Cuando las sombras nos cubren
by Ula Herarc
Summary: CAPITULO 9 arriba,(después de tanto tiempo jeje)porfavor Reviws! (X-over de clamp),
1. extranos acontesimientos

CUANDO LAS SOMBRAS NOS CUBREN

Escrito por Ulalume Herarc.

CAPITULO I : EXTRAÑOS ACONTECIMIENTOS.

"

Umi tenía ya 16 años y hace cuantos... mmm 2 años que no sabia absolutamente nada sobre Céfiro,  2 años y ni siquiera un mensaje por parte de Céfiro, nada, nada de nada. Parecía que toda aquella aventura que bien les pudo costar la vida, había sido un sueño, un sueño muy hermosos, donde uno sufría, lloraba y amaba. Parecía todo tan real, pero entonces por que las habían olvidado, por que las dejaron solas.

Era como si solo las hubieran usado, como si ellas fueran mecanismos programados para proteger... Acaso eso era lo que pensaban? Y que había de ellas, de sus sufrimientos y de sus soledades, por que de cierto modo parte de las 3 se había quedado en aquel extraño planeta de ensueño sobrenatural.

Cuantas veces no derramo lagrimas ardientes, deseosa de regresar aquel lugar donde había descubierto el sentimiento mas hermoso pero a la vez el mas peligrosos de la existencia humana, cuantas veces no deseo con todas sus fuerzas estar en aquel lugar que le había robado su aliento... cuantas veces...

Hundida en aquellos pensamientos amargos, Umi caminaba por el parque, era sábado y planeaba hablarle a sus amigas para que se vieran y pasaran el rato, tal y como lo hacían siempre, tal como lo dictaba la rutina.

 Pero repentinamente, Umi se sintió muy incomoda, mas incomoda aun que todos aquellos años, era como si una extraña energía olvidada a ella retornara, bruscamente a su cuerpo.

- ¿Que es lo que me sucede? – Se pregunto Umi – Esta sensación es... es la presencia de algo muy poderoso, ¿pero como? ¿Por qué lo siento?

Umi voltea a ver su mano derecha y sorpresa, hay estaba su guante mágico.

- ¡Qué! Pero como, no estoy en Céfiro – Exclamo Umi- Esto tengo que hablarlo con Hikaru y Fuu.

Umi echo a correr tapando su mano con la chamarra que llevaba consigo.

Iba tan distraída que no se fijo que alguien venia en sentido contrario a ella, y PLOCK choco con esa persona.

Umi se reincorporo aturdida y se disculpo, pero al levantar la vista su corazón casi se le sale al ver al desconocido.

Después de unos minutos de recapacitación todo estuvo en calma, tenía que dejar de pensar tanto en Céfiro o terminaría volviéndose loca y su corazón no aguantaría tanta presión.

El hombre que se hallaba frente a ella era alto y de complexión delgada, tez clara, ojos amoratados y cabello color Lila, si no fuera por que su Guru Clef era mas chico de estatura y mayor de edad (jeje) y de ojos azules, juraría que era su hermano gemelo.

- No discúlpame a mí – Dijo el desconocido secamente.

- Bueno yo me tengo que ir con permiso – Dijo Umi.

- Si.

***

Mientras tanto en la ciudad Tomoeda, donde los amores de la infancia, los primeros brotes de aquel extraño sentimiento volvían a quemar la ardiente piel y volvían a estrangular el corazón por que a pesar de los 4 años de tratar de olvidar a alguien, a pesar de fingir y decir que no nos importa, un gran abismo nos carcome por el interior.

Aunque eso sentimiento aya sido el de dos niños.

Una chica de unos 15 años cepilla su cabello castaño frente al espejo.

- ¿Me pregunto Cual será la sorpresa de la que habla Tomoyo? – Se pregunto la Chica.

- ¡Espero que sean dulces! – Exclamo un peluche de color amarillo con cola esponjada. (un peluche que habla y vuela o_O) 

- No seas glotón Kero – Le regaño la chica.

- Hay Sakurita, tu no sabes disfrutar la vida – reprocho el peluche llamado Kero.

- Bueno es mejor que nos vallamos o llegaremos tarde a ver a Tomoyo. – dijo Sakura.

- Vale.

Sakura baja las escaleras y toma una pequeña mochila.

- ¡Ya me voy! – Anunció Sakura.

- Cuídate Monstruo – dijo su hermano Toya.

- ¡¡¡Que nos soy monstruo!!!!!

- Adiós hija – dijo Fujitaka.

- Adiós papá.

Sakura salió de la casa y tomo su bicicleta en dirección al parque pingüino.

- Sakura aquí estoy – la recibió una hermosa joven de cabellos largos de color negro cenizo.

- ¡Hola Tomoyo!- sonrió Sakura

- Hola Tomoyo – saludo Kero sacando la cabecita por la mochila.

- Hola Kero, Sakura, me alegro que hayan venido.

- ¿Y que era lo importante?

- Bueno como ya sabes la próxima semana es mi cumpleaños y quiero festejar mis 15 en Tokyo.

- ¡En Tokyo! Que mala suerte no creo tener para pagar el viaje.

- Por eso no te preocupes yo voy a pagar el viaje y la estancia.

- Pero Tomoyo...

- Nada, es mi cumpleaños y quiero pasarla con mis amigos, ya eh invitado a Rika, Shijaru, Naoko y Takeshi.

- Bueno entonces le pediré permiso a mi papá – dijo alegre Sakura.

- Si gustas también puede venir Toya y Yukito.

- ¿Y yo? – Pregunto Kero.

- Claro que tu también vas – sonrió Tomoyo.

- ¡Viva!

Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero se alejaban del parque cuando Sakura sintió una poderosa presencia.

- ¡Qué fue eso! – Exclamo.

- No sé, es una esencia desconocida – informo Kero – Solo espero que solo sea una falsa alarma.

- Pero tomando en cuenta que Sakura es ahora una Card Master, hay la posibilidad de que alguien quiera dañarla. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- Es mejor no pensar en eso- Dijo Kero.

***

De vuelta a Tokio, el lugar donde la tristeza acecha cada rincón, donde el rencor no puede esconderse y las sobras parecen invadir los cuerpos, solo la inocencia es capas de sobre salir.

- Mmm... aquí es, Templo Sumeragui – dijo Una linda pelirroja mientras veía la dirección escrita en un pedazo de papel.

- Busca algo señorita – dijo una amable voz.

La pelirroja de nombre Hikaru se volteo y vio a una anciana.

- Bueno me dijeron que aquí vendían los mejores amuletos – dijo Hikaru. 

- Si claro, por favor sígueme – le dijo la anciana.

- Muchas gracias.

- Dime de que lo quieres, linda jovencita, es de amor tal vez?

- No, no, me gustaría un de... de esperanza.

- ¿Esperanza? – Se asombro la anciana.

- ¿Qué no lo tiene? – Dijo Hikaru moviendo sus clásicas orejas de gato.

- Si, si, pero no es normal que una jovencita pida de esos amuletos hoy en día. – Dijo la anciana - ¿Dime no te gustaría tomar el té con migo? 

- Claro señora.

Hikaru y la anciana entraron al templo.

- ¿Y como te llamas pequeña? – Le pregunto la anciana.

- Me llamo Hikaru Shido.

- Bonito nombre.

- Gracias.

- Abuela ya eh llegado – dijo una voz masculina.

- Tenemos visitas – dijo la anciana.

Un alto hombre, de cabellos negros y cortos entra a la estancia. Era bien parecido y de porte elegante pero muy serio.

- Déjame presentarte a mi sobrino Saburu – Dijo la anciana – Querido ella es Hikaru Shido.

Hikaru se inclino saludándolo, y su medallón resbaló de la camisa, colgando de su cuello.

El hombre llamado Subaru abrió los ojos de par en par muy asombrado.

- Hermoso colgante el que llevas – comento la anciana.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Lucy – Es... es algo muy especial, algo que me trae malos recuerdos y a la vez buenos recuerdos – Hikaru comenzó a hablar mas para si que para la anciana -  abecés cuando veo la superficie del espejo, lo veo a él, pero también veo, destrucción, pena, miedo y dolor. Como me gustaría regresar a...

Hikaru salió del trance y se puso nerviosa al ver que el hombre la veía con desconfianza y que la anciana paresia muy interesada.

- Jejejeje, perdónenme ya empecé a divagar jejeje – reía nerviosamente. 

- ¿A sí? – dijo la anciana.

- Si, si y ya me tengo que ir – dijo Hikaru levantándose de golpe.

- ¿Pero y el amuleto? – Pregunto la anciana.

- Vendré por ellos con mis amigas otra ocasión. – contesto Hikaru ya a distancia.

- No me agrada – murmuro Subaru – esto...

***

1:00pm el sol esta en su punto y dos chicas de apariencia un poco preocupada, aguardaban al pie de una fuente.

- Esto me tiene muy preocupada – dijo Umi.

- Es algo muy extraño, claro esta – dijo Fuu.

- Y si Céfiro esta en problemas y no podemos ayudarlos – dijo Umi.

- Es mejor no apresurar – Dijo Fuu.

Mientras Las dos Ex guerreras mágicas conversaban una chica de larga melena rubia se les acerco junto aun chico.

- Disculpen ¿Podrían darme la hora? – Dijo la Chica.

Umi no pudo evitar lanzar un grito al igual que Fuu.

- ¡Esmeralda! – Exclamaron las dos.

- ¿Disculpen? – Dijo desconcertada la chica.

- Discúlpenos – Dijo Fuu – es que se parece usted mucho a...

- Una persona que hace mucho falleció  - Completo Umi con lagrimas – Son la una de la tarde.

- Oh discúlpenme, lo siento mucho.

- No ahí cuidado – Dijo Anais mas recuperada - pero eres prácticamente igual, a excepción de tus ojos, los de ella eran verdes y no azules como los tuyos.

- Yo soy Kotori Monou – dijo la joven y él es mi amigo Kamui Shirou, mucho gusto.

- Yo soy Fuu Houju.

- Y Yo Umi Riuzaqui.

- Siento lo de su amiga – dijo Kotori.

- Es increíble que haya dos personas que se parezcan tanto en el mudo – hablo por primera vez el llamado Kamui.

- Es eso, no era de este mundo – murmuro Fuu.

- ¿Esperan a alguien?- Pregunto Kotori amablemente.

- Si a una amiga... – justo cuando decía Umi, se escucho la Voz de Hikaru 

- ¡Umi, Fuu! – gritaba la pelirroja.

***

China, Hon Kong

El vapor de la bañera a empañaba la superficie del espejo, y una joven mano la pasa en sima  y  observa su reflejo: es un muchacho joven de tan solo 15 años, su piel es clara y sus cabellos mojados son de color castaño claro, sus bien abiertos ojos demuestran fuerza y confianza, pero algo extraño en el espejo los hace cambiar, ahora están asombrados y llenos de incertidumbre.

En el espejo ya no se ve su imagen, ahora es oscuro y en el solo se ve un aterrador paisaje, donde se ve una ciudad completamente destruida y en el centro se haya  una torre inclinada, la única en pie, es la Torre de Tokyo  y en el cielo se deslumbra un gran planeta, donde se escucha el llanto de una mujer.

El joven lanza un grito ahogado y se hace hacia atrás de forma involuntaria.

- ¿¡Shaoran estas bien!? – Grito una voz femenina.

- Ah si, si  - contesto el chico. 

- Seguro – pregunto la voz.

- Si, si no te preocupes.

Shaoran vuelve a mirar al espejo, pero este ha vuelto a la normalidad, ¿Acaso solo a sido una alucinación? , Tal vez.

Pero Li Shaoran no deja un asunto como este así como así  y a decidido ir a la ciudad de Tokyo  en busca del significado de su visión.

El chico se vistió y salió del baño.

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto una de sus hermanas, al ver que preparaba una maleta.

- Voy a Japón.

- Pero...

- Es un asunto de importancia – dijo sin siquiera voltear a ver a su hermana.

- Escuche que alguien iba a Japón – dijo una chica de cabello negro, atado en dos colas.

- Si, Shaoran ira- dijo La hermana de Li.

- Yo voy! Llévame! 

- No Melin.

- Por favor – gimoteo Melin.

- Esta bien, esta bien.

- Viva.

- ¿Y que hay de Goldmoon? – Dijo su hermana.

- No la llevare – reprocho Li.

- Pero es tu prometida – Insistió la hermana.

- Sabes que no me caso con ella por amor así que no empeores las cosas, no la llevare y eso es todo.

- Como quieras... pero eso no le gustara nada – la mujer sale de la habitación.

- Oye Shaoran... – se acerco Melin una vez que la hermana de Li salió – ¿Vas a ver a Sakura?

A Li se le paro el corazón, Sakura... hace tantos años, pero ella vivía en Tomoeda y no en Tokio, además que le aseguraba que ella aun lo esperaba después de tanto tiempo, aunque el no la olvidaba. Además, ahora tenía que cumplir con el compromiso que tenía con Goldmoon.

- ¿Shaoran?

- No.

- Pero...

- Dije que no.

***

Londres, Inglaterra.

La soledad suele ser el único escudo contra la sociedad y contra el dolor, pero en ciertas ocasiones esta es una arma de dos caras y suele causar mas dolor de lo que se espera. Oh pobre alma que grita en la oscuridad de su habitación implorando misericordia.

- Joven Higarizawa... Lamento decirle, pero sus padres han fallecido. – Dijo un hombre, inmediatamente después  se retira.

- Mis padres...

- Lo siento amo... – dijo Rubymoon – A de sentirse terrible, después de todo no pudo convivir mucho con ellos y todo por culpa de ser la reencarnación de Clow.

- No digas eso Nakuru.

- Perdón Eriol.

- Pero ella tiene razón – Intervino Spi. – Descuido mucho su vida como Eriol Higarizawa y le dio mas importancia a la de Clow Reed.

- Eso ya no tiene importancia, la muerte de mis padres solo puede indicar algo.

- ¿A que se refiere?

- Ellos me dijeron hace mucho tiempo que cuando ellos murieran significaría que terribles acontecimientos devastarían el planeta y no solo a este. – Dijo Eriol muy serio – Es hora del ultimo Juicio... pero quien será nuestro Juez, acaso serán las tinieblas o la luz.

Los dos Guardianes guardaron silencio, su amo era muy serio para tener tan solo 16 años y no tenía amigos, mas que aquellos que tuvo en su niñez en Japón.

***

Céfiro , aquel mundo inconcebible de in mesurada belleza y paz, un mundo de las diferente fases del ensoñar, uno mundo que es tan fácil de agarrar como una manzana del árbol, lo único que ahí que hacer es mover el punto de encaje y el mundo estará a tu disposición. 

Es de mañana en aquel hermoso planeta y sus habitantes salen de sus hogares para iniciar sus labores diarias y los pájaros cantan y el sol brilla.

Pero no todos se encuentran en completa felicidad.

Abecés las cosas y las personas cobran su verdadero valor cuando ya no los tienes mas a tu lado y lloras y rezas pero estas ya nunca regresan. El consejo de todos es olvídala y comienza una nueva vida, pero ellos que saben, que saben... por que no es fácil olvidar ni tampoco amar.

Una ilusión, eso es, y es lo que a uno le gustaría creer... pero no es así y la realidad suele ser muy cruda, dando vida a quienes no lo merecen y quitando vida a inocentes, pero así es la vida.

- A si es la vida... – susurro un joven de cabellos verdes como el pasto fresco.

- ¿Decías algo? – Pregunto una mujer a su lado.

- ¿Eh? No nada.

- Piensas en ella, verdad – dijo la mujer con una débil sonrisa.

- No puedo olvidarla...

- Y nunca la olvidaras, Paris – dijo La mujer -  Así como yo nunca lo olvidare a él. A mi Zagato.

- No entiendo.... – dijo Paris – ¿por que tu has regresado a la vida y él no?

- No lo sé – dijo la mujer rubia – Lo único que se es que solo eh regresado para contemplar el dolor del final.

- No te comprendo – Dijo Paris. – Acaso algo malo se aproxima, hermana.

Esmeralda no contesto, pero sus ojos se mostraban tristes y solo hablo para si misma: - Sean fuertes mis Guerreras Mágicas, que el dolor será esta vez para ambas dimensiones. 

En otra parte de Céfiro una pequeña  niña de apariencia de 10 años dibujaba en una hoja de papel.

- ¿Qué haces pequeña? – Le pregunto un hombre a su lado.

- Dibujo hermanito.

- ¿Y se podría saber que dibujo es más importante que tus estudios?

- Un dragón, El genio Ceres.

- ¿Ceres?

- Si, ya sabes que en la leyenda de las guerreras mágicas mi favorita es la del agua. – Dijo la niña, sus ojos azules relampaguearón con inocencia.

- ¿Umi?

- Si, me has dicho que se llama Umi, sabes hermano me gustaría conocerla, y tu, ¿No te gustaría verlas de nuevo?

- Claro pequeña, pero eso ya no es posible.

- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan serio? – Pregunto la niña con expresión aburrida.

- Por que soy el mago supremo de Céfiro.

- Mmmm... – Se quejo la niña no muy convencida – Si. Si ya se, eres él gran Mago Guru Clef de Cefiro, pero...

- Ya hemos hablado de eso antes.

- ¿Entonces por que ahora tienes apariencia adulta y ya no la de un niño como yo?

- Es más fácil mandar de esta forma.

- ¡Mentira! Ya no quieres jugar con migo, es por eso.

El mago suspiro fatigado por tener que explicarle a su hermana que no era así, pero después de todo, es solo una niña.

***

Tokyo, Japón

"Que es lo que pasa, esto... es tan extraño.... los dragones de la Tierra y los dragones del Cielo han revivido pero ahora las estrellas ya no muestran el mismo destino que el de 1999"

"Algo mas grande se acerca... ¿Acaso tu lo sabes?"

- No Hinoto, yo tampoco sé la razón y tu planeta esta en tanto peligro como el mío, pero sé que esta vez  habrá mucha magia involucrada mas de la que te puedas imaginar, sea del bien o del mal, no podemos hacer nada por el momento – dijo la Princesa de Céfiro.

" No puedo oír, no puedo moverme, no puedo hablar pero puedo comunicarme contigo a través de los sueños y ahí que mantener esto en secreto a nuestras gentes hasta que no se sepa nada mas, solo nosotras las Dream Wacher y tu Pilar, podemos saber de esto por el momento", dijo Hinoto.

- Pero los hechiceros no son tontos y pronto lo averiguarán por su cuenta – intervino otra voz.

- Kanoe tiene razón – hablo Esmeralda – los poderosos hechiceros de ambos mundos no tardaran en darse en cuenta y el mal no tardara en desatarse.

"Que sea hasta entonces"

***

Hikaru caminaba hacia la fuente donde había quedado de verse con Umi y Fuu, pero en el camino topa con una chica de cabello corto y negro, a lado de ella había un especie de perro, que a Hikaru le fascinó, ya que se parecía a su Hikari.

- Que lindo perro tienes- dijo Hikaru acariciando al animal.

- ¿Puedes verlo? – se asombro la chica.

- Claro – dijo Hikaru extrañada – bueno tengo que irme, espero verte después.

Hikaru se fue alejando.

- Espera ¿cómo te llamas? – Le pregunto la chica.

- Soy Hikaru...

- Y yo soy Yuzuriha!!!

***

Una semana después...

¿Que pasa con las sombras que han sido olvidadas?, ¿Que pasa con el odio que se guarda, que crece y crece volviéndose mas lóbrego? 

Los gemidos de agonía se transforman en gritos de guerra y los sueños se vuelven en pesadillas, por que uno siempre tiene que pagar el precio de la vida y a veces es mas de lo que uno es capaz de dar. Y es cuando sucede, el amo se molesta...

- Que bueno que te dejaron venir Sakura – Dijo Naoko.

- Si nos divertiremos mucho, ya veras – dijo Shijaru.

- Lo malo es que no podré estar en el hotel con ustedes. – Se entristeció Sakura.

- Si es una pena – dijo Rika – pero nos veremos todos los días en las mañanas.

- Sakura... – Le llamo Toya – platicaras después ya han venido por nosotros.

- Adiós Sakura – Se despidió Tomoyo – Nos vemos en la tarde.

- Adiós chicos – se despidió Sakura.

Un hombre alto, de cabello castaño claro, con anteojos se acercó a Sakura, Toya y Yukito.

A Sakura le pareció que ese hombre se parecía mucho a su papá.

- ¿Ustedes son los hijos de Kinomoto?  - dijo el amable hombre.

- Así es – contesto Toya -  y usted...

- Seishiro Aoki, a sus ordenes.

- Mucho gusto señor – dijo Sakura – Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto.

- Y Yo Toya Kinomoto y él es mi amigo Yukito Tsukishiro.

- Es un placer señor Aoki  - Dijo cortes, Yukito.

- Bueno ya presentados, por que no vamos a que se instalen en mi casa – Comenzó a decir Seishiro – Tengo entendido que la Jovencita Sakura viene en planes de fiesta.

Justo cuando salían del Aeropuerto una jovencita de cabellos cortos llego corriendo.

- ¡Seishiro! ¡Que bueno que te encuentro! – Dijo Agitada la joven.

- Que bueno que estas aquí, seguramente te llevaras bien con Sakura ya que tienen la misma edad.

- Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto – Saludo Sakura sonriente.

- Y Yo Yuzuriha Nekoi  - Dijo la joven – Es un gusto. Pero Seishiro tengo que hablar contigo es urgente.

- Ahora no.

- Pero...

- Después.

- Por cierto que bonito perro el que esta contigo – dijo Sakura encantada con el perro.

Seishiro y Yuzuriha la contemplan atónitos.

- Puedes... puedes verlo. – Pregunto Yuzuriha.

- Pues claro – dijo Sakura.

- ¿Y ustedes? – Les pregunto Seishiro a Toya y Yukito.

- Si – contesto Toya viendo al animal con desconfianza (como veía a Kero ^-^)

- Hermoso perro – Dijo Yukito sonriente.

- De eso quería hablarte – dijo Yuzuriha  nerviosa.

***

- ¿Estas segura que quieres entrar? – le pregunto Fuu a Hikaru.

- Si, necesitamos los amuletos.

- Pero dices que esa anciana y su sobrino oyeron lo que dijiste de tu colgante – dijo Umi.

- Bueno seguro que ni se acuerdan – Dijo Hikaru.

- Entonces vamos – dijo Fuu muy relajada.

Las tres entran al Templo y lo primero que ven es un gran árbol de cerezas en pleno florecimiento. 

- ¡Que bonito es! – Exclamo Hikaru.

- Eso es verdad – dijo Fuu.

- ¿Quieren saber un dato interesante? – Dijo Umi sospechosa, como aquel que va a contar un cuento de terror.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Preguntaron Fuu y Hikaru.

- Sabían que los pétalos de cereza son rosas por que absorben la sangre de aquellos que mueren aquí. – Dijo Umi meciendo su abundante melena.

- ¡Como sabes eso! – interrumpió una voz fría.

- Ahhhh!!!! – Se asustaron Hikaru y Fuu.

- Pero si es usted señor Sumeragi – se alivio Hikaru.

- ¡Contesta! – Grito Subaru sin prestar atención de Hikaru.

- Por que tengo que decirle – se enfado Umi – si usted esta siendo muy grosero y poco cortes.

- ¡Dije que como lo sabes! – Insistió Subaru.

Umi se acerco al dragón del cielo y le susurro al oído: - Que no ve, el árbol escurre la sangre de los asesinados por el Sakurazuka.

Subaru abrió los ojos de par en par al ver al árbol chorreando borbotones de sangre, tal y como lo había dicho la guerrera mágica del agua.

- ¿Umi, Sr. Sumeragi? – Llamo la atención Hikaru.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Umi.

Subaru volteo a ver a Hikaru, Fuu y Umi y volvió a ver el árbol, pero este estaba como siempre.

- ¿Señor se siente usted bien? – Le pregunto Fuu.

- Si, por favor pasen.

Todos entraron al templo mientras que Subaru volvía a ver el árbol. 

- Y dígame señorita... – dijo Subaru

- Riuzaqui Umi 

- ¿Cómo sabe de los Sakurazuka?

- ¿De quienes? – Pregunto Umi desconcertada.

- Pero si usted me dijo...

Millones de signos de interrogación pasaron por la cabeza de Umi.

- ¿Cómo sabe entonces sobre lo de los pétalos? – pregunto Subaru.

- Un sueño... o más bien una pesadilla – murmuro Umi.

- Disculpen interrumpirlos – Intervino Fuu – Pero por casualidad usted conoce a Kamui.

- ¿A Kamui? Lo conocen ustedes?

- Si hace una semana... – Contesto Hikaru.

- Ya veo es por eso...

De repente Hikaru noto que Fuu ya no estaba en la sala y sin que Subaru ni Umi se dieran cuenta, se levanto a buscarla...

- Como fue ese sueño tuyo... sabes soy un Omnyouji 

- Bueno fue... fue desde que tope con aquel chico...

- ¿?

- Era muy parecido a Guru Clef...

- ¿A quien?

Marina comenzó a sudar frío.

- ¡Que dije! Hay dios ya delirio. – dijo riendo nerviosamente.

- ¿Cómo era ese sujeto?

- A bueno era alto y cabello lila... mmm y creo que llevaba un tatuaje en la frente.

- ¿Como era el tatuaje?

- Era...mmm... se parecía a una flor de Lis. 

- ¡Nataku!

- Se llama Nataku... ¿lo conoce?

- Te recomiendo que no te acerques mas a él.

- Ya te eh dicho que fue una coincidencia, pero dime ¿lo conoces?

Subaru no contesto.

- ¡Oye yo te dije todo lo que querías saber!

En ese momento se dan cuenta de que Fuu y Hikaru no están...

A fuera de la estancia, Fuu y Hikaru están tumbadas frente al árbol de cerezo contemplando el suelo.

- Algo malo sucede – Dijo Hikaru con voz temblorosa – Nuestros guantes...también 

- ¿Y por que nuestros símbolos se hayan tallados en el suelo de este templo? – Se asusto Fuu.

- Entonces ustedes saben el significado de estos símbolos – interrumpió una voz.

Fuu y Hikaru voltearon y vieron a una alto hombre, de porte elegante, cabello negro y con un ojo cubierto por una membrana, estaba siego de un ojo.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Pregunto Fuu.

- Mi nombre es Seishirôu Sakurazuka y quiero saber lo que esta pasando, Acaso ustedes son dragones del cielo?

***

      Dos figuras caminan en la espesura de la noche de la ciudad de Tokio.

Uno de ellos lleva un extraño amuleto enroscado en la mano y es un hombre de talle medio, a su lado camina una mujer mas bien joven de bien formado cuerpo y con todos los rasgos de ser una excelente peleadora.

La noche ya es avanzada y las estrellas brillan en el cielo y ellos no dan seña de descansar.

Cuando la luz nos ha abandonado y la oscuridad es lo único que nos queda ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Reclamar algo que no es nuestro? ¿O resignarnos a lo que el amo nos impone? Que importa, el ser humano siempre a hecho lo que siempre a querido sin el consentimiento de sus superiores, entonces no creen que es hora de que paguen por lo que han gozado

- Disculpen jóvenes... – les interrumpió una hermosa mujer, vestida con muy poca ropa – No creen que es muy tarde para que niños como ustedes anden en la calle.

- A usted que le importa – contesto el joven.

- Shaoran no seas mal educado – le murmuro la chica.

- No tenemos tiempo para que... una "persona" como "ella" nos este llamando niños y nos diga a que horas debemos ir a dormir.

- ¡Oh disculpe a mi primo Señora! – se disculpo la chica.

- No ahí problema, díganme ¿Necesitan un lugar donde dormir? – Dijo la mujer.

- Si – dijo Melin.

- No- dijo Shaoran.

- Vamos Shaoran – le suplico Melin.

- ¿Cómo se llaman? – Les pregunto La mujer.

- Yo soy Li Melin.

- Y Yo soy Li Shaoran. – dijo Li a regañadientes.

- Somos de China – dijo Melin.

- Y Yo soy Karen Kasumi.

De repente un fuerte temblor estremeció a todo Tokyo seguido de una terrible hondeada de frió.

- ¡Que fue eso! – Exclamo Melin.

- Es la segunda vez que pasa, no es normal – Explico Karen.

- Es una de las razones por la que he venido – Dijo Li – Al parecer la he juzgado mal Señorita Karen, le agradecería que me explicara todos los fenómenos que han estado sucediendo. 

- Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar – comento Karen – Al parecer tu tampoco eres un niño común. 

***

          Una joven mujer camina en una de las avenidas de Tokio, hablando por un celular. Era una mujer alta y de cabello largo color castaño.

- ¿Como vas con las investigaciones? – Pregunto la voz del otro lado de la bocina. 

- No muy bien, Nakuru – contesto la mujer  - Los hechos suceden muy clandestinamente y esta ciudad es muy grande.

- De acuerdo en cuanto sepas algo avísanos, el amo Eriol ya se esta preparando para el viaje.

- De acuerdo.

La comunicación se  corta.

La mujer suspira fatigada y se preparaba para dar un descanso cuando por toda la avenida se escucha un terrible y desgarrador grito.

La gente se alboroto y se izo a un lado dejando ver a un hombre en precoces condiciones:

Tenía la apariencia de un hombre que no a dormido en una semana, con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, con la piel pálida y sudando frío.

El hombre pasaba gritando extrañas palabras como histérico, palabras que asustaban aunque  la gente no las entendía, pero aquella mujer si, su nombre era Kaoh Mizuki de 20 años  poderosa Médium y hábil en las artes ocultas.

- ¡Que mensaje traes! – Le dijo Kaoh al hombre - ¡Tu sombra poseedora de cuerpos!

- Auther Karimir Sudir Paladir Melinia do Kôxis 

Kaoh frunció el ceño enfadada y asombrada a la vez, después se acerco al poseído y puso su mano derecha en su frente.

- ¡Abandona el cuerpo de este hombre, Yo te lo ordeno, o sufrirás la condena de  los mortales y morirás, ahora vete!

El hombre se retorció, grito y gimió como un animal, hasta que una extraña sombra negra salió de la boca del hombre. 

      Kaoh suspiro fatigada, pero de inmediato se volvió en alerta ya que sitio una poderosa energía tras de si. Se volvió en un rápido movimiento y descubrió a una joven muchacha de cabello negro como la noche y lacio como los hilos de seda.

- No me a gustado lo que a profesado ese espíritu... – dijo La muchacha.

- A mi tampoco... Yo soy Kaoh Mizuqui.

- Yo soy Arashi Kishuu y soy un dragón del cielo.

- Creo que ambas nos podremos ayudar....

***

- ¿Seguro que esta bien que es muchachita no haya venido? – Pregunto Karen.

- Si. Ella será muy buena en el combate chino, pero no posee magia y no quiero exponerla a nada peligroso. – Contesto Shaoran.

- Bueno, esta es la torre de Tokyo,  de gran importancia para el destino de 1999, pero por lo que dices de tu visión también lo tendrá esta vez.

- Es por eso que eh venido, estoy seguro que encontrare algo en este lugar.

- Lo que no logro asimilar es el planeta que mencionas – continuo hablando Karen.

- ¿Qué crees que signifique? – Le pregunto Li.

Karen no pudo contestarle, puesto una fuerte luz los segó a ambos y en unos segundos el suelo desapareció y ellos comenzaron a caer.

- Entre todas mis cualidades mágicas no se encuentra la de volar – dijo serenamente Karen.

- No te preocupes – dijo secamente Li. - ¡Burbuja!

Li saco su espada y una burbuja los acogió en su interior salvándolos de un duro golpe.

El dragón del cielo y el joven mago chino, contemplaron el paisaje a su alrededor y toparon con un hermoso lugar verde y azul, y con montañas flotantes ¿Montañas flotantes o_O? Si, si montañas flotantes.

Continuara...

Notas de la autora:

Si volví jajajjaja ¡!!!! Esta es una nuevecita historia, que hice, es un croosover (como si no se hubieran dado cuenta ya ¬_¬ ) con varios personajes de Clamp, espero les guste =).

Aunque también pronto tendré la segunda temporada de mi otra historia Las cuatro guerreras, que se titulara Erth & Sky, espérenla!!!! Que va estar de luxe. (achis y eso de donde lo saque, bueno jajajaja) 

A ya estoy bien acá, mejor ya los dejo ya saben escriban a:

deeply_mind@yahoo.com.mx

herarc_ula9@hotmail.com

y ya con esos dos meils bye -........... ULA

Agradecimientos:

A Jose luis , a Khari, a Ivette, a Akane y a Azuka. 

A Heber, a Odett, a Lys, a Eternal, a hikky y Jazz y a todos los que leen mis Fan fic (y los publican) tanto de MKR como de CCS


	2. Planeta silencioso

CUANDO LAS SOMBRAS NOS CUBREN 

Escrito por Ulalume  Herarc

Capitulo II:  Planeta silencioso

!

Después de varias horas de explorar el extraño lugar al que habían llegado, Li y Karen llegaron frente a un gran y majestuoso castillo de cristal con 3 grandes torres principales.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto Li.

- No parece ser Tokyo – Dijo sarcásticamente Karen.

- Ya lo sé – se molesto Li.

De pronto un ejercito salió del castillo y los rodeo amenazándolos, Li hubiera sacado su espada si no hubiera sido detenido por Karen. Así que sin otra opción fueron guiados al interior del castillo hasta una extraña habitación con un trono al fondo.

***

- ¡Que quiere! – se asusto Hikaru.

- ¿Por que ustedes no dicen quienes son? – dijo Seishirôu.

- ¿Por que debemos responderle a un desconocido como usted?  - Dijo Fuu.

- Yo les dije quien soy.

- No se ve alguien de fiar – aclaro Hikaru.

Seishirôu sonrió y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras que Fuu y Hikaru quedaron perplejas. En ese momento aparecieron Umi y Subaru.

- ¿Qué a sucedido? – Pregunto Subaru.

- Nada, no a pasado nada – dijo Hikaru.

***

Una semana después (en la tierra)

Tokio, Japón.

- ¡Pero que bonito! – Exclamaba Nakuru mientras pasaba de aparador a parador. - ¡Esta es realmente una hermosa ciudad!

- ¿Te diviertes? – Le pregunto Eriol.

- Si amo, este lugar es aun más bonito que Tomoeda, espero que podamos quedarnos mucho tiempo. – Exclamo Nakuru.

- Solo no olvides a que hemos venido – Le recordó Eriol.

- No te preocupes.

Nakuru siguió revoloteando por todas partes, pero iba tan acelerada que termino por empujar a una joven.

- Oh! Discúlpame, no fue mi intención – Se apeno Nakuru.

- No ahí problema señorita – dijo la jovencita.

- ¡Pero que bonito cabello tienes! – Exclamo Nakuru olvidando todo.

- No es para tanto – sonrió la joven.

- Pero es en serio... ummm me da la impresión de haberte visto antes. – Dijo Nakuru.

- Sabe usted me recuerda a una joven que conocí hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Come te llamas? – Le pregunto Nakuru.

- Soy Daudoji Tomoyo – Se presento la Joven.

- ¿Tomoyo eres tu? – Se asombro Nakuru – Que felicidad, pero que bonita te has puesto, cuanto tiempo, has dejado de ser una niña. Te acuerdas de mi soy Nakuru.

- Pero claro- dijo Tomoyo – ¿Que te a traído por aquí?

- Ya sabes cosas de magia, pero dime tu, ¿que no vivías en Tomoeda?

- Así es, es solo que mañana es mi cúmplenos y hemos venido a festejarlo en Tokyo.

- Enserio, eso significa que Sakura también esta aquí.

- ¿Nakuru que haces? – Interrumpió una voz.

- Oh lo siento amo, se me olvido que estaba con migo – rió Nakuru.

- Tu no tienes remedio. – Sonrió el joven.

- Pero amo mira a quien me encontrado – Dijo Nakuru señalando a Tomoyo.

El Joven miro a Tomoyo y se quedo en silencio por unos momentos, después se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano y la beso.

- Es un gusto volverla a ver señorita Daudoji – Dijo el Joven.

- El gusto es mío Joven Higarisawa – Dijo Tomoyo- Pero por que no me acompañan, en este momento iba en rumbo a ver a Sakura y a los demás.

***

Fuu salía de su casa hacia el colegio, ese día no se sentía tan bien, su semblante se notaba tan falta de alegría como en aquellos días de sombra cuando no podían olvidar a Céfiro, pero esta vez se preocupaba mas bien por su plantea, aquel hombre el de un ojo ciego, despedía una fuerte energía que no pudo identificar como mala ni como benéfica.

Pero algo le decía que tenía que ver con el relato de Umi sobre las flores de cerezo y con el  Señor Subaru.

Una voz llamó a Fuu por sus espaldas, quien se volteo con calma y observo a Kotori acercándose con Kamui y otro muchacho.

- Hola Fuu, como has amanecido – Le saludo Kotori.

- Bien y Tu – Contesto Fuu Cortésmente.

- Mmm, desde que te conozco no has quitado esa cara de preocupación – comento Kotori. – Bueno deja presentarte a mi hermano, él es Fuuma, Fuuma ella es Fuu.

- Mucho gusto – Saludo Fuu.

- El gusto es mío. – Saludo Fuuma.

- Bueno creo que es mejor que vallamos avanzando o llegaremos tarde al colegio – Comento Kamui.

Fuu volteo hacia atrás y observo el camino vació, solo y silencioso, tal como el inicio, tal como el fin. De pronto un miedo ciego la invadió, estaba segura de que algo malo iba a suceder, ¿Pero que?

***

- ¡No es posible! – Gritaba Umi por la calle solitaria - ¡Llegare tarde!

Pero es que no entiendo como es que a estas horas no ahí nadie en las calles, ¿Y donde estaban mis padres? ¿Abran salido temprano? Pero no me dejaron ninguna nota.

Umi se detuvo de golpe y noto que el suelo estaba temblando ligeramente, pero ese pequeño temblor se fue haciendo mas y más fuerte hasta resquebrajar el suelo bajo sus pies.

Umi calló en el vació mientras que gritaba a todo pulmón, pero una sombra la salvo y la llevo a tierra firme, cuando estuvo a salvo y vio el rostro de la sombra no fue menos su asombro y casi dejo sordo al pobre chico por tremendo grito que dio.

- ¡¡¡Guru Clef!!!

- ¿Quién?

Umi lo miro de nuevo y suspiro resignada.

- Disculpa te eh confundido, pero si eres tu el joven de la otra vez, tu nombre es Nataku ¿No es así?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  - Pregunto Nataku.

- Me lo dijo... me lo dijo un hombre.

- ¿Quién fue?

- Lo siento, prometí no decir nada.

- Comprendo.

Nataku le extendió la mano para que se levantara, y en el momento de contacto de ambas manos, Umi sintió una extraña sensación, parpadeo repetidas veces y depuse le checo el pulso, observo sus ojos, le tomo la temperatura, en fin casi viola al pobre Chaval.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Es extraño, no sé, es como si estuvieras vació.

Las palabras de Umi sorprendieron a Nataku.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Es como si no tuvieras sentimiento alguno – Contesto Umi.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Mi nombre es Riuzaqui Umi.

Nataku se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos reflexionando, aquella chica Umi, despedía una aura tranquilizadora, que le brindaba una paz y seguridad que el jamás llego a sentir. A demás no era normal que alguien "sin poderes mágicos" pudiera percibir su falta de sentimientos.

- ¿Ahora que te pasa a ti? – Le pregunto Umi.

- ¿Quién es ese Guru Clef? – Pregunto Nataku - ¿Y por que me confundiste con él?

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Umi mientras su párpado derecho le comenzaba a temblar.

- Contéstame.

- Me creerás loca – Advirtió Umi.

- Vamos dime ya.

- Bueno...

***

Li y Karen se mantenían de rodillas y la paciencia de Li se agotaba cada  vez mas y más.

De pronto apareció un hombre alto "de aparentes"  22 años, con el cabello medio largo y medio corto de color lila, con una extraña tiara en la frente y vestido con una larga túnica oscura y llevaba un largo báculo en su mano derecha.

- Señor, estos intrusos merodeaban por el castillo – dijo un guardia – Y al parecer no son de por aquí.

El hombre vio al joven chico y a la mujer.

- ¿De donde viene? – Pregunto el hombre.

- Somos de Tokyo – contesto Karen de buen grado.

- ¡Imposible! – Exclamo una voz femenina que ingresaba al recinto.

- Caldina por favor guarda la compostura – Le indico el hombre.

- Pero Guru Clef, es simplemente imposible, ¿cómo personas del mundo místico pudieron llegar a Céfiro?, Solo las Guerreras Mágicas pueden.

- ¿Céfiro? – Se extraño Li poniéndose en pie – De que hablan, además, yo no vengo de Tokyo yo soy de China, ella es la de Tokyo.

- Nosotros solo queremos averiguar por que nuestro planeta esta sufriendo extraños cambios – dijo Karen – Déjenme presentarme, yo soy Karen Kasumi – soy uno de los 7 sellos un dragón del cielo.

Guru Clef comprendió entonces, el también estaba investigando porque del extraño comportamiento de La princesa y había escuchado que hablaba con unas personas que mencionaban a los dragones del cielo y a los de la tierra.

- Yo soy Li Shaoran, del Clan Li descendiente del Mago Clow.

- ¿Eres mago? – Pregunto Caldina.

- Si lo soy – dijo Li – Y vengo en busca de una respuesta.

- No te preocupes todos las queremos – interrumpió una voz.

De las sobras de la habitación apareció un hombre de cabellos negros y de semblante serio.

- Pero Latiz, quedamos en hablar de esto – Se molesto Caldina.

- Si estas personas provienen de la misma dimensión que el de las Guerreras Mágicas entonces tendrán información – Dijo Latiz – Ya que el Pilar se niega a dárnosla.

- Algo que no entiendo... – dijo otra mujer presente ahí - ... es que ellos posean magia, no tenia idea de que en el mundo místico hubiera magos.

- Si las guerreas mágicas tienen magia, es posible que también aya mas personas en su planeta que los tengan. – Hablo Guru Clef.

- Ya veo – La mujer se colocó a lado de Caldina. – entonces tendremos una larga charla.

***

¿Qué sucede cuando estas completamente solo? En un planeta al que le a llegado su hora 

- ¡¡¡Que alegría verlos!!! – expreso Sakura – Eriol, Nakuru, pensé que jamás los volvería a ver.

- Eriol te has vuelto muy guapo – bromeo Chijaru.

- Has de tener muchas novias en Inglaterra – dijo Rika.

- Jajaja, pero si Eriol se la pasa en la casa – Dijo Nakuru – será el fin del mundo cuando Eriol quiera tener novia.

Mientras tanto Tomoyo grababa emocionada los movimientos de sus amigos mientras todos avanzaban en la calle rumbo al hotel, pero repentinamente el cielo se oscureció como si fuera a darse una tormenta.

Sakura se volteo a ver a Rika, pero ella ya no estaba, ni Chijaru, ni Naoko ni tampoco Takeshi.

- ¡Que pasa!- exclamo Sakura - ¿Dónde están todos?

- Toda la gente a desaparecido - dice Eriol.

- Oh no Tomoyo – Sakura se vuelve rápidamente.

Tomoyo no avía desaparecido pero veía al cielo con insistencia.

- ¿Qué te pasa Tomoyo?

- Me...me duele mucho – en ese momento Tomoyo desmayo.

***

Ahora las tinieblas han cubierto todo el sol y la luna se ha apagado y ni una estrella brilla ahora.

Los hombres y los animales serán destruidos y el mundo de las tinieblas se levantara, los monstruos tomaran el control y el dios de la maldad se los llevara

Hace mucho frío, y ahí abajo, en aquella casa, suceden cosas realmente extrañas, por noches y días se escuchan extraños gritos gorgoteantes, gritos que uno jamás imaginó llegar a escuchar y aquellos que lo escuchaban jamás podrían olvidarlos.

Además, un terrible hedor rondaba por aquellos terrenos, un hedor muy diferente a los ya conocidos, aun pero que el de la podredumbre y del azufre, realmente  era horrible.

En esa casa habita un hombre... si un hombre, la mayoría de sus vecinos piensan que esta totalmente loco, y mas de una vez intentaron matarlo, pero nada les funciona.

Es un hombre de profesión, Un químico que se la pasa todo el tiempo encerrado en su laboratorio, pero sus descubrimientos no son normales, son horrorosos y terribles, y nadie sabe lo que planea, nadie sabe que horro a despertado en este mundo, nadie lo sabe.

Es el único que habita la casa, pero, sin embargo, se escuchan discusiones dentro, gritos y suplicas... nadie sabe que hay ahí dentro.

Pero yo si, por que él me torturo, él me sacó de mi descanso, de mi tumba, me a revivido y no se como, pero me ha pedido información de mi Clan y yo me negué a dársela. Él vuelve a matar aquellos que no colaboran, y aunque colaboran los vuelve a matar.

Tiene muchos libros, viejos y nuevos... pero no son químicos,  la mayoría son de brujería, de magia y del ocultismo y de demonología.  Y uno de ellos, uno de esos libros... es... es  el mas terrible que pueda existir... el mas terrible.

Yo eh logrado escapar de aquella casa, de a milagro, y ahora no me detendré hasta encontrar a mi hermano, tengo que decirle sobre ese libro... por que si no... si no algo terrible sucederá y arrasara con el planeta y tal vez hasta con otros... si es que el proceso no ha comenzado ya. Espérame Subaru...

***

Nataku miraba a Umi con escepticismo, en un silencio que ponía de nervios a Umi.

- "OH no ahora pensara que soy una loca escapada del manicomnio" – pensaba Umi evitando la mirada de Nataku.

- Ya veo... con que tienes magia... bien por ti.

- ¡¡¡¡QUE!!! – Ahora era Umi quien miraba a Nataku con desconfío.

- ¿Que sucede? – Una gruesa gota de sudor resbalo por la frente de Nataku.

- Y tu que me dices... mmm... que extraño tatuaje tienes en la frente... mmm – Umi había sacado una lámpara de su portafolio y le apunto con ella a Nataku - ¡Vamos confiesa tu también escondes algo, si no me creerías loca por todo lo que te dije!

La gota de sudor se hizo mas gruesa.

- Este... bueno... este...

- Vamos no tengo todo el día!!!!!!

- Este... – Nataku veía la lámpara con desconcierto, en este momento le parecía que Umi pertenecía a la PGR. – Bueno la verdeada es que soy un dragón de la tierra, uno de los 7 mensajeros, que buscaban la destrucción de la humanidad en el destino de 1999.

Ahora la que tenía la gota era Umi, quien se lamentaba por abrir la boca.

- Este... no te parece extraño que no halla  gente a estas horas?

- Si por eso te seguía

- ME ESTABAS SIGUIENDO – Grito Umi a todo Pulmón.

- Ya no te quejes, que te salve la vida.

- Argh – refunfuño Umi – Esta bien, ¿Por qué no me acompañas a buscar a mis amigas?

- Que mas da! – Nataku se puso en pie -  ¿Por cierto de verdad se parece a mi ese tal Guru Clef?

- No quiero habla de ello, me pone triste... Pero que tu nunca te has enamorado?

- Yo que se de esas cosas, fui creado y no tengo emociones...

- Mmm... pues a mi me parece que si las puedes llegar a tener...sabes... Te imaginas en estos tiempos hasta los androides tienen sentimientos, por supuesto que los has de tener, eso si bien enterrados pero chance y si quieres te llegaras a enamorar o que se yo. – Comento Umi.

***

Hikaru entraba al templo Sumeragui, corriendo  y con l a respiración entrecortada, pero al darse cuenta que tampoco había nadie ahí se recostó en el tronco del gran árbol de Sakura.

- Tampoco hay nadie aquí  - Suspiro Hikaru - ¿Qué estará pasando?

- Eso es lo que  a mí me gustaría saber – dijo una voz.

- ¿¡QUE!? – Hikaru alzo la vista, y se encontró con aquel hombre misterioso que le antojaba un terror inexplicable.

El Sakurazuka se acerco a la frágil pelirroja mientras esta rodeaba al árbol para evitarlo.

- No te acerques – Le advirtió Hikaru.

- O si no que... – Su burlo el hombre.

- O si no lo pagaras caro – Le amenazo Hikaru, apretando su guante mágico.

- JAJAJAJA – Se rió el dragón de la tierra – Así me gustan las niñas bonitas.

El Sakurazuka alcanzo a Hikaru y le lanzo un par de bolas luminosas mientras que su gabardina negra ondeaba en el aire.

Hikaru lo evito hábilmente a tiempo que evocaba sus flechas de fuego

Seishirôu recibió el ataque de lleno, pero pudo mantener en pie mientras que sus gafas oscuras se rompían.

- No me esperaba eso – admitió el hombre – Pero que una linda chica que tenga poderes mágicos aumenta la diversión.

- ¡No te tengo miedo! – Le desafío Hikaru.

- Eres un abusivo – Le apremio Una voz. – digo eso de atacar a chicas bonitas esta muy mal.

- Ya cállate  - Dijo otra voz, una voz femenina y un poco irritada.

Hikaru vio a un grupo de personas, había dos mujeres, una era la segunda voz, tenia el cabello largo y lacio de color negro y la segunda era un poco mayor y de cabello castaño, la primera voz pertenecía a un chico con gorra, y al lado de él estaba... un ángel, o eso parecía.

- Ustedes dos – Seishirôu, se dirigió hacía el muchacho de la gorra y al joven de negro cabello – No me estorben.

- Uhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyy, mira como tiemblo – Se burlo el muchacho.

Sakurazuka se impaciento y le arrojo un poder al joven que estaba demasiado entretenido en sus fanfarronadas.

- ¡Rayos rojos! – Grito Hikaru, salvándole la vida al muchacho.

Ambos poderes se fundieron, destruyendo uno a otro.

- Uhyhuhu, eso estuvo cerca – Exclamo el extraño chico, con la misma jovialidad.

- ¡Pero si casi te me petateas mi buen! – Exclamo Hikaru exasperada.

- Ah si! Gracias – dijo el muchacho con una amplia sonrisa. Una gota de sudor recorrió la cabeza de todos.

Para ese entonces Seishirôu Sakurazuka ya había desaparecido.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Pregunto Hikaru – ¿Y quien era ese tipo?

- Permíteme presentarme linda damita – Dijo el muchacho – Soy Sorata Arisugawa un dragón del cielo, a tus servicios madam.

Hikaru reía nerviosamente, mientras sus orejas de gato se movían.

La chica de Negro cabello hizo a un lado a Sorata y se presento:

- Yo soy Arashi Kishuu, también soy un dragón del cielo.

- Y Yo soy Kaho Mizuki – Se presento la amable mujer, de cabello castaño.

Sorata se acerco a Hikaru y le murmuro lo siguiente:

Ese de ahí, el ángel con cara de _"Una roca tiene mas vida social que yo" _(jeje eso me lo pírate de Lys, de su fic: Colegio Clamp) se llama Yue, no habla mucho.

- Bueno... este, yo me llamo Hikaru Shidou, soy la guerrera mágica del fuego. – Hikaru dejo los nervios a un lado y pregunto mas seria – ¿Saben quien era es tipo?

- Es Seishirôu Sakurazuka, un asesino, un dragón de la tierra – Le contesto Arashi.

Hikaru permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Arashi no estaba dispuesta a dar mas información.

- ¿Saben ustedes donde esta toda la gente? – Pregunto Hikaru, cambiando de tema – La ciudad esta desierta.

- Nosotros tampoco sabemos mucho – Le dijo Kaho – Pero si quieres puedes acompañarnos.

- Bueno... – Hikaru suspiro.

Aquel extraño grupo emprendió su viaje hasta el edificio gubernamental, donde se hallaba una mujer llamada Hinoto, quien según entendió Hikaru, era la guía de los supuestos dragones del cielo.

Hikaru suspiro, mientras acariciaba su gema divina que emitía un ligero resplandor. Caminaba hasta los último mientras que trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Las cosas no se pondrían nada bien, y se lo había sospechado desde que la gema divina de Umi había aparecido, y se confirmaron en el momento en que su gema y la de Fuu, también aparecieron.

Lo que no entendía era porque la gema de Umi apareció antes que la de ellas... tal vez por que Umi había pensado en Guru Clef y En Céfiro hasta le último momento, en cambio ella y Fuu, habían tratado de olvidar a Céfiro, había tratado de olvidar a aquel hombre que le robo el corazón... había tratado, pero no pudo y cuando se dio cuenta de que esas experiencias formarían parte de su vida para siempre, fue que apareció su gema.

La segunda cuestión que le intrigaba, era el por que los hechos extraños estaban ocurriendo en la tierra y no en Céfiro, como regularmente. ¿Acaso pelearían solas?, ¿sin sus amigos?, ¿sin su Latiz?

Hikaru apretó su gema contra su pecho... como le gustaría tener entre sus brazos el suave cuerpo de Nikona.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Le pregunto Yue, que caminaba junto a ella, al final de todos.

Hikaru se quedo pasmada, aquel hombre-ángel, le había hablado, cuando según Sorata no había dicho palabra alguna desde que lo encontraron junto a Kaho, y ahora hablaba por primera vez, y solo a ella.

- Es... mi gema di-vi-na – Dijo Hikaru tímidamente.

- ¿Para que te sirve?

- Bueno es, por así decirlo, el símbolo que indica que soy dignada de ser una guerreras mágica, digna de mi genio guardián – Dijo, tomando confianza – Me lo dio Nikona (N.de.Ula: estoy combinando la historia de la serie de MKR con su Ova, donde las gemas divinas se les son entregadas por Nikona y no por Guru Clef)

- ¿Tienes un guardián?

- Si! – Dijo Hikaru, Ya totalmente Sonriente – Se llama Lexus, Es la deidad del Fuego.

- Yo también soy un guardián – Comento Yue.

- ¡De veras! – Dijo Hikaru, rebosante de alegría.

- Sirvo y protejo a mi ama Sakura, mi símbolo es la luna.

Yue y Hikaru no pudieron terminar su conversación, puesto que se formo un hoyo justo en el suelo que pisaban, todo el grupo cayó.

Hikaru cerro los ojos angustiada, puesto nos sabía volar!!!!!! Pero de pronto se sintió sostenida de la cintura, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que era Yue quien la tenía agarrada con ambas manos.

- Gracias– Le dijo, mientras subía la mirada hacía un circulo luminoso que era la salida del hoyo- ¿Que paso?.

El Hoyo era lo bastante  ancho como para que todos entraran sin ningún problema y sin apretujarse- Hikaru vio a Kaho, Arashi y Sorata dentro de una burbuja flotante, quienes parecían igual de confundidos que ella.

Se disponía a formulara otra pregunta cuando, las paredes rocosas del abismo comenzaron a temblar para que a continuación escupieran unas grandes navajas en forma de media luna. 

Yue intento contra restarlas pero le resulto imposible, puesto que necesitaba de ambas manos para sostener a la chica pelirroja y si tan solo retirara una mano esta caería, que haría entonces?

Ni lenta ni perezosa, Hikaru trazo un fuerte sesgo con su espada, que partió en dos a la navaja que se dirigía a ellos.

Yue vio la espada que Hikaru sostenía en sus manos, era muy hermosa y grande, con la empuñadura de color rojo en forma de flamas. 

- ¡WOW! De donde has sacado esa espadota – Exclamo Sorata.

Hikaru miro a Sorata, para inmediatamente dirigir su mirada hacia Arashi.

- Dime tu de donde a sacado ella esa espada – Hikaru invirtió la pregunta.

En la mano de Arashi, se encontraba una espada muy fina unida extrañamente a su mano por algo que parecía ser ramas. 

- Ah! La espada de Arashi, ella lo guarda dentro de su cuerpo, sale de su mano cuando la necesita – le contó Sorata, como si fuera algo que se viera todos los días.

- Bueno la mía sale de la gema – Le contesto Hikaru, seria, no era momentos de chistorradas.

Un poco harta de escuchar a Sorata, Arashi intento hablar para decirles que salieran de aquel lugar, pero misteriosamente ni un sonido salió de la comisura de sus labios. Extrañada, Kaho intento hablar también, pero no sucedió nada, el sonido parecía perdido en algún otro espacio diferente a el de ellos. 

Hikaru comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa eh intento gritar con ahínco, pero siguió sin suceder nada.

Yue subió la mirada, para descubrir que la salida del abismo se cerraba poco a poco, y que la luz se iba haciendo mas escasa por segundos, en cuanto se percato de la gravedad del asunto, el hoyo se había cerrado, y el grupo se quedo encerrado en aquel lugar oscuro, sin sonido y sin dimensiones, estaban atrapados sin saber como orientarse. 

***

Melin caminaba exhausta por una calle totalmente desolada, llevaba horas buscando algún rastro de gente, pero no había absolutamente nadie, eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde y el cielo estaba completamente nublado.

Bastante Cansada, Melin se dejo caer al pavimento y miro al cielo con la vista completamente empañada. 

Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y que no podrida dar ni un paso mas, no podría mover ni un solo músculo, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para cerrar los párpados, de pronto distinguido algo extraño en el cielo, seguramente una nube negra de tormenta; pero aquel punto de negrura se hacia mas y mas grande a cada momento mientras que un extraño  ruido silbante le taladraba los tímpanos.

En un impulso de puro terror, Melin dio un salto y se puso de pie, aquella negrura no se trataba de una nube sino de una parvada de Chotacabras, enormes cuervos – mas grandes que uno común y corriente – de grandes picos curvos y negros como el azabache, plumas gruesas y erizadas, y unos grandes ojos negros y rasgados.

Melin intento huir desesperadamente, mientras que escuchaba el puro latido de su corazón. Para su desesperación, sentía todo su cuerpo pesado y lento como un gran costal de plomo, no podía permitir que esos pájaros se la llevaran.

Era todo tan aterrador, que Melin apenas tuvo tiempo para descubrir que esos pájaros eran unos de los factores principales de la desaparición de la gente. Puesto que estos se llevaban las almas de las personas al mundo de los muertos. Seguramente – y para tristeza de Melin – Por lo menos un cuarto de la sociedad global del mundo ya estaría muerta.

     La parvada de chotacabras se detuvo en los alambres de los postes de luz, excepto uno: Un gran cuervo, aun mayor que el resto, de unos aterradores ojos rojos y de plumas crispadas, voló hacía ella. La miro con insistencia y casi parecía que había algo de burla en su mirada, ¿pero como saberlo?

Por un momento Melin sintió helar su sangre y un miedo escandalizado, pero pronto aquel miedo se mezclo con su coraje, con su enojo.

- ¡Vete  de aquí! – Le grito - ¡Vete y aléjate de la gente! ¡Aléjate! 

El curvo pico del chotacabras se abrió y un extraño sonido surgió de el, un sonido que se antojaba como voz, una voz que hablaba un idioma.

- No me iré – Dijo, con una voz escalofriante, desprovista de cualquier tipo de sentimiento humanos – No me sacras de aquí, no lo lograras, No me podrás sacar.

Si no fuera por que un ave es incapaz de sonreír, Melin hubiera Jurado haber visto una sonrisa malévola en aquel pico negro y brillante.

En un extraño presentimiento, Melin giro su cabeza hacía un basurero, y su vista se ilumino y se lleno de esperanza, ahí detrás del bote de basura, se escondía un niño pequeño y con marcas de lagrimas en sus mejillas, en donde nunca muere el gusano. 

Sin embargo la felicidad no le duro mucho, uno de los chotacabras también vio al niño, y ni lento ni perezoso se lanzo hacía él y lo prensó con sus garras... él niño, con una mueca de desesperación, desapareció en la nada... murió. 

- ¡No! ¡No te lo lleves! – Grito Melin, descontrolada - ¡Por favor! ¡No te lo lleves!

- No nos sacaras – repitió el cuervo.

Toda la parvada elevo el vuelo y se marcho, dejando a un desconsolada Melin tirada en el suelo. Con  la única y absoluta preocupación de sobrevivir, de no caer en el mundo de las pesadillas, de huir lejos, muy lejos.

***

Subaru metió sus manos en su gabardina blanca y  encogiéndose de hombros miro a Umi de reojo.

- Te advertí que no te acercaras a Nataku – le dijo entre dientes, mientras echaba una mirada de soslayo a susodicho.

- ¿Por qué te pones así? – Umi le miro con el ceño fruncido – Acabamos de encontrarnos y ya me estas regañando. Ya te dije, que fue circunstancial, además, Nataku salvo mi vida, aparte de que tu nunca me diste una razón concreta por  la cual debería mantenerme alejado de él.

- ¿Y que me dices de aquellos dos? – Dijo señalando a una mujer de gafas y cabello negro y aun hombre de cabello castaño.

- Sabes perfectamente que yo no tengo nada que ver con sus problemas como  dragones del cielo y tierra – Se quejo Umi -  y que ellos sean del bando contrario al tuyo no es mi culpa, además, en esta situación es lo de menos. Las cosas están muy extrañas y ya comprobaste que tus rivales están igual de desconcertados que tu.

- Nunca se sabe... – Murmuro Subaru Sumeragui.

- Ashhh, eres muy desconfiado, ¿lo sabias? – Umi le dio unas palmaditas al hombro – Venga, ya se  que te has de sentir solo por estar alejado de los tuyos, o yo que sé, igual acabo de conocerlos a todos ustedes y extraño mucho a mis amigas, igual que estoy preocupada por mis padres, pero no puedo perder la esperanza, ¿entiendes?

Subaru asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacía los dragones de la tierra, a Shougo Asagui y a Satsuki Yatouji.

- Bien ... creo que tenemos que seguir buscando gente, amenos que tengan alguna objeción – dijo con un atajo de amargura.

Satsuki apenas y asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Shougo accedió con un deje de coquetería dirigido hacía Umi, que se sonrojo, mientras que Nataku fruncía el ceño.

- Bueno este... mejor nos ponemos en marcha no creen.. – Dijo nerviosa, al percatarse de las miradas que le lanzaba Shougo.

- ¡SUBARU!!!! – Un voz, desgarro el ambiente, gritando el nombre de Saburu. Todos voltearon a ver quien era quien gritaba con tanta desesperación.

A unos metros de donde estaba aquel grupo tan extraño, Una muchacha de unos 15 años, completamente andrajosa y sucia, de aspecto convaleciente y deprimente; esa era la niña que había gritado el nombre de Saburu.

Umi la vio horrorizada,  por su estado y por su cara, por que era exactamente igual a la de subaru, esa niña parecía ser una copia del joven dragón del cielo!

La chica comenzó a llorar y se dejo caer al suelo completamente fatigada. Mientras que Subaru corrió hacía ella gritando su nombre: - ¡Hokuto!

- Her...hermano... por fin te eh encontrado – Dijo jadeante la muchacha – Tienen... que prevenir... antes de que sea demasiado tarde... antes de que sean liberados...antes de que nos dominen.

- ¿De que hablas? – Subaru la tomo el frágil cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos - ¿Quiénes despertarán?  ¿Estas... estas viva?

- ...No hay tiempo... Él tiene el Necronomicon... – La muchacha perdió el conocimiento, mientras que su Hermano comenzó a temblar... no era posible.

- Eh escuchado bien? – Exclamo Nataku – ¡No tenía idea de que aun quedaban copias del Necronomicon!

- Si lo que dice esa niña es cierto... Ya tenemos una idea de que es lo que le esta pasando a la tierra – Comento Shougo.

- Oigan... ¿Qué es eso del necro..necro... como se pronuncie? – Pregunto Umi.

Subaru envolvió a su hermana en su gabardina y se volvió hacía la guerrera mágica.

- El Necronomicon es...

***

Guru Clef salía del salón del trono. Acaban de tener una reunión con la Princesa Esmeralda y sus invitados terrestres, y lo que el pilar les había confesado era realmente muy grave; lo que le estaba pasando al mundo místico era algo inimaginable e inhumano, algo que pronto le pasaría a Céfiro también si no de daban prisa en actuar.

Esmeralda les había explicado que el planeta tierra y el planeta Céfiro, eran planetas gemelos, planetas hermanos, creados por un solo gran poder.

Ambos habían sido habitados por unos seres indescriptibles – que esmeralda aseguro aun no estar lista para hablarle de ellos – pero estos seres habían sido expulsados a las esferas exteriores, a los espacios negros  entre las estrellas – conocidos como sacos de carbón para los científicos -, Y fueron asignados dos pilares para cada planeta, las dos llaves representantes de los seres que expulsaron a las criaturas nefastas, ellas, la pilar de céfiro, y la pilar de la tierra se encargaron de cuidar a los nuevos habitantes, a los seres humanos.

Por lo tanto, La princesa les acababa de mandar a que fueran al planeta tierra y encontraran a la pilar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

No les quiso revelar más...

Partirían esa misma noche, con el hechicero chino y con la  dragón del cielo, hacía la tierra, aunque aún no sabían mucho...

- Hermano, iré contigo... – Dijo una vocecilla.

Guru Clef miro a su costado y vio a su pequeña hermana, quien se aferraba a su túnica.

- Esto no es un juego, es muy peligroso – Le dijo Guru Clef con seriedad – Te quedaras y no quiero discutir.

- ¡Pero por que! – Se quejo la niña – Ya estoy grande, tengo 10 años, y el hechicero Shaoran me contó que el luchaba desde esa edad... por que no...

- Te quedaras con la princesa Esmeralda y cuidaras de ella... entiendes – Dicho esto Guru Clef se marchó, dejando a la niña con lagrimas en los ojos. 

Latiz y Paris le siguieron con paso firme mientras cada uno se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos.

Principalmente Latiz quien tenía un mal presentimiento, algo le decía que Hikaru estaba en peligro.

        La princesa los vio marchar desde su balcón. Una lagrima cristalina resbalo por su mejilla, donde el gusano nunca muere. 

- Perdónenme por no contarles todo... pero en cuanto menos sepan mejor... mejor. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

CONTINUARA...

Notas de la autora:

Espero que les este gustando este crossover, que intento mezclar con la fantasía heroica – que es originalmente la serie -, con el misterio y el terror y con lo gótico y macabro. Realmente no se si me esta saliendo, después de todo no soy ninguna profesional, si no mas que una estudiante de prepa.

Mas adelante pienso usar algunos elementos de mi autor favorito de terror : H.P. Lovecraft, y espero les guste. 

También disculpen por no meter algunos personajes en este capitulo, como Fuu, o Sakura, u otros, pero comprendan que son tantos que uno se hace bolas, así que es mejor que sea poquito a poquito =)

Comentarios e insultos, algún muerto viviente, asesino a sueldo,  o lo que quieran a:

Deeply_mind@yahoo.com.mx

Ó

Lula-koo@terra.com

Atte: Ula Herarc


	3. El libro maldito, el Necronomicon

¦

CUANDO LAS SOMBRAS NOS CUBREN

Por Ulalume Herarc

Capitulo III: El libro maldito, el Necronomicon.

Z

Fuu se detuvo frente a la desolada calle, mientras que el viento movía sus rizos dorados,.

- No ahí nadie…

- Que crees que suceda?

- No lo se, Kotori – Respondió Fuu.

- Me da mala espina todo esto – comento Kamui – Es como si la tierra se estuviera muriendo… Llorando.

Fuu miro hacia el cielo gris donde vio una nube negra que se movía a velocidad impresionante.

- Que es eso? – Pregunto señalando el cielo.

Fuuma miro al cielo y escudriño la nube. Los ojos le temblaron.

- Son Chotacabras! – Exclamo – Vamos! Escondámoslos rápido!

Fuu y Kotori se metieron bajo un coche y Kamui y Fuuma en otro, hasta que la parvada de cuervos hubo pasado.

- Que pájaros tan abominables! – Exclamo Kotori, pálida

- Sin duda están involucradas con la desaparición de la gente – Dijo Fuu, saliendo de bajo del coche -. Como me gustaría que mis amigas estuvieran aquí.

- Si es que ellas no han desaparecido al igual que el resto de la gente – comento Fuuma con desdén.

- No lo menciones! – Le espeto Fuu.

- Mas vale que no – Hablo Kamui – todo esto no auguria nada bueno.

    Los cuatro caminaron por la calle buscando algún signo de vida. De pronto se escucho un sonido muy fuerte eh inhumano y por lo tanto indescriptible, pero horrible y aterrador.

Parecía como si las cosas mas inmundas de la tierra estuvieran despertando al mismo tiempo, como el horror desfigurado que se arrastra en el polvo y gime grotescamente como el horror de los perros de Tindalos*.

Kotori se dejo caer en el suelo incapaz de soportar un segundo mas un sonido tan terrible, Kamui y Fuuma se taparon los oídos con las manos, tratando de impedir que el sonido los atormentara pero era inútil, el sonido provenía de todas partes y penetraba absolutamente todo.

Sin embargo Fuu permaneció en pie, viendo el vacío como poseída, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como espejos como espejos de esmeraldas. Grito:

- Vasta! Vasta ya!! 

Hubo un resplandor verde, su gema ardió con una llama invisible y un torbellino de aire salvaje los envolvió a todos.

Azoto contra las puertas y paredes, rompiendo ventanas y faroles, doblando metales y revolviendo cosas.

Una esfera de crista los había rodeado; el sonido había cesado, a su alrededor todo era un desastre.

    Fuu respiraba agitadamente  y fuuma,  Kamui y Kotori la miraban mitad agradecidos, mitad perplejos.

- Eres una hechicera! – Exclamo por fin Kotori.

Fuu no respondió. 

***

Fuera de un gran centro comercial, Estaban Sakura, Eriol, Rubymoon,  Spinel, Kero y una desmayada Tomoyo. 

- Se… se pondrá bien? Verdad – La voz de Sakura temblaba.

- Si… eso espero – Murmuro Eriol.

- Se siente un poder maligno muy fuerte alrededor del planeta – Comento Rubymoon.

- Lo que me temía – Dijo Eriol, mas para el mismo que para los demás.

- Que quieres decir? – Pregunto Sakura con nerviosismo – Sabes lo que esta sucediendo?

- Todavía no – contesto Eriol – Pero tengo mis sospechas.

- Entonces habla! – Exclamo Kero, exasperado.

- Aun no. – Les dijo – No hasta que este completamente seguro.

- Bueno… - Accedió Kero, no muy convencido – En tal caso deberíamos buscar a los "sobrevivientes". Hace unos minutos sentí un poder muy fuerte y calido.

- Si – Asintió Sakura – Yo también lo sentí, pero era como un punto de luz rodeado de oscuridad… fue extraño pero valdrá la pena buscar al dueño de tan hermoso poder.

- En ese caso pongámonos en marcha – Les animo Spinel – Pueden poner a La joven Daudoji en mi lomo.

Eriol tomo en brazos a Tomoyo y la coloco sobre Spinel Sun, pero de repente sintió un poder muy cerca  de ellos, un poder que no habían sentido antes y que apareció súbitamente.

Todos levantaron las miradas; frente a ellos habían 3 individuos:

Uno de ellos era un hombre muy alto y serio, su cabello era negro al igual que su voluminosa armadura, en su hombro se hallaba lo que parecía ser un hada de cabellos verde agua y vestido dorado. Por ultimo una mujer morena y esbelta – que tenia toda la pinta de gitana - de cabello rosa pálido  recogido en dos gruesas trenzas, iba vestida con un pantalón de cuero color marrón muy justo con un cinturón de oro y un top igual de ajustado con una enorme joya en el pecho.

            Kero extendió las alas amenazadoramente y se puso frente a su ama.

- Quien sois y que pretenden? – Les interrogo Kerberos.

- Somos habitantes de Céfiro – Contesto la mujer – Yo soy Caldina, la ilusionista, el es Latiz guerrero de nuestro planeta  y el hada es Primavera (una lacra)

- Céfiro? – Repitió Sakura, desconcertada – Donde es eso?

- Céfiro es un planeta que se encuentra en otra dimensión, un reino que se rige gracias a la fuerza de voluntad – Le contesto Caldina. 

Kerberos se puso aun mas fiero.

- Entonces ustedes tienen que ver con lo que le esta pasando a nuestro planeta!?  - Gruño.

- No – Contesto Latiz.

- Entonces? – Pregunto Rubymoon.

- No sabemos mas que ustedes – dijo Caldina – Lo único que sabemos es que tanto su mundo místico como nuestro Planeta Céfiro comparten un mismo destino y nuestra Princesa nos a enviado a brindarles ayuda antes de que nuestro propio planeta sucumba – Les explico Caldina con un deje de tristeza.

- Y que quieren exactamente? – analizo Spinel.

- Que nos acompañen – Hablo la Hada – Tenemos que reunir a todos los restantes del planeta.

- Donde nos llevaran? – Pregunto Sakura.

- Con nuestro maestro Guru Clef – Le contesto la Bailarina. 

Sin saber que hacer Sakura volteo a  ver a Eriol, que hasta el momento había permanecido tan callado como el caballero Latiz. Eriol asintió con la cabeza y su báculo en forma de sol apareció en su mano.

- Los seguiremos – Dijo finalmente.

       Emprendieron la marcha por las calles desoladas sin ninguna conversación.

Sakura no dejaba  de preocuparse por su amiga Tomoyo, y la hada que se percato de la niña desmayada pregunto:

- Que le paso?

- Desde que todo mundo desapareció esta mañana, no a despertado – Dijo Sakura con Pásame.

- No parece nada grabe – Le dijo Caldina, para animarla – Seguro que Guru Clef puede ayudarla.

Sakura sonrió, e inmediatamente dirigió la mirada a Latiz que llevaba un porte de soledad y tristeza increíble.

Latiz que había sentido la mirada de la maestra de cartas la miro desde arriba y por un corto instante creyó ver en ella algo de Hikaru, el porte ingenuo e inocente de la joven de 15 años  le recordaba a Hikaru en sus 14.

- Que tanto me miras? – Le pregunto.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la frente de Sakura, entras reía nerviosamente.

- Este… jejej… bueno… - Sakura había entrado en su clásico estado de shock  - Es que me recuerdas a alguien y…

- AH YUE!!!! – Exclamo Kero (ya en forma de peluche), que revoloteaba alrededor de primavera, molestándola – Ese tipo al que llaman Latiz se parece al antipático de Yue JAJAJAJA – Reía Kero, sin una pizca de vergüenza – Parece que están hechos del mismo molde. 

- Ay! Kero cállate! – Sakura estaba roja de vergüenza.

- No te creo! – Exclamo Caldina, con interés – De veras hay alguien igual de aburrido que Latiz? 

- Si, si – Kero voló hasta Caldina, animado – Deberías verlo, parece un muerto viviente (en cuanto a humor), además de que es el consentido de Sakura.

- Eso no es cierto! - Exclamo Sakura, casi morada.

- Ah que si! Siempre lo tratas bien, mientras que a mi me tienes trabajando como negro – Dijo Kero, haciéndose el sufrido. 

- No seas exagerado – Le espeto Spinel Sun.

- Tu no te metas. – le dijo Rubymoon, colocándose alado de Caldina – Es cierto, Yue es un aburrido, nunca quiere divertirse y parece que no conoce el significado de la palabra sonreír. 

- JAJAJAJAJAJA – Reía Caldina – Igualito a nuestro Latiz (No te enfades Latiz, pero es la neta) JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Atrás Eriol sonreía divertido.

- Pero quien rayos es ese tal Yue! – Exclamo Primavera, enojada.

- Es… es mi guardián – Contesto Sakura, acongojada.

- SOMOS SUS GUARDIANES! – Espeto Kero.

- Ah Bueno! – exclamo Spine Sun, burlonamente.

Latiz seguía sin decir palabra alguna.

Y así continuaron parloteando…

***

- Por que me da la impresión de que no me va a gustar nada lo que voy a escuchar? – Dijo Umi con escalofrío. 

- A nadie le va a gustar  - La consoló Nataku, poniendo su mano en el hombro de  Umi, cariñosamente.

A Subaru no le cayo muy bien aquel gesto de "Simpatía" de Nataku.

- Bueno ya! – Exclamo – me van a dejar explicar? O que?

- Nadie te detiene – Le dijo fríamente satsuki.

De pronto dos voces se escucharon en el aire, una llamaba a Umi y la otra a Subaru.

Los aludidos voltearon y vieron a un grupo que se le acercaba.

- Fuu! – exclamo Umi, corriendo a abrazar a su amiga – Que alegría!

- Oh Umi! Que bueno que estés a salvo – Le dijo Fuu.

- Subaru, que bueno encontrarte – dijo Kamui.

- Me alegra verte bien – le contesto Subaru – Lo siento por no estar con tigo.

- No es nada- Dijo Kamui, después reparo en la muchacha que Subaru llevaba en brazos – Quien es? – Subaru se limito a mirarlo – Kamui examino con mas detalle a la chica – Dios mío! – Exclamo – Es tu… tu hermana?! 

- Si – Asintió Subaru con tristeza – Mi hermana gemela.

- Pero como? – Tartamudeo Kamui, atónito – No habías dicho que… - Se interrumpió, era mejor no tocar el tema. 

- Hola Kotori, Fuuma, Kamui – Saludo Umi.

- Ah que tal Umi – Saludo Kamui animoso, pero en ese momento se percato de la presencia de los dragones de la tierra.

Umi que percibió la reacción de Kamui – muy parecida a la de Subaru – dijo antes que nadie hiciera nada:

- Tranquilo, ellos tampoco saben nada de lo que esta pasando, es que no empiecen a pelearse, quieren?

- Por cierto! – Exclamo Kotori – Encontramos a mas gente, nos están esperando a la vuelta de la esquina.

- Si y adivina quien son, Umi – Dijo Fuu. animada – Son Paris, Presea, Nikona y Guru Clef.

- QUE!!!!!! – Exclamo Umi, sin creérsela – Pero…. Pero, como? 

- No lo se aun, pero vamos – Sonrió Fuu.

Umi había quedado como paralizada, era realmente posible que el estuviera aquí… el… su corazón latía rápidamente, pero no sabia que hacer, como reaccionar…, estaría igual que antes o había cambiado?

Nataku, que vio la preocupación de Umi, le dio un empujoncito y le susurro algo así: No te preocupes

Umi se tranquilizo y comenzó a caminar junto a Nataku.

Al doblar la esquina, vieron en unas bancas a un grupo de personas:

Guru Clef estaba en medio, estaba muy diferente, era mucho mas alto y de apariencia de un hombre de 24 años, en vez de su habitual túnica, llevaba un traje muy parecido al traje de príncipe de Paris, solo que de color negro, con bordes blancos y unas gemas  brillantes en el pecho, seguía llevando su corona, el anillo y su báculo.

A su derecha estaba Paris, que  en cambio llevaba unas prendas mas  casual ( por así decirlo), casi tan revoltosas como el traje que utilizaba el bosque del silencio, solo que de color pardo, y su larga espada curva estaba guardada en una vaina  cefiriana.

Y a la Izquierda de Guru Clef estaba Presea, que  llevaba su atuendo de siempre, pero el cabello lo llevaba suelto.

Y Nikona saltaba por todas partes… y seguía igualita que siempre.

- Paris!! – Exclamo Fuu.

- Fuu!! – Exclamo Paris.

No había pasado ni una fracción de segundo y esos dos ya estaban abrazados.

Guru Chef tosió para llamar la atención.

- Ah! Perdón Guru Clef, es que me emocione – Rió el príncipe. 

A Umi se le espanto todo su nerviosismo al ver que Hikaru no estaba ahí. 

- Y Hikaru!? – Exclamo nerviosa, Fuu se le unió.

- No te preocupes – Le dijo presea – Algunos de los nuestros ya han ido a buscar a la gente que falta.

Umi miro a "presea" con ceño fruncido y con cara de pocos amigos.

- Por que me miras así? – Espeto Presea.

- Por que mas? Eres una completa desconocida, tu no eres Presea, sino su gemela.

- Bueno eso si – Corroboro Paris – ni siquiera sabemos tu nombre, nunca nos los has querido decir.

- Y que! –Exclamo Presea.

- Que no creo que seas de mucho fiar.

- Como te…! – Estaba apunto de decir presea, pero Umi la interrumpió.

- Cállate! – Le grito Umi – No soy una niña y te recuerdo que estas en mi planeta.

- Si claro! – gruño Presea – Medio destruido, no?

Cuando dijo eso, no solo Umi casi se le lanza, sino que también Kamui.

- Tu maldita asquerosa como te atreves! - Exclamo Kamui – Si vuelves a decir algo así me las vas a pagar.

Kotori tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para sostener a Kamui, y Nataku detenía a Umi.

- Suéltame Nataku! – Dicia Umi, forcejeando.

- Vaya tienes amigos tan agresivos como tu – Se burlo presea.

Umi estaba apunto de explotar (y ni se diga de Kamui)

Sin Embargo Nataku parecía tranquilo.

- Mas vale que aprendas a callar tu boca - le dijo, con tono frió – Por que si te vuelves a meterte con nosotros no saldrás viva de este planeta.

- Basta Ya! – Exclamo Guru Clef, cuando vio que la discusión no tenia para cuando.

Un silencio sobrevino por unos largos minutos, Hasta que Kotori intento mejorar las cosas.

- Bueno seria bueno que nos presentáramos.

- Si, seria bueno – Le sonrió Guru Clef – Pero mejor que sea cuando estemos todos reunidos.

- Y seria bueno también que se dieran prisa – Comento Subaru, Dejando a su hermana en el suelo – Tengo muchas cosas que decirles a todos.

- Es cierto! – Exclamo Umi – Estabas a punto de explicarnos lo del Necronomicon.

- El Necronomicon!!! – Exclamaron Fuuma y Kamui al mismo tiempo – No puede ser!!

- Me temo que si – Dijo Satsuki. 

- Que es eso? – Pregunto Paris.

- Eso es lo que explicare, cuando todos estén aquí reunidos. –  dijo Subaru - Y cuando despierte mi hermana, ella nos explicara que es lo que ella vio. 

No tardo mucho tiempo cuando llego otro grupo de 9 Individuos, de los cuales uno estaba inconsciente.

- Caldina, Latiz! – Exclamo Fuu.

- Oh Mis niñas! – Exclamo Caldina, yendo a abrazar ah Umi y a Fuu – pero y Hikaru?

- No a llegado – Contesto Umi, deprimida.

Latiz parecía una sombra.

El silencio sobrevino al grupo nuevamente, hasta que Sakura exclamo desesperada:

- Por favor! Díganme quien de ustedes es Guru Clef.

Guru Clef miro a Sakura un instante  y luego le respondió.

- Soy yo – Dijo solemnemente – Por que?

- Por favor…! Ayuda a mi amiga Tomoyo, ya han pasado 8 horas desde que la gente desapareció y ella no ah despertado, y parece ponerse cada vez peor – Sakura estaba muy asustada. 

- Tráela frente a mi – Le dijo, Spinel se acerco al mago y le puso a Tomoyo en el suelo, Guru Clef le toco su mano, pero casi inmediatamente su anillo brillo intensamente. El y Paris ahogaron un grito.

- Que.. Que fue eso? – Pregunto Sakura.

- Es ella… - Murmuro Guru Clef como si no la hubiera escuchado – Les explicare después…

- Pero entonces puedes ayudarla – Pregunto Kero.

- Si, se lo que le pasa, pero para ayudarla necesito aquí a Hikaru – Dijo mas serio que nunca – Tendremos que esperar.

***

Estaba todo oscuro y un frió terrible los abrazaba. Hikaru sentía que podría desaparecer si no es por aquellas calidad manos que no la soltaban. En una situación similar se encontraban los demás, igual de desesperados, igual de intranquilos…

Además se que sentían de que no eran los únicos en aquel hoyo infernal, una vaga sensación les indicaba que cosas terribles estaba ahí con ellos.

Hikaru estaba cada vez mas intranquila, sentía que algo se arrastraba de entre sus piernas y un terror fuera de toda comprensión se apodero de ella.

Un olor nauseabundo se esparció por la oscuridad y el ambiente estaba cubierto de maldad.

Hasta que Hikaru creyó sentir el aliento nauseabundo de algo ahí en la oscuridad que se le acercaba a ella y a Yue.

No pudo contenerse, grito, grito con todas sus fuerzas, y aunque el sonido no se hacia presente, algo mas lo hizo: una luz tan intensa que los cegó a todos, que era roja como el fuego. Las paredes temblaron y se encogieron hacia ellos. Hubo una explosión. 

***

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que casi todos se habían reunido, ya habían llegado Li Shaoran (Sakura y el habían reaccionado muy parecido a Umi, pero no se atrevieron a hablarse uno al otro),  Hinoto la guía de los dragones del cielo, quien se encontraba sentada en el suelo aun lado de Guru Clef, con su largo cabello blanco esparcido por el suelo, Yuzuriha, Karen y  Seishiro  dragones del cielo, que se sentaron a un lado de Subaru; Kanoe, hermana menor de Hinoto, guía de los dragones de la tierra, con Seishirôu Sakurazuka.

Todos estaban sentados en circulo esperando al ultimo grupo que ya se había retrasado bastante, Pero de pronto sintieron una poderosa explosión de poder que emergía de la tierra. Umi y Fuu se pusieron de pie de un solo salto, ese era el poder de la guerrera mágica del fuego.

-Esa es Hikaru! Es Hikaru!  - Exclamo Umi – Esta en peligro.

- Pero donde esta? – Pregunto Kotori, nerviosa.

- Bajo la tierra! – Exclamo Subaru, mientras su collar revoloteaba en el aire.

Todos se pararon mientras la tierra se sacudía con enorme fuerza, y un gran hoyo se abría de la tierra, el sonido de criaturas desconocidas retumbo y una gran luz roja salia del oscuro hoyo. Casi enseguida salieron expulsados 3 personas.

Sakura corrió al encuentro de una de ellas.

- Srta. Mizuki!! – Exclamo arrodillándose a su lado – Esta bien?

- Si, no te preocupes – Le contesto la dulce voz de la mujer.

- Arashi! – Yuzuriha la ayudo a incorporarse – Que paso?

Aráis estaba mas pálida de lo normal y no alcanzo mas que murmurar, con terror y alegría a la vez.

- Ahí abajo ahí cosas terribles que no deben ser mencionadas – Dijo aterrada, pero en el fondo feliz de escuchar el sonido de su voz. 

- Que nadie va a venir en mi auxilio? – Pregunto Sorata.

- Digamos que no – Se burlo Karen.

Del fondo del hoyo salio algo mas: Un gran león en llamas con un cuerno curvo y negro en la frente, todos se echaron hacia atrás a excepción de los cefirianos y de las  2 guerreras mágicas.

- Que es eso! – Exclamo Satsuiki, echándose para atrás.

- Lexus! – Exclamaron Umi y Fuu, al mismo tiempo.

Pero antes de que nadie mas mostrara su asombro, otras dos figuras salieron del hoyo, que final mente se cerro.

Un ángel de alas plateadas que sostenía en brazos a una pelirroja desmayada se poso a un lado de Lexus.

- Que paso?! – Pregunto Caldina al ver a la guerrera mágica inconsciente.

Nikona se acerco a ella saltando.

- Se encuentra bien – Se limito a decir Yue, en su postura seria de siempre ( y sin siquiera sorprenderse de toda la gente reunida ahí)  - Ah hecho un gran esfuerzo, eso es todo. Nos salvo, me atrevería a decir.

- Si! – Dijo entusiasmado Sorata – Esa chica es impresionante!

- Yue! Yue! – Exclamo Sakura, corriendo hasta su guardián – Estas bien! Me tenias preocupada! 

- Estoy bien ama – Le dijo Yue.

- Ahhhhgggg!!! – Gruño Kero – Ves! – Le dijo a Caldina – Ves como es su favorito.

- Entonces el es Yue! – se emociono Caldina.

- Hikaru! – Umi y Fuu se acercaron a Yue. 

Hikaru comenzó a despertar y entre abrió los ojos.

- ammm! Umi, Fuu… están aquí, ahhhmmm que bueno es verlas – Dijo -  Me tenían preocupada.

- Y mira quien lo dice – Exclamo Umi – Casi nos matas de un susto. Estas bien?

- Si – Contesto con una sonrisa y moviendo su orejas de gato – Solo me hace falta un sueñito – Dijo acurrucándose en los brazos de Yue.

Una gota de sudor apareció en las cabezas de Umi, Fuu, Sakura y Kero.

- vaya que sigues Siendo la misma – Dijo Fuu, contenta.

- Mira que te recuperas de los sustos rápidamente – Comento Subaru, acercándose.

Muchos aun veían a Lexus con desconfianza, quien no se movía de su lugar.

- Señor Subaru – gimió Hikaru – Esta aquí! Lo fui a buscar a su templo pero no estaba, pensé que también había desaparecido – Dijo con lloriqueo. – En Cambio me encontré con ese tipo – Dijo señalando al Sakurazuka.

Subaru gruño por lo bajo al ver a Seishirôu, pero inmediatamente sucedió algo que dejo petrificados a mas de uno en el grupo: le Sonrió a la pelirroja.

- No te preocupes Hikaru.

- Me alegra verlas a las tres juntas, tal y como las conocí en Céfiro – Hablo repentinamente Guru Clef. 

- Guru Clef!!!!!!!! – Grito Hikaru,  a todo pulmón y casi se cae de los brazos de Yue.

- Quieres que te baje? – Le pregunto El guardián.

- Si

Yue la bajo y Hikaru le hizo una reverencia y le dijo:

- Muchas gracias Yue! – Dijo Sonriendo – Tu me salvaste y me cuidaste, nunca lo olvidare!

Yue no dijo nada. En ese momento Kero exploto y voló hasta Hikaru.

- Por que todo mundo adora a Yue!? – Exclamo.

Hikaru lo miro con curiosidad.

- Que lindo peluche!!!! – Grito abrazándolo, mientras Nikona saltaba a su alrededor celosa.

Kero se sonrojo : - Bueno, bueno así esta mejor, mejor que adoren al gran guardián de las cartas Clow, al gran guardián Kerberos jajaja.

Hikaru miro a Sakura que tenia una gota en la cabeza al escuchar las altanerías de su pequeño guardián.

- Tu eres Sakura? – Le pregunto.

Sakura la miro sorprendida: si

Hikaru sonrió: - Que alegría conocerte!

Sakura también sonrió.

Inmediatamente Hikaru paseo la mirada por todo el lugar y casi se le salen las lagrimas al ver a sus amigos de Céfiro.

- Como es posible…? – Dijo atragantadamente – Como? Acaso estoy soñando?

- No mi querida niña – Le dijo La bailarina, dándole un afectuoso abrazo – Estamos aquí.

- Bueno… - Sonó una voz – No es que este en contra de las demostraciones afectivas, pero será mejor que nos sentemos a hablar sobre lo que esta pasando – El que hablo era Li.

- Ah si – se sobresalto la bailarina – Perdona.

- Ah, esperen, Lexus, regresa a mi… - Hikaru se acerco a su guardián y este se introdujo a las gemas que tenia en el pecho.

Todos la miraron extrañados pero no dijeron nada. 

Hikaru se sentó a la derecha de Latiz y lo miro con intenso amor y el le correspondió la mirada. A la derecha de Hikaru estaba Sakura (con Kero en brazos), y le seguía Yue, de Yue, estaba Rubymoon, Spinel Sun, Luego Eriol y Kaoh, alado de ella estaba Arashi, Sorata, Karen, Seishiro, Yuzuriha, Luego Kamui y Kotori, después Subaru que tenia alado a Shaoran y a su lado estaban Paris, Fuu y Caldina, luego Shougo, Satsuki, Fuuma y Seishirôu; le seguía Nataku que tenia alado a Umi, con Kanoe  y Hinoto y Guru Clef cerraba el circulo. (presea se había quedado fuera atendiendo a Tomoyo y a Hokuto. 

- Para los que aun no saben – Comenzó a hablar Subaru – Mucho de lo que esta pasando es culpa de alguien  que esta desvelando los secretos del Necronomicon… su propósito, aun no lo se.

Tanto los dragones de la tierra como los del cielo, les dirigieron una mirada de terror contenido.

- Ahora si mi querido Subaru… - comento Umi, algo irritada – Pondrías proceder a explicar que es el Necronomicon para quienes no lo saben.

- SI nadie se opone les daré una breve explicación de lo que es el Necronomicon. – Dijo el médium.

- Adelante, habla – Le ordeno Guru Clef, Subaru asintió.

- El Necronomicon es un Libro… El Libro maldito como lo han llamado algunos. – Comenzó a decir, todos guardaban un silencio sepulcral y se mantenían tensos mientras escuchaban - El titulo original era "Al Azif", siendo Azif el término utilizado por los árabes para designar el rumor nocturno producido por los insectos y que se suponía era el murmullo de los demonios. La obra fue compuesta por Abdul al-Hazred, un poeta loco de Sana, en el Yemen, que habría vivido en la época de los Omeyas, hacia al año 700. – Subaru hizo una pausa y los miro a todos, Continuo - Este poeta visitó las ruinas de Babilonia y los subterráneos secretos de Menfis, y pasó diez años en la soledad del gran desierto que cubre el sur de Arabia, el Rub al Khali o «espacio vacío» de los antiguos y el Dahna o «desierto escarlata» de los árabes modernos. Se dice que este desierto está habitado por espíritus que protegen el mal y por monstruos de muerte. Las personas que dicen haber penetrado en él cuentan que se producen allí cosas extrañas y sobrenaturales. – Sakura casi se desmaya, aunque sabia que eso no era un cuento, era definitivamente una historia de terror, ella los detesta. Subaru seguía hablando -  Durante los últimos años de su vida, al-Hazred vivió en Damasco, en donde escribió el Necronomicon, y en donde circularon rumores terribles y contradictorios concernientes a su muerte o a su desaparición, en el año 738. Su biógrafo del siglo XII, Ibn-Khallikan, cuenta que fue asido en pleno día por un monstruo invisible y devorado de forma horrible ante un gran número de testigos aterrados por el miedo. Se cuentan también muchas cosas de su locura. Pretendía haber visto a la famosa Irem, la ciudad de los pilares, y haber hallado bajo las ruinas de cierta ciudad situada en el desierto los anales y los secretos de una raza más antigua que la humanidad. Fue un musulmán poco devoto, adorando entidades desconocidas que llamaba Yog-Sothoth y Cthulhu. En el año 950, el Azif, que había circulado secretamente entre los filósofos contemporáneos, fue traducido al griego por Theodorus Philetas, bajo el título de Necronomicon. – Arashi se sobaba los brazos y veía hacia el cielo, insistía que estas cosas no debían ser contadas a expensas de miradas hostiles y mucho menos al intemperie. Subaru siguió su Relato - Durante un siglo se sucedieron a raíz de este libro una serie de terribles experiencias, por lo que el libro fue prohibido y quemado por el patriarca Miguel. Después ya no se volvió a hablar más que esporádicamente del Necronomicon hasta que en 1228 Olaus Wormius hiciera una traducción latina del mismo, que fue impresa en dos ocasiones, una en el siglo XV, en letras negras, y la otra en el siglo XVII. Ambas ediciones están desprovistas de cualquier mención particular y únicamente puede especularse con la fecha y el lugar de su impresión a partir de su tipografía. La obra, tanto en su versión griega como en la latina, fue prohibida por el papa Gregorio IX en 1232, poco después de ser traducida al latín. La edición árabe original se perdió en la época de Wormius.

- Es horrible – Alcanzo a decir Fuu, aferrándose de la mano de Paris.

- Que es… que es exactamente lo que contiene el Libro – Se atrevió a Preguntar Kotori.

Todos guardaban silencio, era mas que obvio que Subaru se negaba a relatar eso. El silencio fue roto por Eriol.

- Si a nadie le molesta – Dijo el joven Mago – Yo puedo relatar un fragmento de las páginas del libro.

- Como? – Sakura lo miro pasmada – Tu sabes sobre esto?

- Si, Sakura – Explico Eriol – No les había dicho nada, por que aun no estaba seguro.

- En una situación similar me encontraba yo.  - Añadió Guru Clef – Explica rápido lo que tengas que decir, antes de las sombras se hagan más espesas.

- Muy Bien. – Eriol y Guru Clef, parecieron Congeniar desde el primer momento. Eriol empezó a hablar -  " ..Los Antiguos fueron, los Antiguos son y los Antiguos serán. Desde las oscuras estrellas Ellos vinieran antes de que naciera el Hombre, sin ser vistos y odios, Ellos descendieron a la primitiva Tierra. Bajo los océanos Ellos se reprodujeron mientras las edades pasaban, hasta que los mares abandonaron la tierra, después de lo cual Ellos salieron como enjambre en todas Sus multitudes y la oscuridad reinó en la Tierra. En los helados Polos Ellos levantaron poderosas ciudades, y en los lugares elevados los templos de Aquellos a quienes la naturaleza no pertenece y a los Dioses han maldecido. Y la simiente de los Antiguos cubrió la Tierra, y Sus hijos perduraron a través de las edades. Los shantaks de Leng son la obra de Sus manos, los Espantos que moraron en las bóvedas primordiales de Zin los conocen como Sus señores. – Yuzuriha se aferro al pelaje de su perro, inconscientemente. - Ellos han engendrado a Na-hag y a los Feroces que cabalgan en la Noche; el Gran Cthulhu es Su hermano, los shaggoths Sus esclavos... Los Dholes rinden homenaje a Ellos en el valle lleno de noche de Pnoth y los Gugs cantan Sus alabanzas bajo los picos de la antigua Throk. Ellos han paseado entre las estrellas y Ellos han paseado por la tierra. La Ciudad de Irem en el gran desierto los ha conocido; Leng, en el Yermo Frío ha visto su paso, la ciudadela eterna sobre las alturas veladas por las nubes de la desconocida Kadath llevó su marca. – Umi se estremeció de pies a cabeza y Nataku le apretó la mano para tranquilizarla, Guru Clef frunció el ceño al verlo, que significaba eso? - Voluptuosamente, los Antiguos pisaron los caminos de la oscuridad y sus blasfemias fueron grandes sobre la Tierra; toda la creación se inclinó bajo su poder y los conoció por su perversidad. Y los Señores Mayores abrieron sus ojos y advirtieron las abominaciones de Aquellos que asolaron la Tierra. En su ira, Ellos levantaron su mano contra los Antiguos, dejándolos en medio de su iniquidad y arrojándolos lejos de la Tierra al vacío que hay más allá de los planos donde reina el caos y el cuerpo no permanece. Y los Señores Mayores pusieron su sello sobre la puerta y el poder de los Antiguos no prevaleció contra su poder. – Eriol Tomo aire y enseguida prosiguió - El odioso Cthulhu surgió entonces de entre las profundidades y montó en cólera con extremada y grande furia contra los Guardianes de la Tierra. Y ellos anularon sus venenosas garras con poderosos sortilegios y lo encerraron dentro de la ciudad de R'lyeh, donde bajo las olas dormirá el sueño de la muerte hasta el fin del EóN. Más allá de la puerta moran ahora los Antiguos; no en los espacios conocidos por los hombres, sino en los rincones que hay entre ellos. Ellos vagabundean fuera de la superficie de la Tierra y esperan siempre el momento de su vuelta; porque la Tierra Los ha conocido y los conocerá en el tiempo a venir. – Seishirôu encendió un cigarro - Y los Antiguos tienen al horrible e informe Azathoth por su dueño y esperan con el en la negra caverna donde roe vorazmente en el caos final en medio del loco batir de recónditos tambores, del discordante sonido de horribles flautas y de incesantes bramidos de ciegos dioses idiotas que andan arrastrando los pies y gesticulan por siempre más sin propósito alguno. El alma de Azathoth mora en Yog-Sothoth y el llamará a los Antiguos cuando las estrellas marquen el tiempo de su venida; porque Yog-Sothoth es la Puerta a través de la cual aquellos del vacío volverán a entrar. Yog-Sothoth conoce los laberintos del tiempo, porque el tiempo es uno para el. El conoce por dónde aparecieron los Antiguos en tiempos muy remotos y por donde Ellos volverán a aparecer cuando el ciclo vuelva a empezar. Después del día viene la noche; los días del hombre pasarán, y Ellos reinarán donde Ellos reinaron una vez. Por su vileza los conoceréis y su maldición mancillará la Tierra. .. "

El silencio volvió a caer sobre la compañía, mientras las sombras los rodeaban acechándolos. 

- Y… esos Antiguos… deidades malignas… son? – Pregunto Caldina

- "Azathoth" – Dijo Guru Clef.

- "Yog-Sothoth" – Dijo el Sakurazuka.

- "Nyarlathotep" – Continuo Shaoran.

- "Hastur" – Agrego Kamui.

- "Cthulhu" – Sumo Fuuma.

- Y "Shub-Niggurath" – Concluyo Nataku – "es decir los conocidos por el nombre de "Dioses primordial o Primigenios".

- Valla que ese libro es realmente maldito – Hablo Hikaru – Quien sea que este desvelando todos estos terribles secretos tiene como objetivo despertar a todos estos terribles Dioses. Serán tiempos oscuros los que nos esperan – Miro a sus amigas – Pero que son estos dioses?

-Se muy bien que y quienes son estos seres – Dijo Seishirôu, Subaru le dirigió una mirada helada – Mi clan los a estudiado desde hace tiempo, pero no tenemos nada que ver con ellos – Agrego al ver como todos lo miraban recelosos – Cierto que soy de los grupos oscuros de la tierra, pero soy humano y por mas que en el pasado fue mi deber destruir a la humanidad jamás dejaría a la tierra en manos de tales criaturas – Soltó una bocanada de humo - Yog-sothoth. Al hablar de este dios tenemos que decir que es el que acecha en el umbral, el Todo en Uno y el Uno en Todo, el vehículo del Caos. Representa la manifestación exterior de la elocución primaria, la  puerta al vació, a través de la cual deben entrar "Los de Fuera". Constituye el dios que nunca quedará encerrado en la impenetrable oscuridad, y la positiva manifestación del Fuego, marcado en el firmamento por el signo del León, pero mas particularmente por la estrella conocida por los antiguos arabes como "Al Kalb al Asad" y por los Romanos como "Cor Leonis", es decir "El Corazón del león", que esta dentro del pecho del celestial animal. En el mundo su situación cardinal es la del sur inmediato. Se trata de una deidad maligna que fué expulsada del Universo temporo-espacial y lanzado al caos junto con Azathoth, con quien comparte el poder. No se halla por lo tanto, sujeto a leyes de tiempo y de espacio, pues coexiste con todo tiempo y se entiende y extiende a todo espacio.

- Pero que terrible es… - Dijo Kaoh.

- Y no es el único terrible, los otros también son igual de abominables… - Dijo Fuuma – Esta Cthulhu, el quinto del "Sexteto Divino", es el que yace muerto en la mística ciudad submarina de R´Lyeh, pero que al soñar su propia muerte, sus sueños influyen espantosamente en el tridimensional mundo humano. Por eso se le conoce como el Señor de los Profundos, el Iniciador de sueños. Esta representado entre los elementos por el agua y, astrológicamente por el signo de escorpión, conocido por los Acadios como Girtab, El Agarrador o El Aguijoneador, ante el cual siempre hay que Inclinarse. 

Desde el punto de vista geográfico, Cthulhu esta referido al Oeste, el lugar de la Muerte en la Religión Egipcia.

- Este Cthulhu – Cuestiono Umi – Bueno, dices que representa el agua, acaso puede tener alguna afluencia sobre mi y sobre Shougo que nos regimos sobre ese elemento…?

- Uhh gracias por tenerme en consideración  muñeca – Le coqueteo Shougo. Umi se estremeció.

- Controla esas hormonas! – Le advirtió Caldina, dándole un zape. 

- …Tal vez – Dijo Fuuma, contestando a la pregunta de Umi – No lo se con certeza. 

- Esta también Hastur – Prosiguió Kamui - El Inefable, La Voz de los Antiguos, de los Primigenios; es el Vengador y Destructor, el caminante sobre el viento (El Wendigo de la Tradición de los Indios Pieles Rojas), El que no debe ser Nombrado, y cuyos dominios se extienden por el aire y por los espacios interestelares.

se halla exilado en el Lago de Hali, cerca de Carcosa en las Hiadas próximas a Aldebaran. Entre las constelaciones, esta indicado por el signo de Acuario, en el aspecto terrestre Hastur esta asignado al Este. – La mirada profunda del dragón sorprendió a todos -  Es posible… tal y como mencionó Umi, que Fuu y Seishiro estén a expensas de este… de este demonio.

- Eso no es importante por el momento – Dijo Fuu – Ya veremos como nos resistiremos a sus influencias cuando sea el momento, pero por favor continúen.

- Eres valiente guerrera del viento. – La elogio Shaoran, a su lado – Es siguiente es Nyarlathotep. Al entrar en el mundo de este dios, que es el tercero del Panteón Divino, tenemos que saber que es el poderoso mensajero de los arcaicos dioses Primigenios, el caos reptante, el gran dios sin cara, el que aúlla en la noche, el morador de las tinieblas, en definitiva el único primordial que deambula libremente por el Cosmos, por que es el receptáculo de la voluntad combinada de los Grandes Antiguos, su mensajero y siervo, capaz de existir en cualquier forma y figura. Capaz de existir en cualquier región del tiempo y del espacio. Astrológicamente se le relaciona con la Vía Láctea y en la India se le conoce como "El Camino de la serpiente"

- Shub-Niggurath es el ultimo de los dioses – Recitó Nataku -  Es la cabra negra de los bosques. Con sus mil crías, la manifestación terrenal del poder de los antiguos. Representa el dios del aquelarre de las brujas y su naturaleza elemental es la tierra, simbolizada por el símbolo de tauro en los cielos. Y en el mundo por la  puerta del viento del norte. Se encuentra aprisionada en un lugar desconocido, pero es adorada en la ancestral tierra de Mu como diosa de la fertilidad.

- Solo falta el señor de todos estos el gran Azathoth – Les dijo Guru Clef - es un dios necio y ciego que gobierna desde un trono negro que se alza en el centro del caos, mas allá del espacio angular; este dios es un ser amorfo y perverso que siembra la más absoluta confusión y blasfema al vomitar terribles espumarrajos en el centro del infinito. No tiene forma y es incognoscible para toda razón humana. Constituye el primer motor de la oscuridad, el Demoledor del pensamiento y de la forma, la antitesis de la creación. En su aspecto básico negativo, representa el fuego elemental referible, astrológicamente el arcaico Leo y en la Esfera Terrestre, al oculto sur.

- Ya solo faltan sus servidores y adoradores – Añadió Eriol – Estos viven en la tierra, lejos de los hombres y siempre arrastrando el terror a todas partes donde van – Sakura lo miraba suplicante, para que dejara de hablar, pero a pesar de que Eriol siempre cuidaba de la comodidad de Sakura, no dejo de hablar, esto era importante -  Son una amplia gama de monstruos atroces de los cuales mencionare algunos: "Las Descarnadas Alimañas Nocturnas", cuyo aspecto es descrito por pesadillas; "Los Dholes" que mueren al ser expuestos a la luz, los enormes "Gugs" de boca vertical y presencia enloquecedora; los "Shantaks" , gigantescos alados, horridos de cuerpo escamoso y cabeza de caballo; y las "Entidades Lunares" que son amorfas, nauseabundas y gelatinosas, con cuerpo de sapo y largos y espantosos tentáculos...

- Los Dholes… - Susurro Arashi con un hilo de voz – Fueron ellos los que estaban bajo tierra… ellos fueron lo querían aprisionarnos.

Hikaru se estremeció de tan solo imaginarlo.

" Ya se a hablado demasiado" dijo Hinoto por medio de su mente – " Empieza a oscurecerse y no es bueno hablar de estas cosas en la oscuridad". "Vayamos a descansar dentro de algún edificio y mañana continuaremos discutiendo"

Todos parecieron aliviarse de dejar el tema a un lado aunque solo sea por unas horas.

***

Melin despertó de un pesado sueño, y había despertado en verdad muy lejos de donde había estado. Había mas sol del que pudo haber deseado, brillaba intensamente en el despejado cielo. Estaba en un desierto grande e inmenso.

A unos metros frente a ella, vio algo tallado en la arena, junto a una cabra blanca atada a una estaca.

Se acerco unos pasos y entonces lo vio, en la arena estaba tallado un gran pentagrama de por lo menos medio metro de diámetro.

No entendía muy bien que pasaba, pero por unos instantes se sintió emocionada, ansiosa de que comenzara lo que iba a suceder.

Tras ella habían dos muchachas mas.

CONTINUARA….

Notas de la autora:

Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!! Ya regrese!!!!! Perdonen de verdad toda mi tardanza, pero es que me acabo de mudar a Inglaterra y fue un reverendo relajo de aquellos. Y como  mi padre no respaldo mis documentos perdí tooooooodddddddos mis escritos y tuve que rescribir el capitulo y muchas otras cosas.

Bueno ya también tengo casi listo el 1 capitulo de la continuación de las cuatro guerreras, y seguro ya lo verán en la prox actualización de Jose luis, que por cierto MUCHAS GRACIAS por aguantar mis demencias.

Ok espero que les guste de veras esta historia, cualquier comentario, escríbanme a

Lula-koo@terra.com

Deeply_mind@yahoo.com.mx

Bye

**** ULA*****

PD. Sabían que antes de que me pusieran el nombre de Ulalume, mi padre pensaba ponerme el nombre de la deidad maligna de Shub-Niggurath...????? Jejeje, ya me imagino con un nombre así. +P


	4. El sueno de los hijos del agua

**h****Cuando las sombras nos cubren****h******

**Capitulo IV: El sueño de los hijos del agua.**

S

El amanecer no les había traído nuevas esperanzas como se lo esperaban. El día era gris y frió y la ciudad desierta era aun mas deprimente que el día anterior; el sol estaba cubierto por una extraña sombra que les impedía disfrutar de los rayos solares y las nubes se amontonaban todas gordas y negras como si se avecinara una fuerte tormenta, aunque sin embargo el viento no soplaba.

Umi yacía en uno de los balcones del edificio, sola, ausente del mundo. En aquel momento no pensaba ni en Céfiro, ni en la tierra, ni en aquel libro ni en sus amigas, ni en el terror que se avecinaba, solo pensaba en una sola cosa, en sus padres, en lo preocupada que estaba por ellos, por que no se perdonaría nunca si algo les hubiera pasado y no se sentiría con las fuerzas suficientes para continuar con su vida si ellos estuvieran muertos. No, no, de tan solo pensarlo los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas; se sentía débil e impotente, incapaz de tener coraje o valor, se sentía demasiado mortal, demasiado frágil.

Pero de repente empezó a escuchar algo, era un sonido hermoso y tranquilizador, era el sonido del agua y como llegado de algún lugar remoto, muy escondido en el mundo una voz llego a la mente de la muchacha, era un voz profunda y lejana, pero no alcanzaba a descifrar lo que decía la voz. Comenzó a cabecear.

- Oye! – Una voz demasiado cercana sobresalto a Umi – Todos te están buscando, se requiere de tu presencia – La voz era la del joven chino de enormes ojos castaños.

Umi se dio la vuelta lentamente para mirarlo, pronto Li tuvo frente a él el hermoso rostro de la joven, y sus húmedos ojos azules parecían en verdad un mar profundo de secretos.

- Tu eres Shaoran Li – Le hablo Umi, saliendo de sus pensamientos – no es así?

Li asintió en silencio.

- Llevame con los demás – Suspiro la muchacha.

Li y Umi entraron a una gran habitación que antes, seguramente, seria una sala de conferencias, pero que ahora sin embargo todas las mesas y sillas estaban echas a un lado pegadas en la pared.

Todos los miraron cuando entraron a la habitación.

Umi en cambio se fijo únicamente en Shugo Asagi, que parecía no prestar atención a nada, se veía raro…

- Umi – Una voz la interrumpió – Donde has estado? No es momentos para paseos – La voz había sido la de Guru Clef.

Por primera vez desde que había regresado de Céfiro, Umi no se comporto como una adolescente tonta que se atonta al escuchar la voz de su amado. Simplemente lo miro en silencio.

No le respondió.

Y dirigió su atención al centro de la habitación donde en el suelo yacía el febril cuerpo de una muchacha de largo cabello negro y su alrededor estaban: Hikaru, Fuu y Sakura.

- Que pasa? – Dijo al fin, en voz tan queda que solo Shaoran alcanzo a escuchar.

- Te necesitan para curar a Daudoji – Le contesto el joven.

Umi se hincó ante la inconsciente.

- Por que me necesitan? – Pregunto mas fuerte.

- Solo las Guerreras Mágicas del mundo místico pueden curar su dolor – Le dijo Guru Clef.

- Que dolor es ese? – Pregunto Hikaru, tomando la mano de Tomoyo.

- El de la tierra – Contesto esta vez Eriol.

- Pero por que lo siente ella? – Exclamo Sakura, con desesperación.

Por un momento nadie hablo. Finalmente Guru Clef contesto:

- Por que ella es el pilar de este Mundo!

Las guerreras Mágicas ahogaron un grito y los demás se movieron inquietos.

- Pero que dices! – argumento Kerberos – Eso es insólito!

- No lo es – Le atajo kanoe.

Kero tenia su boca abierta hasta el suelo.

"Tomoyo Daudoji y Esmeralda de Céfiro son las primeras nacidas" les hablo Hinoto. "Las hijas de los guardianes de la tierra" "Las que nos guiaran a la libertad"… "Pero si alguna de ellas muriera antes de su destino… el papel se le restituiría a la siguiente con mayor fuerza de voluntad"

- Pensamos al principio que la indicada seria la chica Hikaru – Dijo Kanoe mirando a Hikaru – pero puesto que esta abolió el sistema y rechazo la corona, Esmeralda a sido convocada del mundo de los espectros para que cumpla con el destino.

Hikaru se sintió terriblemente culpable, si ella no hubiera rechazado la corona, la princesa esmeralda podría seguir descansado en paz…

- Pero que tontería – La voz cortante y fría del Sakurazukamori resonó en la estancia, Solo en una esquina sombría – Por que no lo aceptáis? El tiempo que se le otorgo al ser humano se a terminado, nuestro tiempo en la tierra se a agotado y nada podréis hacer. Cuanto poder creen que puedan tener sus mentados pilares? Creen realmente que pueden desafiar a los antiguos, aquellos seres abominables e insulsos; deberás creen que el ser humano es tan importante como para sobrevivir a esta nueva era?

- Pero que pesimista! – Comento Yuzuriha, indignada.

- Crees que es pesimismo? – Le riñó Nataku – No, es solo la realidad. Nosotros los dragones de la tierra nos lo temíamos, que crees que significaba el destino de 1999, no era mas que la purificación, pero ustedes los dragones del cielo lo arruinaron todo.

- Como te atreves? – Espeto Kamui, apretando los puños – Llaman purificación a una matanza encarnizada?

- Llamamos purificación a la  reunión de almas y decanazo de la tierra – Gruño Yuuto

- Entonces ustedes son tan abominables como esas deidades! – Exclamo Karen.

Estaba apunto de desatarse una pelea entre ambos bandos de dragones, pero un sonido metálico detuvo la discusión. Había sido el golpe del báculo de Eriol contra el suelo el que había solicitado silencio.

- Basta ya! – pidió – La batalla que se desarrollo en 1999 va mas haya de las perspectivas del bien y del mal – Dijo, mirando severamente a los integrantes de ambos bandos – Era una lucha de lo que se creía correcto, lo sea o no lo sea, una batalla de hombres contra hombres.

      Esto no es lo mismo, esto es una batalla por la sobre vivencia, de hombres contra lo intocable.

Todos lo miraron conteniendo el aliento, algunos avergonzados y otros indignados por el hecho de que un mocoso de 16 años les estuviera reprendiendo.

Eriol continúo:

- De cierta forma el Sakurazuka tiene razón, el tiempo se nos esta acabando y esos seres quieren de vuelta el control de la tierra – Hubo una pausa – Peor tenemos el derecho de usar el poco tiempo que nos resta para protegernos, para salvar todo lo que este en nuestras manos…

- Entonces – Interrumpió Caldina – Crees en la posibilidad de que podamos triunfar ante ellos.

- Nunca hable de victoria – Contesto con pésame, el hechicero – simplemente de aprovechar y salvar. Yo no se si nuestro poder pueda combatirlos, incluso dudo que los pilares tengan el suficiente poder como para luchar contra algo tan antiguo y desconocido.

- Es algo  terrible – Comento Yuzuriha – Como puede ser permitido que la tierra este bajo el control de algo tan maligno.

- Maligno has dicho? – Le cuestiono Eriol – Eso no lo podemos juzgar nosotros, para nosotros los hombres que estamos hechos de bien y mal, se nos hace fácil clasificar las intenciones como benignas o malignas pero ellos van mucho mas haya de eso, esa es su naturaleza, que a nosotros nos parece abominable y atroz.

- Bueno… - Hablo Yue – Creo que lo primero que tienen que hacer es curar a esa niña, antes de comenzar cuna discusión sobre cual es el destino del hombre – Comento con su tranquilidad habitual, después de todo el no era humano y le daba igual que le sucediera a la raza humana, solo le importaba el bienestar de su ama… o no?

- En ese caso Umi y yo no somos necesarias – Dijo Hikaru – Fuu puede ayudarla con su viento curativo.

- No – Le contradijo Paris – Tienen que ser la tres las que deben curar el dolor interno del pilar.

- Y como lo hacemos? – Pregunto Fuu – Hay algún hechizo en particular que debamos realizar?

- Eso lo deben averiguar ustedes – Les dijo Guru Clef.

Todos guardaron silencio. Umi frunció el ceño y después comenzó a decir algo en una extraña lengua, Fuu y Hikaru la miraron extrañadas pero le siguieron la corriente. Cuando terminaron de recitar el… hechizo? Esperaron unos minutos, pero no sucedió nada.

- Que fue lo que dijeron? – Pregunto Yuzuriha, con curiosidad.

- Pues… - El ceño de Umi se hizo mas profundo – No sé, solo se me ocurrió jejeje.

Ahora si que todos cayeron de espaldas.

- Umi! No hagas eso! – Exclamo Kotori.

Nataku sonrió desde la esquina oscura cerca de donde estaba el Sakurazuka.

- Hay Umi! – Exclamo Hikaru, conteniendo la risa.

- No me regañes – Reclamo Umi – Tu me seguiste la corriente. Pero bueno, ya! En serio, ahora si va en serio.

Umi extendió su mano  derecha donde su gema relampagueó, Hikaru y Fuu la imitaron. El rojo, el azul y el verde se fundieron en una sola energía luminosa.

Bajo ellas el signo de las guerreras mágicas apareció como un disco dorado y una cortina de luz envolvió a las cuatro. Que sucedió ahí dentro? No lo supo nadie mas que ellas que no dijeron nada de lo que habían hablado u hecho. Pero Tomoyo había recuperado la salud y había sido puesta al tanto de la horrible situación por la que pasaban.

Yuuto  Le dio un codazo a Shugo que dormitaba.

- Que te pase eh? – Le pregunto.

- Nada, nada – contesto Shugo, distraído – No me pasa nada.

Yuuto  Lo miro extrañado, algo andaba mal, pero que?

Mientras tanto Sakura abrazaba a su amiga de toda la vida, feliz y aliviada de que estuviera con bien.

Shaoran las observaba sentado contra la pared, lejos de todos. Eriol que se percato de eso,  dejo su conversación con Guru Clef y fue al lado de su ex-compañero de clases; se sentó en silencio junto a el y sonrió picadamente.

- Sigue siendo muy hermosa, verdad? – Comento Eriol, como si fuera cualquier tema común.

- Te parece? – Contesto Shaoran con frialdad, sin voltear a mirarlo.

- Si – Sonrió, esta vez rayando en lo desquiciado (ni en estos momentos puede dejar de divertirse) – A ti no?

Shaoran no le respondió.

- Ya le has hablado? – Continuo Eriol, como aquel que no quiere la cosa.

- No.

- Ya que se debe eso? Si mal no me eh enterado, ustedes se despidieron muy afectuosos en el aeropuerto hace 6 años.

- Me a de odiar – dijo li - yo lo haría.

- Que? – Eriol parecía sorprendido.

- Fui un tonto…

Eriol lo miro ya sin su sonrisa, que demonios había hecho? Que tontería había cometido? 

Hokuto ya había despertado y desde entonces había permanecido a lado de su hermano en todo momento, se hallaba en un extraño estado de shock, en el que era incapaz de dar razón alguna de cómo había regresado a la vida y de lo que sabia del poseedor del posible ultima copia del Necronomicon y de cual eran sus intenciones para con el.

De vez encunado, Hokuto lanzaba miradas de tristeza combinadas con odio hacia el Sakurazuka que la contemplaba con un goce de sarcasmo.

Su hermano la rodeo con su brazo, posesivamente.

- Subaru… - Murmuro la chica – cuéntame, como te ha ido?

- Bien – dijo.

- No parece – Replico la muchacha – Estas muy serio y frió. Tienes que superarlo.

Subaru no le contesto.

Hokuto entonces sintió la mano de Kamui que le susurro al oído: - No lo presiones – Le dijo con dulzura – Deja que te disfrute, no sabes cuanta falta le haces.

- Y el a mi – Le susurro la muchacha – Lamento que esto no vaya a durar mucho.

Kamui la observo con tristeza, aquella joven bonita y pálida era la copia exacta de su amigo y protector Subaru, solo que era extraño verla con 15 años cuando su hermano ya tenia los 21. Hokuto tomo la mano del joven y la apretó contra su pecho con fuerza; Kamui abrió los ojos con asombro.

- Tu… tu corazón, no late! – Murmuro atónito – Pero yo creía que te habían vuelto a la vida…

- No – Lo interrumpió con voz queda – El practico el Phármaka* en mi, pero yo sigo muerta y eso nadie lo puede cambiar.

Kamui la miro ahora con mayor tristeza.

- Que bueno que mi hermano encontró un amigo como tu – Dijo Hokuto, sonriente y sus ojos verdes brillaron - después de la traición que sufrió al perder a alguien que creíamos nuestro amigo fue muy fuerte para él.

- Y yo lo comprendo – Comento Kamui con amargura.

- Te refieres a Fuuma? – Inquirió Hokuto.

Kamui Asintió.

- No! – le dijo Hokuto – No debes odiar a Fuuma! Fuuma es tu amigo y siempre lo será, Al que debes odiar es al Kamui Oscuro, que no lo entiendes? 

Kamui negó desconcertado.

- Fuuma murió el día en que Kanoe le enseño todas esas atrocidades, el día en que el destino le mostró que el tenia que tomar el bando contrario al que tu tomaras, el día en que el Kamui despertó. Mi poder nunca se comparo con el de  mi hermano, pero sigo siendo una médium y percibo muy bien todo a mi alrededor – Hokuto lo miro con intensidad – O acaso no recuerdas lo que el Kamui Oscuro te dijo el día de la ultima batalla?

Entonces Kamui se sumergió en un mar de recuerdos y entonces lo vio como si todo hubiera pasado apenas ayer:

El Kamui oscuro asesino a Kotori sacándole del vientre la espada con la que lucharía, estaban en lo alto de la torre de  Tokyo, y él lo atacaba con todas las intenciones de matarlo, y podía ver en sus ojos toda esa malignidad. No deseaba pelear, no con él, y lo llamo: "Fuuma, Fuuma" y fue cuando él dijo: - No me llames Fuuma!, Fuuma murió ya hace tiempo, yo soy Kamui!

Kamui miro a un lado de la habitación donde estaba Kotori recargada en el hombro de Fuuma.

- Eh notado las miradas que Fuuma que dirige – Continuo Hokuto – Son las de alguien que quiere proteger a un amigo querido.

Si, El Fuuma que estaba sentado junto a Kotori, era el amigo que conocía desde niño. Recordó entonces el día que regreso a Tokyo después de la muerte de su madre y de cómo había salvado a los hermanos Monouji** de Beast*, esa noche Fuuma había dicho: - "Tu prometiste proteger a mi hermana, así que yo dedicare mi ser a protegerte a ti"**

La voz de Hokuto lo volvió al presente.

- Es diferente como en el caso de Subaru, Seishirôu nos engañó fingiendo amistad, cuando el siempre había sido un asesino.

- Que tanto secretean ustedes dos! – Reclamo Subaru.__

- Nada hermanito – Dijo Hokuto, divertida.__

Kamui  sonrió ligeramente. Ahora entendía por que Subaru amaba tanto a su gemela.

Umi miro a su alrededor, de pronto se había quedado sola, Hikaru estaba con Latiz y Fuu con Paris, y Subaru con su hermana; empezaba a sentirse pequeña y débil nuevamente.

Ahí al frente de la habitación estaba Guru Clef junto a Kanoe y Hinoto. Ahora y mas que nunca lo sentía lejos, muy lejos de ella, además de que ya no era como antes, no solo en apariencia, sino en carácter, ya no discutía con ella ni le daba de golpes con su báculo, algo le había hecho cambiar, pero que? Súbitamente Umi se percato que dos de sus amigos de Céfiro no habían venido a la tierra.

Tímidamente se acerco al mago y lo más cortés que pudo le pregunto:

- Disculpa por interrumpir – dijo – Pero me gustaría saber por que no han venido Ascot y Ráfaga? Les ha pasado algo?

Guru Clef interrumpió su plática y la miro.

- No les a pasado nada – contesto – Pero no podíamos dejar a la princesa sola.

- Ah! – Suspiro Umi, aliviada – solo ellos dos?

- 2 personas más se han quedado, pero no las conoces.

Umi volvió a sentirse tonta, incomoda y fuera de lugar.

- Ah bueno… no interrumpo mas entonces… - dijo con una inclinación – Con permiso.

Umi se dio la vuelta casi con desesperación y comenzó a alejarse pero se detuvo en seco, tenía la sensación de que la miraban.

Levanto la vista y vio a Li Shaoran y a Higarizawa Eriol, ambos mirándola.

Umi se indigno, habían observado su comportamiento tonto con Guru Clef! Y de pronto la antigua Umi renació.

Les sostuvo la mirada a ambos con determinación y desafió.

Li se turbo avergonzado y desvió la mirada; con tal de cambiar el tema de Sakura, había caído en el juego de su amigo; pero en cambio Eriol no desvió la mirada, al contrario parecía más divertido que nunca. Sonrió.

- Que tal Srta. Riuzaqui? 

- Creo que para que sea usted Ingles, es usted muy descortés joven Higarizawa – Le acuso Umi.

Eriol sonrió más ampliamente y se puso en pie:

- No diga eso Srta. – Tomo su mano  y la beso – Nunca quise incomodarla.

- Bueno, esta bien lo perdono – Dijo Umi, con tono triunfante – Oiga, no es indiscreción ni nada pero… - Comenzó a decir Umi, adoptando una postura mas confiada – Yo pensaba que todos los magos y hechiceros eran… bueno un poco huraños – Dijo en tono de cómplice – Claro que me baso en Guru Clef, al principio pensaba que era por la edad (no se si sabe pero a de tener ya  los 800 años) pero cuando conocí a tu amigo Lo (que es mas joven obviamente) pensé que todos eran así de serios – Sonrió – Pero tu eres todo lo contrario, pareces divertido hasta en estas situaciones.

La sonrisa de Eriol se hizo aun mas amplia.

- Bueno, siempre me han criticado mi carácter relajado – le dijo – Pero yo creo que cada mago a lo suyo.

Umi le sonrió y se despidió con una inclinación. 

Li inmediatamente se dirigió a Eriol.

- Pero que indiscreto eres, Higarizawa – Le reprocho Shaoran.

Eriol miro a Guru Clef con el rabillo del ojo.

- Oh! Vamos mi viejo compañero – Rió Eriol a carcajadas – No negaras que ha sido divertido. 

Li se puso rojo.

- Tú nunca cambias – Gruño y se dio la vuelta. No era el momento para bromas, no solo le preocupaba sakura, no había otra persona que lo tenia muy preocupado. 

Umi volvió a encontrarse sola, pero entonces lo vio, en la esquina mas alejada de la gran sala, estaba Nataku y a 4 metros de él estaba Seishirôu Sakurazuka.

Ciertamente las circunstancias en que había conocido a Nataku eran bastante extrañas; al principio lo que le daba el impulso de hablarle – a pesar de las advertencias de Subaru – era su increíble parecido con el mago de Céfiro, pero ahora no, algo había crecido dentro de ella, ahora cuando lo miraba no veía el recuerdo de un amor platónico, no, ahora veía en el la posibilidad de un amigo muy especial. No le importaba para nada que fuera dragón de la tierra, ni que fuera un ser sin sexo (tipo Yue). 

Se dirigió a él y se sentó a su lado.

- Por que tan alejado? – Le pregunto, dándole un codazo amistoso.

Nataku se encogió de hombros.

- Vamos, no te hagas el difícil con migo – umi soltó una risita.

- Ciertamente Srta. – Nataku la volteo a ver – Es difícil hacerse el difícil con usted.

- Señorita? – Repitió Umi, con sarcasmo – Por que tan serio mi señor?

- No logro entenderla.

- Que? x_x – Una gota de sudor resbalo por la frente de Umi – Tan mal me expreso?

- No me refiero a eso – Le corrigió Nataku – Me refiero al como alguien como usted busca a alguien como yo, usted me entiende? Digo, usted es amiga de algunos dragones del cielo y con eso me refiero a Subaru y a Kamui. Y tus amigas llevan las mismas amistades y nadie frecuenta nuestro bando…

- Con que es eso! – Umi parecía ofendida – Acaso yo no tengo el derecho de escoger mis amistades? Que importa de que bando seas!

Amistad? Nataku sintió una extraña sensación, nunca antes nadie le había considerado un amigo y él nunca los había necesitado, que le estaba pasando entonces? Jamás había experimentado sensación tan peculiar como esa, era imposible, pero sentía que no quería perder a esa niña a su lado, por mas extraño que le resultara.

Umi estaba dispuesta a continuar alegando, pero Nataku la silencio. 

- Shhh! – Susurro un con un dedo frente a sus labios – Ya eh escuchado bastante – Nataku le sobo la cabeza como si fuera un perro.

Umi estaba apunto de reclamar cuando de pronto se vio inundada de un fuerte somnolencia.

Sentía mucho sueño… los parpados le pesaban y aquel sonido y aquella voz le venían de nuevo a la mente. Pronto se durmió en el hombro del dragón.

No muy lejos de ahí, Shugo experimentaba la misma situación y luchaba – casi desesperadamente – por no quedarse dormido, aunque era incapaz de enfocar la vista y sentía el cuerpo entumecido y pesado.

Muy en su interior, algo le decía que tenía que mantenerse despierto, aunque su cuerpo no opinaba lo mismo. Intento ponerse de pie, tal vez un paseo le despejara, pero la sensación se intensificó con tal fuerza que termino desplomándose Yuuto a su lado soltó una exclamación al verlo.

En el centro del salón estaban Sakura, Tomoyo, Yue, Kero, Spi, Rubymoon, Fuu, Paris, Yuzuriha y Sorata. 

- Vaya, vaya, vaya – Decía animado, Sorata – Apoco no es padre toda esta reunión ja ja principalmente por todas las chicas hermosas aquí presentes.

- Compórtate! – Se apeno Yuzuriha.

- Vamos Yuzu! – Exclamo el joven, abrazando a la pequeña dragón – Únete a la fiesta.

- Ahh! Pero que tu no vez lo delicado de la situación? – Spinel estaba indignado – Ten un poco de compostura.

- Y me lo dice un peluche volador jajaja XD

Fuu y Sakura tenían una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Dígame Joven Paris – Le pregunto Rubymoon – como es céfiro? – Un brillo relampagueo el los ojos del príncipe.

- Pues vera, es un mundo realmente impresionante; de los árboles crecen manzanas de oro, por la misma razón en primavera es peligroso salir sin algún escudo o algo por el estilo por que la gente se aloca y todos quieren manzanas, aunque al anochecer todos deben estar en sus hogares puesto que los bosques salen monstruos que asaltan todo a su paso.

    En invierno nadie se mueve y es precisó tener grandes reservas de comida en casa por que la nieve cubre caminos y  

    Casas y son tres meses sin sol ni luz. – El relato de Paris parecía realmente verídico y Sakura, Yuzuriha, Rubymoon  

    y Sorata lo escuchaban con asombro.

Fuu reía nerviosa con una mega gota en la cabeza, a pesar del tiempo Paris no cambiaba y parecía no olvidar sus "peculiares" relatos, todos mentira por supuesto. 

- Es cierto todo lo que dice el joven Paris? – Le pregunto Tomoyo.

- Pues… la verdad es que exagera mucho – Decía Fuu. 

- Entonces es la tercera persona a la que le gusta "exagerar" (léase mentir) – Dijo Tomoyo con su afable sonrisa.

En ese momento Hikaru se les unió, los demás seguían embobados con las mentiras de Paris.

- Que sucede? – Le pregunto Fuu.

- A que te refieres? – Pregunto Hikaru, con desconcierto.

-  Pensé que querías aprovechar todo el tiempo posible con Latiz – Comento Fuu, con una sonrisa de cómplice.

- Guru Clef le mando a llamar, además que con Primavera de mal tercio no puedo platicar muy a gusto que digamos – Confesó la pelirroja – Bueno días Yue-San! – Exclamo la guerrera con alegría al verlo. 

Yue que estaba con los ojos cerrados le devolvió el saludo. Los hermosos y grandes ojos de la guerrera del fuego lo contemplaron con devoción. 

Fue a su lado y se sentó con toda confianza. Kero salio de repente de la nada (o mejor dicho de la boca de Nikona, puesto había estado tratando de convencer a "la bola de pelos" que le proporcionara algunos dulces) 

- Yue! Yue! – Canturreaba el guardián con mofa – No te sientas muy chucho eh! Quero que sepas de una buena vez que yo también soy del agrado de Hikaru – Exclamo Kero frente al inmune Juez – Podrás ser el favorito de MI Sakurita, pero ya veras que les agrado mas a Hikaru y a Fuu. Y obviamente le caigo mejor a Tomoyo jajajaja – Kero rió escandalosamente, cosa que llamo la atención de la maestra de cartas – Verdad! Verdad!

- Hay Kero mantenme fuera de esto, quieres – Una gota resbalo por la frente de Tomoyo. 

Yue continuaba como si nada ante las aseveraciones de kero, Fuu sonreía divertida y Hikaru (con sus orejas de gato) lo tomo con delicadeza y lo puso sobre su regazo.

A ese punto el celosos no resulto ser Yue sino Nikona! Quien de un salto callo sobre Kero.

- Oye tu! Que te pasa! – La vena de Kero se hizo patente.

- Hay no! Nikona, que haces! – Decía Hikaru Asombrada.

- Kero! Kero! Basta! – Sakura ya se les había acercado con Yuzuriha.

- Pero yo no empecé! – Chillaba Kero.

- Seguro que Nikona no lo hizo apropósito – Se excusó Hikaru.

- Kero, por favor compórtate – Le suplico Sakura – Deberías ser un poco  mas como Yue…

- QUE!!!!! – Una roca cayo sobro la cabecita del pequeño peluchin.

- Creo que eso no fue lo mejor que le pudiste decir – Murmuro Yuzuriha, acariciando a Inuki.

Tomoyo grababa la ocasión en su cámara (N.d.autora: [con una gota] pero de donde saco eso?) y Anais había tomado a Nikona para evitar que tomara otra represaría contra el pobre – y ahora desgraciado – Kero. Yue seguía como piedra.

- Por que me haces esto Sakurita? – El llanto del guardián se hizo mas fuerte.

- No te pongas así Kero-Chan – Le dijo Sakura, con dulzura – Mira encontré una maquina de dulces en la planta baja  del edificio; te traje unos.

Los ojitos de Kero brillaron de deleite.

- Oh! Sakurita que buena eres!

Sakura respiro aliviada.

- Pero que celoso es tu guardián – comento Fuu.

- Bueno yo creo que eso es muy normal! – Añadió Yuzuriha – La relación entre guardián y amo va mucho mas haya del deber de proteger, sino del amor y amistad que ahí entre los dos. Verdad Inuki? – El perro fantasma ladro con ánimo.

- Tienes razón – Corroboro Hikaru – Cuando estábamos atrapados bajo tierra, fue Lexus quien nos ayudo, cuando yo no lo invoqué y sus llamas alrededor mío fueron mucho mas calidas que nunca, sentí su amor.

- Nuestros genios nos han tomado cariño después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos – Fuu acarició su gema verde – A pesar de que están en otra dimensión, siempre están pendientes de nosotras. – Sonrió y sus ojos verdes le relampaguearon – No sé si sea la influencia de la luna que porta el guardián de Sakura, pero al parecer tiende a ser muy querido aunque su personalidad sea muy reservada – Una gota de sudor recorrió la cabeza de la maestra de cartas, había recordado cuando era niña y tanto ella como Li se habían sentido atraídos por Yuki – y es normal que los demás tengan un poquito de celos. 

- Los demás? – Yuzuriha se rasco la cabeza – Quien mas aparte de Kerberos?

La sonrisa de Fuu era de absoluto gocé.

- Latiz – Dijo.

- Que? – Hikaru estaba completamente desconcertada – Pero por que?

- Bueno, Yue y Latiz tienen un gran parecido en cuanto a carácter nos referimos. Pero a diferencia de Yue, Latiz es humano y se a enamorado de ti – Hikaru se sonrojo – Pero como veo, esa actitud de soy mas frió que el hombre de las nieves, viene de familia, ya vez a Zagato; durante toda nuestra batalla con trae él nunca pensamos que estuviera enamorado de la princesa esmeralda y que todos sus actos eran por amor a ella. Es casi lo mismo con Latiz. – Fuu observo a Yue, que ahora las veía con disimulado interés (que no paso inadvertido por la cámara de Tomoyo) – Pero ciertamente pude notar que no le agrado mucho encontrarte en brazos de  – Pero ciertamente pude notar que no le agrado mucho encontrarte en brazos de Yue. 

Hikaru estaba pasmada: Nunca lo imagine!

- Por que..? – Sakura parecía hablar mas para ella que para los demás – Por que lo hombres ocultan sus sentimientos? (N.d.autora: por que  son entupidos tal vez? ^^).

Tomoyo miro a su amiga con tristeza y hasta Kero interrumpió su "Snickerrs" (ala comercialote jaja).

- Tu tienes alguien especial, Sakura? – Pregunto Hikaru – Y tu Yuzuriha?

- Este… bueno si… bueno no… bueno si… Ahí! No sé – Sakura se hacia bolas ella sola.

Hikaru, Fuu y Yuzuriha la miraron con numerosos signos de interrogación.

- No me hagan caso jejeje – Rió Sakura – Dinos tu Yuzuriha.

- No – en aquel momento la pequeña dragón recordó el momento en que le había salvado la vida a Kamui y había muerto en su lugar, recordó lo ultimo que había dicho, de cómo desearía saber lo que es amar. – Aunque me gustaría… pero considerando la situación en que estamos lo veo muy difícil.

Para ese entonces Yue ya se había desinteresado de la plática y parecía dormido.

- Oye… y Umi? – Hikaru volteo para todos lados.

- Tu amiga esta halla – Yue señalo el rincón donde estaba Nataku, sin abrir los ojos.

- Pobre Umi – Murmuro Fuu, contemplando a su amiga dormida – No nos a dicho nada, pero esta preocupada por sus padres.

- La comprendo – Dijo Sakura – Creo que la mayoría estamos en la misma situación.

- No pierdan las esperanzas – Las animo la guerrera del fuego – Tenemos que pensar positivamente y esperar a que nuestras familias estén con bien.

- Por que se alejaron de nosotras! – Exclamo Sorata.

- Lo sentimos – Se disculpo Tomoyo – Creo que hablábamos de cosas de mujeres.

- Pero escucharon mi historia, no? – Pregunto Paris, animado.

- Claro! – Descargo Sakura contenta.

- Es un planeta muy curioso – Comento Rubymoon.

- Yo diría que ahí cosas que no concuerdas – dijo susceptible, Spi.

- De que hablan? – Le pregunto Hikaru a Fuu, en voz baja.

- Paris les contó  una de sus mentiras – Le susurro Fuu.

- Que? – Sakura había alcanzado a escuchar lo que decían – Era mentira?

- Si – Asintió Fuu, sonriendo.

- Desde que lo conocemos es así – Contribuyó Hikaru – y a veces es difícil saber si dice la verdad o no jaja.

Una gota resbalo por la cabeza de Sakura, parecía que siempre se iba a cree las mentiras de los demás.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Umi había despertado en lo que parecía ser unas grutas subterráneas, sobre la piedra fría y húmeda. Estaba asustada y tenia mucho frío, en el aire flotaba un aire a muerto, fétido y repugnante que hacia difícil la respiración.

Umi no se atrevió ni a moverse, todo estaba completamente  en tinieblas y no alcanzaba ver ni las palmas de sus manos.

El único ruido que percibía era el susurrar del agua, que debía ser un canal que surcaba por el subterráneo.

Entonces Umi creyó ver algo en la oscuridad, un brillo como ojos que se apago casi inmediatamente.

Armándose de coraje, Umi trago saliva eh intento hablar:

- Hay alguien hay? – Dijo con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

Al principio no hubo respuesta, pero después escucho el claro golpe de unos pasos que se acercaban a ella.

- Quien desea saber? – Respondió por fin una voz escéptica.

Umi dudo unos segundos, pero al fin decidió ceder  a la petición de la voz.

- Umi Riuzaqui – Contesto, incorporándose con extrema lentitud – Usted me trajo aquí? Donde estamos?

- Umi? – En la voz parecía haber un cierto tono de alegría y a la vez de terror. – Soy Shugo Asagi, y no, yo no lo eh traído a este sitio, lo único que sé es que el sueño me arrastro y después desperté aquí.

- Oh! Sr. Asagi – umi lo busco en la oscuridad – Que alegría no estar sola. Yo también me quede dormida… si ahora que lo pienso, durante toda la mañana eh sentido un sopor insoportable.

- Quédese donde esta – Le ordeno el dragón de la tierra – Y siga hablando, intentare llegar hasta usted.

La voz del dragón sonaba realmente seria y no quedaba en ella ningún deje de coquetería que tenia cuando se habían conocido.

- Cree usted que somos los únicos que nos hayamos aquí? – Pregunto la guerrera.

- Es lo mas probable – medito shugo – No sintió usted una llamada?

- Si, si, la sentí, como si viniera de  una profundidad infinita… me invitaba a dormir. Al principio fue muy débil, pero después se volvió mas y mas fuerte hasta que se volvió insoportable.

- Me temo que esto es algún tipo de trampa – Shugo encontró por fin la mano de Umi y se aferro a ella con desesperada ansiedad.

- Que hacemos ahora? – Pregunto Umi.

- Caminar, supongo.

Ambos caminaron a ciegas agarrados de la mano sin un camino trazado, traspillaron y tropezaron numerosas veces, y después de casi 2 horas (según les pareció), Umi sentía que sus pies no daban para mas (que rápido se cansa ¬¬), pero Shugo seguía arrastrándola a través del interminable túnel.

- Ya no puedo mas, Sr. Asagi – Suplico Umi – Me hace falta aire y la garganta la siento seca.

- No podemos detenernos aquí – Dijo – Nada puedo hacer por su garganta, pero permita que la lleve cargando.

- Oh! No, no quiero ser una carga para usted – decía Umi abochornada.

- Usted no es ninguna carga – le dijo el dragón, dulcificando el tono de su voz.

Y sin mas conjeturas se la llevo en brazos. No abra pasado mucho cuando Shugo sintió que la sensación de  que agua corría entre sus pies.

- Es agua! – Exclamo – Hemos llegado al canal.

Bajo a Umi, quien se restregó el rostro con agua y bebió hasta cecearse, Shugo la imito.

- que te parece si cruzamos el canal nadando, no creo que sea muy ancho y tal vez encontremos alguna salida.

Umi accedió a la propuesta de su compañero y ambos (aun tomados de la mano) se sumergieron en el agua del canal.

El agua era bastante agradable y dentro de ella ambos podían ver mejor que afuera, el agua misma parecía brillar tenuemente a su alrededor aclarándolo todo.

Shugo y Umi nadaron entonces, pero por mas que avanzaban no encontraban el final del canal, ambos se miraron desconcertados, ni siquiera un río era tan ancho, que estaba pasando ahí?

Ambos decidieron entonces subir a la superficie y tomar aire y tal vez – si se pudiera – tratar de distinguir algo entre la oscuridad de afuera. Tras unos segundos de nadar hacia la superficie, alcanzaron a distinguir el punto en que el agua se unía con el aire de la superficie.

Pero de pronto como un muro inquebrantable ambos de detuvieron y no fueron capaces de continuar, después, una corriente sorprendentemente fuerte los arrastro hacia el fondo con una violencia y rapidez increíbles. Cuanto abran descendido? Era casi imposible de calcular, pero ahora estaban lejísimos de la superficie y el oxigeno se les agotaba de los pulmones. Pronto morirían de eso estaban seguros.

Umi sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que la obligo a soltar el  poco aire que le quedaba y al instante los pulmones se le llenaron de agua. Sintió una presión dolorosa en el pecho y una sensación de desvanecimiento, había soltado la mano de Shugo y se sentía perdida. Sintió un segundo golpe, pero esta vez en el pecho; una sensación de paz la inundo, sintió como su venas se llenaban de vida y la incomodidad que le causaban sus ropas.

Ciertamente no respiraba, pero no lo necesitaba, estaba en su elemento, era como si fuera una con el agua.

La incomodidad de la ropa fue ahora mayor que nunca y sin pena ni miedo se deshizo de ellas y su largo cabello azul flotaba a su alrededor.

Enfoco su vista – ahora mas aguda – Y descubrió a Shugo no muy lejos de ella, él también se había desecho de sus ropas y parecía tan vivo como ella; como si nunca hubieran conocido lo que era el oxigeno.

Entonces repararon en su alrededor, habían llegado  el fondo (se habían dado cuenta de que ya no estaban en un simple canal sino en un inmenso mar) donde se sitiaba las ruinas de una antigua ciudad sumergida.

Y ahí casi invisible estaba el sello de R'lyeh

Los corazones de ambos de llenaron de temor.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

La exclamación de Yuuto había llamado la atención de los presentes en la habitación.

- Que pasa? – Pregunto Satsuki.

- Es Shugo, no se que le sucede – Contesto Yuuto.

- Que tanto alboroto? – Pregunto Kamui.

- Asagi no despierta – Dijo Satsuki ayudando a Yuuto a levantar el cuerpo del dragón.

- Dale unas cuantas patadas y veras que se despierta – Se mofo Sorata. 

- Traedlo con migo – Ordeno Kanoe.

Todos se reunieron a su alrededor para contemplar lo que sucedía.

- Vamos Umi – Dijo Nataku sacudiéndola – Despierta, algo le a sucedido a Shugo.

Umi no despertó.

Extrañado, Nataku la sacudió con mas fuerza.

- Vamos despierta! – Exclamo exasperado.

El sakurazukamori se le acerco atraído por la situación.

- creo que le pasa lo mismo que a Shugo Asagi – Le dijo a Nataku.

- Entonces llevémosla con Karen – Dijo Nataku con neutralidad.

Se abrieron camino entre los presentes y colocaron a el frágil cuerpo de la guerrera a lado del de Shugo.

- Peor que le han hecho! – Exclamo Subaru – Cuando a vio a Umi.

- Nosotros nada – Le contesto el asesino del Sakura, con una amplia sonrisa que despertó un vago temor en los mas pequeños del grupo.

- Siempre con tu falsa postura – Exclamo Subaru colérico, y en el fondo triste. 

- Tranquilo hermano – Le murmuró Hokuto, asiéndolo del brazo.

- Oh no! Umi! Umi! – Fuu y Hikaru se arrodillaron junto al cuerpo de su amiga – Que le a pasado?

- Se durmió y ahora no despierta – Explico Nataku.

- Igual que Shugo – agrego Yuuto.

Sakura conmovida por la amistad de aquellas jóvenes que recién conocía, le hizo recordar la angustia que había sentido cuando Tomoyo tampoco despertaba. Y con determinación  se arrodillo a su lado y tomo la mano de Umi.

Sus verdes ojos brillaron como hermosas gemas.

- Siento una energía dentro de ella – dijo.

Todos se voltearon a mirarla.

- Es una energía muy parecida a la de mi carta Dream, pero es mucho mas poderosa – Concluyo la maestra de cartas.

- Eso significa que solo están dormidos? – Inquirió Kotori.

- Es mas que eso – Le corrigió Kanoe, y arrodillándose entre ambos durmientes, les toco las frentes, el símbolo de color púrpura que llevaba en la frente brillo con intensidad y el cuerpo del dragón y de la guerrera le respondieron con un tenue resplandor. – Lo que me temía, ambos están atrapados dentro de un sueño. 

- No entiendo – Dudo Yuzuriha – A que te refieres con "atrapados"

"Atrapados", Repitió Hinoto, "Han sido inducidos a un sueño que transporta sus cuerpos energéticos hacia otro lugar". "En verdad el que a hecho esto debe de tener un poder impresionante, además de ser un maestro en el arte de Ensoñar"

- Ensoñar? – El ceño de Arashi se hizo profundo – Que no es acaso lo que ustedes hacen?

"No querida", Hinoto parecía intranquila, "Nosotras somos Dream Wachers, capaces de ver el futuro y sus posibilidades a través de los sueños, pero no de viajar entre dimensiones y mundos a nuestro antojo. 

- Vaya jamás había escuchado este termino – Comento Satsuki.

"Me sorprende que digas eso", Replico Hinoto, "Cuando en tu bando tienes a uno"

- Que dices? – Espeto Seishirôu.

- Es Kakyou  - Respondió Kanoe – El sabe ensoñar.

- Entonces fue él quien hizo esto? – Desconfió Karen.

- No - dijo Kanoe con impaciencia – El no pudo haber sido, no tiene el suficiente poder para llevarse con él a 2 personas, no, debió ser alguien con poderes inimaginables…

-  Es Cthulhu! – Exclamo Guru Clef.

- Quieres decir que ya a despertado? – Pregunto Latiz.

- No del todo – Le contradijo Yue, Latiz le miro – Si estuviera ya despierto y libre, no se molestaría  en atraparlos en un seño, vendría directamente por ellos. Aun no ha roto el sello, peor no creo que tarde mucho en hacerlo.

- Y por que creen que se llevo a Umi y a ese Dragón – Pregunto Caldina, preocupada.

- Esta reclamando a aquellos que nacieron bajo  su poder – Intervino Li – A aquellos que manejan el agua.

- Que crees que les vaya a hacer? – La voz de Fuu, tembló por la angustia.

- No lo podemos saber con exactitud – Dudo Guru Clef – Pero debemos ir por ellos, yo en lo personal iré; Hinoto, Kanoe, les pido que me ayuden y sirvan como canal.

"Es peligroso que vayas", Se preocupo Hinoto, "Pero si esa es tu decisión yo no me opondré. Yo puedo hacer el canal con la guerrera mágica y mi hermana con Shugo, pero necesitamos de un intermediario que una ambos canales en uno solo"

- Lo puedo hacer yo – Se ofreció Sakura, valerosa.

- Es peligroso para ti – Dijo Kanoe – Tu cuerpo no resistirá el choque de magia.

- Pero quiero hacerlo – Replico la maestra de cartas.

- No sakurita! – Gimió Kero.

- Dije que quiero hacerlo! – Exclamo Sakura con una decisión tremenda.

Kano la miro por un instante directamente a los ojos y después de sobrase la barbilla con interés, respondió: De acuerdo, pero Nataku se encargara de proteger tu cuerpo.

- Entonces que todo comience cuanto antes – apuro Guru Clef.

- Espera – Le detuvo la encarnación de Clow – No puedes ir solo, permíteme que te acompañe.

- Esta bien -  accedió el mago de céfiro – vamos juntos.

- Nosotras también queremos ir! – Exclamo Hikaru.

- No! – Les prohibió Guru Clef –Ustedes se quedan.

- Pero nosotras queremos ir – discutió Fuu – nuestra mejor amiga está en problemas.

- Les eh dicho que no – Les repitió, esta vez mas amablemente – Ustedes dos son las 3 Guerreras mágicas que protegen  a Céfiro y no me perdonaría que algo malo les sucediera; ya una de ustedes esta en peligro como para exponerlas a ustedes – Hikaru lloraba desconsoladamente, tomo la mano de Guru Clef y la beso – Les prometo que traeré a Umi con bien. 

Fuu abrazo a su llorosa amiga mientras contemplaban como su maestro se alejaba.

Hinoto fue sentada a un lado de Umi y Kanoe  tomo la cabeza de Shugo.

Una estela de Luz rodeo las figuras de las dream wachers  y el símbolo en forma de ojo que llevaban en la frente arrojo dos caminos  iluminados, uno al frente de la guerrera del agua y el otro frente al dragón de la tierra.

Entonces Sakura se coloco a 2 metros de ellos en medio de ambos caminos. Invoco su báculo mágico y saco su  carta Dream.

- Yo te invoco "Dream" poder de mi mente, ven a mi  y une los caminos de luz, únelos y fúndelos en un solo camino de oro que nos guié a Lorien*. Oh! Dream poder de mi corazón, abre la puerta de plata por donde han cruzado estas desafortunadas almas. Ábrete ya que yo te lo ordeno.

Entonces la carta Dream se introdujo en el cuerpo de la maestra de cartas  y esta sintió un inmenso peso que callo sobre sus hombros y que le doblaba los tobillos.

Fue entonces que intervino Nataku, que rodeo el cuerpo de la joven con sus largos listones blancos que formaron un pentagrama.

Sakura entonces se libro de aquel peso insoportable y con una seña de su cetro, ambos caminos de luz se convergieron y abrieron una puerta en el aire.

Guru Clef y Eriol entraron por ella.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Shugo y Umi nadaban tan rápido como les era posible estaban completamente aterrorizados y aun no podían asimilar el terror por lo que acababan de pasar.

La voluntad la voluntad les flaqueaba  y por momentos les entraba unas ganas locas de dar la vuelta y reunirse con aquel que les había prometido un glorioso futuro, peor después recuperaban la cordura y continuaban huyendo.

No estarían completamente a salvo hasta que estuvieran fuera del agua, pero aun se encontraban entre las ruinas de la ciudad y Cthulhu estaba furioso.

Umi volteo a mirar a Shugo y gimió del susto y de preocupación al contemplarlo.

- Sr. Asagi! – Exclamo – Debemos detenernos, esta usted muy mal.

- No, no – dijo ahogadamente – Es peligroso detenernos, tenemos que continuar.

- No! – Umi lo detuvo a la fuerza – Usted esta muy mal, tiene que descansar por lo menos un momento. Mire refugiémonos en  el campanario de las ruinas de aquella iglesia, algo me dice que es segura.

Muy a regañadientes, Shugo la siguió y reposo en el suelo lleno de escombros; su piel estaba de un color verde pálido y sus venas se habían hinchado y se tornaban de un color negrusco. 

- Por que me mintió!? –Sollozo Umi – Me había dicho que estaba bien.

- Compréndeme – Shugo tomo su manos con dulzura -  No puede ser débil en este momento, debía ser fuerte por usted.

- No digas tonterías! – Umi lo abraso.

FLASH BACK!!!!!!!!!!! ( efectos de sonido: SHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!)

Umi y Shugo estaban en el peor lugar donde el destino los pudo haber arrastrado, y se sentían a merced de un poder incomparable al de ellos: Estaban a los pies del sello de R'lyeh donde el Gran Cthulhu dormía.

Cuando aun no asimilaban lo sucedido, parados ahí, petrificados, escucharon aquella voz tan profunda y extrañamente distinta a cualquier voz existente en el planeta.

Los convoco… convoco a los hijos del agua, a los dos grandes señores  que habían nacido de sus entrañas… a sus hijos.

Si, el reinante de las aguas estaba apunto de despertar  y exigía de vuelta "lo suyo". Les había ofrecido poderes inimaginables, cuerpos mas fuertes, les había ofrecido la oportunidad de pertenecer a la nueva era!

Solo tenían que romper el sello que lo aprisionaba.

Shugo entonces se negó y se rebelo  contra él. Umi entonces no lo había comprendido, por que se había negado?  Si el era un dragón de la tierra y ya antes había luchado por acabar con la raza humana, por que entonces ahora no aceptaba lo que les había propuesto Cthulhu . Era una locura!

Ella, por supuesto se había negado, pero tenia sus razones, ella tenia a sus amigas y tenia que salvar a sus padres y a Céfiro, y a ella le interesaba que los humanos continuaran viviendo, pero entonces cual eran las razones de aquel sujeto?

La deidad había enfurecido ante el rechazo y si ellos no se les unían, mataría a sus bastardos.

Su mente ya tenia el suficiente poder como para darles en verdad la peor de las muertes, pero los  hijos del agua se le habían escapado y ahora les perseguía. 

En su huida Shugo había salvado a Umi de un ataque de las abominables bestias de las profundidades recibiendo él mismo el ataque  y fue aquel momento en que le confesó la razón por la que había rechazado tan tentadora oferta.

Cual fue la sorpresa de la guerrera mágica al enterarse de que ella había sido la razón, puesto que del frió corazón del dragón de la tierra había brotado el mas puro sentimiento que los hombres pudieran tener… el amor.

Shugo se había enamorado de ella desde el primer instante en que la vio junto a Nataku y desde ese primer instante habia prometido luchar por la felicidad de aquella dama del agua.

Umi se había sentido tan comprometida y conmovida ante los sentimientos de aquel joven que no pudo evitar sentir un intenso amor hacia el, definitivamente no era el mismo amor que sentía por su maestro Guru Clef, no, era diferente, pero igualmente sincero, sentía que sus corazones eran iguales, el otro pedazo de fuerza que a completaba el suyo. Su alma gemela, tal vez…

Y ahí mismo mientras huían, Umi le entrego su corazón (a pesar de sus sentimientos por cierto mago). Pero entonces ella no se había dado cuanta de qué tan perjudicial había sido aquel ataque.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK (EFECTO DE SONIDO: RRRRRUUUUUURRRRRUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN)

- No me queda mucho tiempo – Confesó Shugo, con dificultad – Pero ayúdame, ahí una ultima esperanza para salir de aquí.

- Te ayudare y ambos saldremos vivos de este lugar – Marina apretó su mano – O ninguno saldrá.

- Ayúdame entonces… tenia que hacer sonar 7 veces esa  gran campana, 7 veces, pero no te detengas aunque no escuches su repiqueteé. Después  de eso la campana se hará polvo y tu de veras tomar 2 puñados de sus cenizas antes que la corriente se las lleve. Inmediatamente debes bajar al piso inferior del chapitel y encontrar y encontrar un incensario donde meterás las cenizas que tomaste.

  Volverás a mi lado y dejaras que el incendiario se balance en forma pendular y mezclaras el polvo con un mechón de tu    cabello y uno del mío. Y por ultimo estrella el incensario contra la pared.

Y así lo hizo Umi, pedazo por paso y en el momento en que arrojo el incensario contra la pared y las cenizas se esparcieron por toda la habitación, una puerta de oscuridad se abrió en la derrochada pared.

Umi y Shugo fueron succionados a su interior.

Los hijos del agua fueron transportados a un lugar espacio-tiempo, donde no había agua, ni tierra, ni aire, únicamente una débil luz verdosa. Estaban ahí, pero a la vez no lo estaban, sentían que sus cuerpos se desvanecían como niebla que los llevaba a flotar como nubes.

Y ahí frente a ellos se alzaban 2 dragones, uno era de color azul plateado y otro era de color rojo cobrizo, los largos cuellos de las criaturas se enredaban entre ellos, al igual que sus largas colas.

El cuerpo del dragón azul era surcado por unas líneas  onduladas que se unían como cadenas alrededor de su titanico cuerpo; y en la lisa piel del dragón rojo surcaban unas líneas en forma de ramas atestadas de espinas.

En la cabeza de ambos dragones había una gema ovalada del color del rubí y en el centro de ambos cuerpos los dragones, los dragones sostenían una gran esfera de oro grabada con runas.

- esos – Hablo Shugo, mientras Umi contemplaba anonada – Son los guardianes del  silencio… son nuestras almas… somos nosotros.

- Que! – Umi escuchaba incrédula.

- Son polvo y tierra, son agua y fuego, luz y oscuridad, son nada y son el todo – decía Shugo – Son los único que nos queda.

- Acaso ellos te pueden curar? – Inquirió Umi.

- No – Susurro Shugo – Nada me puede curar, estoy moribundo, me estoy muriendo…

- No! No! – Exclamaba Umi desesperada.

- Voy a morir – Continuo – Pero gracias a ellos podré acudir a tu ayuda en situaciones extremas.

- No te entiendo.

- Cuando muera mi parte del alma se unirá con la del dragón rojo y mi lama estará completa, seré Shugo Asagi el dragón de silencio y entrare a la esfera donde descansare por la eternidad y conmigo vendrá el guardián de plata, que no se unirá contigo sino hasta que tu cuerpo muera, pero mientras tanto te brindara sabiduría y voluntad y te enseñara a usar la esfera. 

Umi sollozaba mientras Shugo le explicaba todo esto.

A ese paso Shugo comenzó a convulsionarse  pero eso no le impidió seguir hablando:

- Tendrás que quemar mi cuerpo y dejar que la esfera absorba las cenizas – Shugo sonrió – Pero por favor, no dejes que las llamas que quemen mi cuerpo sean las de Karen, la pasada vez Fue ella la que puso fin a mi existencia y fui yo la que le di fin a ella, no quiero que esta vez su poder me toque.

- No, no te preocupes – Umi asimilaba la cruel realidad con amargura – Le pediré a Hikaru que lo haga ella.

- Bien – Shugo sonrió con alivio, el dolor se estaba yendo – Te dejare a cargo de Nataku.

- De Nataku?

- No se si sepas, pero Nataku es un ser producto de un experimento para revivir a una niña de 5 años y  "el" no tienen sexo ni alma, dale la esfera y utilizala y los guardianes le darán un alma, pero el deberá estar de acuerdo, de lo contrario no sucederá nada

- No te vayas por favor! – Lloro Umi

- Hazme un ultimo favor – le pidió Shugo acariciando el rostro de la muchacha – Cumple el ultimo deseo de un moribundo, permíteme gozar la dulzura de uno de tus besos.

- Eres un mañoso – Sonrió Umi, eh inclinándose unió sus labios  con los de Shugo en un intenso beso de despedida – Aunque haya sido hasta el ultimo momento, Shugo Asagi, yo te amo. 

Shugo sonrió, el dolor se había ido y con sus últimas fuerzas le murmuro algo a Umi y desapareció en una niebla brillante.

Entonces los dragones rugieron y entraron en la esfera, que seguía flotando frente a ella ahora con más brillo.

Al momento en que Umi tomo la esfera con ambas manos se sucedió una explosión de luz que la  cegó por unos mininitos y cuando logro volver a ver, se descubrió fuera del agua pisando la arena húmeda de la playa.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Guru Clef y Eriol aparecieron en una extensa playa, que mas bien parecía ser un Golfo. Estaban frente a una cueva, que suponían era la entrada de unas grutas.

Por mutuo acuerdo decidieron separarse para buscar a Shugo y a Umi. Guru Clef entro a la cueva y Eriol fue a la playa.

No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando Eriol vio la figura desnuda de una mujer en la playa y por su inconfundible pelo azul, adivino que era Umi.

- Srta. Riuzaqui! – Grito corriendo hacia ella.

Umi que lo escucho, de volvió y grito con una voz desesperada que congelo a la encarnación de Clow.

- No venga! No venga! – gritaba – Cthulhu aun  no me deja ir!

- La hemos venido a buscar – Grito Eriol, sin poder moverse – Venimos por ustedes.

Apenas termino de decir eso y una ola gigantesca se levanto y la cólera del gran Cthulhu  callo sobre Umi. Entonces Eriol se recupero del estupor  y se lanzo en ayuda de la guerrera mágica que ni siquiera se inmuto.

Cthulhu parecía estar hablando pero Eriol no le entendía nada, se limito a gratar de detener la ola con su báculo.

Entonces Umi, que según le pareció a Eriol había escuchado y entendido al dios, grito con desafió y llena de odio:

- Dejando el planeta, nosotros venimos a quemar! Para pelear por la nación! Sabemos que no abra regreso  en esta guerra galáctica interestelar; lo sentimos ahora, no vamos a tener remordimiento.

Y alzando la esfera dorada, Umi se unió al contraataque de Eriol.

Pero aquel ser terrible no parecía retirarse y su ira era aun mayor y en aquel momento de desesperanza un poder un poder en forma de águila hizo retroceder a las furiosas aguas por un breve instante en que Guru Clef apareció.

Peor la terrible ola se recupero casi de inmediato y su ira se doblego y e lanzo contra los tres. En ese instante de perdición una figura gigantesca surgió del mar y obligo a la ola a retirarse, Era Ceres!

Guru Clef no perdió ni un instante y  abrió la puerta que los llevarla de regreso, antes de que Cthulhu recuperara fuerzas.

- Rápido! – Exclamo el mago de Céfiro – Entremos ahora que es posible.

- Pero falta Shugo Asagi! – Exclamo Eriol.

- Shugo no vendrá – Contesto Umi, con tristeza. 

Guru Clef se quito la capa y con ella cubrió el cuerpo de la guerrera, y así los 3 salieron de aquel espantoso lugar.

Cthulhu rugió. Ceres canto. 

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

En la sala donde todos estaban reunidos, la puerta se volvió a abrir y de ella salieron Guru Clef y Eriol.

Sakura soltó su báculo y callo exhausta, Nataku dejo sus listones y las Dream Wachers cerraron los caminos.

- Que paso? – Pregunto Subaru.

- Lo logramos – Le contesto Eriol, muy cansado.

El cuerpo de Umi entonces se movió y la guerrera abrió los ojos, todos la contemplaron maravillados (ejem… bueno casi todos) pero ella no estaba contenta.

- Que pasa con Shugo? – Pregunto Yuuto – Por que no despierta?

Ante el asombro de todos , Umi se arrastro hasta el cuerpo de Shugo y lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar… en sus manos llevaba una esfera de oro del tamaño de una pelota de voley ball.

- No va a despertar! – Gimió Umi – Esta muerto! Cthulhu lo mato!

Todos ahogaron un grito.

- Eso es horrible – compadeció Seishiro, dragón del cielo.

Umi se aferraba desesperada al cuerpo inerte del dragón del silencio. Nataku la consoló.

- Oh Nataku! – Lloraba Umi – Fue espantoso…!

- Por favor, dinos que paso exactamente – Le pidió Guru Clef, con dulzura.

- El nos quería, decía que éramos sus hijos y que debíamos unirnos a ellos, nos ofreció grandes posibilidades – La voz le temblaba terriblemente, y con un esfuerzo sobre humano logro contarles todo lo que había pasado.

- Sé que estas cansada – Dijo Eriol – Pero aquel ser abominable estaba diciendo algo cuando te encontré. Yo no lo entendí, pero creo que tu si, incluso lo desafiaste. Que fue lo que te dijo?

-  Mi sentencia – Contesto Umi, con un hilo de voz. Hikaru y Fuu la abrazaron – La sentencia de todos nosotros… eel dijo:

          _"En la oscuridad nosotros estamos esperando, prepárense para los cambios, para sellar tu destino._

_               Nosotros  vivimos dentro de la sociedad, nuestra presencia es desconocida. Nosotros conspiramos y nosotros te _

_               manipulamos para cual camino debes tomar. La iluminación viene a través del mundo para traer el fin._

_               Intimidamos es silencio, forzándolo a ponerse en nuestro comando._

_               En las alas del ayer, nosotros venimos a volar, borrando el pesar y este es el lugar donde vas a morir._

_               Nosotros sacudimos las cadenas quitándolas del mundo de hoy. Venimos por ti y no importa que vayas a decir._

_               Este es el tiempo del final, es el nacer de un nuevo orden del mundo, este es un nuevo comienzo; nosotros lo _

_               traemos y en las alas del mañana tu vas a morir y tu sabes que va a ser. Nosotros Gritaremos!"___

CONTINUARA…

Notas de la autora:

Tururururururur. Que tal?????? Les gusto??????? Me salio un poco  kilométrico el capitulo (bueno mas de lo que yo suelo poner) pero es que me inspire!!!!!!!!

Peor a ver… ahhh!!!! Mate a Shugo, muajmuajmuaj que mala soy WAJAJAJAJA!, bueno que esperaba, que en una guerra como esta todos salieran vivos? Pos no!! Naj naj naj  abra mas muertos, aunque no se preocupen eso será hasta el capitulo 7 así que en los siguientes no abra sangre (jajaja).

Pero denme sus Comentarios!!!!!!

Como ven en este cap, voy a poner imágenes de los personajes, por que ahí quienes no conocen a los dragones del manga X-1999 y pos aquí están para que los vean:

El que esta rodeado de listones blancos es Nataku (me encanta ^^), A Umi creo que no tengo que decirles quien es ¬_¬, y el de en medio con uniforme y de pelo castaño es Shugo (que en paz descansa).

En el siguiente cap, que por cierto se llamara : "La guerra de las lagrimas interminables" pondré las fotos de: Subaru, Latiz, Paris, Guru Clef, Sorata y Yuuto.

Y… que mas? As si! Yo nunca e puesto el anuncio ese de : esto se hace con fin de entretenimiento y no de lucro… pero que creen, se equivocan juajua! Por que me eh robado a los personajes de Clamp y los manejare a mi gusto JAJAJAJA es mas  por aquí me están pagando pro escribir, así que me estoy volviendo rica JAJAJAJAJA, y no me pueden demandar Lero lero!!!!! =P.

Y por ultimo!

Como son TANTOS personajes, voy a  ser capítulos especiales dedicados para personajes en particular, como este que fue para Umi y Shugo, habrá otros para Lucy y alguien mas, Para Sakura y Li, para bla bla bla, aunque también habrá cap que abarcara a muchos. Ustedes captan, no? 

OK  SAYONARA. 

Phármaka*= Es el poder de llamar de vuelta a los muertos del Hades.

Beast*= Es  maquina que creo Satsuki, que puede acceder a cualquier información, y que en la peli de X, ataco a Fuuma y a Kotori.

lorien: Mundo de los sueños 


	5. La guerra de las lagrimas interminables

**CUNADO LAS SOMBRAS NOS CUBREN**

Escrito Por: Ulalume Herarc

Capitulo V: La Guerra de las lagrimas interminables.

Era la madrugada del 28 de Octubre.

La mayoría dormía aun, solo unos pocos habían despertado ya.

En cambio Umi no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, se mantenía en silencio a lado de sus amigos que habían sido vencidas por el sueño.

Lo que había sucedido el día anterior le había hecho ver que la guerra que se estaba desatando seria cruel eh injusta y que esta no seria la última vez que derramara lagrimas.

Una mano en la penumbra le toco el hombro con delicadeza, la guerrera miro hacia arriba y vio la sombra de Guru Clef quien con un gesto le indico que salieran de la sala.

Umi lo siguió fuera y se volvió a sentar en un rincón del corredor y Guru Clef la imito.

- Realmente lamento por lo que tuviste que pasar – Le dijo el mago.

- Yo también lo lamento… - Murmuro Umi – Fue horrible… por mi culpa Shugo esta muerto.

- No fue tu culpa.

- Si, si lo fue – Umi se seco una lágrima – lo fue.

Guru Clef la miro con tristeza.

- Tu lo amabas?

- Si… era un amor extraño – confesó Umi – Ni yo lo comprendo muy bien, era como si nos perteneciéramos, como si fuéramos uno solo… no sé.- Umi lo miro a los ojos – Lo único que sé es que es diferente a el amor que siento por..

"_por ti"_, si eso era lo que quería decir, pero la intensa depresión que la invadía en aquel momento le impedía continuar.

- … que podría sentir por una pareja.

Hubo un largo silencio.

- … Tengo mucho miedo… - confesó umi – esto no es como las peleas que habíamos tenido en Céfiro, esto es tan inimaginable que me hace temblar.

- No te preocupes, todos sentimos lo mismo y tememos por nuestros seres queridos – Guru Clef la abrazo como un padre – Peor como dijo Eriol, lo único que nos resta es intentar salvar…

Guru Clef se hurgó entre las ropas, y luego se saco un prendedor de cristal en forma de mariposa con alas azules.

- Esto es para ti – Guru Clef le entrego la mariposa – es un amuleto protector. Era de mi madre.

- Pero no puedo recibir algo tan importante – Se sonrojó Umi.

- Estoy seguro que a ella le gustara que lo tengas – le sonrió el mago.

- Que? has dicho le gustara? – Umi estaba impresionada – Acaso ella sigue… bueno viva?

- Claro – Dijo Guru Clef, como si fuera lo mas normal – Pero luego te hablare de eso. Se va haciendo tarde y tengo que saber que han decidido las Dream Wachers.

- ¿Decidido de que? – Pregunto Umi.

- Sobre nuestro siguiente paso.

Melin contemplaba a las dos muchas frente a ella. Una era morena como la canela y sus ojos color miel eran realmente misteriosos y su rizado cabello negro revoloteaba en el aire del desierto. La otra era blanca, rubia y de ojos azules.

- Ustedes quienes son? – Pregunto Melin.

- Yo soy Keity – Contesto la Rubia.

- Yo soy Li Melin, y Tu? - Dijo dirigiéndose a la morena, quien solo la miraba peor no decía nada.

- No quiere hablar – Le explico Keity – Pero no te preocupes por eso.

- ¿Sabes donde estamos? – Pregunto Melin – No sé por que pero me da la impresión de que algo esta apunto de pasar.

- De hecho – Le dijo Keity – Nos van a iniciar.

- ¿Que? – Melin estaba desconcertada – ¿Iniciar en que?

- ¿Que no vez? – dijo Keity señalando el pentágono y la cabra – esta a punto de iniciarse un Sabatt, un rito satánico, si lo prefieres llamar así; nos van a iniciar en la nueva era.

Melin no tubo tiempo de reaccionar, en aquel momento la tierra se estremeció y todo a su al redero se empezó a levantar hasta que se formo una cadena elevada como colinas de arena.

Y el sol que hace unos momentos era abrasador, ahora se había oscurecido.

La zona en que ahora se encontraban era un fragmento de la tierra de los demonios arcaicos a mando de los Antiguos, conocido como "Las descamadas alimañas nocturnas"; y al otro lado de la muralla, donde el sol aun ardia era el territorio que aun guardaba dios.

Por todas partes comenzaron a surgir sombras y murmullos demoníacos y el pentagrama parecía moverse con la emoción de los terribles seres.

Toda la emoción que hace unos momentos pudo tener Melin, ahora se había esfumado convertido en un terror incontrolable, un horror que jamás imagino llegar a sentir y un miedo que le impulso a huir.

Pronto de dio cuenta que frente a ella iba Keity, tan histérica como ella, y trataban de huir de aquel lugar de perdición.

Pero Melin no vio frente a ella a la otra muchacha y su terrible miedo le impedía mirar hacia atrás.

Cuando llegaron a la sima de la colina de arena, Melin se percato de que no las dejarían huir tan fácilmente.

Puesto que de la arena yerma comenzó a brotar numerosos matorrales, rocas salidas y enormes espinas negras de por lo menos 1m de largo y 3cm de grosor.

Melin comenzó a descender lo más rápido que pudo pero con extremo cuidado de no caer en aquella bajada tan accidentada, desafortunadamente noto que Keity bajaba atrabancadamente dominada por el pánico.

De pronto se escucho un golpe seco.

Melin se temió lo peor… dios mío! Keity!

Acelerando el descenso, Melin descubrió el cuerpo tirado de Keity, atravesado por las espinas… ensangrentado…. Muerto. Los ojos de Melin se llenaron de lágrimas mientras que se acercaba al cuerpo de la muchacha.

Pero Justo en aquel instante sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco; el cuerpo de Keity se había levantado de un solo salto y su rostro ensangrentado y enmarañado tenia una expresión de cólera y locura abominable.

El cuerpo de Keity tomo una espina negra y la alzo en el aire como si se tratara de una estaca o de un puñal y entonces grito algo.

Melin se dio cuenta entonces que esa no era Keity, si no un demonio que se había apoderado de su cuerpo y que acababa de exclamar su abominable nombre.

Melin no sabia que hacer, estaba atrapada, no tenia donde huir.

Eran las 7:00 am y casi la mayoría se había levantado y desayunaban lo que podían en grupos separados.

Umi, Fuu y Hikaru, lo hacían solas en un rincón.

- Gracias – dijo de repente Umi – gracias por estar con migo.

- Somos tus amigas y nos preocupas – Le dijo Fuu, y siempre seremos amigas.

- Umi, se que no debería preguntar esto, pero… - Hikaru se cohibió – Como te enamoraste de Shugo Asagi en tan poco tiempo? Yo pensé que a quien amabas era a Guru Clef.

- Y no te equivocas querida amiga – Umi se sonrojó un poco – Ustedes saben que

me gusta mucho Guru Clef, pero Shugo es cosa muy aparte y algo súper extraño…

ustedes son las únicas que saben que bese a Shugo antes de que muriera y ahora quiero confesarles algo mas: segundos antes de que Shugo muriera, el me susurro algo a mi oído.

- ¿Y que fue lo que te dijo? - Pregunto Hikaru.

- Me dijo que… que luchara por el amor de la persona que realmente amaba – Contestó Umi roja.

- Hay! Es Guru Clef – Se emocionó Fuu – ¿Se lo piensas decir?

- ¡ No! – Exclamo Umi alterada - Y menos en estos momentos

Pero tal vez algún día – Umi les mostró la mariposa.

- Que bonita – se alegro Hikaru – Y ahora las dos tenemos un objeto de las personas a quienes amamos.

Umi y Fuu sonrieron.

- Sakura… Sakura – Tomoyo sacudía a su amiga.

- ¿Ammmm? – Sakura despertaba somnolienta – ¿Que sucede Tomoyo?

- Ya es hora de que despiertes – le susurro Tomoyo – dentro de unos minutos va a haber una reunión.

- Mmmm… voy… - Sakura se froto los ojos – ¿donde esta kero?

- Fue por algo de comer – le contesto Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo…

- Si Sakura.

Eh no nada – Sakura comenzó a cepillar su cabello distraídamente.

- Pensabas en Li… - Tomoyo la miro a los ojos – ¿verdad?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Ya lo has perdonad?

- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarle – Una lagrima escurrió por la mejilla de sakura – simplemente me dejo de querer.

- Hay Sakura, no digas eso – Tomoyo le dio la mano.

- No te preocupes Tomoyo – sonrió Sakura y se puso el moño – Pero dime tu, ¿que tal van las cosas?

- ¿De que hablas? – Se sorprendió Tomoyo.

- Hay! No te hagas yo se que alguien de aquí te gusta – Sonrió Sakura – Dime ¿quien es?

- No… no sé de que hablas – Tomoyo se puso nerviosa.

- Oh por favor – suplico Sakura.

En aquel momento la voz de Kanoe se escucho por toda la sala, haciéndoles entender que era hora de que se reunieran.

Todos se sentaron en círculo.

- Debido a las penosas situaciones en que estamos – comenzó a hablar Kanoe – No tenemos muchas opciones, así que mi hermana y yo hemos decidido lo siguiente : nos vamos a dividir en 3 grupos, uno ira con Hokuto a arrestar al hombre que a convocado todo este mal, para detenerlo si es posible, el segundo ira a los confines de la tierra a la Torre de los Ángeles donde se encuentran las almas de todos lo que pudieron sobrevivir a la marea del silencio, y el tercer grupo ira a Céfiro.

"Los integrantes de cada grupo, serán decididos a la suerte" , dijo Hinoto, "Si todos están de acuerdo podemos comenzar el sorteo"

Todos aquellos que tomaron un palito con punta de color rojo irán con Hokuto, los de punta color azul irán a Céfiro y los de puta amarilla a la torre de los Ángeles. (perdón pero mi imaginación no da para mas) Los equipos habían quedado de la siguiente forma:

En el grupo de Hokuto:

Hokuto

Latiz

Shaoran

Yuzuriha

Seishirôu Sakurazuka

Guru Clef

Kaho

Satsuki

Sorata

Caldina

Y Subaru.

En el grupo que ira a Céfiro:

Hinoto

Kanoe

Kotori

Eriol

Rubymoon

Spinel sun

Seishiro

Presea

Paris

Yuuto

Arashi

Y Karen.

Y En el grupo de los que irían a la Torre de los Ángeles.

Hikaru

Fuu

Umi

Sakura

Tomoyo

Nataku

Yue

Kero

Kamui

Fuuma

LA verdad es que Yue, Kero, Rubymoon y Spinel sun habían quedad en diferentes grupos, pero estos se habían negado a separarse de sus amos.

Mientras que los demás tuvieron que aceptar la acomodación muy a regañadientes.

Los amantes habían sido separados cruelmente y no sabían si se volverían a ver.

Hikaru abrazo a Latiz con fuerza y el a ella.

- ¡Oh Latiz! Prométeme que te vas a cuidar mucho – le pidió Hikaru angustiada.

- … Primavera, déjanos solos – Le ordeno Latiz.

- Pero… - Reclamo la Hada enfurruñada.

- Déjanos – le interrumpió Latiz.

Primavera se, sumamente ofendida, se alejo volando de la pareja.

- Hikaru…

- Latiz…

- Realmente nunca te lo había dicho por que no me senita listo, pero esta vez no me iré si decírtelo – Comenzó a decir Latiz, tomando a la pelirroja de los hombros – Pero quiero que sepas que desde la primera vez que te vi, desde que vi tus ojos tan profundos y puros, tu rostro tan inocente y hermoso y tu corazón tan bondadoso y calido… Hikaru yo me enamore de ti… Hikaru yo te amo y te prometo que volveré a tu lado para nunca mas separarnos.

- OH Latiz! – Hikaru estaba roja hasta las orejas – Yo también te amo.

Latiz se inclino y unió sus labios con los de su pequeña amada.

Mientras tanto en otro rincón, unas lagrimas cristalinas resbalaban por unas blancas mejillas, haciendo brillar los ojos verdes de la muchacha.

- No llores por favor – Le suplico su amado – No soporto verte así, me rompes el corazón.

- Es que si te pasa algo malo…. – sollozaba la muchacha.

- Nada me va a pasar – Le abrazo el muchacho – Todo volverá a la normalidad pronto – En el fondo ni el mismo estaba seguro de lo que decía, pero era la ultima esperanza que le quedaba – Fuu quiero darte algo antes de irme – Le dijo Paris.

- ¿Darme algo? – Fuu se apeno, ella nunca le había dado nada a el.

Paris se inclino frente a ella y saco una hermosa rosa blanca, Fuu la tomo maravillada.

- ¡Es hermosa! – Exclamo, pero un extraño brillo entre los pétalos de la rosa le llamo la atención – ¿que es…? – Fuu abrió un poco los pétalos y encontró dentro un anillo de oro con una esmeralda incrustada, Fuu no pudo hablar de la impresión.

- Fuu Houji, ¿quieres se mi esposa? – Se le declaro Paris.

Fuu estaba petrificada, sentía que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y que la piel se le ponía de gallina las manos le temblaron. Repentinamente estallo en una exclamación:

- Si! Si! – Fuu lloraba de la felicidad.

- Entonces me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del universo – Sonrió Paris poniéndose de pie – Y ahora mas que nunca te prometo regresar a tu lado para hacerte mi esposa.

Fuu lo abrazo y lo beso.

Kotori se acerco a la esquina donde estaba sentado Kamui.

- Ka-kamui – Tartamudeo Kotori con las mejillas rojas – bu-bueno venia a despedirme… nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad? Cuídate mucho quieres.

Kamui sonrió melancólicamente y poniéndose en pie le dio un abrazó a Kotori, cosa que nunca había hecho.

Kotori se puso como tomate.

- Kotori… te quiero mucho – Le susurro Kamui.

- Y yo a ti Kamui.

- Nuestros destinos aun no han terminado y tendremos que luchar mucho para poder tener paz, mientras tanto tenemos que ser fuertes, hasta que llegue el día en que tu , yo y Fuuma podamos estar juntos como cuando éramos niños.

Kotori comenzó a llorar.

- No Kotori!- Gimió Kamui.

- Lloro de felicidad – dijo Kotori – Por que has perdonado a mi hermano.

- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarle – Los ojos violetas del muchacho brillaron como estrellas nocturnas – Lo que espero es que tu me perdones.

- ¡Que dices! – Se asombro Kotori.

- Había prometido cuidarte, y no pude, no pude salvarte aquella vez y te hice sufrir - murmuro el muchacho.

- No digas tonterías – le abrazo Kotori – Además ahora todo esta bien y lo seguirá estando.

- Eso espero.

- Tengo que ir a despedir a mi hermano…

- Ve… - Pero antes, Kamui le dio un último abrazo.

Arashi estaba sola en un rincón (errr.. cuantos rincones habrá en esta sala?) Viendo por la ventana el sombrío paisaje. Sorata se le acerco.

- Parece que no tendrás el privilegio de venir con migo – Comento Sorata.

- Gracias a dios – Le contesto Arashi, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

- ¡Admite que me extrañaras! – burlo Sorata con su gran sonrisa.

- …- Arashi no le contesto.

- Cuídate… - Sorata comenzó a alejarse, sin antes no echarle una mirada llena de amor y melancolía.

- Por que te tomas la molestia en decirme esto - Dijo Arashi.

- Ya lo sabes – Sorata se encogió de hombros – Lo sabes desde que peleamos en 1999.

Hubo silencio y parecía que Arashi no diría nada más así que se dio la vuelta, cuando del aire le llego volando una gorra…. ¡Su gorra! Había pensado que la había perdido!

- No hagas ninguna tontería – Arashi lo miro – ¿entendido?

Sorata sonrió. Era tan hermosa cuando se hacia la difícil.

- ¡Eh niña! – Dijo Yuuto.

Satsuki volteo.

- Más te vale no confiar tanto en las computadoras esta vez – le advirtió Yuuto.

- Ya no lo haré – Sonrió Satsuki – Desde que Beast me traicionó aquella ocasión. Y tu no le des rienda suelta a tu instinto de asesino, que vamos a necesitar de toda esta gente para poder sobrevivir.

- Raro que digas eso – se sorprendió Yuuto.

- Mmm la gente cambia, la gente a prende – dijo Satsuki encogiéndose de hombros.

- De todos modos no eh visto que hables con nadie aun.

- Son aburridos – fue la cortante respuesta de la dragón de la tierra.

- Igual que siempre – Yuuto sonrió.

- No ira a matar a alguien, ¿verdad? – Cuestionó Satsuki.

- No, esta ocasión sonrió por ti – Le dijo Yuuto.

- ¿Que piensa sobre la muerte de Shugo Asagi? – cambio de tema Satsuki.

- Me caía bien, es una lastima lo que le paso – Dijo Yuuto – ¿y tu que piensas?

- Pobre… lastima… ya sabes que no me llevo mucho con el resto de los dragones de la tierra… solo con tigo.

Yuuto le acaricio el rostro.

- Por cierto gracias por intentar salvarme aquella ocasión.

- Intenta no perder la vida esta vez – dijo sardónicamente la dragón.

- Y tu también – le dijo Yuuto burlonamente.

Hasta que finalmente Yuuto no resistió el impulso y la abrazo.

- Ahí Tomoyo – suspiro Sakura – no entiendo mucho de lo que esta pasando.

- No te preocupes – Le sonrió Tomoyo – poco a poco entenderás.

- Dime que fue lo que hablaste con las guerreras mágicas el día que te curaron – le pregunto Sakura.

- No puedo decírtelo – le dijo Tomoyo.

- ¡ Pero siempre nos contamos todo! – se asombro Sakura.

- No te compliques, de todos modos lo sabrás tarde o temprano – Le dijo su amiga.

Sakura se preocupo.

En ese momento, para la sorpresa de sakura, Shaoran se le acerco.

- Venia a despedirme – Dijo Li encogiéndose de hombros.

- Que lastima que no nos hayan puesto juntos – comento Tomoyo – ¿verdad Sakura?

- Eh si – Sakura estaba confundida.

Li se quedo viéndola por un momento.

- Bien cuídense mucho – les dijo.

- Tu también – sonrió Tomoyo.

- Sakura… - Perdóname – dicho esto Li se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Sakura quedo en shock, algo le decía que fuera detrás de él y le preguntara la verdad sobre Gooldmoon, exigirle una explicación de lo que había sucedido aquel día y decirle sobre todo que lo seguía amando. Pero su cuerpo no le respondió, se quedo ahí sentada a lado de su mejor amiga.

" Por favor presten todos atención", les pidió Hinoto, "Ahí dos cosas que tenemos que hacer antes de separarnos, es que les ruego que se reúnan todos de nuevo"

Obedeciendo la petición, todos se sentaron en circulo.

- Primero, como la guerreras mágica nos ha dicho, tenemos que incinerar el cuerpo del Dragón de la Tierra caído en batalla, Shugo Asagi – Dijo Kanoe.

Umi bajo la mirada.

- Hikaru… - Umi hablo trabadamente – Por favor.

Hikaru se puso de pie y se dirigió al centro donde estaba el cuerpo de Shugo. Junto sus manos y creo unas chispas de fuego que prendieron las ropas del dragón. El fuego se avivo y pronto el cuerpo completo de Shugo estuvo envuelto en llamas.

Las flamas crepitaron hasta que quemaron por completo el cuerpo del muchacho.

Con los ojos tristes, Umi se adelanto con la esfera dorada en sus manos y la puso sobre las cenizas calientes. La esfera se abrió como un recipiente y arrojo una luz brillante e inmediatamente la esfera succiono las cenizas y se volvió a cerrar.

A Umi le temblaron las manos en el momento que recogió la esfera, pero la tomo con fuerza y se fue a lado de Hikaru.

- Lo siguiente es coronar al Pilar – Anuncio Kanoe.

Fuu, Hikaru y Umi se paralizaron, incluso Umi dejo caer la esfera que golpeo contra el suelo produciendo un ruido metálico que resonó en toda la estancia.

Tomoyo bajo la mirada resignada.

- No estarán hablando en serio – Dijo Fuu.

- Muy en serio – le dijo Kanoe – Y ustedes tienen la corona dentro de sus cuerpos.

- No se las vamos a dar!! – Exclamo Hikaru – Por que no va haber ninguna coronación, ni ningún pilar!!!

Todos la miraron confundidos y asombrados.

- No digan tonterías – Les regañó Kanoe.

- No es ninguna tontería – Se enfado Fuu.

- Guru Clef, di algo – Le pidió Umi – No podemos permitir que vuelva a suceder todo de nuevo.

- Yo no puedo hacer nada – Dijo tristemente – Lo lamento.

- No entiendo – Intervino Eriol - ¿Por que no quieren que la Srta. Daudoji sea coronada?

- ¿Que no lo saben? – Se enfado aun más Fuu – ¿No se los han dicho?

- El pilar es condenado a llevar una vida de esclavo, no se le permite pensar en ella, solo en su planeta… - decía histérica, Hikaru.

- ¿Que quieres decir? – Se asombro Sakura – ¿Hablan enserio?

- ¡Al pilar no se le permite amar! – Exclamo Umi.

Sakura se paralizo, Yuzuriha tiro el té que estaba tomando, a Kaho y Arashi les vino un escalofrió, Sorata tenia la boca completamente abierta, Seishiro y Karen sintieron una terrible pena, Yuuto y Satsuki se miraron incrédulos… Sakurazuka y Nataku permanecieron al margen de la situación, Kotori pensó que era horrible y Kamui y Fuuma sintieron algo parecido, Shaoran se lamento terriblemente y finalmente Eriol se sintió muy extraño, como jamás se había sentido.

- ¡Que no lo sabían! – Hikaru continuo, con un tono de voz de sorna y decepción – ¡No se los dijeron sus Dream Wachers?!

" Por favor tranquilízate", le pidió Hinoto.

- No, No – Grito Hikaru – ¿Quieren saber algo mas? ¿Saben realmente cual es el verdadero trabajo de las guerreras mágicas?

Todos estaban demasiado asombrados como para poder hablar.

- La leyenda de las guerreras mágicas – dijo Fuu – Nuestra misión no es únicamente proteger al planeta Céfiro, Nuestro deber era asesinar a la Princesa Esmeralda, por que cometió el error de enamorarse.

- Ah! Mira entonces somos más asesinos de lo que pensaba – Comento el Sakurazuka divertido.

Hokuto le dio una patada.

- Esmeralda… - dijo Atónita Kotori.

- Si Kotori – Le dijo Umi – Fue la mujer con la que te confundimos el día que te conocimos.

- En ese caso yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con la coronación – Exclamo Sakura.

- No, por favor Sakura, déjalo – le pidió Tomoyo – Es mi destino, al igual que el de esmeralda.

- Pero… - Sakura sollozo – no es justo.

- ¡Tomoyo! – Exclamo Yuzuriha – No puedes permitir que te quiten el derecho de amar.

- Es un sacrificio que debo hacer para salvar a un mundo – dijo Tomoyo.

- Eso no es una responsabilidad que debas cargar tu sola – Intervino Latiz – y no es justo ni para ti, ni para el hombre que te ame – Tomoyo se asombro.- Mi hermano murió por amor a Esmeralda…

- ¿Tu hermano? – dijo Fuuma.

- Mi hermano Zagato fue el hombre que amo esmeralda….

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con el espadachín – Dijo Yue súbitamente. Todos se quedaron asombrados ante la interferencia del guardián – no ahí derecho para prohibirle a alguien amar.

- Bien dicho Yue-san – Se alegro Hikaru.

- Gracias Yue – le dijo Sakura.

- Bueno, no entendí mucho de lo que dijeron – comento Rubymoon – pero que va! Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, verdad Eriol?

- ¿Eh…? – Eriol estaba atontado – eh si…

Guru Clef lo miro con sospecha.

- Creo que la mayoría de nosotros sabemos lo que es amar a alguien – dijo Seishiro – Precisamente ayer alguien murió por esa causa. Por que no dejamos esto del pilar a un lado por el momento y solo recurrimos a ese sistema en caso extremo?

La mayoría acordó con la sugerencia, solo esperaron la palabra de las Dream wachers y de Guru Clef.

- Por mi perfecto – dijo el mago.

"… esta bien", accedió Hinoto.

Y finalmente Kanoe acepto a regañadientes.

Sakura abrazo a su amiga y las guerreras mágicas se sintieron mas aliviadas.

- Prepárense – les dijo Kanoe – es hora de marchar.

Umi, Hikaru y Fuu se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia Subaru y su hermana.

- ¡Sr. Sumeragui!

- Venimos a despedirnos – continuo Umi – Usted a sido muy bueno con nosotras.

- Ustedes también lo han sido con mi hermano – contesto Hokuto por su hermano. – Mí hermano es muy desconfiado y usted pudieron ganárselo a pasar de eso.

- Apoco no somos adorables jajaja – Bromeo Umi.

- Es que se nota que el Sr. Sumeragui es muy buena persona, aunque es muy serio y distanciado – Comento Fuu.

- No queremos entrometernos en cosas que no nos corresponde, pero en los ojos del Sr. Sumeragui se ve sufrimiento – Les dijo Hikaru.

Hokuto se puso un poco triste.

- Bueno ya váyanle bajando a tanto halagó – dijo Subaru con seriedad.

- Esa es una forma de decir: Gracias chicas las quiero mucho! – Tradujo Hokuto entre risas.

- Nos volveremos a ver Sr. Sumeragui.

- Pueden decirme Subaru – Les dijo el dragón.

- Yo ya lo hacía jejeje – rió Umi – Que igualada soy jajaja

- Oh Umi que bueno que te ríes de nuevo – Se alegro Hikaru.

- Es que Subaru me reanima – confesó Umi – aunque no se por que , espero que no este enojado con migo por llevar amistad con Nataku y por haber tenido algo que ver con Shugo.

Subaru se quedo en silencio y después respondió:

- Como voy a recriminarle algo que yo mismo hice – dijo con un tono melancólico, que las guerreras jamás habían escuchado.

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento hasta que para la sorpresa de Subaru, las guerreras lo abrazaron.

- Cuídate mucho Subaru – Le dijo Hikaru con sus orejas de gato.

- Y gracias por todo también – le agradeció Fuu.

- Y ya sabe que pa' cualquier cosa puede contar con nosotras – Sonrió Umi.

- Cuídense mucho ustedes también – les dijo Subaru, algo turbado.

- Hokuto, tu también nos caíste muy bien! – Le dijo Hikaru.

- Jeje – Rió Hokuto.

- Espero nos volvamos a ver – dijo Fuu.

- Eso espero yo también – les dijo Hokuto.

De esa forma las guerreras mágicas se separaron de Subaru y Hokuto para despedirse del resto.

Umi se acerco a Eriol.

- Bien mago indiscreto – rió Umi – Creo que no nos veremos por un tiempo.

- Eso creo. – Eriol le regreso la sonrisa – Y espero que no vuelva a pasearse por ahí como una ninfa, que bien podría pasarse por una de ellas.

Umi no entendió a la primera, pero después de pensarlo unos segundos los colores se le subieron a la cara.

- Hay eres odioso Higarizawa! – gorgoteo Umi.

- Jajajaja

- Bien ya nos veremos después – dijo Umi lista para huir.

- Que lastima que no me toco en el grupo de Guru Clef, de esa forma hubiera podido cuidarlo por ti – siguió fregando Eriol.

- ODIOSO! – Exclamo Umi, colorada.

Sakura se acerco a Seishiro Auki que platicaba con Karen.

Un poco cohibida – como es natural en ella – le hablo, y Karen con una sonrisa se alejo para dejarlos solos.

- Venia a darle las gracias Sr. Auki – Dijo Sakura con una inclinación – Usted nos trato muy bien cuando llegamos a Tokio. Tengo entendido que usted y mi padre eran buenos amigos.

- Así es, éramos muy buenos amigos del la universidad – sonrió el afable Seishiro – El fue el primero en casarse de los dos y después le seguí yo. Le ayude a sobrellevar la muerte de Nadeishko y el me ayudo a superar la muerte de mi esposa – Dijo con tristeza – Después yo me vine a Tokio a trabajar en la revista Azuka, y nuestro contacto disminuyo.

- Ciertamente, usted se parece un poco a mi papá – comento Sakura, eh inmediatamente se puso un poco triste.

- No te preocupes Sakura, estoy seguro de que tu padre y tu hermano están bien – le consoló el dragón del cielo – incluso me sorprendió no encontrar aquí a Toya.

Sakura se seco una lágrima.

Ten fe, tal vez tu hermano este por ahí ayudando en lo que puede.

Sakura se sintió reconfortada.

De esa forma todos terminaron de despedirse y los 3 grupos se separaron montados en plataformas aladas proporcionadas por Nikona.

Eran las 2:00pm de la tarde cuando amigos y amantes fueron separados, dejando únicamente pocas esperanzas de volverse a ver, dejando un rastro de lágrimas.

"EL LAMENTO DE UN AMANTE"

Sobre torturados cielos de una tierra sin sol ni luz.

Yo vendré por ti mi amor.

De las 7 agujas de oscuridad del submundo, mas aya de las montañas y las ruinas, yo vendré por ti.

Atravesando los campos de ira y anhelo con poder en mi mano y en mi espada manchadas de dolor, yo regresare, yo regresare.

Una vez tuvimos nuestro hermoso sol incendiado en pasión.

Vivimos con felicidad en un mundo sin preocupaciones, lejos de cualquier sombra de discordia, vivíamos y moríamos en la paz de nuestra pasión.

Ahora todos en la oscuridad esperamos el final.

Cazados por entidades de horror y pesadilla, que matan y torturan, ellos violan y ellos asesinan; reclaman el camino y nos lanzan del Edén bautizándolo de traición, con ojos asesinos que pugnan en nuestros corazones.

Nubes perdidas de melancolía y esperanzas vanas que queman estaciones.

Una mentira de dios, y yo me pregunto, que dioses serán mas fuertes?

Quienes están hechos de sus mano lloran ahora y la sangre primitiva mancha la arena de la creación.

La luna desolada me llora y bajo las estrellas a muerto.

Bajo los cielos de desesperación nosotros pereceremos por siempre.

Oh! Mi amor, desafió la muerte y encuentro una tierra santa, y ahora como el sol, el viento y la lluvia, yo regreso como tormenta, yo subo el océano y las montañas, cruzando el tiempo, soy llamado por tu voz.

Yo regresare! Yo regresare! Mi dulce amor, yo regresare!

- Oigan – Hikaru que iba de pie en la plataforma observando el melancólico panorama, llamo al resto del grupo.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Umi.

- ¿Alguien sabe donde esta la torre de los Ángeles? – Pregunto Hikaru, volviendo a sentarse.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de todos.

- ¿Y alguien sabe como controlar esta cosa? – Pregunto Sakura.

- … - Todos.

- ¿Y como se supone que vamos a llevar acabo nuestra misión? – dijo Kero.

- Eh… ¿Cuál es nuestra misión? – Pregunto Umi.

- Estabas aun un poco perturbada cuando nos lo explicaron – le dijo Nataku – pero ya lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a la torre.

- Ese es el problema – Intervino Kamui – ¿Como vamos a llegar a ese lugar?

- No se preocupen – Les dijo Yue. – vamos por el camino correcto.

- ¿Como sabes eso? – Se asombro Sakura.

- Pupupupuuuuuu – Dijo Nikona.

- ¿¿¿???- todos.

- ¿Qué dijo? – Fuuma estaba desconcertado.

- Hikaru, tradúcenos el idioma marciano de Nikona – Le pidió Umi.

- Dice… que Yue-san tiene razón – les tradujo Hikaru sonriente.

Nikona asintió con brinquitos.

- ¿Cómo hace eso? – se asombro Kamui.

- No sabemos – Respondieron Fuu y Umi al unísono.

Fuu suspiro inconscientemente.

- ¿Qué tienes Fuu? – Pregunto Tomoyo.

- No, nada – mintió Fuu.

- Vamos Fuu dinos - Le pidió Hikaru.

- No lo sé – Contesto Fuu cabizbaja – es que esta guerra no tiene esperanza, no podemos ni imagina en ganarles a estos dioses, esta guerra no es como las que ya hemos pasado nosotras, ni como la batalla de los dragones; es tan superior a nuestras expectativas que incluso no parece ser real.

- Ustedes por lómenos han luchado ya en una guerra – les dijo Sakura – Yo no eh tenido mas que mi pelea con Yue en el juicio final y con Eriol, para convertir las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura.

- Hay sakura y no sabes cuanta suerte has tenido – Le dijo Hikaru – Las guerras son horribles.

- Por favor déjenlo ya – Les pidió Umi – Esto es una guerra en la que tenemos que dar todo de nosotros incluso la vida si es necesario – La guerrera del agua hablo muy seria – Tal y como se lo dije a Cthulhu, no nos vamos a arrepentir de desafiarlo.

Todos asintieron.

- Ahí algo que yo todavía no entiendo – La capa de Kamui revoloteo en el aire - esta pelea es sumamente desigual, en el destino de 1999, los bandos de dragones eran compuestos por 7 integrantes guiado por un Dream Wachers, para mantener el equilibrio de la magia, incluso la filosofía china del Ying y el Yang habla del equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, la luz y la oscuridad.

- No esperes inigualdad en esta guerra – Le advirtió Nataku – Por que no la abra.

- ¿Pero por que? – Pregunto Fuuma.

- Que no recuerdan las palabras de Eriol – Les dijo Umi – Estos seres no están hechos ni de bien ni de mal, les interesa muy poco nuestros equilibrios y nuestras filosofías, ellos son lo que son. Dioses que para nuestros ojos son perversos.

- En ese caso solo nos queda esperar que nuestros dioses nos ayuden contra el sexteto divino – dice Tomoyo para darles esperanzas – Después de todo ellos ya los habían expulsado antes.

- Eso espero – dijo la vocecilla de Kero.

- No lo sé – Fuuma parecía pensativo – ¿Creen que esta vez los dioses nos ayudaran?, no sé, los dioses expulsaron a los antiguos para que el hombre habitara la tierra y la hiciera un lugar hermoso, pero creo que hemos hecho todo lo contrario.

- Ya lo creo – Nataku subió la mirada al cielo –Nosotros los Dragones de la Tierra lo vimos y por eso teníamos como propósito destruir la humanidad para que la tierra floreciera, al contrario como algunos piensan los hombres no volverían a poblar la tierra nunca mas, serian exterminados por completo. Pero nosotros perdimos la pelea.

- Exacto - dijo Fuuma – Una vez los dioses nos dieron una oportunidad y nos enviaron a un Mesías para que nos salvara, ¿y que hicimos? Matarlo – Fuuma se lamento – Pobre hombre crucificado, se sacrifico por nosotros y míranos seguimos en las mismas. ¿Creen entonces que los dioses nos van a ayudar?

(Breve interrupción: Disculpen lo del Mesías, pero es que soy católica )

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

- ¿Creen que falte mucho? – pregunto Umi.

- Será mejor que duerman – Les dijo Yue – Aun falta bastante.

- Pero no tengo sueño – Dijo Hikaru, a modo de reclamo.

- Ama Sakura, usa tu carta Sleep, yo los despertare cuando lleguemos – Sugirió Yue.

- Esta bien – Accedió Sakura.

- No, NO! – Exclamo Umi – Yo no quiero dormir.

- Pero Umi, lo necesitas – Le dijo Tomoyo – Estas ojerosa, no dormiste en la noche, ¿verdad?

- No, no quiero dormir – se asusto Umi – ¡Después de lo de ayer no!

- Esta bien, puedes quedarte despierta con migo y Kerberos – Cedió Yue.

De esa forma los demás tuvieron que dormir mientras Umi permanecía despierta con Nikona en su regazo y con Kero en su hombro.

La melancolía de sus ojos no había desaparecido y su piel aun sentía el terror de aquellas horas de desesperación. Y su largo cabello azul, fino como hilos de agua, volaba con el viento como una cascada que fluye de la nada.

Entonces Yue se asombro de esa visión por que los recuerdos que tanto lo atormentaban volvían al el con tanto dolor como si acabara de suceder; la inocente personalidad de su Ama Sakura y de la Guerrera mágica Hikaru, francamente era casi idéntica a la de esa persona que tanto adoraba y esa era la razón por la que había terminado aceptando – y de cierta forma encariñado – con Sakura, de la misma forma en que había protegido a la pelirroja, y si, su antiguo Amo Clow también tenia esa personalidad y por eso lo había querido tanto, pero ahora que veía a la hija del agua le hizo recordar a esa persona, no por su carácter, si no por su cabello que volaba exactamente igual.

El hermoso rostro de Yue se entristeció, tanto tiempo que le había costado olvidar… y ahora se dirigía al lugar al que mas rehuía, donde esa persona había muerto…

Ajena a los pensamientos de Yue, Umi tomo la esfera de oro y la coloco frente a sus ojos y se concentro en ella sintiendo como su cabello flotaba y como la esfera adquiría poder; de pronto todo para ella se oscureció y escucho una voz tan hermosa y melodiosa que fue incapaz de atribuirle genero alguno.

Sintió como le susurraba al oído y escucho unas palabras:

" Prepárate…que la lluvia se desatara"

- No te entiendo – Había dicho Umi en sus pensamientos.

"…El rió se llenara de sangre…" , seguía susurrando la voz.

- Me asustas, no entiendo lo que me quieres decir – se asusto la guerrera mágica.

"…Y un lago se llenara de lagrimas derramadas"

- ¡No entiendo! ¡No entiendo! – Umi se desespero.

" Que tu corazón sea fuerte y que tu deseo sea el correcto"

La oscuridad se disipo y la hija del agua no volvió a escuchar el susurro melodioso; su corazón se lleno de angustia y su mente se lleno de caos.

¿Qué había querido decirle la esfera?

Todos abandonaban ya la plataforma alada para entrar a la torre de Tokyo.

Sin duda ellos eran los que menos viajarían, puesto que la torre estaba a poco tiempo de vuelo, en cambio los otros 2 grupos tendrían que volar fuera de Japón y les tomaría más tiempo.

- ¿Como se supone que vamos a llegar a Céfiro a través de la torre de Tokio? – Pregunto Arashi.

- Toda la magia que encierra la torre permite que sirva de portal entre dos mundos – Le explico Kanoe.

- ¿Y saben como abrir el portal? – Dijo Kotori.

- El príncipe de Céfiro puede hacerlo – Volvió a decir Kanoe.

- ¿Príncipe? – Rubymoon se asombro - ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

- Paris es el príncipe – Les informo Presea.

- ¿En serio? – dijeron Yuuto y Eriol al mismo tiempo.

- Si el es el hermano de la princesa esmeralda – Les dijo Presea.

- Vaya, aquí todos deberíamos hacer un resumen de sus vidas, para que no nos estén dando estas sorpresas a cada rato – Bromeo Rubymoon.

- Hay cállate que me pones en vergüenza – Se apeno Spi.

- Vasta de hablar – Dijo la voz fría de Arashi – Que se abra el portal y listo.

"Paris, si nos haces el honor", le pidió Hinoto.

- Eh… si claro.

Paris puso su mano en el cristal de la ventana del mirador, y sus ojos dorados se reflejaron en el traslucido cristal, un brillo lo cubrió y para sorpresa de todos sus ropas andrajosas cambiaron a unas más elegantes de color blanco con ámbares en el pecho.

- Ábrete puerta de Luz! – Le ordeno Paris.

Nadie pudo ver nada, la luz que había aparecido tan repentinamente era tan intensa que sus ojos eran incapaces de recibirla, aunque fue cuestión de segundos cuando esta volvió a desaparecer desvelando una hermosa sala cefiriana.

- ¿Qué, donde estamos? – Se asombro Kotori.

- Bienvenidos al palacio de Céfiro – Les dio la bienvenida una voz calida.

Todos se voltearon al instante y se encontraron con una mujer de largo cabello ondulado de un rubio pálido, unos grandes ojos verdes que hacia honor a al nombre de la mujer vestida en un estilo de vestido-túnica de color blanco; y en su frente llevaba una corona con una gran esmeralda redonda en el centro.

- Esmeralda, que gusto – Dijo Kanoe.

- Kanoe, Hinoto –El Pilar de Céfiro Inclino la cabeza – El gusto es mío. Pero por favor acompáñenme todos.

La princesa abrió una puerta doble que desembocaba a otra habitación llena de sillones y cojines, telas, gasas y cortinas.

La princesa invito a todos a sentarse.

- Me da mucho gusto conocerles – Les dijo el Pilar – Y también me gustaría saber el nombre de cada uno de ustedes.

- Mi nombre es Arashi Kishuu - comenzó la muchacha – Y soy un dragón del cielo.

- Yo soy Seishiro Aoki, soy un dragón del cielo y es un placer para mí estar a su servicio.

La princesa sonrió ante su gentileza.

- Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa – a comparación de todos, Eriol se puso en pie y beso la mano de la princesa – su humilde servidor.

- Yo soy Rubymoon, del signo lunar, guardiana de mi señor Eriol; pero el nombre de mi identidad humana es Nakuru Akizuki.

- Y yo soy Spinel Sun, del signo solar, guardián de mi señor Eriol.

- Yo soy un dragón de la Tierra, Yuuto

- Yo no soy tan importante, pero mi nombre es Kotori

- Kotori? – Esmeralda sonrió gentilmente – Si ya me habían hablado de ti, es un placer.

Kotori se sorprendió.

En eso la puerta se volvió a abrir y entraron una "niña" de "aparentes" 10 años.

- ¿Nos llamo me señora? – Pregunto la niña.

- Si, por favor pasen.

Detrás de la niña venían otros dos hombres que se sentaron cerca de la princesa.

- ¡Kakyou! – Exclamo Yuuto al ver a uno de los hombres de largo cabello rubio - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Digamos que soy el guardián personal de la princesa – sonrió el pacifico hombre.

- ¡Kyaku! ¡Como puede ser que estés aquí! – Se asombro Kotori que también lo conocía.

- Me han convencido que deje mi letargo para luchar en la última hora, pero como Céfiro envió a la tierra sus mejores guerreros, Kanoe me pidió que me quedara con ella, al igual que a ellos – Explico el dragón de la tierra, señalando al otro hombre y a la niña.

- Yo soy Suluhu hija de Galdor – Se presento la niña – Y el es Ascot – dijo presentando al muchacho a su lado.

- ¿Quién es Galdor? – Pregunto Kotori.

- Galdor fue el anterior Guru de Céfiro – Les contesto la princesa.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas en Céfiro? – Cambio de tema Kanoe.

- No muy bien – contesto la princesa con pésame –Gracias a mis rezos el planeta se ha puesto hermoso hasta ahora, pero los monstruos de Céfiro están perdiendo el control y suponemos que es gracias al la influencia del sexteto divino.

- Pero eso es casi imposible – Interrumpió Eriol, pensativo –Es demasiado pronto para que céfiro reciba ese tipo de influencias desde la tierra.

- Entonces que sugieres – Pregunto Arashi – Que puede causar el enloquecimiento de las bestias.

- Tiene que ser algo que pertenezca a "Ellos" y que se encuentra en Céfiro – Analizó Eriol preocupado.

- ¿Pero que? ¿Y como llegaría hasta Céfiro? – Se pregunto Presea en voz alta.

Las puertas de la sala se volvieron a abrir abruptamente y entro un hombre alto y fornido bastante agitado.

- ¿Qué sucede Ráfaga? – Hablo por primera vez el muchacho llamado Ascot, asombrado por la apuración del hombre.

- Mis tropas y yo hemos encontrado el sitió de donde aquella extraña energía que enloquece a las criaturas – Informo Ráfaga, entrecortadamente.

- ¿Dónde y que lo provoca? –Le volvía a Preguntar Ascot.

Ráfaga se quedo en silencio por un momento y dirigiendo la mirada hacia Paris, dijo:

- Del bosque del Silencio, La piedra Negra vuelve a tomar fuerza.

- ¡Que! – Eriol se paro de un impulso - ¡Has dicho una piedra negra!

- Si – le contesto Paris – a estado ocasionado problemas desde hace años, pero no comprendo, Fuu detuvo su influencia hace tiempo, ¿como puede estar funcionando otra vez?

- ¿Dígame como es esa Piedra? – Se apuro Eriol.

- Ciertamente tiene una forma diferente que a la de 3 años atrás, no sé, los rarísimos principios geométricos en que esta hecho el corte de la piedra es extrañísimo, jamás había visto nada tan extraño e inequívocamente ajeno a este mundo. Y hay algo mas, tiene ahora unos extraños jeroglíficos indescifrables y a medio borrar.

- ¡Por dios no puede ser! – Eriol palideció.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes exactamente, Mago Eriol? – Le pregunto Kanoe.

- Los antiguos lo tenían ya todo planeado – Sentencio Eriol – Quieren Arrastrar a Céfiro a la destrucción, y han logrado implantar una de sus piedras negras en Céfiro.

- ¿Cuál es la función exacta de esta piedra? – Pregunto Seishiro.

- No lo sé exactamente – confesó Eriol – Pero sé que esta piedra desatara un mal terrible si es activada. Un grupo de hombres doblegados al poder oscuro de los primigenios llevaran acabo terribles ritos en presencia de la piedra negra, para saciarla; ritos abominables en donde el ingrediente principal es el correr de la sangre, los mismo hombres se lastimaran a ellos mismo y por ultimo se llevara acabo dos sacrificios de seres inocentes, uno será el de un bebe recién nacido y el otro el de una joven virgen, y entonces la piedra traerá a Céfiro un terrible mal. Tenemos que acabar con esa piedra lo antes posible.

- Entonces que sea hoy mismo – apuro Yuuto.

- Imposible - contradijo Ráfaga – El bosque esta rodeado de millones de bestias enloquecidas. Pero si me lo permiten en un día yo y mis hombres les dejaríamos libre el camino.

- ¿Un día? – Eriol lo medito – Creo que no nos queda de otra.

"Esmeralda tenemos que hacer algo con tu gente, es indispensable que el enemigo no consiga a las dos victimas del sacrificio"

- La mayoría de los habitantes de Céfiro han sido trasladados a los planetas de Ziceta, Faren y Autosam que nos han prestado su ayuda – Le informo el pilar – pero calculo que han quedado unos 500 en el castillo.

- Tenemos que estar muy atentos a cualquier cosa sospechosa – dijo Arashi.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento – Murmuro Rubymoon – Algo muy malo va a suceder.

- Algo terrible sucederá y ninguna prevención lo podrá evitar – una voz le susurro a Rubymoon por detrás.

Rubymoon y Spinel Sun se voltearon y vieron a la niña que se había presentado como Suluhu que tenia el cabello Lila y los ojos azules como Rubymoon.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – se asombro la guardiana.

- ¿Acaso tu no lo sientes? – La mirada de la "niña" era peculiarmente extraña.

- ¿Por qué vez tanto las alas de Rubymoon? – Se molesto Spi.

- Nada mas… - la "niña" se dio la vuelta y regreso a su asiento.

- No me agrada – susurro Spi.

- A mi tampoco – Rubymoon tomo su forma de Nakuru – voy a averiguar un poco.

En los cimientos de un castillo a medio derrumbar dos hombres esculcaban una enorme biblioteca con libros regados por doquier.

Uno de ellos tenía el cabellos negro, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda con una delgada tiara de plata que le cruzaba la frente, llevaba puesto un traje muy simple de color negro con un cinturón de donde colgaba una espada, su piel era muy clara y sus ojos eran gris oscuro.

El segundo era muy esbelto con extrañas ropas verdes; su cabello largo hasta los hombros y recogido en una cola era extrañamente plateado y sus ojos púrpuras contrastaban con su piel blanca como la leche, en su frente llevaba una gema morada.

- Mi señor, hemos buscado en casi todos los libros y no encontramos nada – Dijo el hombre de cabello plateado.

- Tenemos que seguir buscando – Animo el hombre de cabello negro – este hechizo es demasiado importante, es la única esperanza que tenemos para salvar a Céfiro.

- Amo… no piensa ir a ver a la princesa? – Le pregunto el hombre esbelto.

- Todavía no Innova – El hombre se entristeció un poco – creo que seria algo cruel que ella supiera que estoy vivo cuando ella esta nuevamente ligada al trabajo del pilar. - El hombre sacudió la cabeza y sonrió – pero por favor ya no me digas amo, ya no lo soy mas, dime solo Zagato.

- Eso es un atrevimiento, mi señor – Se cohibió Innova.

- Entonces te ordeno que me digas Zagato.

Innova no respondió.

- Deberías regresar con los Elfos de Zorwin – Le recomendó Zagato – Ellos ya te han a aceptado como uno de ellos, ve y se feliz con ellos, no te inmiscuyas en los problemas de Céfiro ni del mundo místico.

- No podría mi señor… perdón Zagato – Respondió Innova – Es cierto, eh encontrado en los elfos una familia donde podría ser feliz, pero sigo siendo cefiriano y es mi deber hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para salvar a mi planeta. Pero le prometo que una vez terminada esta pesadilla regresare a Zorwin.

- Creo que es inútil que te siga insistiendo – le dijo Zagato – pero te doy las gracias por ser siempre fiel con migo.

- Ahora que lo pienso… - Innova medito – Las artes que dominan los elfos son artilugios muy poderosos, tal vez nos puedan ayudar en nuestra búsqueda.

- Entonces iremos a Zorwin – Decidió Zagato y miro su espejo donde vio a esmeralda hablando con otras 2 mujeres.

- Cuídate mucho mi querida esmeralda – murmuro Zagato melancólico.

Melin estaba aterrada y fue únicamente su instinto de sobre vivencia que la obligo a actuar y luchar por su vida.

Se giro rápidamente y tomo dos espinas, arrancándolas del los arbustos y esgrimiéndolas como si se trataran de dagas.

El cuerpo poseído de Keity se lanzo violentamente contra la joven china quien la esquivo de un salto. El demonio se volvió rápidamente hacia ella y le lanzo estocadas con tremenda rapidez que Melin, con mucho esfuerzo, logro contrarrestar pero la fuerza con la que fue atacada fue tanta que la derrumbo. Sin esperarse un solo instante, Melin comenzó a rodar por el suelo huyendo de los constantes intentos del demonio para matarla.

Agotada y aterrada, Melin hizo un último esfuerzo en el que se levanto de un solo salto y apretando las grandes espinas se lanzo contra su atacante, peleando con su estilo chino. Logrando hacerle varios cortes profundos para finalmente clavarle amabas espinas en el pecho.

Se tambaleo unos pasos hacia atrás para descubrir el ensangrentado rostros de Keity contorsionado en una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Melin se sintió derrotada por mas que la golpeara y la atravesará no podría detenerla, después de todo estaba luchando con el cuerpo de una muerta.

Se dejo caer de rodillas… iba a morir.

Justo cuando las esperanzas de Melin se habían desaparecido, desvanecidas junto a la arena mientras que el demonio se le acercaba para ponerle fin a su vida, justo en ese momento apareció la chica morena.

Se coloco entre ella y el cuerpo de Keity, Melin la creyó loca.

La muchacha no pronuncio ni una palabra, miro al demonio impasible.

Entonces tomo una posición extraña, subió su pierna derecha y extendió sus brazos horizontalmente, dejando caer las manos hacia abajo.

Permaneció así unos momentos logrando así que el demonio vacilara; pero este entonces dio un rodeo e intento burlar a la chica quien repentinamente soltó un grito de guerra, potente y atemorizador.

Entonces Melin creyó ver que algo salía del cuerpo de la chica y se lanzaba contra el demonio.

El cuerpo de Keity se sacudió unos segundos para finalmente caer sin vida. El demonio se había ido.

Entonces la chica morena se volvió hacia Melin que no cabía del asombro.

- ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto la muchacha, hablando por primera vez.

- Si…si – Melin se incorporo sin dejar de mirar a la extraña.

- Nos volvemos a ver – le dijo la muchacha.

- Es la primera vez que nos vemos – le corrigió Melin.

- ¿Segura? – Le hizo dudar la muchacha.

- Si – dijo Melin.

- Veme bien... – La muchacha se sentó en el suelo con las piernas dobladas hacia arriba – "…No me podrás sacar…"

Melin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

El cuerpo de la muchacha comenzó a desvanecerse quedando únicamente su cabeza, y entonces de su barbilla surgieron las patas de un ave. De su cuello salio una cola de plumas negras que se extendieron como un abanico; luego de sus pómulos salieron unas alas que se desplegaron en el aire. Y su cabeza se comenzó a encoger y de entre sus ojos salio un pico grande y poderoso y finalmente sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

Melin se paralizo mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba al contemplar al enorme cuervo frente a ella.

¡Por dios! ¡Esa muchacha era un cuervo! ¡El cuervo que había visto esa mañana!

Cuando Kamui abrió los ojos el cielo estaba ya oscuro y lleno de estrellas que rodeaban a una luna de doble cuerno.

La plataforma había aterrizado frente a un gran puente que llevaba hacia el portón de una gigantesca torre blanca.

Todo alrededor era como un jardín verde que no perdía sus hojas a pesar del otoño y que se movía al compás del viento.

- ¿Ya llegamos? – Pregunto Kamui frotándose los ojos.

- Si – le contesto Yue.

- ¿Entramos ahora o hasta mañana? – Pregunto Nataku.

- Creo que entre mas rápido mejor – Sugirió Hikaru.

- Entremos entonces – dijo Fuuma, dirigiéndose al puente que atravesaba un abismo.

- Pero esta tan oscuro – chillo Sakura.

- No te preocupes sakurita – Le dijo Kero, volando a su lado – Yo te protejo.

Todos siguieron a Fuuma y cruzaron el puente, pero sin embargo Yue no se movió de su lugar.

- ¿Te sucede algo Yue-san? – Le pregunto Hikaru, deteniéndose.

Yue no respondió, se mantenía inmóvil frente a la torre.

No, se desidia a entrar, si lo hacia arriesgaba mucho, tendría que desvelar a todos su secreto y… ¿y si ellos le ordenaban volver?... ¿que haría?

El guardián dudo por un momento pero finalmente le dio alcance al resto, se iba a arriesgar, no podía dejar a su ama sola.

Todos atravesaron en el gran portal de oro que los llevo hasta un gran corredor con varias puertas a los lados.

- Genial, ¿alguien tiene un mapa para no perdernos? – comento Umi con Sarcasmo.

- ¡Esta muy oscuro! – Siguió quejándose Sakura.

Kamui examino a su alrededor y encontró dos lámparas de aceite que Kero prendió con sus poderes.

- ¿Así esta mejor, Sakura? – Le sonrió Kamui.

- Si, gracias – Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué camino tomamos? – Pregunto Fuuma – Ahí muchas puertas.

- A lo mejor si seguimos buscando encontramos un mapita, así como Kamui encontró las lámparas. – Sugirió Umi.

- Es muy poco probable – Rió Tomoyo.

- Que tal si probamos con esta puerta – dijo Fuu, señalando una enorme puerta a la derecha.

- Ábrela – le pidió Nataku - Veamos que ahí detrás de ella.

Fuu giro la perilla y abrió la puerta que desembocaba al exterior a un lugar que ellos no habían alcanzado a ver desde el puente. Era una enorme planicie repleta de tumbas de piedra, era un cementerio.

- ¡Por dios! – Exclamo Tomoyo al ver una de las lapidas – Todas estas tumbas son recientes, miren las fechas.

- Son las tumbas de aquellos que murieron en la oleada del silencio – dijo Nataku.

- Son demasiadas – Se asombr Kamui viendo las lapidas que iban mas haya de su vista.

- Vamonos de aquí – les dijo Yue.

Pero Umi no le hizo caso y se lanzo al cementerio buscando desesperadamente entre las lapidas. Sus amigas percatándose de lo que estaba buscando, trataron de persuadirla.

- Vamonos Umi, el cementerio es demasiado grande, no encontraras nada – le dijo Hikaru.

- No esperen – Umi le quito una de las lámparas de aceite a Kamui y dirigió la luz a dos lapidas que habían llamado su atención.

Entonces la tenue luz de la lámpara desvelo en la piedra tallada el nombre de Riuzaqui junto a los nombres de sus padres.

Umi se desplomo frente a las tumbas con los ojos inundados de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas de forma silenciosa y dolorosa.

Su alma se le había caído a los pies y su corazón sintió una enorme presión. Todas sus esperanzas, sus deseos, su vida… se había esfumado como vapor.

Sus padres estaban muertos.

Se sintió sola, frágil, y miserable. Esta horrible guerra le había arrebatado ya demasiados seres queridos.

Sus lágrimas bañaron las tumbas, ante los apenados ojos de sus compañeros.

Los muertos bebieron de sus lágrimas.

CONTINUARA…

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

****

****

**_Que les parecio? Otra vez me extendi un poco -- pero mi imaginación esta un poco productiva últimamente. Espero sus comentarios, criticas y todo lo que se les ocurra o a _**

**_Que creen que pasara? _**

**_Seguiré haciendo sufrir a Umi?_**

**_Cual es el secreto de Yue?_**

**_Lograran destruir la piedra negra antes de que encuentre a sus victimas?_**

**_Y que es lo que les espera a la compañía en la torre de los ángeles?_**

**_Y Quien es la madre de Guru Clef?_**

**_Y que tanto misterio se trae la niña llamada Suluhu? (fíjense bien, es niña apareció en los primero cap pero todavía no decía su nombre )_**

**_Y Que le va a pasar a Melin?_**

****

**_Siguieren saber la respuesta de todas estas preguntas no dejen de seguir leyendo este fic ._**

****

**_Siguiente capitulo: "Ángeles"_**

****

**_Agradecimientos: A mi querida amiga Aika, que me brinda su apoyo siempre que puede (y que me hecha animo con el niño Hp =P) y que me publica el fic._**

**_Y a mi amigo José Luis por que fue el primero en pelarme y publicar mis fics , sniff ;; gracias._**


	6. Angeles

**CUANDO LAS SOMBRAS NOS CUBREN**

Escrito Por Ulalume Herarc

Capitulo VI:   Ángeles

Umi Riuzaki había quedado completamente devastada, tumbada frente a las tumbas de sus parientes con lagrimas silenciosas en sus ojos, en un shock en el que se sentía vacía como una marioneta silenciosa que a sellado sus labios y que ha guardado sus lamentos.

Sus amigas lloraban al verla así, era tanto su amor entre ellas que eran capaces sentir el sufrimiento por la otra.

Kamui y Fumma se identificaron con ella, puesto que ambos sabían el dolor de perder a tus padres y desearon que la guerrera del agua encontrara las fuerzas para continuar con su camino.

Sakura y Tomoyo se apretaban las manos viendo la miseria que se extendía ante ellos.

Nataku entonces tomo a Umi en brazos para darle un poco de calor, pero la muchacha no reacciono  y permaneció en su estado de ausencia.

Entonces Yue se acerco al dragón de la tierra y acaricio el cabello de la muchacha y ordeno a Nataku regresarla junto a las tumbas de su padres.

- Tenemos que irnos – Yue rompió el silencio.

- Pero no podemos – gimió Hikaru.

- No podemos dejarla aquí sola – reclamo Fuu.

- Y mucho menos en esta situación – dijo Hikaru – nos necesita

- No, no las necesita – dijo la voz fría del juez de las cartas – mírenla, ni siquiera esta conciente de que están aquí. Ella necesita estar sola y encontrarse a si misma.

- Pero si la dejamos aquí… – intervino Kamui - …será muy difícil que nos vuelva a encontrar

- Ella nos encontrara – Le aseguro Yue – Ahora veámonos.

Hikaru y Fuu fueron llevadas prácticamente a las rastras y Kamui y fuma tuvieron que empujar a Nataku para que se alejara de Umi (Fuuma quería patearlo, peor Yue se lo impidió).

El grupo volvió ingresar a la torre donde se encontraron con el pasillo oscuro y con numerosas puertas como opción.

- ¡Oh no! ¿Y ahora que puerta tomamos? – se confundió Tomoyo.

- La ultima puerta que abrimos no nos trajo mas que desgracia – dijo Fuuma – así que tenemos que ser mas cuidadosos con nuestra siguiente elección.

- No será necesario – le informo Yue – tomaremos las escaleras.

Todos se asombraron.

- ¿Qué escaleras? –Dijo incrédula Hikaru – Yo no veo ninguna.

- Yo tampoco – apoyo Kamui.

- Están al fondo – les indico Yue.

Todos miraron hacia el fondo del pasillo, nadie pudo ver nada, la oscuridad era demasiado densa para que la

Tenue luz de la lámpara alcanzara a alumbrarla.

Nataku puso semblante serio (bueno mas de lo que normalmente esta) y miro con sospecha al guardián.

- O una de dos: o tienes la vista mucho mas aguda que todos nosotros – dijo Nakuru susceptible – o ya has estado

En esta torre antes.

Yue lo miro pasivo, pero no respondió.

Entonces Kero tosió escandalosamente llamando la atención de todos, ya no tenia su forma compacta de peluche, si no su forma verdadera y enorme de un león con alas.

- Kero, que pasa? – se asombro Sakura - ¿Por qué te has transformado?

- Ehh…  pues ahí que estar alerta de cualquier cosa – Rió el guardián, nervioso – Pero ahora vasta de hablar y subamos las escaleras, vamos compañero – Kero le dio una palmada a Yue.

Sakura se extraño, Kero había interrumpido a propósito además que esa actitud de compañerismo con Yue era totalmente inesperada para ella, pues ya que Kero se la vivía quejándose de Yue, y ahora repentinamente le decía compañero? Algo raro había ahí… pero que?

Tal y como había dicho Yue, al fondo del pasillo había una escalera de caracol que guiaba hacia el segundo nivel de l a torre. 

Uno por uno fueron subiendo la escalera de hierro que los condujo a una sala circular con un suelo cóncavo como si fuera una taza de mármol. En medio de la sala había una esfera de piedra de donde salían unos hilos casi transparentes que se disparaban hacia las paredes, tensadas como cuerdas y afiladas como agujas.

- Que extraño cuarto – Comento Fuu, viendo la habitación con asombro.

- Pero no ahí ninguna salida – Dijo Kamui, caminando por la habitación.

- Supongo que tendremos que regresar –dijo Nataku.

- Si tal vez – murmuro Fuu, mientras que jalaba una de las cuerdas como si se tratara de un arpa.

- ¡No toques nada!  Exclamo Yue.

La advertencia había llegado tarde, la cuerda que momentos antes había tocado Fuu, vibraba rápidamente provocando un sonido como una caja de música.

Las vibraciones de la cuerda se extendió hasta llegar a la raíz de la cuerda, amarrada a la piedra, que inmediatamente comenzó a rotar en su propio eje, enroscando todos los hilos en torno suyo.

Los hilos se fueron tensando, jalando unas compuertas secreta en las paredes, que nadie había notado antes.

- ¡Oh no! – Exclamo Yue - ¡Vamos! Todos sujétense a los hilos, ¡Rápido!

Todos estaban demasiado atontados como para hacer caso de la advertencia de Yue.

Cuando las compuertas fueron abiertas por completo, estas empezaron a succionar todo lo que se hallara en la habitación, con una fuerza y una rapidez increíbles.

Kamui, Fuuma y Nataku fueron succionados por una puerta que inmediatamente se cerro.

Y sin perder tiempo, Yue tomo a su ama de la cintura previniendo que fuera jalada por el viento eh inmediatamente tomo la mano  de Hikaru que casi era succionada por otra puerta.

-  ¡Yueeee! – Grito Hikaru, desesperada.

- ¡Hikaruuuu! – Grito Yue.

Haciendo un esfuerzo enorme , Yue logro jalar a Hikaru lejos de la puerta.

- La salvaste – exclamo Sakura, sostenida por el potro brazo de Yue.

Pero en aquel momento un poder golpeo la mano de Yue, haciéndolo soltar a la guerrera del fuego.

- ¡NO! – gimió Yue.

Hikaru dio un ultimo grito antes de ser arrastrada por la puerta que se cerro tras ella.

- ¡Hikaru! – exclamo Sakura, convocando el poder de la carta flote para que Yue dejara de sostenerla - ¡Tomoyo!

- Aquí estoy – le contestó la voz de su amiga.

Sakura se volteo y vio a Tomoyo, aferrada del lomo de Kerberos.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si  contestó Tomoyo – pero todos han sido atrapados…

Tomoyo no pudo terminar su frase, puesto que Yue se había colocado frente a ellas en una posición de defensa.

Una puerta había  permanecido abierta, aunque sin poder succionador y de ella salieron dos sombras, los autores del ataque que hace un minuto había obligado a Yue a soltar a la pelirroja.

Eran dos "hombres" con alas negras que les salían de la espalada, ambos poseían cabello negro y piel pálida. A uno de ellos le faltaba la retina de uno de sus ojos (estaba ciego de un ojo) y el otro ser tenia ojos del color del rubí.

- ¡ ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! – exclamo Yue pasmado.

Sakura y Tomoyo observaron la escena, anonadas.

ÿÿÿ

Umi continuaba tumbada junto a las tumbas de sus padres, se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar y dentro de su sueño … dentro de su cabeza… dentro de su corazón, escucho una voz, la voz de Ceres.

"Mi niña…"

- ¿Ceres?

"Despierta…"

- No, no quiero – sollozo – no quiero ver mas dolor.

" Tienes que ser fuerte y luchar"

- Pero no soy fuerte.

"Si lo eres, tienes el poder"

- ¿Por qué tendría que seguir luchando? ¿Por qué no morir ahora mismo?

"Por que hiciste un desafió, por tus amigas, por tu vida, por el amor, por el mundo, por los muertos…"

- Pero…

"No estas sola, no tengas miedo, tienes a las otras guerreras mágicas, tienes la protección de los dragones del silencio, tienes aquella mariposa como amuleto, tienes aquel dragón de la tierra y me tienes a mi"

- Ceres…

- Levántate Umi… -dijo una voz.

- ¡Esa voz! – se asombro Umi - ¡Shugo!

- Yo se  que tu puedes hacerlo – la voz de Shugo resonaba en su cabeza- tienes que llegar hasta el final, la esfera del silencio  ya te lo había advertido, ¿recuerdas?

- Estoy muy asustada, y me siento débil.

- Fuiste la mujer que desafió abiertamente a Chtulhu – le dijo la voz de Shugo, con orgullo – Eres valiente… eres poderosa… tienes que continuar.

- ¡Lo…lo haré!

- Te sigo queriendo tanto, y espero que pronto encuentres tu felicidad.

La voz de Shugo se apago y Umi hizo un esfuerzo par abrir los ojos.

El cielo seguía prendido por miles de estrellas, y la lámpara de aceite que le había quitado a Kamui seguía a su lado, iluminado tenuemente.

Umi se paro del suelo y noto que se encontraba sola… ¿Dónde se habían ido los demás?

Tomo la lámpara del suelo y miro a su alrededor. Por primera vez desde que había entrado al cementerio, noto lo tenebroso que era. Su bellitos de su piel  se levantaron con un escalofrió cuando escucho el ruido de unos pasos, tan leves y ligeros que pareciera que apenas tocaban el suelo.

- ¿Quién esta ahí?  - Pregunto Umi, con voz quebrada.

- Pide un deseo – dijo un melodiosa voz, al mismo tiempo que la silueta de su cuerpo se hacia visible en la oscuridad.

- ¿Quién eres? – Exigió Umi, con desconcierto. 

- …Un deseo que te haga feliz, que te haga sonreír… - continuo la voz, como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta de Umi.

La luz de la lámpara, entonces, revelo el cuerpo de quien le hablaba con tanta dulzura.

Umi se paralizo del asombro, maravillad ante lo que veían sus ojos.

- Pide un deseo…

- ¡Eres…eres… UN ANGEL! – exclamo Umi, con estupor.

El ángel sonrió.

- Pero como…cuando…que… - Los pensamientos de Umi se encontraban demasiado desordenados como para formar una palabra completa. 

El ángel la siguió  mirando con una sonrisa.

Umi se sintió avergonzada y con una inclinación se presento.

- Soy Umi Riuzaqui, yo solo veía las tumbas de mis padres, no te enojes, no fue mi intención…

- No te preocupes – le interrumpió el ángel – Yo soy Touki, Arcángel del Agua. Y e venido a cumplirte un deseo, hija del agua.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mi señor me lo a pedido… Celes, dios del agua…- Contesto Touki, extendiendo la mano – Nuestros poderes son gemelos y mi tarea es pelear junto a ti.  Tu has rechazado a los profundos, y esas es prueba de tu lealtad. Estoy a tu disposición.

- No quiero tenerte a mi disposición – Dijo Umi, tomando la mano de Touki – Pero me gustaría tu amistad.

El viento nocturno soplo y mezclo los largos cabellos del arcángel junto con los de Umi.

Touki la observo confundida.

- Si esa es tu orden, así será… Ahora pide un deseo.

- Un deseo… - Umi apretó las manos del arcángel – Yo quiero… Yo deseo… paz… paz para mi corazón.

Touki asintió con la cabeza y extendió sus alas, que envolvió a ambas en un manto de plumas blancas.

ÿÿÿ

Kamui, Fuuma y Nataku, habían despertado en una habitación en penumbras. Al fondo de la habitación había dos puertas.

- ¿Qué puerta tomamos para salir de este lugar? – Pregunto Kamui, viendo la puerta de la derecha y la de la izquierda.

- El de la derecha – dijo Fuuma.

- ¡No! El de la izquierda – contradijo Nataku.

- El de la derecha es mas seguro – Reclamo Fuuma.

- No seas entupido, las dos son iguales – Espeto Nataku.

- Tranquilos – Pidió Kamui – Vayamos por la de la derecha.

- Yo no iré por el de la derecha – dijo Nataku.

- Pues has lo que quieras – Se enfado Fuuma – No te necesitamos.

- Ni yo a ustedes – dijo Nataku, mientras abría la puerta de la izquierda – Pero Kamui, yo te recomiendo que te cuides las espaldas, puesto que en Fuuma aun vive el Kamui oscuro.

Fuuma se enfureció aun mas y sin decir nada, jalo del brazo de Kamui y abrió la puerta de la derecha.

Nataku sonrió en las sombras y después cerro su puerta detrás de si.

- Creo que debimos de haber entrado por la mañana – comento Kamui mientras caminaban por el corredor al que les había llevado la puerta derecha. 

- Ya no podemos hacer nada – le contesto Fuuma.

Ambos caminaron en silencio.

"ssssss…. Kamui" , seseo una voz en la oscuridad.

Kamui se sobresalto.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? – le pregunto Kamui a Fuuma.

- ¿Escuchar que? – se asombro Fuuma.

- ¿No escuchaste el susurro? – Volvió preguntar Kamui.

- No – dijo Fuuma – pero de seguro fue el estupido de Nataku que no esta siguiendo. 

Las palabras de Fuuma no le tranquilizaron en lo absoluto y en silencio siguió caminando, escuchando el eco de sus propios pasos y  sus respiración acompasada.

Entones el susurro se escucho de nuevo:

"Kamui… huye…"

Kamui se detuvo, estaba seguro que había escuchado esa voz… no era su imaginación, ni la voz de Nataku. Fuuma se detuvo, extrañado por la actitud de su amigo.

"Huye antes de que los atrapen…." Dijo la voz

Kamui se dio la vuelta de un golpe, había sentido una presencia extremadamente poderosa… y en aquella oscuridad pudo distinguir la silueta de un cuerpo amorfo… con ojos dorados. 

Su cuerpo se lleno de temor y dándose la vuelta emprendió la huida.

- ¡Fuuma! ¡Corre! – grito 

Fuuma que  también vio a las figuras de ojos dorados, corría a lado de Kamui, mientras que las criaturas les seguían silenciosamente, arrastrándose por la oscuridad.

- ¡Rápido, tenemos que encontrar una habitación redonda! –exclamó Kamui, con pavor - ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

- ¿De que hablas? – se desespero Fuuma - ¿De que nos va a servir una habitación redonda?

- ¡Fuuma! ¡Son los perros de Tindalos! – Gimió Kamui, sin dejar de correr – Son seres abominables que viven en un plano astral diferente al nuestro… y la único amanera en que entran a nuestro mundo es a través de la líneas  angulares del Universo. 

- ¿Por los ángulos? –Murmuro Fuuma, para si mismo - ¡DIOS! ¡Están entrando por las esquinas de las paredes!

- Si, por cada esquina, por cada grieta, por cada ángulo – Contesto Kamui, sin aliento.

Por detrás de ellos, Fuuma y Kamui escucharon los horripilantes aullidos y ladridos de las criaturas, tan ajenos a este mundo que fue capaz de congelar la sangre de los dragones del cielo y de la tierra respectivamente.

Ambos tuvieron que detenerse, puesto que una pared se alzaba ante ellos, el camino no tenía salida, y los perros de tindalos estaban casi sobre ellos.

Kamui, desesperado, sacota espada sagrada y la blandió contra la silueta espantosa y gigantesca de la criatura frente a el. Pero para su terror, la espada no surgió ningún efecto;

Sus manos temblaron con temor… que iba a hacer! ¡QUE IBA A HACER! 

Entonces sintió un golpee en su estomago, su mirada se oscureció y sintió como su cuerpo caía al suelo mientras que algo le sujetaba de las piernas y le arrastraba… Sintió un ardo abrasador…

Fuuma que observaba aterrado, uso su poder para destruir las paredes que bloqueaban el paso eh inmediatamente – y gracias a un milagro – logro arrebatarle a las criaturas el cuerpo contorsionado de su amigo.

Y juntos huyeron, huyeron lo mas rápido que les permitan su piernas… puesto que sus almas dependían de aquello. 

***

Nataku caminaba sin ningún  problema, aburrido de que su caminata no le llevara a ningún lado.

El techo era tan alto que a pesar de los saltos kilométricos que dan los dragones, no podía visualizarlo.

Entonces así como así el gran pasillo se abrió hacia una gran sala donde en medio había una enorme fuente que arrojaba agua hacia un hoyo lo suficiente grande como para que un hombre cupiera por ella.

En las paredes había antorchas prendidas que iluminaban la estancia con una luz sangrienta que se embarraba contra las paredes.

Nataku tomo una antorcha y se acerco a  la fuente eh inclinándose ligeramente miro su reflejo en las aguas y se vio a si mismo, con su cabello lila y su tez pálida, pero de repente la imagen cambio con una onda del agua y en vez de su reflejo apareció la imagen de una niña de cabellos chorreados y el rostro embadurnado de sangre, con ojos llenos de tristeza y dolor, pero contradictoriamente, sus labios mostraban una sonrisa perturbadora que le invitaban a gritar…

Nataku se alejo de la fuente.

Por primera ves en su vida sintió miedo… estaba asustado. Esa niña… esa niña!

Entonces la habitación se lleno de una risa infantil, con un eco extraño como si llegara de muy lejos. Risa  mas risa, tan espantosa, tan enloquecedora.

Nataku se sostuvo la cabeza con fuerza, no lo soportaba, tenia que salir de ahí… no lo soportaba.

Se dio la vuelta en un intento de huir de aquella habitación, pero el camino por donde había llegado había desaparecido, y ahora estaba encerrado en aquella habitación, con aquella risa.

No lo pudo soportar mas, y sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, se arrojo al hoyo donde el agua caía. 

El hoto lo arrojo al suelo de otra habitación, a un suelo firme y seco donde podía respirar oxigeno. Abrió os ojos y vio el hoyo sobre el y el agua que se suponía debía caer de acuerdo a la gravedad, volvía a subir por el hoyo, como una fuente invertida.

El pecho le subía y le bajaba agitadamente, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse a si mismo.

Se puso en pie lentamente y miro a su alrededor. Vio una doble puerta de gigantesco tamaño y  del lado contrario había otra puerta, mucho mas pequeña e insignificante.

En medio de la estancia había una mesa de piedra, donde descansaba una balanza de oro reluciente. Y alado de aquella mesa había alguien… o algo cubierto por una manta blanca de pies a cabeza.

- Si buscas la salida a este lugar, la puerta grande es la correcta – dijo la figura cubierta por la manta, sin siquiera mover un solo músculo.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Nataku, susceptiblemente.

El extraño no contesto.

El dragón de la tierra lo miro con desconfianza. Pero entonces un ruido como de ladridos, extraños y grotescos, salieron de la puerta pequeña.

- ¡Que fue eso! – se asombro Nataku.

- Las bestias que cazan – le contestó la voz del extraño.

- ¿Qué dices? – Nataku dio unos pasos hacia la mesa de piedra.

- Ya ninguna lugar es seguro en estos tiempos – decía el ser oculto bajo la manta, sin mover un ápice de su cuerpo. – Estos seres entran donde sea.

- ¿Qué están cazando? – Pregunto Nataku.

- Humanos, seguramente – contesto.

- Fuuma y Kamui – Pensó Nataku, en voz alta.

- Si, esos son sus nombres – contesto el ser tras la manta blanca – Pero no te preocupes Nataku, tu puedes salir de aquí por la puerta grande. No tienes que preocuparte por otros que no seas tu.

- ¿Quién rayos eres? – Murmuro Nataku, atónito - ¿Y como sabes mi nombre?

El individuo no respondió.

En aquel instante Kamui y Fuuma salieron por la puerta pequeña corriendo desesperadamente.

- ¡Pero que…! – se sorprendió Nataku.

- ¡Los perros de Tindalos! - exclamo Fuuma.

Al escuchar esto, los ojos de Nataku se abrieron de par en par.

Mientras que de la puerta chica apareció una sombra que atrapo a Fuuma y a Kamui de los pies.

- Rápido, vete de aquí antes de que las criaturas se percaten de tu presencia – le dijo el extraño a Nataku – Sálvate.

Nataku miro hacia la gran puerta, y luego miro a Fuuma y a Kamui que luchaban por liberar sus pies.

- ¡Maldición! – Nataku corrió manipulando sus listones que tomaron la forma de un pentagrama al mismo tiempo que arrojaba una energía poderosa que hizo retroceder a las sombras. 

Sin perder tiempo, Nataku levanto a Fuuma y a Kamui por los hombros y formo un esfera con sus listones que los guardo en su interior. Las sombras les rondaron esperando encontrar algún ángulo por donde entrar a la esfera de listones.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – Pregunto Kamui, tratando de recuperar el aliento - ¿Por qué nos ayudas?

- Ni yo lo se – Respondió Nataku – Pero creo que esa guerrea del agua me a cambiado y ahora me pareció que debía salvarlos, además en esta guerra estamos todos y quieran o no, sin unión no ahí fuerza.

- Tienes razón – asintió Kamui – creo que tenemos que tratar de dejar nuestras diferencias atrás, para poder luchar  contra el enemigo, ¿tu que dices Fuuma?

- …supongo – respondió Fuuma, reservado.

- Pues bien, tratemos de hacer retroceder a estas bestias a la cuenta de tres – sumerio Nataku - …1…2…3! 

Nataku se deshizo de los listones a tiempo en que los 3 dragones usaron sus poderes contra las criaturas.

Algunas salieron huyendo, pero otros mas viejos y antiguos, persistieron y se alzaron antes los 3 dragones, que se encontraban horrorizados al contemplar a los horribles criaturas de pesadilla que eran los perros de Tindalos.

Entonces una luz ilumino la gran estancia y el ser envuelto en la manta, se  puso entre los dragones y las criaturas. La manta blanca voló por los aires y Nataku, Fuuma y Kamui contemplaron aquel individuo, con estupor.

Frente a ellos había un ser con unas largas alas blancas semi-transparentes, con el cabello medio largo y unas vestimentas preciosas. Un ángel, un hermoso ángel.

Los perros de tindalos que restaban, se esfumaron.

El ángel se volvió hacia ellos y les sonrió.

- Han pasado a mi primera prueba – les dijo el Ángel.

- ¿Prueba? – repitió Kamui, atónito – ¡Eso quiere decir que fuiste tu el que trajo esos seres!

- Claro que no – Contesto el ángel, con tranquilidad – jamás me relacionaría con tales seres, yo soy un mensajero de los dioses, mi nombre es Ranshuu arcángel de la tierra. Y ahora si me permiten, mi deber es asegurarme que sus corazones no tengan duda y estén peleando del lado de la humanidad y la tierra.

Ranshuu les señalo la mesa de piedra donde estaba la balanza.

- ¿Es por eso que me pusiste la tentación de irme y dejarlos a ellos a su muerte? – medito Nataku - ¿Y ahora?

- La segunda prueba y ultima es muy sencilla y rápida, tal vez duela un poco, pero si son de corazón sincero, sobrevivirán – Les explico Ranshuu.

Los dragones se miraron unos a otros inquietos, ¿Qué era lo que planeaba hacer ese ángel?

ÿÿÿ

- ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Sakura, detrás de su guardián.

- Son demonios – Explico Yue.

- Quieres decir que están al servicio de los primigenios – se horrorizo Tomoyo.

- No – le corrigió el juez de las cartas – Ellos son de otro tipo, uno de ellos es el príncipe del infierno, hijo de lucifer.

- Para mi demonios son demonios – tembló Sakura.

- No, ellos son la contraparte de los ángeles, representan el poder del que los dragones hablaban, el bien y el mal, ambos se necesitan para subsistir. Ellos no tienen que ver con el sexteto divino, peor de todos modos, ellos no pueden… no deberían estar aquí.

- ¿Terminaron? – se arto el demonio de los ojos rojos – Vaya… hace machismo tiempo que no nos veíamos… Yue.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Kouryuu? Dijo Yue, fríamente.

- Venimos a ver cual es todo el alboroto en la torre de los ángeles – Dijo Kouryuu, en tono relajado – Buscamos a Hisui y nos hemos enterado de unas cuantas cosillas.

- Tal vez deberías decirnos tu Yue – Hablo el otro demonio – Hisui regreso a la torre después de que había decidido no hacerlo nunca mas y ahora te encontramos a TI aquí, según me entere no deberías de estarlo, además… ¿Qué no estabas un mago… si, con el mago Clow? ¿no es así? 

- Eso no te incumbe – Espeto Yue – Kokyou…

En aquel tenso momento, otra voz se escucho.

- ¡Kokyou, Kouryuu! – Exclamó la voz – Mejor que se vayan, dios se enfadara si se entera que están aquí.

- ¡Kohaku! – Berrincho Kouryuu, el demonio de los ojos rojos – ¿como puedes estar en tu forma verdadera si es de noche?

- En la torre de los Ángeles, puedo tener el suficiente poder mágico para mantenerme en mi fuerza original – Respondió Kohaku -  sea de día o de noche.

De la puerta salio un ángel de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Sakura y Tomoyo estaban mudas de la confusión.

- Vayámonos Kouryuu – le ordeno Kokyou – regresaremos después.

Ambos demonios desaparecieron.

Kohaku le sonrió a Yue y para la sorpresa de Sakura, Yue también le sonrió a Kohaku.

- No se si saber si sentirme feliz o triste de saber que estas aquí – dijo Kohaku.

- Yo tampoco – dijo Yue.

- Peor me imagino la razón por la que están aquí – Kohaku entristeció – Y ellas deben pertenecer al grupo del que se me a hablado.

- Si, ella es mi ama Sakura y su amiga es el futuro pilar de la tierra, Tomoyo.

- Bueno, síganme, los llevare a la cúpula de la torre – se ofreció Kohaku – Ahí escucharan todo lo que tienen que saber sobre lo que le esta sucediendo a la tierra.

- ¿Pero y los demás? – quiso saber Sakura.

- No se preocupen por el resto de los guerreros, ellos encontraran la forma de llegar a la copula – le tranquilizo el ángel. 

- Pero… - Sakura seguía indecisa.

Kero rozo su cabeza cariñosamente en la cadera de su ama, haciéndole entender que no tenia nada de que preocuparse.

- Llevanos – le pidió Yue.

Kohaku asintió en silencio, y alzando la mano hizo que del techo apareciera un amplio hoyo y una plataforma de piedra adornada con hermosos ámbares.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero, Yue y Kohaku subieron a la plataforma que se elevo y subió a través del hoyo.

***

Hikaru estaba inconsciente en el suelo de una cámara iluminada por numerosas y extrañas lámparas que colgaban del techo, como péndulos. 

Al lado del cuerpo de Hikaru, se encontraba una sombra que le vigilaba, y cuando Hikaru comenzó a recobrar conciencia, la sombra se le acerco aun mas. 

- ¡AHHHHHHHH! - Grito Hikaru, al ver a la sombra a su lado, abrazándola con felicidad - ¿Qué haces aquí? – las orejas de gato de Hikaru se movían con alegría – Me diste un sustote!

La sombra puso su cabeza en el regazo de Hikaru, moviendo la cola febrilmente.

- ¡Hikari! ¡Hikari! Vasta de lamerme jajajjajaja

Cuando Hikari se tranquilizo, la pelirroja se puso de pie.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – trato de recapitular la pelirroja – lo ultimo que recuerdo fue Yue sosteniéndome la mano… OH no donde esta Fuu!

Hikaru miro a su alrededor, pero le fue casi imposible distinguir gran cosa, ya que las lámparas que colgaban del techo, cubrían gran parte de la vista.

Con Hikari a su lado, comenzó a caminar hacia delante, haciendo las lámparas a un lado.

- Vamos Hikari – dijo – busquemos la salida de este lugar.

Hikari le obedeció moviendo la cola de un lado a otro.

- ¿Me pregunto donde estará Nikona? – Pensó Hikaru, sonriendo al recordar como Umi siempre se quejaba de que esta desaparecía en las situaciones peligrosas.

Hikaru se detuvo bruscamente, estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que había llegado frente a la superficie de un gran espejo.

Hikaru miro su reflejo algo confundida, y cuando decidió cambiar de rumbo, Hikari comenzó a ladrar fuertemente.

Lo que había sido el reflejo de Hikaru, comenzaba a salir del espejo… era Hikaru…. Pero a la vez no era Hikaru.

La guerrea de fuego observo a la chica frente a ella, eran casi completamente iguales, con la diferencia que el cabello de la chica era de color rosa y lo llevaba suelto.

- ¡Luz! – Exclamo Hikaru, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

- Hola mi querida Hikaru – sonrió Luz.

- ¿Pero…que? – Hikaru estaba demasiado asombrada como para decir algo coherente.

Luz rió divertida, mientras que abrazaba a la guerrera del fuego, de forma seductora.  

- Hikaru… Hikaru…Hikaru – Decía Luz con un tono de sorna en su voz – No te preocupes, nada malo va  suceder, yo te vengo a ayudar.

Hikari seguía  ladrándole a Luz, mientras que Hikaru trataba de salir de su estupor.

- ¿A que te refieres con que me vas ayudar? – Pregunto Hikaru, algo molesta - ¿Quieres decir que vas a ayudarme en esta guerra? 

- Claro que no – rió Luz -  yo me refiero a otro tipo de ayuda. Sabes que la guerra no es el único problema que alberga en tu corazo. 

- ¿Qué? – Hikaru se enfado y se desembarazo de los brazos de Luz, que continuaba con una expresión de diversión. – Yo no tengo ningún otro problema.

- ¿Estas segura? –Luz se acerco a el espejo y con un ademán de su mano hizo aparecer una figura en e l espejo, la figura de un hombre.

- ¡Latiz! – Exclamo Hikaru, asustada - ¡No te atrevas a intentar a volver a hacerle daño! 

- ¿Y quien quiere hacerle daño? – Sonrió Luz – Esto es solo una ilusión, ya te dije que solo quiero ayudarte.

Latiz… un hombre verdaderamente guapo, ¿no es así? Tu lo quieres desde que lo conociste en céfiro y se que el también te quiere mucho, pero… sin embargo no eres mas que una adolescente de 17 años y a tu corazón aun le gusta experimentar nuevos sentimientos. 

- ¿A que te refieres? – Se asusto Hikaru, mientras la imagen de Latiz se desvanecía.

- Ahí Hikaru, ¿Qué no te das cuenta? – Luz rebozaba de alegría – Te has comenzado a enamorar de 2 personas a la vez.

- ¡QUE! – Hikaru se tambaleo mientras la figura del otro hombre aparecía en el espejo - ¡No…no es cierto, yo solo quiero a Latiz!

- No te engañes – Le dijo Luz, mostrándole la imagen del otro hombre – ¿me vas a negar que este pedazo de bombón es delicioso? 

Hikaru comenzó a temblar, inconscientemente.

- No…no…no es cierto!, el es solo mi amigo – seguía negando la pelirroja.

- Hikaru ¡Míralo! ¡míralo y dime que sientes! – Exclamo Luz.

Hikaru comenzó a sudar, y sin poder contenerse mi un minuto mas, tomo su espada y rompió el espejo, haciendo desvanecer la imagen de aquel hombre.

Luz se carcajeó estridentemente, mientras Hikaru se tapaba los oídos y cerraba los ojos desconsoladamente.

No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió, pero había dejado de escuchar las carcajadas de Luz y los ladridos de Hikari, y en cambio sintió una mano calida que le tomaba del hombro.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, tratando de enfocar la mirada neblinosa por el sudor. Cuando pudo abrir sus ojos, observo que no quedaba ni rastros del espejo roto, ni de Luz y Hikari se encontraba echado muy mansamente frente a ella.

Y entonces se volteo lentamente para ver quien le tocaba el hombro.

Atrás de ella, medio inclinado, se encontró con un rostro hermoso enmarcado con una larga cortina de cabellos, y de la espalda del sujeto salían lo que parecían ser alas. 

- ¿Yue? – Pregunto Hikaru, con un susurro.

El bello rostro,  frunció el entrecejo y pregunto con una voz melodiosa: "¿has dicho Yue?" 

Hikaru se tambaleo atontada al descubrir que el ser con alas no era Yue.

- ¿Entonces Yue esta aquí? – Volvió a preguntar el sujeto.

Hikaru afirmo con la cabeza, demasiado atontada como para hablar.

El sujeto pareció decepcionado, sin embargo le tendió una mano a la guerrera.

- Perdóname por hacerte tantas preguntas Srta. Hikaru Shidou.

- ¿Cómo…como sabe mi nombre? – hablo con dificultad.

- Conozco el nombre de todos ustedes – Le contesto – Peor tal vez querrás saber el mío, soy Ryuuki, Arcángel del Fuego.

- ¿Arcángel del Fuego? – Repitió Hikaru – Eh… ¿Dónde va? – Pregunto, notando que Ryuuki comenzaba a alejarse

- Venga con migo, hablaremos en el camino.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Volvió a preguntar Hikaru, mientras le daba alcance.

- Te llevare a la cúpula de la torre – dijo el arcángel – Ahí encontraras el resto de tus compañeros.

- Estoy muy confundida… - se quejo Hikaru – Y me duele la cabeza.

- Eh venido… - comenzó a decir Ryuuki - … aquí especialmente para hacer un pacto contigo. No es necesario que te ponga a prueba, puesto que la misma corona de Céfiro ya te a probado. Yo soy un Arcángel de guerra y eh venido para pelear bajo tus órdenes, al igual que el de Karen Kasumi.

Hikaru lo escucho anonada. 

- ¿Cómo has dicho? – Pregunto Hikaru, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

- Bueno – Ryuuki sonrió – Creo que aun sigues algo confundida, así que te lo pondré mas fácil… eh venido a que firmes un contrato de alma con migo y de esa forma estaremos conectados uno con el otro.

- Entonces…pelearemos juntos en esta guerra?

El arcángel asintió. 

- Solo tienes que darme tu mano. 

Hikaru tomo su mano y una anillo de fuego se prendió frente a ellos.

- Ahora cruzaremos el anillo – le indico Ryuuki – No cierres los ojos, de lo contrario las llamas se volverán contra ti, tienes que quedar que te conozcan, se una con las llamas.

Hikaru asintió con la cabeza, y junto con Ryuuki y Hikari, atravesó el circulo de fuego y desaparecieron.

ÿÿÿ

- Bueno, y en que consiste esa prueba – tartamudeo Kamui.

- Muy fácil – Ranshuu se deslizó hábilmente hasta llegar justo frente a el – Solo tienes que relajarte – Deslizo su mano suavemente por el pecho de Kamui.

El dragón del cielo se estremeció. 

- ¡ ¿Qué haces?!  - pregunto nervioso.

- Dije que te relajaras – Repitió Ranshuu, con una sonrisa perturbadora.

Y sin dejarle tiempo de reaccionar, Ranshuu clavo su brazo en el pecho de Kamui que se retorció se dolor, con los ojos desorbitados mientras la sangre escurría por el brazo de Ranshuu que aun se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de Kamui. 

Nataku y Fuuma, que habían sido tomados por sorpresa por la repentina acción del ángel, trataron de ayudar a Kamui. Pero no pudieron moverse, alguna fuerza invisible les tenia sujetos.

- ¿ ¡Que haces!? – le grito Fuuma - ¡Lo vas a matar!

- ¡Suéltanos! – Exigió Nataku.

Ranshuu hizo caso omiso de las exclamaciones de los dragones, y dio un ultimo Girón con su brazo.

El grito desgarrador lleno de un dolor inimaginable que recorría cuerpo  y alma, resonó por todos los pasillos de la torre, mientras que Ranshuu sostenía en su mano cubierta de sangre, el corazón palpitante de Kamui, quien se había desplomado en el suelo, pálido como un fantasma. 

Ranshuu se dirigió hacia la balanza y deposito el corazón en uno de los platillos y en el otro coloco una de sus plumas como contra peso.

La balanza permaneció estable, el corazón pesaba lo mismo que la pluma.

- ¡Felicidades Kamui Shiro! – Dijo el Ángel – has pasado mi prueba y eso demuestra que eres puro de corazón.

Con un gesto de su mano, el corazón regreso al cuerpo de Kamui, dejando su pecho sin ninguna herida visible.

Peor Kamui había quedado demasiado exhausto y pálido como para hablar.

EL Arcángel de la tierra se volvió hacia los otros dos dragones.

- Ahora, les toca a ustedes – Sentencio  Ranshuu.

Fuuma y  Nataku se miraron nervioso.

ÿÿÿ

Kohaku, Yue, Tomoyo, Sakura y Kero subían por la plataforma en completo silencio; hasta que Sakura – algo incomoda- intento hacer algo de conversación.

- ¿Ustedes ya se conocían? – pregunto viendo a Kohaku y a Yue.

- Si – Asintió Kohaku con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y como se conocieron? – siguió preguntando Sakura.

Yue continuaba cruzado de brazos, sin mover un solo músculo. Kohaku lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y dijo:

- Es una larga historia, fue hace mucho tiempo.

- Eso quiere decir que conociste al mago Clow? – Sakura miraba con perplejidad al ángel – Ya sabes, el creador de Yue.

Kohaku sonrió tristemente ante el comentario de la maestra de cartas.

- No, yo nunca conocí al Mago Clow…

- ¿Entonces..? - Sakura tenia muchas preguntas.

- Sakurita… déjalo – Le pidió Kero.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – se asombro Sakura - ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

- No Sakura – le consoló Tomoyo – es solo que ahí algunas cosas que se deben dejar solitas.

Sakura tenia muchos signos de interrogación flotando en su cabeza.

- Señorita Sakura - Interrumpió Kohaku, cordialmente – Usted se baja en este nivel

- ¡HAY! ¡No me bajen! – Sollozo Sakura -  Prometo no hacer mas preguntas.

- No es por eso – sonrió Kohaku – Ahí alguien que tienes que ver primero.

- ¿Yo solita?

- Si

Sakura volteo a ver a Kero y a Yue, indecisa.

- Ve, no te preocupes – Le dijo Yue – Estarás a salvo.

La plataforma se detuvo y Sakura se bajo de ella.

Sakura miro a su alrededor, no había nadie ahí, el lugar en tinieblas  que se encontraba iluminado por una fogata, parecía mas bien una caverna cuyas paredes rocosas estaban talladas con extraños signos.

Sakura se acerco a una de las paredes de la caverna, contemplando con asombro todos aquellos signos. Había miles de ellos cubriendo las paredes por completo.

Sakura contemplo un signo en particular, no sabia cual era su significado, pero sabia que lo había visto en alguna otra parte… ¿Pero donde?

La maestra de cartas  cerros sus ojos tratando de recordar donde había visto aquel signo… aquel signos.

- ¡Yue! – exclamo repentinamente.

Claro, como no lo reconoció antes, había visto ese mismo signo en el cuello de Yue, lo tenia en forma de una cicatriz.

Alguna, vez cuando ella aun era una niña, llego a preguntarle al guardián de la luna, el origen de su cicatriz, pero el solo había guardado silencio.

Demasiado curiosa por entender el significado de las marcas, Sakura acerco su mano  y toco el símbolo en la pared.

En el momento en que la mano de Sakura toco la rocosa superficie de la pared, el símbolo se encendió con una luz radiante al igual que el resto de los símbolos.

Y la luz dorada cubrió las paredes como si de oro se tratase.

Y entonces, todo a su alrededor desapareció y los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de terror ante la imagen que se creaba ante ella.

Era una escena grotesca, plasmada en un lienzo cubierto de sangre.

Dolor…dolor en todo su alrededor.

Sakura llevo sus manos a su boca con terror, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sus piernas le temblaban.

En aquella espeluznante imagen aparecía una sangrienta meseta cubierta por largas piedras afiladas como estacas, en donde el cuerpo de cientos de ángeles yacían clavados, todos muertos, todos con las cuencas de los ojos vacíos, todos con expresiones de horror en el rostro, aquel horror que su ultimo aliento les había permitido experimentar.

El viento cargaba los gritos de sufrimiento de aquellos que aun luchaban sobre los cuerpos de sus hermanos.

Entonces la imagen se desvaneció como cenizas en polvo.

Las lagrimas rodaron por el rostro de la maestra de cartas, cu cuerpo temblaba incontroladamente y sus nervios estaban completamente destrozados.

- Deja de llorar – Espeto una voz secamente.

Sakura levanto la mirada y vio con horror a uno de los seres que acababa de ver en aquella demoníaca visón.

Ante ella, se levantaba el cuerpo de lo que parecía ser un hombre, pero de su espalda salían un para de alas enormes e increíblemente blancas; el cabello de aquel ser era de un color gris sucio y le llegaba hasta los hombros.

En su mano derecha llevaba una trompeta de oro y en su cuello era visible una cicatriz, como aquella en el cuello de Yue.

Pero lo que mas le horrorizo, fueron sus ojos… y es que las cuencas de sus ojos estaban vacías… oscuras.

- Eh dicho que dejes de llorar – Repitió el ángel, esta vez dando un paso adelante, y ante el estupor de Sakura, sus cuencas vacías se vieron ocupadas por un par de ojos azules.

Ante el estupor, Sakura dejo de llorar.

- No puedo creer que el descendiente del Mago Clow sea una pequeña niña… - comenzó  a decir el ángel, pero Sakura le interrumpió.

- ¡No soy una niña! Tengo 16 años – dijo entrecortadamente.

- …Y además cobarde – Continuo el ángel como si no la hubiera escuchado.

- ¡No soy cobarde! – espeto Sakura, a pesar de que su cuerpo aun temblaba ligeramente.

- ¿A no? – dijo el ángel, con una sonrisa – pero si es de tu raza el estar asustados, a si como todas esas extrañas reacciones que ustedes llaman sentimientos.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto Sakura – Y…que fue aquella visión? 

- Yo soy Gabriel – Dijo el Ángel dando un alto sobre una roca y posándose en ella en una posición extraña, como si se tratase de un pájaro. – Y lo que acabas de ver no es nada de tu inconveniencia, no se suponía que tenias que venir a metichear aquí.

- ¿Entonces para que e sido llamada?

- A eso voy si me permites. Estoy aquí para instruirte, para enseñarte lo que el Mago Clow sabia y lo que tu tienes que saber… conocimiento que te será indispensable en esta guerra que ya les pisa los talones.

- Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que acabo de ver? – Insistió Sakura - ¿Quién mato a todos eso ángeles… y sus ojos… tus ojos?

- Te eh dicho que eso no tiene que ver con tigo – Repitió Gabriel escuetamente, pero al ver que Sakura se preparaba para repelar nuevamente, dio un suspiro de resignación – Lo que viste fue la primera guerra del cielo contra Lucifer y sus demonios… en cuanto  a los ojos… - Gabriel sonrió - ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Yue?

Sakura iba a bombardear a Gabriel con otra marea de preguntas. Estaba confundida, ¿Qué tenia que ver Yue con aquella guerra? ¿Por qué todos aquí parecían conocerlo?

- Pero… _continuo Gabriel – Esto no es por lo que estas aquí.

Estas aquí para ser instruida en los obscuros secretos que encierra esta guerra. El Mago Clow lo sabia, el Mago Erial lo sabe y ahora es tu turno de Saber… Yo te voy a hablar sobre el Necronomicon.

Sakura se sentó sobre una roca frente a  Gabriel. Tenia que ser fuerte, tenia que escuchar y aprender todo lo que le dijeran, este no era el lugar para que se acobardara, tenia que ser fuerte.

Sakura se repitió aquello  una y otra vez, tratando de ignorar la temblorina de sus piernas,

- Ya se algunas cosas – Dijo Sakura, controlando su temblorina – Erial, Subaru y los demás nos explicaron sobre el sexteto divino.

- Si, pero eso no es mas que lo básico – Dijo Gabriel – Ahora pon mucha atención a lo voy a decir, por que tu eres la maestra de cartas, la maestra de los elementos. No es ninguna coincidencia que tu y tus amigos permanezcan en la tierra.

Ustedes han sido elegidos y el destino de la tierra depende de ustedes y de nadie más

ÿÿÿ

Fuu sintió el viento en sus cabellos de oro movidos armónicamente.

Se encintraba en la parte mas alta de la torre, en el mirador  donde podía observar el cielo gris que se iba aclarando en señal de la llegada del amanecer.

El mirador era un anexo de la torre, justo a lado de la cúpula.

Fuu dio unos pasos hacia delante , donde un ángel se hallaba sentado cubriendo el suelo con sus largos cabellos dorados.

- ¿Hisui? – la llamo Fuu.

Desde que se habían presentado, Hisui, Arcángel del viento, no había dicho ni una sola palabra, había permanecido sentada y en completo silencio.

Pero ahora que Fuu le llamaba, Hisui pareció reaccionar como si hubiera estado perdida en sus pensamientos. Y mirando a la guerrera del Viento, tomo  un extrano aparato a su lado, el cual comenzó a tocar una música llena de poder y energía, con poderosos tambores guiando el ritmo.

Cerca de ellas, en el piso inferior al mirador, Kohaku, Tomoyo, Kero y Yue  caminaban en dirección a la habitación principal de la cúpula, peor cuando escucharon la música que provenía del mirador, Tomoyo se sintió atraída hacia ella eh intento dirigirse a su origen, pero Kohaku le impidió el paso y  le dijo:

- No vayas, ese es el lugar donde el Arcángel del Viento y la elegida se encuentran. Nosotros tenemos otro lugar a donde ir.

Tomoyo asintió y comenzaron a alejarse , sin embargo, sin que ellos se percataran, Yue se había quedado ahí y en silencio subió por las escaleras que llevaban havia el mirador.

Y oculto en las sombras, escucho al música. 

Mientras tanto la voz de Hisui se alzo entre la música, cantando, cantando con su corazón lleno de dolor.

_"Sun going down, she opens her eyes_

_It's dark in the belfry and cold whispers of rain,_

_Wind in the sky_

_So long it's been all she's been told"_

Hisui se puso en pie y su rostro se vio lleno de tristeza mientras cantaba.

_"Dream child, you're all alone_

_Roaming through the night_

_Scream child, lost and ashamed_

_For all the tars you cry"_

Hisui tomo la mano de Fuu y la miro a los ojos.

_"You are a child in sadness_

_A chessboard nightmare to go_

_Hear the silent symphony_

_Calling you up to the shore and_

_You_'ll see us"__

Fuu pudo sentir las frías manos del arcángel en las suyas, mientras que captaba el mensaje oculto  tras las palabras cantadas por Hisui.

_"As we sail away, moonstruck and astray_

_We're fallen angels_

_We're the scary tale to scare your mind away_

_From_ fallen angels"__

Fuu comenzó a sentir la tristeza de Hisui en su propio Corazón, tan vivo, y tan intenso que sentía que quemaba sus sangre. 

_"So many days wasted in haze_

_you're free, oh so free on their strings_

_Illusions of life, they say you can fly_

_They laugh and the cut off your wings"_

Fuu comenzó a llorar, por alguna razón la canción de Hisui se había formado en imagines, imagines sobre lo que tanto torturaba a Hisui y a muchos otros ángeles que sentían como ella.

_"Night child, they give you steel_

_and make you believe that it's gold_

_Lies child, all that you're told_

_Is just what you shall know"_

Yue que se encontraba escondido entre las ultimas sombras del amanecer, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, mientras escuchaba a Hisui.

_"When they 'know' we are evil_

_we're strangers_

_and danger and fire_

_the dark and the light_

_we are eyes in the night_

_Lost souls' they curse_

_For we've found it instead- oh"_

Fuu no pudo soportarlo ni un momento más y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

No era necesario que Hisui hablara, lo había entendido perfectamente y sintió una pena enorme por ella y por todos los ángeles caídos. Ángeles que habían desobedecido a dios, celosos del amor que profesaba a toda la raza humana, celosos del regalo que nos dio y que ellos no tenían… el derecho de la decisión, a decidir nuestros destinos, la posesión nuestra alma!

Hisui era el arcángel del viento y habia huido de la torre, había  huido con el hijo de lucifer y fue perseguida por sus propios hermanos, puesto que no era de ellos decidir lo que querian o no.

_"When they say you're a fossil_

_when their eyes nail you to the cross_

_take their curse and join our way_

_Welcome my friend on the ship of the   damned_

_We_'re fallen angels"__

Ese era el eterno sufrimiento de los ángeles caídos, a excepción de uno de ellos… al que todos los ángeles caídos amaban y al que el resto de los ángeles rechazaban.

El que había conseguido un alma propia… el que podía decidir su destino.

Fuu nunca se lo había imaginado, nunca pensó que fuera el.

Fuu apretó las manos de la triste Hisui, quien se encontraba en la torre a pesar de su deseo de libertad, puesto que aun poseía su gran amor hacia los dioses, aquel amor que le hizo regresar de su exilio a cumplir su deber como ángel de guerra. 

Para ofrecerle a ella, Guerrera del viento sus servicios.

Fuu sonrió y ambas comprendieron cuales eran sus destinos.

Una lagrima había escurrido por la mejilla de Yue al escuchar la canción de la desgraciada Hisui.

Bajo la mirada y se sintió miserable,  un sentimiento que hace mucho no sentía.

Entonces sintió una mano en su hombro.

N volteo, sabia quien era, sabia lo que quería…. Era la diosa de la Guerra, Ashura.

- Me alegra verte aquí, Yue – dijo la diosa – Me alegra saber que no nos has olvidado… después de tanto tiempo. 

Yue permaneció en silencio.

- ¿Cuándo piensas decirles? – Le pregunto Ashura – Ellos tienen derecho de saber.

Yue no le contesto/

- ¿Cuándo les dirás que eres un Ángel caído?

CONTUNUARA…

Notas de la Autora:

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por mi tardanza en subir el capitulo… si ya se  que por lo menos fue un año que me tarde U_U, pero me pasaron muchas cosas que me obligaron a dejar TODOS mi Fics abandonados en la esquina…

Y la verdad que sentí horrible cuando recibía mails de los lectores pidiéndome que los continuara…

Pero Ya por fin!!!! Salí de los problemas que tenia y eh podido terminar con este el sexto capitulo!!!! (ALELUYA!!!) , si  y espero que sea de su agrado…

Además intentare Subir el próximo capitulo antes de que entre clases de nuevo…

Y bueno que les pareció… apoco no soy mala MUAJAJAJAJAJAJ, los dejare con la duda de que onda con Yue, tendrán que esperar JAJAJAJAJA…

Además de que ya agregue otras series de CLAMP, que son Wish, y RG Veda (el resto de los personajes saldrán mas adelante)

Y bueno para darle un adelanto del próximo capitulo, este estará centrado en el otro grupo que fue con Hokuto!! Y e decidido que en ese capitulo abarcare mas sobre los sentimientos de Yuzuriha… 

Si e decidido que en cada capitulo le daré el protagonismo a diferentes personajes, para que sea justo.

PD. La canción que canto Hisui, se llama "Fallen Angeles" por una banda llamada Edguy.

Bueno ya les dejo.

Adios!!! 

Y ya saben dejen sus opiniones.

Deeply_mind @yahoo.com.mx

                       Y

Lula-koo@terra.com


	7. La ciudad de los seres sombra

CUANDO LAS SOMBRAS NOS CUBRAN

Escrito Por Ula Herarc

Capitulo VII: La ciudad de los seres sombra

El grupo de Hokuto había estado viajando toda la noche desde que se separaron de los demás, y ahora la mañana estaba bastante avanzada.

La plataforma se dirigía a Providence, Road Island, Nueva Inglaterra; donde se encontraba el laboratorio  de Curwen.

Y si no era demasiado tarde, detendrían aquel desgraciado hombre, de invocar  un mal irreversible.

En todo este tiempo, Hokuto y Guru Clef habían estado conversando en voz baja en una esquina de la plataforma y el rostro serio y grave del Mago, les indicaba a todos que la misión no iba a ser cosa fácil.

Yuzuriha se había acostado en una esquina de la plataforma, pretendiendo dormir. No tenía  deseos de hablar con nadie aquella mañana, ni siquiera con Sorata, que siempre le levantaba los ánimos.

Estaba intrigada y tenia una sensación muy peculiar en la boca del estomago cada que pensaba en aquel sujeto.

Aquella noche – y severas noches anteriores – Yuzuriha había tenido una serie de extraños sueños en el que aparecía un hombre de largo cabello rubio. El hombre le proporcionaba compañía, le hablaba y le escuchaba; era extraño, puesto que en ningún otro sueño  que hubiera tenido había experimentado ese tipo de interacción con alguien.

Así que curiosa por la extraña naturaleza  del sueño, decidió que la próxima vez que lo tuviera desplegaría su poder, en un intento de comprender quien era exactamente aquel hombre y por que soñaba con el.

No era que no le agradara, al contrario, se sentía muy cómoda con el.

Siempre que se sentía triste o preocupada, sabia que le podía contar sus preocupaciones, y que el le escucharía y le aconsejaría, haciéndola sentir al final mucho mejor.

La personalidad del hombre era extremadamente gentil (y melancólico al mismo tiempo), peor siempre que le veía, la hacia sentir extrañamente feliz.

Pero sin embargo, ella sabia que algo ocultaba aquel hombre, algo que le  hacia sentir triste y miserable, aunque nunca lo mostraba, ella lo sabia, lo percibía.

Pero lo que mas le había angustiado es que el solo parecía tener oídos para ella, pero nunca para el.

No sabía su nombre, no sabia si era real, no sabia por que estaba en su sueño.

Entonces, aquella noche que había vuelto a soñar con el, decidió llevar acabo su plan y había descubierto su verdadera identidad.

El corazón de Yuzuriha se había llenado de tristeza y a pesar de las suplicas del hombre de que se quedara con el, ella decidió despertar.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, vio que era muy temprano por la madrugada.

Yuzuriha había descubierto que aquel hombre, al que había considerado por un momento su amigo, era Kyaku, dragón de la tierra.

Y que su sueño, no era realmente su sueño, si no el ensueño de Kyaku, quien le había permitido entrar a el, cada que ella dormía.

La revelación había afectado gravemente los sentimientos de la joven.

No sabia que pensar. Por un lado, aun había en ella aquella vieja rivalidad entre dragones de la tierra y del cielo, y eso le decía que debía permanecer alejada de el.

Pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía que eso era estupido, ella quería… quería estar con el…

"Yuzuriha…", la voz de Hinoto resonó en la cabeza de la muchacha.

La dragón abrió los ojos y se enderezó.

"No te hará daño, no te preocupes", dijo la voz de Hinoto.

- ¿Pero que? – Yuzuriha parpadeo, perpleja - ¿Dónde estas Hinoto?

"En Céfiro", le contesto.

- ¿Pero como sabes sobre…?

"Solo lo se", contesto la dream-watcher.

Debió de haberlo imaginado, después de todo Hinoto era una vidente. Yuzuriha se entristeció.

"Si el echo de que el sea un dragón de la tierra es lo que te preocupa, no debería. Les debería de quedar claro que la pelea ya termino hace mucho, con el sello de Victoria de Kamui"

- No lo se Hokuto… - Suspiro Yuzuriha – No se que pensar… Yo creí que era mi amigo, pero el nunca me habla sobre el, es como si no confiara en mi.

"No deberías esperar tanto de la gente, al contrario, deberías estar agradecida por lo que ya has  recibido de ellos.",  le decía Hinoto, "Kyaku es un hombre muy misterioso"

- ¿Quién es exactamente Kyaku? – Pregunto Yuzuriha, tratando de entender la naturaleza del dragón de la tierra.

Hinoto Sonrió.

"Tal vez eso se lo deberías preguntar a un dragón de la tierra"

Yuzuriha permaneció en silencio.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ella. Sorata bostezaba perezosamente.

- ¡Que horror! – exclamó, con pereza – Me a tocado viajar con el grupo mas aburrido de todos.

Sorata volteo a ver a Subaru, que se hallaba sentado y con los ojos cerrado, ignorando a todo mundo.

Luego miro a Sakurazukamori, en pie y con su malévola sonrisa en aquel rostro de porcelana.

A Satsuki – no muy lejos del acecino – que miraba el cielo sin nubes.

Y bueno ni hablar del resto, el espadachín llamado Latiz y el hechicero llamado Shaoran Li, apenas parecían parpadear de tan inmóviles que se encontraban.

- ¡Dímelo a mi! – Las protestas de Caldina se unieron a la del dragón – No conozco a nadie a parte de Guru Clef y Latiz y realmente todos parecen estar en estado vegetal.

- ¡Vaya que tenemos suerte! – Continuo Sorata, con sarcasmo – de todos los guerreros nos ha tocado ir con todos aquellos con parentesco a las piedras.

Caldina rió.

- ¿Y que pasa con tu amiguita? - Pregunto la bailarina – Pensé que ella era muy alegre.

- No se que pulga le pico – Contesto el dragón – Note que ha estado despierta desde la madrugada… pero aun así pretende estar dormida. Supongo  que no quiere que la molestemos.

- Y ustedes dos deberían dejar de quejarse – rió una voz amable.

Sorata y Caldina voltearon al mismo tiempo y vieron a Kaoh con aquel semblante gentil y eternamente tranquilo.

- Tu nombre es Kaoh, ¿no es así? – Pregunto Caldina, arrastrándose hacia ella.

- A si es – Sonrió Kaoh – Y ustedes Caldina y Sorata Arisogawa

- ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer si no es quejarnos? – pregunto Sorata.

- ¿Té? – Preguntó la amable mujer ofreciéndoles una taza.

Caldina acepto encantada, pero a Sorata no le pareció la idea.

- ¡EHY Latiz! – Le llamo la bailarina - ¿No quieres Té? Te haría bien.

- No gracias – Contesto el espadachín.

Caldina suspiro, Sorata tenía razón, hubiera preferido ir con las guerreras mágicas o con Paris, ya que aquí parecían hacer competencias para ver quien estaba mas serio.

Eran las 12:00pm cuando Guru Clef  y Hokuto se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a los demás.

- Escúchenme bien – Comenzó a decir Guru Clef – En unos momentos descenderemos a tierra firme, Providence ya no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí y es mas seguro llegar a pie que por aire.

Todo mundo desvió su atención hacia el mago.

- Ahora les recuerdo nuestro objetivo –continuo el Mago – entraremos al laboratorio de este hombre, cuyo nombre es Joseph Curwen y tenemos que encontrar el Necronomicon.

- Y ambos debes de ser destruidos – Dijo Hokuto.

- Ahora, no se confíen – Siguió el mago – Curwen no es un hombre común y corriente, tiene conocimientos muy peligrosos así que ahí que irse con cuidado… además tienen que saber que  Curwen es mas viejo de lo que aparenta…

-  … A simple vista parecería que esta en sus treinta – le continuo Hokuto -  pero en realidad es mucho mas viejo… mucho mas viejo que ningún mortal de la tierra.

- ¿Qué tan viejo es? – pregunto Yuzuriha.

- Se lo podrán imaginar con tan solo decirles que el era un hombre ya maduro cuando estuvo en Salem en la época en que se quemaban a mujeres vivas, acusadas por brujería – Dijo Hokuto.

Todos la miraron sin poder creerlo, eso era imposible. No podía  ser, ningún terrestre podría ser tan increíblemente longevo.

La plataforma de piedra defendió hasta tocar suelo, ahora estarían aproximadamente a 20 kilómetros de la ciudad, sino es que mas.

Todos se preparaban para encaminarse a la ciudad, cuando la figura de Hinoto apareció e la mente de todos

- Tened cuidado – les anuncio la Dream-watcher – ahí algo en esa ciudad que  les consumirá si sus mentes no son lo suficientemente fuertes.

Todos observaron los ojos ciegos como un mar de sangre de Hinoto, demasiado atontados con su repentina advertencia.

- ¿Qué es lo que has visto? – le exigió el asesino del Sakurazukamori - ¿Qué nos espera ahí?

Pero sin embargo Hinoto ya había desaparecido, dejándolos a todos con una vaga sensación de peligro.

- Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha – sugirió Li.

Y así todos caminaron por la carretera desierta.

Todos en silencio, todos demasiado perturbados por la advertencia de la Dream-Watcher.

¿Qué tipo de mal les esperaba en aquella ciudad?

¿Acaso Curwen había finalmente convocado algo demasiado poderoso que se había salido de sus manos completamente?

Bien, eso lo sabrían en poco tiempo, y fuera lo que fuera no intervendría con su misión; el Necronomicon tenía que ser destruido.

Después de un buen rato, el grupo llego ante la enorme ciudad.

Providence era majestuosa, con secretos de edificios y mansiones modernas, resultado de la expansión de la ciudad. Mientras que los orígenes de la ciudad eran viejos y  completamente hermosos, con un estilo obviamente georgiano.

A pesar que era la una de la tarde, el cielo que cubría aquella ciudad era gris y poblado por una plaga de nubes negras y gordas que explotarían en cualquier momento para dejar caer sus lágrimas plateadas.

La ciudad estaba completamente desierta, o por lo menos eso parecía.

- Bien, yo no veo nada – Comento Sorata, viendo hacia todos lados – y tampoco percibo ninguna energía.

- Si yo fuera tu, no me andaría pavoneando por ahí – dijo el Sakurazuka, seriamente – Ahí algo muy extraño en esta ciudad.

- Lo mejor seria no detenernos a averiguarlo – Shaoran se cruzo de brazos.

Hokuto asintió, de acuerdo con el hechicero oriental, eh inmediatamente les pidió a todos que la siguieran, adentrándolos a la misteriosa ciudad, en camino a la casa de Curwen.

La sensación de que algo no andaba bien, les acompaño todo el camino.

No había realmente una explicación lógica para lo que sentían, pero de alguna manera – y aunque se lo trataran de negar – sabían que no estaban solos en aquella ciudad.

Había pasado aproximadamente hora y media cuando Hokuto se detuvo finalmente.

- ¿Bien? ¿Hemos llegado? – Pregunto Satsuki, analizando las casas a su alrededor.

Sin embargo Hokuto no le respondió, permaneció en medio de la calle, dándoles la espalda.

Subaru iba a tomar a su hermana del hombro, pero esta contesto inesperadamente, haciéndolo retroceder.

- No – contesto aun dándoles la espalda.

- ¿Por qué nos detenemos? – Cuestiono Shaoran - ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que… - la voz de la médium se quebró, Hokuto había empezado a temblar.

- ¿Qué pasa niña? – Exigió Latiz, al percibir el miedo de la muchacha.

Hokuto se dio la vuelta y les miro  a todos con los ojos brillantes y mojados… a punto del colapso.

- ¿Hokuto? – murmuro Subaru, preocupado.

- Es que… - Hokuto trago saliva, no sabia como explicarse - … No se donde estamos.

Todos la miraron incrédulos, sin poder creer lo que habían escuchado. Y alguno de ellos se llenaron de ira.

Principalmente el Sakurazukamori, cuyo perfecto rostro se había roto en una expresión de furia muy mal contenida.

Y agitando a la muchacha con violencia el asesino del Sakura le demando una explicación.

-  ¡¿Acaso nos has tenido caminado una hora y media sin saber donde rayos esta el laboratorio secreto de Curwen?! – Seishirôu le apretó los hombros fuertemente, mientras la pobre muchacha lloriqueaba.

- ¡NO LA TOQUES! – Subaru arrojo a Seishirôu lejos de su hermana, quien se había refugiado en sus brazos, llorando silenciosamente.

- ¡Contesta! – Siguió gritando el asesino - ¿O es acaso que nos guías a alguna trampa?

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – Demando Subaru, indignado – ella nunca…

- Pues yo creo que es muy sospechoso – Satsuki miro a los gemelos, con desprecio – No se ustedes, pero a mi me parece muy extraño que esta niña apareciera de la nada, cuando se supone debería estar muerta.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de raro? – Subaru continuo defendiendo a su hermana – La mayoría de nosotros también hemos sido resucitados.

- Oh pero eso es muy diferente, señor Sumeragi – Intervino Kaoh, sin tomar bando – Las personas que han sido resucitadas son elegidos de los guardianes de la tierra, todos lo somos. Y tu señor Sumeragi, al igual que el resto de los dragones de la tierra y guerreros hace tiempo muertos, tienen una nueva vida, no es ninguna ilusión… - Kaoh se detuvo unos instantes en los que miro a Hokuto intensamente – ella… ella es una ilusión.

Hokuto dejo de llorar ante la revelación de Kaoh, en cambio se lleno de enorme tristeza, por que ella mas que nadie, sabia que era verdad.

- ¿Qué es lo que dices? – pregunto Subaru, sin aliento y con los ojos vidriosos.

- ¿Qué acaso no lo puedes ver? – Le pregunto Kaoh, tristemente.

- Claro que no – Respondió el Sakurazukamori – El es ciego ante el amor que siente hacia su hermana – sonrió cruelmente – ese siempre a sido su perdición.

Subaru le envió una mirada fría.

- Hokuto, dinos, tu fuiste uno de los experimentos de Curwen – Pregunto Kaoh – experimentos para traer a la vida seres ya hace mucho tiempo muertos… traídos a la vida en base de sus cenizas…

- Si… - contesto la muchacha, cabizbaja.

- Y me doy el atrevimiento de decir  que tú no fuiste uno de mucho éxito que digamos – Continúo Kaoh.

Todo mundo escuchaba atentamente.

Hokuto volvió a asentir.

- Tal y como lo sospechaba, eres un muerto viviente…

- Más razón para sospechar de ella – agrego el Sakurazuka - ¿Cómo están seguros que esta niña no esta bajo el poder de Curwen?

- ¡Yo no estoy bajo el poder de nadie! – Exclamo Hokuto, indignada.

- ¿Entonces por que nos has perdido? – Pregunto Shaoran, comenzando  a sospechar de la muchacha - ¿No deberías saber el camino?

- ¡Lo se! – se enfado la muchacha.

- ¿Entonces a que rayos estas jugando? – Pregunto indignado, el hechicero chino - ¿Cómo quieres que confiemos en ti?

- Yo se el camino – volvió a repetir Hokuto – pero esta ciudad no es ya la misma desde que escape de ella… Algo raro esta sucediendo.  Cuando tomo una calle que se que me llevara  por el camino correcto, de la nada aparece otra completamente desconocida… es como un laberinto en el que las paredes aparecen y desaparecen en distintos sitios.

- Mmm… Creo que yo también empiezo a sospechar de esta niña – dijo Caldina, al escuchar la histeria de Hokuto.

- Y como no vamos a desconfiar de ella – espeto Satsuki – Con los disparates que dice…

- No – la voz grave y seria del mago de Céfiro interrumpió al dragón de la tierra.

Todos dirigieron su atención hacia Guru Clef, que hasta aquel momento había permanecido fuera de la discusión.

- Ella tiene razón, esta ciudad no es normal – El mago les miro fríamente – Puedo sentir algo en esta ciudad, lo ciento en mi piel… No estamos solos.

- ¡Usted esta loco! ¡igual que esos estupidos médiums! – Exploto Satsuki – Yo no veo ni ciento nada raro en esta ciudad… es exactamente igual que el resto del mundo… cubierto de tinieblas.

- ¡Cállate! – le grito una voz profunda.

El grupo observo con asombro al espadachín mágico de Céfiro, cuyo rostro y facciones casi tan perfectas e inmóviles como las de la de una muñeca.

Satsuki no supo que responder, estaba demasiado sorprendida con el efecto de la voz de Latiz, que había resonado como un trueno en el silencio.

- No te atrevas a cuestionar las palabras de Guru Clef – La personalidad imponente del espadachín sorprendió a los dragones – A comparación de de sus años y sabiduría, tu no eres mas que una niña insolente.

Ante el insulto, la dragón de la tierra se preparaba para contestarle,  pero Guru Clef la interrumpió.

- Gracias Latiz, pero es mejor no crear mas discordia en el grupo – Remarco el mago como si estuviera hablando con niños pequeños – Le recuerdo Srta. Satsuki y a todos ustedes, que esto no es un juego y que no tendrán la mas mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir si intentan pelear por su cuenta. Estas son las reglas: trabajan como equipo y se ayudan unos a otos, o mueren… simple y sencillo.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, obviamente el mago de Céfiro tenia mucha razón.

Yuzuriha, quien se encontraba detrás de todos ellos, no había estado poniendo atención, se movía inquietamente de un lado a otro. Hace media hora que había notado que Innuki se había separado de su lado, y además por alguna razón desconocida tenía mucho frió y sentía que 'algo' pasaba muy rápido a su lado, rozándole los brazos  y las piernas.

En una situación normal, hubiera pensado que solo era el viento, pero para su horro, había notado que no había  viento, pues nada perturbaba la tranquilidad de los cabellos de los guerreros.

Cerro sus ojos, tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios, pero esto solo empeoro su situación, puesto que al momento en que cerro sus ojos comenzó a escuchar una serie de murmullo. Rápidos, suaves y sin significado.

Pronto los murmullos se aglomeraron en la cabeza de la dragón, quien con desesperación  sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos, tratando de detener aquel ruido infernal.

Caldina noto la perturbación de la joven y acercándose a ella le pregunto si se encontraba bien.

Yuzuriha abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y observo a la bailarina que la miraba con preocupación.

La observo así por unos momentos, sin contestarle y finalmente, como si algo o alguien se lo ordenase, subió su mirada hacia el cielo.

Por unos instantes sintió que su corazón podría detenerse en cualquier momento, mientras que la sangre de le congelaba en las venas.

El  shock había sido demasiado fuerte para el delgado cuerpo de la muchacha quien sentía que podría colapsar en cualquier instante, sin embargo permanecido ahí, congelada mientras observaba aquel espectáculo con sus ojos dilatados por el terror.

Cuando por fin pudo salir del encanto que le había provocado aquella escena de lo inimaginable, Yuzuriha grito con horro, llamando la atención de los demás, quienes alarmados trataron de contemplar que era aquello que aterrorizaba tanto a la dragón del cielo.

- ¡¡¡Corran!!! ¡Huyan! – había gritado  Yuzuriha en su locura - ¡Antes que les atrapen! ¡Corran!

- ¡Yuzuriha! – Sorata, preocupado por el estado desquiciado de su amiga, trato de detenerla, puesto que esta ya había emprendido la huida - ¡Espera!

- ¡Están en todos lados! – gritaba, mientras corría - ¡Ayúdame Sora! ¡No dejes que me atrapen!

- ¡por dios santo! – exclamo Satsuki, irritada – Lo que nos faltaba, un loco más en el grupo. ¿Qué piensa ahora gran Guru…? – Satsuki iba a reclamarle a Clef, pero este ya había emprendido la huida como Yuzuriha, y con el iba Hokuto - ¡peor donde crees que vas! – Le grito.

Guru Clef le miro fríamente, mas no le contesto.

"Latiz… Caldina", Les llamo el mago a través de su mente, "Tienen que salir de esta ciudad inmediatamente, saquen a todos, ¡Rápido!"

"¿Qué es esto?", le pregunto Latiz.

"No puedo explicarlo ahora",  le urgió Guru Clef, "Lo único que puedo decir es que Yuzuriha les ha visto y que Hokuto y yo les hemos sentido. Tiene que salir de la ciudad antes que les atrapen".

"¿Y que ahí de ti y Hokuto?", se preocupo Caldina.

"Nosotros tenemos que terminar con la misión, tengo el suficiente poder para mantener a estos seres lejos de nosotros dos"

"Déjanos ayudarte", le pidió Latiz.

"Ayúdenme sacando a todos de la ciudad"

- ¡Escúchenme todos! – Les llamo Latiz – Hagan lo que esa niña a dicho… Tenemos que salir de esta ciudad.

Sin embargo nadie se movió, a excepción de Subaru quien se preparaba para darle alcance a Clef y a su hermana, pero Latiz le bloqueo el paso.

- ¡Fuera de mi camino! – Exploto el Médium.

- ¿Acaso no has escuchado lo que eh dicho? – Dijo Latiz, con voz tranquila – tenemos que salir de esta ciudad.

- Tengo que ir a lado de mi hermana – Suplico Subaru, sutilmente, de tal manera que solo Latiz lo noto – Por favor…

Latiz le miro en silencio por un minuto, observando aquel rostro que días antes había sido tan inexpresivo y frío, pero aquellos últimos días empezaba a cobrar vida… vida…

Latiz se hizo a un lado, haciéndole entender que podía irse, pero antes le susurro: ten cuidad, ahí cosas ahí que no podemos ver Con esas palabras Subaru corrió en persecución de su gemela.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Pregunto Shaoran, inquieto.

- Tenemos que salir de la ciudad – Repitió Latiz – Ahí cosas en esta ciudad que no podemos ver… recuerden la advertencia de la Dreamwatcher….

- ¿pero que ahí de los demás? – Pregunto Kaoh – la Srta. Nekoi salio corriendo en desesperación y Sorata ha ido tras ella, y el mago también se  ah ido con los mediums.

- Guru Clef y los mediums se encargaran de finalizar con la misión – Les informo el espadachín – en cuanto a los dos dragones del cielo, me temo que ellos tendrán que encontrar la salida por su cuenta.

- Pero basta de tanto hablar – urgió Caldina – tenemos que irnos.

- ¿Y por que tenemos que hacer lo que ustedes dicen? – Se resistió el asesino del Sakura.

Latiz lo miro sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

- Has lo que quieras – dijo.

Y dándole la espalda comenzó a alejarse seguido por Caldina, Shaoran y Kaoh.

Los 2 dragones de la tierra, sin embargo, permanecieron estáticos.

Peor antes que el grupo se pudiera alejarse mas de 4 metros, se vieron forzados a detenerse, puesto que el suelo que pisaban comenzó a desaparecer en una negrura exquisitamente pura que comenzaba a borrar todos los edificios a su alrededor… poco a poco devorándolos en silencio.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Exclamo Satsuki, alarmada.

- Demasiado tarde – Dijo Latiz, tristemente – Nos han atrapado…

No había terminado de decir esto cuando la oscuridad lo desapareció de la vista de todos.

- ¡No Latiz! – Grito Caldina, mientras observaba con angustia como cada uno de ellos desaparecía en aquel manto negro, hasta que ella fue la única en aquel vacío sobre natural.

Caldina permaneció completamente inmóvil por largos minutos observando la nada que se extendía frente a ella.

Su mente se había vaciado, no sabia que hacer… no sabia donde se encontraba. Pero justo cuando lo pensaba todo perdido vio un punto luminoso justo frente a ella, y sin siquiera detenerse a pensar por un momento, levanto su brazo y lo toco.

El punto luminoso se abrió abruptamente, y aquella oscuridad se vio teñida por blancura que se extendía rápidamente, revelando un jardín exótico con edificaciones de estilo arábigo.

Caldina no podía creerlo… ese jardín lo conocía… estaba… ¡estaba en Ciseta!

Yuzuriha continuaba corriendo histéricamente, no podía controlarse, su mente estaba demasiado perturbada. Aquellas cosas le perseguían y tenia miedo, mucho miedo.

Entonces sintió una mano tibia que se cerraba en su muñeca y le obligaba a detenerse.

- ¡Yuzuriha! ¡Yuzuriha! – Le llamaba la voz del dragón del cielo, Sorata.

La muchacha se volteo y descubrió a Sorata con rostro preocupado.

- ¡Oh Sorata! – La dragón del cielo abrazo a Sorata, mientras rompía a llorar - ¡nos van a atrapar… esas… esas sombras!

- No te preocupes mi niña, yo te voy a proteger, pero debes tranquilizarte – El rostro del joven sacerdote estaba extrañamente serio – Cuando  gritaste por ayuda, me hiciste darme cuenta… de que estamos siendo cazados… fui un estupido al no darme cuenta antes… pero ahora los puedo sentir.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Pregunto Yuzuriha, respirando agitadamente – Están en  todas partes…

- Voy a crear un Kekaii, hace mucho que no hago uno y no estoy seguro que sirva en contra de estas… de estas sombras como tú las llamas – explico rápidamente – pero eso es mejor que nada.

Yuzuriha asintió y se separo del dragón para que este pudiera crear su 'spiritual shield'.

Cerro sus ojos… prefería no ver, además aun tenia mucho frío, sentía como sus huesos se congelaban, sentía le dolor, la desesperación, el miedo…

Por unos segundos se pregunto, por que ella, por que había sido escogida para participar en esta guerra, ¿Por qué?

¿Qué no había sido suficiente con su participación en la guerra de los dragones?

¿Por qué no dejaban su alma descansar en paz?

Eso era lo que quería, paz, tranquilidad, amor…

- ¡Lo eh logrado! – escucho a  Sorata decir. 

Yuzuriha abrió sus ojos y miro a su alrededor, las entidades rondaban fuera del Kekaii, no podían entrar y estaban enfurecidos, pero eso no era importante aortita, lo único importante era que estaban a salvo.

Sonrió. El frío comenzó a abandonar su cuerpo poco a poco.

- Lo lograste – le felicito Yuzuriha.

- Si, pero témenos que averiguar como salir de aquí – Contesto Sorata, tratando de pensar en como podrían salir de la ciudad.

- ¿Alguna idea? – pregunto Yuzuriha.

- Eh… emmmm… tal ves… mmmm… no… espera!... no eso tampoco… y si… no… mmmm…. – Sorata se rasco la cabeza -  tengo hambre…!

Yuzuriha rió ligeramente, el nunca cambiaria, ni siquiera en las situaciones más peligrosas, Sorata seguirá siendo Sorata.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, ambos concentrando toda su atención en idear un plan para poder salir de aquella maldita ciudad.

Sorata comenzaba a desesperarse, no podía ordenar sus pensamientos, todo dentro de su cabeza era caos. Y era tanto su esfuerzo por conseguir algo de orden en su mente, que no se había percatado de la oscura mancha que se formaba bajo sus pies. 

- ¡SORATA! – Yuzuriha Grito, mientras veía sus pies - ¡Bajo de ti!

Con desconcierto, Sorata miro hacia abajo pero no vio nada, pero no era necesario que lo viera podía sentirlo, un frió mortal que se extendía de sus pies, a sus piernas y de sus piernas a su torso. Lentamente, dolorosamente.

Mientras, Yuzuriha veía unos como filamentos oscuros que salían del suelo y cubrían el  cuerpo del dragón.

¡No podía soportarlo! ¡No podía ver que tomaran a Sorata! ¡NO!             

Yuzuriha intento ir en ayuda de Sorata, pero este se lo impidió.

- ¡Corre Yuzuriha! – Gimió el dragón, cuyo cuerpo estaba ya cubierto hasta su cuello por aquella oscuridad.

- NO – grito Yuzuriha, tratando de darle alcance a Sorata - ¡No te abandonare!

Pero los esfuerzos de la muchacha fueron inútiles y casi imposibles de lograr, cuando un cuerpo plateado emergió del suelo y tomo a Yuzuriha lejos de Sorata.

- ¡Innuki! – Yuzuriha miro al espíritu plateado de un lobo que la llevaba cargando en su lomo - ¡por favor! ¡Ayúdalo!

Pero el perro-espíritu continuo corriendo, cada vez mas lejos del prisionero dragón, esquivando las sombras que emergían del suelo.

- Eso es Innuki – susurro Sorata, sin fuerzas – llevala lejos de aquí.

- ¡¡Sorata!! – Lloro Yuzuriha, mientras observaba con horro como el cuerpo del dragón era tragado por aquella oscura sombra - ¡NOOO!

El Kekaii había desaparecido al igual que su creador, y ella se había quedado sola.

- … Kyaku… ayúdame… - Las lagrimas plateadas de Yuzuriha resbalaron por sus mejillas… se había quedado sola… tan sola.    

Caldina estaba paralizada, no entendía, no podía ser posible, no podía… no podía!

Pero sin embargo todo estaba ahí, tal y como lo recordaba.

El pasto verde estaba cortado al ras, y los grandes y robustos árboles estaban llenos de frutas gordas y jugosas.

¡Y las flores! Tan hermosas y aromáticas, Olores dulces, olores frescos, y colores: verdes, violetas, amarillos, rojos y rosas.

Y la fuente hecha de oro, arrojaba chorros de agua cristalina que brillaban con los rayos solares como un diamante de mil ojos.

Y ahí, en hermosas vestimentas, estaba una mujer de piel dorada como la misma fuente y sus ojos oscuros que brillaban como las estrellas, le miraban con amor, mientras que su larga melena de color rosa oscuro danzaba en el aire.

Y a sus pies yacían dos tigres de Bengala.

-  Caldina… querida, bienvenida a casa – le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. - ¿Ma…madre? – Caldina la observo con asombro.

- Pero vamos, no te quedes ahí – sonrió la mujer – dale un abrazo a tu madre.

Caldina le abrazo fuertemente.

- OH querida, que felicidad me da tenerte a mi lado nuevamente, quiero que te quedes en cizeta, este es tu hogar, no céfiro…

La emocionad voz de la madre de Caldina murió en un quejido.

Un cuerpo cayo al suelo y sangre se extendió por el verde pasto, creando una mancha oscura sobre los pies de la bailarina, quien sostenía una daga en su mano, cubierta en la sangre de su progenitora.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el dorado rostro de la bailarina mientras que observaba la mancha oscura extenderse mas y mas.

Los dos tigres de bengala se pusieron en pie y le mostraron los filosos dientes, mientras se le acercaban amenazadoramente.

Caldina les miro aun con la sonrisa, y sacando dos cuchillas que tenia sujetas en su entrepierna y  las arrojo a ambos tigres, matándolos al instante.

Les había matado a los 3 sin misericordia y ahora tomaba la sangre de su madre con un dedo que lamió como si de miel se tratase…

The blood is the life

- ¡OH yo también te amo, madre!  - dijo la bailarina, mientras se alejaba de los tres cuerpos.

Su gema había comenzado a brillar, mientras que su cuerpo radiaba con puntos luminosos.

- ¡El juego se ha terminado!

Todo el jardín a su alrededor comenzó a marchitarse, muriéndose a su alrededor, desvaneciéndose en cenizas, colores a sombras grises, luz  a oscuridad… todo desapareciendo.

- ¡Nadie puede engañar a la maestra de Ilusiones! – Exclamo Caldina, rompiendo en carcajadas.

La gema rosa de Caldina brillo y el escenario triste y melancólico de la ciudad de Providence apareció ante sus ojos.

Ella estaba en el suelo y a su alrededor estaban los cuerpos inconscientes del resto del grupo.

Caldina sonrió.

Ahora lo entendía, ahora lo veía, esos entes… esas sombras.

Flotando sobre los cuerpos de los guerreros, había unas como sombras que envolvían la cabeza de estos. Incitándolos a dormir en una macabra ilusión que ellos manejaban en la mente de sus victimas.

- Así que eres una maestra de ilusiones – dijo una voz súbitamente – Es por eso que te has liberado de mi ilusión tan fácilmente.

Caldina, estremecida por la voz, miro sobre su propia cabeza y ahí vio una gran sombra voladora, que tenía la extraña forma de un gran pez gordo, negro, aun más negro que la noche.

- ¿Creíste que tu ilusión me iba a atrapar? – Dijo burlonamente la morena – te has metido con la bailarina equivocada.

Caldina se dirigió a Latiz, dispuesta a librarlo del ser sombra, pero en aquel momento unos filamentos oscuros le tomaron de las manos.

- ¡Oh no…! – Dijo nuevamente la voz – No dejare que los liberes… ellos formaron parte de nuestro mundo y serán nuestros esclavos y ellos no lo sabrán por que  ellos solo verán su felicidad o sus tragedias… serán nuestras marionetas y nos alimentaran, con su energía.

- ¿Y como es que piensas detenerme? – se enfado Caldina – Estas loco si piensas que les voy a abandonar.

El ser sombra bajo al nivel del suelo y junto  a el vinieron otros 4 mas que rodearon a Caldina.

¡Genial! Y ahora como rayos pensaba deshacerse de aquellas 5 sombras, ni siquiera tenían cuerpos físicos a los que pudiera lastimar.

Después de todo Latiz y los demás estaban solos en esto, solo esperaba que fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para salir de sus ilusiones, sin volverse locos en el intento.

Kamui se encontraba muy débil, pálido como un fantasma y aun con el tremendo shock que le había ocasionado ver como Ranshuu sacaba su corazón de su cuerpo… había sido tan real.

- Bien, creo que es el turno de Fuuma – sonrió extrañamente el arcángel.

Fuuma dio unos pasos hacia atrás, con nerviosismo,  pero entonces sintió la débil mano de Kamui contra la suya.

Lo miro a los ojos que le hablaron sin palabras.

"Estarás… estarás bien, no te preocupes"

Fuuma sonrió ligeramente.

Kamui se recargo contra la mesa de piedra, tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas. Cerro sus ojos, prefería no ver la escena, peor repentinamente tubo un presentimiento; algo no andaba bien… ¿Pero que?

Escucho un llanto… el llanto de una mujer… era…era…

- ¡OH NO! – Kamui exclamo repentinamente, llamando la atención de los dos dragones y del arcángel - ¡Yuzuriha! Tengo que ir a ayudarla…

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Yuzuriha? – Fuuma no lograba entender - ¿De que hablas?

- Puedo sentir su dolor, puedo escuchar su llanto – Kamui intento caminar hacia la salida, pero era inútil, estaba demasiado débil – Tengo que protegerla.

- Basta – Ranshuu detuvo a Kamui – Tu  deber es permanecer aquí, además estas muy débil por el momento.

- Pero… - Kamui no estaba muy convencido.

- Kamui, no te preocupes – Fuuma trato de reconfortarlo – Yuzuriha estará bien, no esta sola.

Kamui dejo de alegar, tenían razón, ahora no tenia las fuerzas para ir en su ayuda, solo esperaba que alguien mas estuviera ahí para protegerla… no podía soportar escuchar su llanto.

Céfiro se encontraba en un  estado de tensión increíble.

Los restantes habitantes de céfiro eran custodiados con mucho cuidad, a todas horas puesto que era importante que el enemigo no encontrara sus victimas para el sacrificio.

Paris, Ascot y Ráfaga se habían marchando al bosque del silencio junto con sus tropas abriendo el camino hacia la piedra negra.

Mientras que Eriol había permanecido toda la noche encerrado en la biblioteca de Guru Clef, buscando desesperadamente información sobre la piedra negra… sabia que si la piedra era activa, un mal terrible se desparramaría en céfiro, ¿Pero que era exactamente lo que liberaba?... no podía recordarlo.

O era acaso que le daba miedo recordarlo.

Los demás, trataban de relajarse por el momento.

Esmeralda, Kotori y Kyaku estaban en el jardín del palacio mientras que los 3 dragones del cielo: Karen, Aoki y Arashi; cuidaban de Hinoto, quien unas horas atrás había entrado en trance y no había despertado desde entonces.

Karen se había parado para llenar una jarra de porcelana con té de fresas, cuando súbitamente sintió una extraña angustia que le había hecho soltar la jarra.

Pequeños pedazos de porcelana volaron por el suelo mientras que el líquido era absorbido por la alfombra.

Aoki y Arashi se habían puesto en pie abruptamente.

Los tres se habían dado cuenta.

Yuzuriha estaba en terrible angustia, y eso era algo que ellos no podían tolerar, especialmente Aoki.

Todos eran especialmente protectivos de Yuzuriha, puesto que de los 7 dragones ella era la más joven eh inocente.

Con excepción de Kamui, ahora de 18 años, todos tenían la misma edad en la que habían muerto.

Yuzuriha seguía siendo la dulce y alegre adolescente que todos adoraban.

Los tres habían entrado en un estado de desesperación, querían ayudar a Yuzuriha pero no sabían como, no sabían como regresar a la tierra.

Justo en ese momento, Hinoto abrió sus ojos y les hablo con su mente.

"Tranquilícense, por favor", les pidió delicadamente.

- ¡Princesa Hinoto! – Exclamo Arashi – Yuzuriha…

"Lo se", le interrumpió Hinoto, "Todos los que fueron  con Hokuto se encuentran atrapados en providence"

- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – Se alarmo Aoki.

"No, eso es algo que ellos deben hacer por su cuenta", le indico la dream watcher, "Además Eriol les necesitara a todos ustedes mañana por la mañana.

- Pero… - Aoki aun no podía resignarse a dejar a Yuzuriha desprotegida.

"… Pero se de alguien que podrá ir a providence y ayudarla", le tranquilizo la Dream watcher con una sonrisa.

- ¿y quien es esa persona? – se asombro Karen.

Con una sonrisa aun más amplia Hinoto les contesto:

"Kyaku"

Los tres no pudieron evitar mostrar su gran asombro.

Yuzuriha había bajado del lomo de Innuki, los seres sombra aun les perseguían pero ella ya no quería huir. No tenía la menor intención de abandonar providence sin Sorata.

No podía explicar realmente como se sentía en aquel momento, era una combinación de melancolía, miedo y furia.

Lo único que sabía es que no se detendría hasta destruir cada uno de aquellos seres, les aplastaría, les eliminaría y no le importaba que muriera en el acto. Ya nada importaba.

Estaba sola después de todo.

Y entonces los vio acercándose, como gusanos arrastrándose por el cielo.

Uno especialmente grande se dirigió directamente a la cabeza de la dragón.

Pero esta le detuvo con un gesto de su mano, el ser forcejeo para liberarse de la invisible fuerza que le sostenía, pero esta ya lo había aventado lejos de ella.

Más de estos seres la abrocharon, pero un brillo comenzó a brotar alrededor de  la dragón, asustándolos y haciéndolos vacilar en el ataque.

Del suelo comenzaron a surgir figuras luminosas, la figura de lobos plateados.

Eran por lo menos una docena de perros-espíritus, encabezados por Innuki.

A un gesto de Yuzuriha, los perros-espíritu se abalanzaron en manada hacia las sombras.

La colisión entre estos seres y los espíritus era indescriptible.

Los mas pequeños de los seres sombra caían rápidamente ante la fiereza de los espíritus, peor aquellos mas grandes y gordos en oscuridad no eran tan fáciles de derrocar, y con sus extrañas artimañas hicieron retroceder a los lobos.

Yuzuriha que había observado la confrontación con detalle, llamo a los espíritus:

- ¡Por el poder que llevo en mi sangre, yo les llamo guardianes del templo Mitsumine,  Ilumínenme con sus fuerzas!

Liberándose de las sombras, los lobos obedecieron y avanzaron hacia su maestra en una ola de blancura como la espuma del mar.

Aullidos se alzaron en el viento como la delicada música del océano que limpia el alma del mundo.

La dragón del cielo los recibió con los brazos abiertos mientras cada uno de los espíritus desaparecía dentro del cuerpo de esta y al mismo tiempo un fulgor plateado surgió como llamas blancas de la piel de la muchacha quien sostenía en sus manos una espada… Innuki.

- ¿Y que es lo que tienes planeado hacer con esa espada? – Cuestiono con sorna, el mas grande de los seres sombra - ¿Cortar los cuerpos físicos que no tenemos? ¿Derramar la sangre que no poseemos?

- ¡OH! Pero yo te puedo ver – dijo Yuzuriha, tranquilamente – yo te puedo ver como pocos te pueden ver… y se que eres y se como destruirte,

- Ciertamente – replico el ser – son pocos los que nos pueden ver, generalmente solo los brujos pueden… pero ¿Por qué destruirnos? Nosotros no significamos ningún peligro.

Yuzuriha le miro escéptica.

- Si es verdad lo que dices, ¿Qué has hecho con mi amigo y el resto de los guerreros?

- No les hemos hecho nada – contesto.

- No mientas – enfureció Yuzuriha.

- ¿Y por que hacerlo?

- ¿Entonces que has hecho con ellos?

- ¡OH nada! Nosotros simplemente les enseñamos todo lo que podrían tener y aprender si se quedaron con nosotros en nuestro mundo. Sus cuerpos energéticos están en nuestro mundo y es decisión de ellos si desean quedarse.

A Yuzuriha le dio muy mala espina, había algo en estos seres…

- Regrésalos…

- Cuando ellos lo deseen.

- ¡pero si te los has llevado a la fuerza!

- Claro que no, ellos nos llamaron al igual que tu nos llamaste.

Los ojos de Yuzuriha se abrieron de asombro…

Pero si ella no había echo tal cosa… nunca les llamo, ¿o si?

Entonces un viejo dicho llego a la mente de Yuzuriha.

"ten cuidado con, lo que deseas…"

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?

- …Alianza…

Había algo  que le despertaba desconfianza en aquellos seres, de alguna forma, sabia que decían parcialmente la verdad, pero había mucho mas en juego y su deber era averiguar que. Tenia que arriesgarse, si quería ayudar a Sorata, tenía que ser desde el mundo de estos seres.

Shaoran sentía su cuerpo tibio y algo muy suave sosteniéndole, algo que olía a las flores de cerezo.

Sus parpados le pesaban enormemente, no podía abrir sus ojos.

¿Dónde estaba?

Lo último que recordaba era observar  como Latiz había sido tragado por una extraña sombra, recordaba  haber visto a todos desaparecer en la oscuridad.

El se había quedado solo en la nada, sintiendo como dedos que le cubrían la cabeza, después una sacudida como eléctrica y finalmente había escuchado una voz, una voz que le había preguntado algo.

Después de la voz, no tenia conciencia de lo que había sucedido.

Lo único que sabía es que aquellas manos suaves que le sostenían habían comenzado a acariciarle el rostro.

Tanto amor, tanto calor en aquellas manos.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos, una imagen borrosa se formaba frente a el, una imagen que poco a poco se fue haciendo mas nítida, hasta que pudo distinguir aquella persona por completo.

Su corazón dio un giro, mientras que su cerebro buscaba una explicación desesperadamente, una explicación… que le dijera que no era realmente ella la que le sostenía.

- ¡Shaoran! Has despertado – dijo con entusiasmo la persona que le sostenía – me había preocupado.

Shaoran intento averiguar donde estaba, pero su mirada no podía ser removida de aquellos ojos esmeralda que le miraban con tanto amor.

- ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? – Tartamudeo el muchacho.

La muchacha sonrió.

- ¡Claro que es posible!

Shaoran parecía en trance admirando la belleza de la muchacha.

Levanto su mano temblorosa, y con suma delicadeza toco la mejilla de la muchacha, como temiendo que pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento.

- Pensé… pensé que estabas en la torre de los ángeles – logro decir el joven hechicero, aun con estupor – Y  yo… yo… yo estaba en providence…y… esa oscuridad… que paso con…

- Shhhh…

La muchacha sonrió, colocando un dedo en los labios del atontado joven.

Sonrió.

- No ahí nada de que preocuparse – le dijo – todos se encuentran bien… y tu y yo estaremos juntos para siempre.

- Sakura… - una repentina oleada de  felicidad invadió su corazón.

No podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo por fin la tenia en sus brazos, por fin podía ver su hermosa sonrisa. Quería explicarle todo, quería disculparse, quería decirle que estupido había sido, quería decirle que nunca la había olvidado.

- Sakura… perdóname… aquel día no pude explicarte, todo fue tan rápido… y Goldmoon y mi madre, perdóname Sakura… perdóname, tengo tanto que explicarte.

- Shhh no ahí nada que explicar – rió juguetonamente la maestra de cartas – el pasado ya no tiene importancia…

Li silencio, asombrado, estaba feliz, si pero… era extraña la reacción de Sakura

El no podía olvidar aquel desgraciado día en que Sakura le había hecho una visita sorpresa a china… no podía olvidar su mirada llena de dolor… Y como olvidar el día en que se despidieron en Tokio cuando ella partía a la torre de los ángeles y el a nueva Inglaterra, cuando había intentado disculparse sin mucho éxito… recordaba su mirada llena de dudas y preguntas.

Y ahora… súbitamente ella decía que nada de eso importaba.

- Shaoran, hoy es un hermoso día – dijo Sakura, alegremente – vamos a dar un paseo en los jardines.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza;  aun confundido. Se dejo guiar por la hermosa chica que había robado su corazón.

Caminaron por hermosos caminos llenos de árboles de cerezo, que ella tanto amaba.

Todo era tan pacifico y hermoso, que despertó en el preocupación.

Se detuvo y con voz perturbada, le pregunto a Sakura:

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Estamos en casa.

- Pero, ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?... ¿Casa?... No, no, tenemos que regresar a providence, todos están en peligro, tenemos que ir en su ayuda… Además, todavía tengo que encontrar a Melin… Ayúdame Sakura.

Sakura miro al joven con preocupación.

- Shaoran…. – Sakura se veía triste - ¿Qué te sucede?

- ¿Qué me sucede? – El hechicero se asombro ante la pregunta de la muchacha - ¡no ahí tiempo que perder!

- Shaoran – La maestra de cartas le sacudió por los hombros – Estas confundido, nadie esta en peligro, todos se encuentran en sus hogares.

- ¿Pero que cosas dices? – Exclamo Li - ¡Los primordiales…!

- Shaoran… todo se a acabado… no ahí nada de que preocuparse.

Shaoran Li, tembló. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

- No pasa nada, yo estoy aquí – la muchacha agarro su mano – Solo tienes que DECIR que te quieres quedar AQUÍ con migo y seremos felices para siempre, solo DILO.

Por un momento, Shaoran no supo que hacer. Esto era con lo que había soñado toda su vida: poder estar con Sakura, sin ninguna preocupación, sin ninguna responsabilidad.

Pero por otro lado… ¿Realmente todo había acabado?

Algo muy en el fondo le decía que no, pero también había algo que le decía que ese no era su problema.

Shaoran volvió a mirar a su alrededor, habían cruzado el jardín y ahora estaban frente a un pequeño templo donde había un gran espejo de pared.

El joven chino se acerco a el y cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que este no le regresaba su reflejo, sino una oscuridad.

Del otro lado del espejo, la figura de un apersona se acercaba corriendo y cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca de  el se detuvo.  
Shaoran le observo asombrado, era una muchacha joven de cabello negro y corto… era aquella dragón… ¡Era Yuzuriha Nekoi!

Yuzuriha le miraba del otro lado del espejo haciéndole señas desesperadamente, tratando de decirle algo desesperadamente. Pero el hechicero no podía escucharle.

¿Qué esta sucediendo?

De repente la Dragón del cielo ceso sus intentos inútiles de comunicarse con el. Algo le había detenido, una fuerza invisible.

Y antes de que estas extrañas fuerzas la tomaran lejos del espejo, la voz de Yuzuriha logro traspasar aquel vacío que les separaba, y como un susurro débil, unas palabras llegaron a la mente  del joven:

- ¡SE LIBRE!

Inmediatamente, Yuzuriha fue tragada por la oscuridad y desapareció de la vista de Li, quien había quedado más confundido que antes.

Era de noche y el viento soplaba fuertemente, meciendo las ramas de los árboles con violencia.

La luna llena brillaba opacamente en el cielo y las aguas del estanque brillaban como un espejo oscuro.

Era una noche de demonios.

El guardián del árbol del cerezo se hallaba de frente a la puerta de una gran  casa. Su larga gabardina negra revoloteaba en la oscuridad de la noche.

Su ojo blancuzco brillaba con la luz de la luna.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro de porcelana.

Que pérdida de tiempo, pensaba, que era exactamente lo que pensaban estos seres llevándolo a una ilusión, A él, el maestro de Ilusiones… acecino del Sakura.

Simplemente era inútil. Por más real y fuerte que fuera esta  ilusión, no podría detenerle. El la aplastaría como si se tratase de una delicada flor.

Además, ¿cual era la ironía de llevarlo a aquella casa?

El Sakurazukamori le dio la espalada a la casa y comenzó a alejarse, no perdería ni un momento más en aquel lugar.

Justo cuando se preparaba para destruir aquella ilusión, un llanto salio de la casa… el lloriqueo de un niño.

Seichirôu se detuvo abruptamente.

El llanto continuaba.

Ese llanto… ¿Por qué le perturbaba? ¿Por qué le parecía familiar?

Cambiando de idea, el dragón se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa.

El llanto aumentaba en volumen.

Corrió la puerta lentamente…

La casa estaba a oscuras, iluminada únicamente por la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas y por la puerta abierta.

Arrodillado en el suelo estaba un niño, sus ojos bañados en lágrimas de plata y sus manos bañadas en sangre.

Seichirôu observo en shock. El niño sostenía el cadáver de una mujer envuelta en sangre, con los ojos abiertos y cristalinos como una botella vacía. En su pecho había una gran herida de donde provenía toda la sangre y en su pálida mano sin vida, yacía su corazón.

El niño giro su cabeza en dirección al Sakurazuka hasta que sus miradas chocaron.

El dragón vacilo por un momento. No entendía por que aquella escena le afectaba de aquella manera, el que tenia el corazón hecho de hielo, el, que había matado a miles de inocentes ¿Por que?

- ¿Quieres saber por que? – le dijo una voz.

El dragón de la tierra se puso en guardia… ¿De donde había llegado aquella voz?

El pequeño niño seguía llorando dolorosamente y nadie más se encontraba en la casa.

- ¿Quieres saber? – volvió a preguntar la voz?

- …Si… - Contesto el asesino.

- ¡Ese niño eres tú! – Exclamo la voz.

El rostro del Sakurazukamori se  retorció en asombro.

- ¡Eres tu Seichirôu Sakurazuka! – le decía la voz

- ¡NO! ¡NO! Esto no es más que una ilusión – grito enfadado el dragón.

- ¿Una ilusión para quien? ¿Para Seichirôu? o ¿Para el asesino del Sakurazukamori?

- Tus palabras no tienen sentido.

- Si quieres saber mas, solo tienes que QUEDARTE con nosotros – le ofreció la voz - ¿Quieres saber quien es esa mujer?

- ¡Vasta! ¡Vasta! – Grito Seichirôu - ¡EH DICHO VASTA!

El Sakurazuka alzo sus manos y el lugar se rompió como un espejo en pedazos.

Mientras la oscuridad se hacia mas espesa, mientras todo a su alrededor desaparecía en la nada.

Latiz despertó en una casa; la casa de su niñez.

Era pequeña pero humilde, como muchas de las casas en céfiro.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No lo sabía.

Todo parecía exactamente igual, ni un objeto  había sido movido de su lugar, pero… se sentía diferente…

Quedarse ahí haciéndose miles de preguntas no resolvería nada, así que decidió dirigirse  hacia el jardín. En su camino, Latiz vio la puerta abierta de la habitación que había sido de su madre.

Las ventanas estaban abiertas y el viento entraba suavemente, meciendo las cortinas de seda.

La habitación lucia como si el tiempo nunca la hubiera tocado. Era increíble, incluso olía al perfume que su madre solía ponerse cada mañana, aquel dulce olor.

Latiz se acerco hacia el tocador, quería ver los objetos de su madre con mas detalle, pero al ver su reflejo en aquel espejo ovalado, entendió que nada de aquello era real, no podía serlo!

Su reflejo era el de un niño pequeño, no más de 6-7 años de edad.

Se toco el rostro, era real. Toco el espejo, era real.

Con mente aun confundida, le dio la espalda al espejo y salio de la casa. Lo que encontró ahí fue incluso más extraordinario, no sabia como sentirse ¿Feliz? ¿Desesperado? ¿Triste?

Lo único que sabia es que frente a sus pequeños ojos se hallaba una mujer con largo cabello del color del ébano y un niño un par de años mayor que el con cabello igual que el de la mujer.

Cuando los dos personajes se percataron de su presencia le sonrieron y le invitaron a sentarse con ellos.

Latiz titubeó, su corazón aun latía fuertemente dentro de su pequeño y frágil pecho. Frente a el estaban dos de las personas que mas amaba en todo el mundo, y en vez de felicidad sintió una inmensa tristeza, esas personas había murto hace ya mucho tiempo… ¿Qué tipo de alucinación era aquella? ¿Qué tipo de tormento?

- ¿Latiz? – Le llamo el niño de cabello largo, al notar la angustia de Latiz  - ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

Latiz lo miro aun mas consternado.

- De seguro son sus nervios – contesto la mujer con una risita – después de todo manan será el gran día.

- ¿Gran día? – logro articular Latiz, con la garganta reseca.

- Claro ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? – Se burlo el niño - ¡Mañana iremos al castillo de céfiro! – dijo con gran emoción – Recuerda que hemos sido elegidos para servir y proteger a nuestro futuro Pilar, y tendremos el gran honor de ser discípulos del Guru de Céfiro.

- ¿Zagato? – Latiz se acerco hacia el niño - ¿eres realmente tu?

- ¡Claro! ¿Quién mas seria? – Sonrió este.

- ¿Madre? – Latiz miro a la mujer - ¿eres tu?

- Por su puesto ¿Qué te ocurre querido? – dijo con preocupación.

Latiz se dejo caer en el pasto, cerro sus ojos y suspiro.

No entendía que había sucedido, pero por alguna extraña razón, había retrocedido en el tiempo, era un niño y tenia a su familia junto a el. Nada terrible había sucedido aun.

- No debemos ir al castillo mañana – dijo abruptamente.

- ¿Estas bromeando? – se asombro Zagato – Hemos esperado por esto tanto tiempo y ahora dices que no quieres ir.

- Confía en mi – repitió Latiz – no debemos ir.

- ¿Pero que te hace decir eso? – cuestionó su madre seriamente.

- Algo malo sucederá si vamos, algo muy malo…

Zagato y su madre le miraron atónitos.

Ahora que tenía a su familia de vuelta no dejaría que nada malo les pasara, no dejaría a su hermano morir.

Su madre y hermano aceptaron no ir al castillo, puesto que Latiz nunca pedía nada si no era realmente importante.

Todos juntos pasaron un magnifico día, era increíble, pero había algo que no le permitía disfrutar de aquello enteramente. Cuando la noche llego, Latiz comenzó a dudar  sobre su decisión de no ir al castillo, tal vez estaba salvando la vida de su hermano, pero también le estaba quitando la experiencia mas importante de su vida, amar.

¿Acaso estaba interfiriendo en la felicidad de Zagato? Esmeralda seria su más grande amor, el amor por el que daría la vida.

Si, tal vez, si Zagato fuera al castillo moriría seguramente, a manos de las guerreras mágicas… pero moriría feliz, con paz.

No podía soportar pensar que le estaba arrebatando algo tan importante a su hermano y solo por deseo de quererlo tener a su lado. Pero además había otra razón, si ellos  nunca iban al castillo, entonces eso significaría que las guerreras mágicas nunca serian convocadas y por lo tanto nunca conocería Hikaru.

¿Qué era lo correcto? ¿Qué era lo que se suponía debía hacer?

Su mente se partía en dos, al igual que su corazón.

Amaba a su hermano, y hubiera deseado que la tragedia del pilar nunca hubiera sucedido, pero también amaba a la Guerrera del Fuego, y si el decidía prevenir la muerte de su hermano, entonces... entonces las guerreras mágicas nunca existirían.

Latiz de levanto de su cama, no podía ni pensar en dormir, su mente se encontraba demasiado perturbada ante el solo hecho de pensar en tener que  escoger entre dos de sus seres queridos.

Miro por la ventana, el cielo oscuro estaba iluminado por una luna llena y el viento soplaba fuerte entre las copas de los árboles.

Latiz se disponía a dar le la espalda al hermoso escenario cuando escucho una voz, una hermosa voz, como ángeles cantando en sus oídos.

Esa voz… no era la primera vez que la escuchaba… esa canción… esa canción era la de Esmeralda.

Y ahí, en medio del bosque, como una aparición fantasmal, estaba ella mirándolo con amor y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Sus ojos verdes que destellaban como un par de estrellas fugases en el cielo oscuro, le llamaron silenciosamente.

- Princesa Esmeralda… - Latiz la observo con asombro.

Una fugaz sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la princesa, y desde la distancia en que se encontraba, su voz le llego ocmo un susurro llevado por el viento:

- Abre tus ojos y se libre.

Y con esas palabras desapareció en la neblina del amanecer.

El shock fue demasiado grande al principio, no sabia que había sucedido, pero al cabo de unos segundos decidió salir de la caza en busca de la princesa.

- No salgas – Una voz masculina, le detuvo bruscamente.

El pequeño cuerpo de Latiz de volteo bruscamente en dirección a la voz. Y sentado en su cama estaba un hombre con cabello lila y ojos azules.

- ¡Guru! – Latiz se asombro intensamente - ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

Chef miro a su discípulo con tristeza – Escúchame bien Latiz, esta vez no te puedo ayudar – Clef se acerco al pequeño Latiz – En estos momentos todas mis fuerzas están concentradas en proteger a Hokuto hasta que lleguemos al laboratorio de Curwen; pero no podía dejarte aquí, tenia que advertirte… No dejes que tus deseos te arrastren.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Guru? – El pequeño Latiz se agarro de la capa de Clef.

- Es hora de que despiertes Latiz – Clef le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza mientras sonreía.

- ¡Guru! – Grito Latiz, mientras Clef se desvanecía frente a sus ojos.

Dos avisos habían llegado aquella noche.

Era hora de regresar a casa.

Esmeralda suspiro y sonrió tristemente.

- Latiz se encuentra bien – dijo – su corazón es fuerte.

- Me alegro – sonrió Kotori - ¿Y que ahí de aquella niña?

- Yuzuriha… - interrumpió Kyaku – sentí su llamada

- Kyaku quiero que vallas al mundo místico y ayudes a Yuzuriha Nekoi – Dijo repentinamente Esmeralda.

- Pero me deber es estar a su lado – se sorprendió Kyaku.

- Antes que nada debes preocuparte por tu corazón, y en estos momentos tu corazón desea ayudar con desesperación  Yuzuriha. -  Esmeralda le sonrió –Además, ahí alguien más en tu corazón que te necesita.

- Hokuto – a completo Kyaku con inmensa tristeza.

- Ve Kyaku… - Kotori  le sonrió – Ve y cumple tu deseo…

Kyaku sonrió ligeramente y  cerro sus ojos, resplandor envolvió su cuerpo y en un parpadear de ojos, había desaparecido.

Yuzuriha se hallaba suspendida en aquel extraño mundo de los seres sombra.

Con su corazón pendido de un hilo.

Había pensado, había mantenido la pequeña esperanza de que tal vez desde este lugar podría liberarlos a todos, pero las cosas no eran así, no podía ayudar a Sorata, no podía ayudar a ninguno de ellos, solo se podía ayudar así misma.

Y esa era la terrible realidad.

Pero lo que le deprimía aun mas era verlos atrapados en aquellos túneles oscuros y no ser capaz de acercarse a ellos.

Lo había intentado con el hechicero del oriente, el joven de los ojos castaños llamado Shaoran Li.

Y la única manera en que le había podido ayudar fue a través de unas fugaces palabras, que esperanzadamente le hubiera hecho ver la ilusión en la que estaba atrapado.

Los seres sombra no le permitieron acercarse mas y después de eso desaparecieron dejándola atrapada en aquel mundo.

Pues bien, si ese era el caso entonces usaría todas sus fuerzas para destruir aquel lugar, lo destruiría y lo haría explotar junto con ella.

Su existencia no tenia mucha relevancia, moriría nuevamente.

Destruiría todo… absolutamente todo.

Los ojos de Yuzuriha brillaron intensamente  mientras Innuki y los demás perros espirituales le rodeaban.

Alzo sus manos  hacia el cielo oscuro y de sus dedos surgió un dragón verde que se deslizo por los túneles envolviendo todo con su colosal cuerpo de jade. Pronto lo destruiría todo.

Caldina había tomado control de todos los seres sombra, le había costado mucho trabajo, controlar a seres inorgánicos era mucho mas complicado que controlar a seres orgánicos, pero en ese tipo de artes ella era una maestra y fuera lo que fuera ella lo dominaría.

Con el control de estos seres había logrado hacer retroceder al resto de las entidades mientras ella movía el cuerpo de sus compañeros fuera de la ciudad.

Caldina se acerco al cuerpo del Sakurazuka y justo cuando había hechizado su cuerpo para que se elevara en los aires este abrió los ojos súbitamente causándole a Caldina el susto de su vida.

- ¡AHHHH! – Había gritado la bailarina, alejándose del Sakurazukamori.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – Pregunto indignado el asesino.

- ¿Y que crees?  ¿Qué estoy bailando macarena? – contesto indignada – estoy tratando de sacarlos de aquí, eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

Seichirô volteo a ver el cuerpo del resto de los guerreros.

- Así que tú fuiste la primera en despertar – El guardián del árbol del cerezo observo a Caldina con curiosidad.

- Soy una ilusionista, nací una maestra de encantos, un truco como el de los seres sombra no me iba a engañar – Dijo la mujer seriamente – Por otro lado todos nuestros compañeros se encuentran atrapados en el mundo de los seres inorgánicos. Eh percibido que alguno de ellos ya están concientes de que se trata de una ilusión… pero los seres sombra han reinformado sus trampas y no pueden salir… Tengo que ir por ellos… y para eso necesito tu ayuda.

El Sakurazukamori la observo por unos momentos, esta mujer era impresionante. Nunca le había  puesto mucha atención, pero ahora que lo hacia se daba cuenta del enorme poder que poseía.

Ella era realmente una maestra de ilusiones, tal como el.

- De acuerdo… me haré cargo de los seres sombra.

Justo en aquel momento los seres sombra desaparecieron dejando a Caldina y Seichirô atónitos.

- ¿Pero que…? – el dragón miro hacia el cielo – Y ano puedo sentir sus presencias.

- Se han ido – Dijo Caldina, preocupada  - ¿Qué es ese poder que emana del cielo?

El guardián del Sakura cerro sus ojos y se concentro – Es el poder de un dragón del cielo… de Yuzuriha Nekoi para ser mas exactos.

- No se por que, pero esto no me da buena espina – Comento Caldina, mordiendo su labio inferior

- A mi tampoco y lo mejor es que saquemos a estos inútiles lo antes posible.

- En ese caso yo me encargo de Li y de Latiz y tu de Satsuki y Kaoh – Sonrió la bailarina.

- Como sea.

Guru Clef se detuvo súbitamente.

- No se da por vencido, ¿Verdad? – Sonrió Hokuto – Nos ha estado siguiendo todo este tiempo.

Guru Clef sin embargo no respondió.

- ¿Qué sucede? -  Se preocupo Hokuto

- No es tu hermano el que me preocupa – contesto el Mago, tratando de ablandar su rostro – Es mas, a estas alturas el también se ha dado cuenta.

- Así es – Subaru emergió detrás de una esquina de la calle.

- No entiendo, ¿De que hablan? – Hokuto volteo a mirar a su hermano y al mago, ambos con señas de preocupación.

- Hokuto concentra tus poderes y dime que es lo que vez.

Algo indecisa, Hokuto hizo lo que se le dijo eh inmediatamente una imagen vino a su mente.

Un dragón verde… un dragón del cielo.

No se de quien se trataba, tenia que ser Sorata Arisagawa o Yuzuriha Nekoi.

Pero eso no era todo… había otra presencia ahí, apenas y la podía sentir: una presencia blanca, blanca como la nieve.

- ¡Oh no! – exclamo súbitamente.

- Así es, es la presencia de un dragón del cielo – Le dijo Subaru.

- Para ser mas exactos, de Yuzuriha – Dijo Clef – Y no me agrada nada lo que estoy sintiendo.

- Sus poderes están incrementando ilimitadamente, ¿Qué estará pensando en hacer?

- Un ataque suicida – Contesto Clef, amargamente.

- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamo Subaru – Entonces fue ella… el llanto que escuche era ella. Tengo que ir en su ayuda.

- ¡NO! Iré yo, es demasiado peligroso para ti – Le dijo Guru Clef – Los seres sombra están enloquecidos.

- No hay necesidad de que ninguno de ustedes vaya – Dijo súbitamente Hokuto, mientras suna lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla – Un dragón de la tierra esta con ella, el la salvara.

- ¿Qué dices? – Exclamaron Subaru y Clef al unísono.

- Kyaku… - Hokuto abrazo a su hermano mientras lagrimas silenciosas se perdían en sus pestañas.

- No lo hagas Yuzu – Dijo Sorata con inmensa tristeza en su voz.

Sorata se había librado de los seres sombras cuando voltearon su atención hacia Yuzuriha.

- No te preocupes Sora, yo estaré bien – Le respondió la chica, a través de su mente.

- ¡Estas loca! – gimió el dragón – es suicidio lo que estas haciendo.

- Es la única forma…

- ¡No, debe de haber otra forma!

- Adiós mi querido amigo...

La comunicación se rompió.

Sorata golpeo el suelo con fuerza, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo esto?

_"I hear your breath so far from here_

_I feel your touch so close and real._

_And I know my church is not of silver and gold"_

__

Shaoran le dio la espalda al espejo negro.

Sakura estaba a su lado con su hermoso rostro lleno de preocupación ¿Qué sucede?, pregunto ella alarmada.

El no respondió, su mirada fija al suelo.

Este gesto incremento la preocupación de la muchacha, pero Shaoran, inmutado ante la preocupación de Sakura, invoco a su espada. ¿Qué haces? lloraba Sakura.

El viento soplo y Sangre baño la tierra.

- Tu no eres Sakura – murmuro Shaoran sin subir la mirada.

Lagrimas rosearon el pasto, las  hojas de los árboles cayeron y todo a su alrededor comenzó a decaer.

Por fin era libre. 

_"The glory lies beyond judgement of souls_

_the__ commandments are of consolation and warmth._

_You know our sacred dream wont fall."_

__

Shaoran despertó abruptamente y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos rosas de Caldina.

- Valla, saliste por ti mismo – comento con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Li, algo desconcertado.

- Sucede que tenemos que salir de aquí y rápido – le contesto la bailarina – uno de los dragones del cielo esta en una misión suicida…

- ¡Nekoi! – exclamo Li, entendiendo todo súbitamente.

- No pierdan más tiempo – les advirtió el asesino del Sakura – Vayámonos de aquí.

- Pero… - Li trato de objetar.

- No podemos ayudarla – Dijo el Sakurazukamori, dándole la espalda.

_"the sanctuary tender and so frail_

_The sacrament of love_

_The sacrament of warmth is true_

_The__ sacrament is you"_

Yuzuriha se hallaba en la oscuridad del mundo de las sombras; el dragón verde brillaba intensamente y todos los seres sombra se reunión a su alrededor.

Era demasiado tarde, su poder se había expandido demasiado, dejándola sin una gota de energía.

Moriría, moriría con todos ellos.

Ya era solamente cuestión de minutos y la eterna oscuridad vendría por ella, tal  y como la primera vez.

_"I hear you weep so far from here_

_I taste your tears like you're next to me"_

Unas últimas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que la tristeza invadía su corazón.

Y cuando pensó que todos sus sentido le había abandonado, sintió el suave roce de una mano contra su piel y una hermosa y suave voz llego a sus oídos, si aquella voz que ella amaba tanto.

_"And I know my weak prayers are not enough to heal_

_heal__ the ancient wounds, so deep and so dear_

_The revelation is of hatred and fear" _

CONTINUARA…

** NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

** AHHH! YA SE, YA SE, A ESTA ALTURA TODOS USTEDES ME HAN DE ODIAR!!!  (ESO SI ES QUE TODAVÍA ESTÁN LEYENDO ESTO JEJEJEJE) PERO MI A2-LEVELS FUERON DE LAS COSAS MAS DIFÍCILES QUE HECHO EN MI VIDA, NO SOLAMENTE ES UN SISTEMA EDUCATIVO MUY DIFERENTE DEL DE MI PAÍS (MÉXICO) PERO ENZIMA  TENGO QUE HACERLOS EN INGLES Y SIN FALLAS, ASÍ QUE TODO EL AÑO ESCOLAR ME LA PASE TRABAJANDO COMO BURRO DE CARGA, Y LOS DÍAS QUE TENIA LIBRE SINCERAMENTE LOS QUERÍA PARA IRME A CORPORATION ( ALTERNATIVE NIGHTCLUB) Y BAILAR Y  VIVIR LA VIDA LOCA HASTA MUY TARDE EN LA MADRUGADA JAJAJAJJA.**

**PERO YA POR FIN TERMINE LA ESCUELA Y LOS EXÁMENES.**

**ASÍ QUE ESTARÉ LIBRE DE AQUÍ AH NOVIEMBRE QUE ES CUANDO TENGO QUE MUDARME DE REGRESO A MÉXICO Y ARREGLAR TODO MI PAPELEO DE REVALIDACI"N DE ESTUDIO. PERO POR EL MOMENTO PROMETO UPDATE MI FANFIC CON MAS FRECUENCIA (PUESTO QUE NO TENGO NADA QUE HACER JIJIJI)**

**ESPERO QUE POR LO MENOS LE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y PIDO MIL DISCULPAS POR CUALQUIER INCOHERENCIA.**

**CUALQUIER COMENTARIO O QUEJA FAVOR DE ESCRIBIRME A:**


	8. Querida hermana, parte 1

CUANDO LAS SOMBRAS NOS CUBREN

Escrito por Ula Herarc

Capitulo VIII: Querida hermana, Parte 1

Eriol se paseaba por toda la biblioteca como perro encerrado.

No había dormido en toda la noche y su inquietud crecía a cada minuto.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza que algo muy malo iba a suceder... algo terrible, y lo que mas le asustaba era que el estaba encabezando a un grupo de personas a una misión en la que ni siquiera sabia si tendrían alguna posibilidad de ganar.

¿Y si los llevaba a sus muertes?

Eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

Eriol se detuvo súbitamente, se había percatado de la presencia de alguien más en la habitación.

Subió su mirada lentamente y vio a la Princesa Esmeralda de pie en la puerta, sosteniendo una charola.

- Disculpa te haya interrumpido Eriol-sama - Le dijo Esmeralda con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

- No se preocupe Esmeralda-Hime - Le sonrió Eriol, cansadamente. - ¿Se le ofrecía algo?

- Eh notado que no ah dormido en toda la noche - dijo Esmeralda - Y la compañía dejara el palacio en unas horas, así que pensé que le haría bien tomar un buen desayuno - Dijo ofreciéndole la charola - le dará energías.

Eriol sonrió aun mas, La princesa siempre se preocupaba por todos, ahora entendía por que su gente la quería tanto.

- Muchas gracias Esmeralda-Hime - dijo tomando la charola.

- Hay algo mas - Dijo la princesa - Puedo sentir un gran poder creciendo en Céfiro y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes arriesgue su vida por mi mundo.

Así que quería darle esto - Esmeralda saco un anillo de oro con una piedra de zafiro, muy parecida al que Guru Clef poseía. - Este es un anillo que solo los Gurus de Céfiro Poseen, su poder depende del corazón del quien lo porte, Por favor me honraría si lo aceptara.

La honra es mía - Dijo Eriol, tomando el anillo - Muchas gracias.

Esmeralda sonrió y abandono la habitación.

Los ojos de Eriol se tornaron tristes, ahora mas que nunca deseaba proteger este mundo y su gente del mal que les acechaba.

Justo en ese momento alguien toco la puerta.

- Adelante - dijo Eriol, saliendo se sus pensamientos.

Nakuru abrió la puerta y al verla, Eriol supo inmediatamente que algo andaba mal puesto que el rostro de la guardiana se mostraba preocupado, algo que era muy raro en ella.

OOO

Kohaku, Yue, Tomoyo y Kerberos se encontraban en una habitación redonda, intensamente iluminada.

El suelo y las paredes eran de cristal pulido que destellaba brillos encegedores como estrellas en la noche.

La habitación carecía de mobiliario a excepción de un gran trono blanco en el que yacía una mujer sentada.

La mujer tenía largo cabello negro y unos intensos ojos color miel, su piel era muy pálida y sus orejas alargadas como las de un elfo.

Ella sonreía ampliamente con gran satisfacción reflejada en su rostro, algo que irritaba de gran manera a Yue.

- Te dije que tarde o temprano volverías a la torre de los ángeles, Yue querido - Dijo la mujer complacida.

- ¿De que habla? - Tomoyo se sorprendió - ¿Acaso se conocen?

-shhh - Kero le dio un empujoncito, haciéndole entender que era mejor no intervenir.

Yue sin embargo no se inmuto y continúo mirando a la mujer de cabellos negros sin ninguna expresión alguna.

- Vamos, no hay necesidad de ser tan formales - Continuo la mujer - ¿No estas ni siquiera un poquito contento de verme?

- No - Contesto Yue.

Ashura sonrió aun más.

Entonces de tras del trono salio algo que parecía un conejo blanco y bastante gordo.

- PUPUPUUUUUUUU! - Nikona salto a los brazos de Ashura que le acaricio, sin quitar su vista de Yue.

- ¿Por que no lo aceptas? - le dijo - Todo había sido ya previsto por nuestro señor creador - El te permitió dejar tu rango, el te permitió llegar a Clow Reed, El..

- ¡Basta! - La impaciencia de Yue crecía - Todo lo que dices es mentira, no tienes ni la menor idea.

Los ojos de Yue temblaron de rabia y sin decir otra palabra mas se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación.

Tomoyo observo la escena confundida, había estado vigilando a Yue desde que habían llegado a la torre; a pesar de los años Tomoyo aun conservaba su gran sentido de percepción y sabia que Yue tenia un gran secreto, un secreto que ocultaba aun de su propia ama y que tenia que ver con la torre de los Ángeles.

Así que sin decirle nada a los demás Tomoyo siguió a Yue.

Lo encontró sentado en las escaleras de caracol, como las estatuas de piedra en los cementerios con su largo cabello plateado cubriéndole el rostro.

Tomoyo se sentó a su lado sin hacer ruido y así se quedaron varios minutos, sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciara palabra alguna, hasta que Yue levanto su rostro y la miro a los ojos.

Tomoyo sonrió.

- Sabes - Tomoyo dijo en voz baja - Te admiro bastante.

Los ojos de Yue se abrieron del asombro, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Siempre pareces tan tranquilo, tan indiferente a las emociones humanas - decía Tomoyo - pero detrás de esa cortina, siempre te preocupabas por Sakura... sin embargo no dejas que nadie se preocupe por ti.

Yue estaba demasiado sorprendido para contestar.

- Tu pasado te esta persiguiendo y puedo ver que haber venido te lastima mucho, pero sin embargo viniste por Sakura, dejas todo tu ser a tras con tal de protegerla, por que tu la quieres mucho, ¿No es así?

Yue asintió con la cabeza, aun mudo.

Tomoyo sonrió.

- Ella también te quiere mucho, pero tú conoces a Sakura, es muy distraída y ella no sabrá que te encuentras triste si tú no le dices

- Pero lo que menos quiero es preocuparla... - Dijo Yue, finalmente.

- Estoy segura que Sakura estaría muy triste si se enterara que algo te atormenta y que no se lo dijeras - Le interrumpió Tomoyo - Además es malo mantener secretos de tus amigos.

Yue no dijo nada, estaba pensando lo que le acaba de decir.

- Y creo también - continuo Tomoyo con una sonrisa picara - que deberías contarle sobre lo de Hikaru.

Eso fue demasiado para Yue, ¿Como lo sabia?

- ¿Soy tan obvio? - dijo algo perplejo.

- No - dijo - pero yo soy muy buena observadora.

Yue sonrió débilmente, ahora entendía por que era ella justamente la elegida a ser el pilar de la tierra.

Desde que era niña, siempre noto como siempre cuidaba de sus amigos y al parecer aquella cualidad no había desaparecido. Pero también por primera vez, Yue se preocupo por la muchacha, aquella niña que había visto crecer junto con su ama.

Tal vez su personalidad era una bendición para las personas que la rodeaban, pero una maldición para ella misma.

Después de todo, si lo que las guerreras mágicas habían dicho sobre el Pilar de Céfiro era cierto, entonces un destino cruel le esperaba a la pobre muchacha.

- Gracias - dijo Yue

OOO

Los ojos de la dragón se llenaron de lágrimas que caían en sus mejillas como perlas brillantes.

- ¿Kakyo...? - Pregunto entre sollozos la muchacha.

- Shhhh... Todo estará bien - le tranquilizo el dragón de la tierra.

- Tienes que salir de aquí - le dijo Yuzuriha entrecortadamente - No queda mucho tiempo.

- No me iré sin ti - declaro Kakyo - Eh venido por ti.

- ¿Por que?

Kakyo se asombro ante la pregunta y por un momento no supo que decir.

- ¿Por que? - Repitió Yuzuriha - ¿Por que eh de continuar viviendo?

Kyaku la miro tristemente

- Por que tu muerte causaría gran dolor a mucha gente - le contesto, con ojos tristes.

Yuzuriha le escucho asombrada, eso ya se lo había dicho alguien antes... pero no podía recordar quien, ¿Por que?

Kakyo tomo su rostro con delicadeza y acercando su propio rostro al de ella le dijo: - estaría muy triste si me dejaras... Salgamos de aquí, ven conmigo Yuzuriha, ven conmigo.

Yuzuriha tomo su mano. Tal vez todavía no era su hora de morir, tal vez aun quedaba algo para ella... tal vez.

- Iré con tigo con una condición - dijo, sus fuerzas crecían mas débiles a cada momento- Me dejaras entrar a tu mundo, me dejaras que te ayude en lo que pueda, confiaras en mi...

Kakyo sonrió: - Siempre eh confiado en ti.

El cuerpo de ambos dragones brillaron intensamente mientras desaparecían poco a poco.

- Gracias - susurro Yuzuriha, y ambos desaparecieron.

El dragón verde que Yuzuriha había creado entonces se desmorono como arena y junto con el, el mundo de los seres sombra callo.

Sombras volaban de un lado a otro como hormigas asustadas, gimiendo desesperadamente, buscando una salida.

Una explosión

Un silencio

Un final

El cielo de Providence se aclaro, el viento volvió a recorrer las calles y una lluvia fría callo sobre la ciudad purificándola hasta el último rincón.

- Se han ido... - Caldina sonrió, su cabello mojado pegado a su piel - Ella sola lo logro...

A su lado, el cuerpo de los demás comenzaron a moverse: Shaoran, Kaoh y Latiz.

- ¿Donde esta Satsuki? - pregunto Sakurazuka, mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Que? - Caldina busco por ella con su mirada.

- ¿No me digas que la has dejado en la ciudad? - pregunto Li, asombrado.

- ¡NO!- exclamo la bailarina - ¡estoy segura que la trajimos con nosotros!

- Yo también estoy seguro de eso - dijo Sakurazuka, tan asombrado como Caldina.

- ¿Estas diciendo que la Srta. Satsuki simplemente desapareció? - Inquirió Kaoh - eso es imposible.

- ¡Pero... no había manera que ella pudiera irse de nuestro lado sin que nos diéramos cuenta! - se exasperó Caldina - ¡Simplemente desapareció!

- No puedo sentir su presencia en ningún lugar - comento el dragón de la tierra.

- ¿Que sugieren que hagamos al respecto? - Pregunto Kaoh

- bueno... no mucho, creo que este donde este no hay mucho que nosotros podamos hacer - se resigno Caldina

- En ese caso, ¿Que hacemos ahora? - Pregunto Li - ¿Vamos en busca de Guru Clef?

- Es demasiado tarde para eso - Dijo Latiz - es imposible que podamos entrar a esa ciudad de nuevo...

Todos cerraron los ojos y se concentraron. Era cierto algo en la ciudad había cambiado, no podían descifrar exactamente que era pero sabían que no había ninguna manera en que ellos pudieran entrar a esa ciudad nuevamente.

Si, la misión estaba ahora en manos de Clef, Subaru y Hokuto y no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer, solo esperar.

OOO

"¿Que es esto?"

Hinoto se encontraba dentro de una esfera de cristal, frente a ella se extendía un mar de aguas oscuras que continuaba infinitamente.

"¿No lo se... que es esto?"

- ¿Este es el futuro? - Kanoe se encontraba a su lado observando el escenario tan asombrada como su hermana - ¿Me estas diciendo que este es el futuro que vez para nosotros?

- Los sueños... - Kotori se encontraba al otro lado de Hinoto - No nos muestran nada... solo incertidumbre.

"¿Pero como puede ser eso posible?" Hinoto se toco el rostro como asegurándose que aun estaba ahí, "Nunca había pasado algo así, siempre desde que tengo uso de la razón eh vivido en sueños que me muestran el futuro, pero esto... no muestra nada"

- amenos... - La voz de Kanoe tembló por un segundo - amenos que esto signifique que no hay un futuro.

Hinoto la miro horrorizada, ¿acaso eso era posible?

- OH tal vez... tal vez el futuro aun no ha sido decidido - dijo Kotori pensativamente.

- "¿Por que tratan de entender algo tan complicado como el futuro?" - una voz se escucho repentinamente detrás de las tres Dream watchers.

La voz tomo por sorpresa a las tres, alguien había entrado al sueño de Hinoto, ¿pero como? solo aquellos maldecidos con el poder de predecir el futuro por medio de los sueños eran capaces de entrar a su sueño, y hasta el momento los únicos que podían hacer eso eran su hermana Kanoe, Kotori y Kakyo; y puesto que las dos primeras estaban a su lado y el tercero se encontraba en el planeta tierra, no había nadie mas... ¿Quien era el dueño de esa voz?

Cuando se voltearon en dirección de donde provenía la voz, pudieron ver la silueta de una mujer vestida en extraño vestuario, seguramente de algún origen ceremonial, y largo cabello arreglado en un chongo.

Su rostro sin embargo estaba cubierto por las sombras.

- ¿Quien es usted? - Se asombro Kotori

- O más bien ¿que eres? - dijo Kanoe con desconfianza - Tu aura es bastante extraña...

- "Una pregunta interesante" - dijo la voz nuevamente - ¿Que soy? - Una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en su rostro - No lo se... alguna vez llegue a pensara en que era humana... ¿Pero que hay de mi pregunta?

"¿Por que? ¿Eres tu acaso? ¿Eres tu la que esta bloqueando mis sueños?", Le pregunto Hinoto.

- "No" - Hubo un largo silencio - "La razón por la que no puedes ver nada, es por que no hay nada que ver".

"Eso es inaceptable, después de todo solo hay lo inevitable, DEBE HABER UN FUTURO", Exclamo Hinoto.

- "Este es Céfiro" - Dijo la voz - "La realidad en esta dimensión esta construida de manera muy diferente a la realidad de tu mundo, el futuro depende de la fuerza del corazón del que lo desee."

- ¿Quien eres? - Kotori pregunto nuevamente.

Silencio

La mujer dio unos pasos a delante, lo suficiente para que la luz cayera en sus ojos.

- Se me conoció alguna vez como la Sacerdotisa de Céfiro - Sus ojos azules relampaguearon en la oscuridad.

Aquellos ojos... aquellos ojos... Kotori los miro asombrada había algo en aquellos ojos

- Lo que ustedes llaman futuro, no es más que el plan de dios, ustedes no son más que sus ojos.

- ¿¡QUE?! - grito Kanoe.

- Lo que ustedes veían en sus sueños era el futuro, si, un futuro determinado por que era el plan que el creador había decidido para todos ustedes. Pero ahora... no hay ningún plan, es por eso que no pueden ver nada, por que el mismo creador no sabe que va a suceder con la invasión de los primordiales - La mujer comenzó a reír - El verdadero futuro no puede ser previsto.

La sacerdotisa se acerco a Kotori a y acarició su cabello mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia adelante.

- Ahora, solo el presente es claro - una risa amarga broto de sus labios - Y hoy será un día oscuro, lleno de lagrimas... Dime ¿Aun quieres saber que te depara el futuro... Kotori?

La chica tembló inconscientemente al sentir el aliento de la sacerdotisa tan cerca de su piel.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! - Kanoe se enfado - ¿De que rayos estos hablando?

Sin embargo La sacerdotisa había desaparecido dejando a las tres mujeres cubiertas en una sombra de incertidumbre.

- ¿Que sucede Nakuru? - Eriol la invito a tomar asiento - Te vez muy pálida...

- Amo... no quiero que vaya al bosque... regresemos... regresemos a la tierra... - Lagrimas se escaparon de los ojos de la guardiana.

OOO

- ¿Nakuru...? - Eriol se sorprendió, nunca antes la había visto llorar - ¿Pero que dices? sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

- ¡Por favor! - Nakuru rompió a llorar incontrolablemente - Temo... temo que no pueda protegerlo y... y...

Eriol acaricio la cabeza de la guardiana y la miro tiernamente.

- No te preocupes todo saldrá bien...

- ¡NO! ¡no saldrá bien! Amo algo muy malo va a suceder si ustedes entran al bosque del silencio.

Eriol la miro con severidad.

- Nakuru, ¿acaso has mirado en el futuro? ¿Aunque te lo había prohibido?

- ¡No amo!, no hay manera que yo pueda hacer eso... por que... por que no hay un futuro que pueda ver...

FLASBACK

Nakuru había estado vigilando a la pequeña niña que todos conocían como Suluhu, algo muy raro había en esa niña, algo increíblemente inquietante. Estaba casi segura que algo les ocultaba a todos, ¿Pero que?

Suluhu estaba sentada en suelo, con un cuaderno de dibujo en sus piernas y crayones de colores esparcidos en el suelo.

Nakuru se acerco a ella lentamente y se arrodillo a su lado; la niña subió su mirada dejando su cuaderno para prestarle atención a la guardiana.

- ¿Quieres dibujar con migo? - pregunto la niña.

Nakuru miro el cuaderno: - ¿Que dibujas?

- ¡A las guerreras mágicas! - sonrió ampliamente la niña

- ¿Conoces a las guerreras mágicas? - Le preguntó Nakuru.

La niña negó con la cabeza.

- nooooo - dijo entre risitas - Pero mi hermano me prometió que el las traería para que las conociera!!!

Nakuru miro a Suluhu con curiosidad, definitivamente esta niña era algo especial, hace unas horas cuando primero la vio, la niña despedía un aura como el hielo y sus palabras tan hostiles... Algo muy malo va a suceder y ahora, ahora actuaba tan inocente y su aura tan tranquila, La gente de céfiro era bastante tenebrosa eh impredecible.

- Dime... lo que me dijiste cuando llegamos a céfiro, ¿acaso era una predicción?

- ¿Predicción? - La niña sonrió, pero esta vez su sonrisa carecía de alegría, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Nakuru - No seas tonta - rió - Hace mucho que nadie puede ver el futuro en Céfiro, gracias a las guerreras mágicas.

- ¿Que? - Nakuru se desconcertó.

- Y de todos modos aunque no estuviéramos en céfiro, no creo que nadie pueda ver el futuro, ni siquiera en el mundo místico.

- ¿Por que? mi amo puede ver el futuro...

- Podía... - corrigió la niña - Por que ya no hay un futuro que el pueda ver.

- ¡Pero que hay de lo que me has dicho, sonabas tan segura de ello!

- Si, por que lo que te eh dicho no es el futuro es el presente...

- ¿Que quieres decir? - pregunto la guardiana nerviosamente.

- ¿Que acaso no lo sientes? - La mirada de la niña cambio repentinamente - puedo sentirlo, puedo verlo...

La pequeña mano de la niña tomo la mano de Nakuru y se la puso en su frente.

- Mira... - Dijo la niña.

Nakuru sintió una corriente de electricidad entrar por sus dedos y recorrer todo su cuerpo, inmediatamente un frió se apodero de ella, sentía como si su cuerpo se estuviera congelando por dentro; lenta y dolorosamente.

Entonces miro los ojos de la niña, ojos como ventanas de vidrios azules, y en ellos vio una cruz, una larga cruz de metal que se alzaba sobre un monte oscuro.

Vio montañas y vio abismos, todos cubiertos en nieve.

No había sol ni luna, no había estrellas ni nubes... no había cielo, simplemente un gran vació que se alzaba sobre la resplandeciente nieve.

Y entonces los vio, como sombras que se movían sigilosamente, miles de Shantaks, aquellas terribles criaturas de las que el Necronomicon hablaba, servidores del sexteto divino.

Nakuru sintió nauseas, pero nada se comparo con el terror que despertó en ella cundo vio una oscura figura alzarse detrás de la cruz... ¡La cabra negra!

El contacto entre Nakuru y Suluhu se rompió, el frió desapareció de su cuerpo, y las visiones desaparecieron.

- ¿Como? - Nakuru se puso en pie, en uno solo impulso - ¿Como puedes sentir estas cosas a través de tu cuerpo?

Suluhu permaneció en el suelo.

No contesto.

- ¿Quien eres?

- ¡Suluhu! - una voz interrumpió a Nakuru.

Detrás de ellas apareció Presea.

- Suluhu, ¿Que haces? - Presea se acerco a la niña y la tomo de la mano - Vamos, ven con migo.

La niña sonrió.

- Solo dibujaba.

Presea miro a Nakuru que aun seguía en estado de shock, ¡y su mirada! ¡Aquella mirada!

No pudo entender el completo significado de aquella mirada, pero algo si estaba claro, le había advertido que se mantuviera alejada de Suluhu, pero ¿por que?

- ¿Quien era esa niña?

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Eriol permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, simplemente contemplando a su guardián.

- ¿Suluhu? - Su voz era seria - ¿Ese es su nombre?

Nakuru asintió con su cabeza.

- Ella... se parece mucho a Guru Clef, ¿no lo crees?

- ahh.. Ahora que lo dices... si, podría decirse

- Me pregunto - Eriol se acomodo sus lentes - ¿Me pregunto cual será la relación entre ellos?

- ¿No entiendo, a que quiere llegar?

Eriol se acomodo su cabello hacia atrás y suspiro hondamente.

- Si lo que dices es cierto entonces no me queda otra opción - Eriol tomo a Nakuru por la barbilla, en un gesto cariñoso - tendré que ir yo solo...

Los ojos de Nakuru se llenaron de terror.

- ¡NOOOO! ¡Es muy peligroso! - chillo.

- Precisamente - Eriol sonrió melancólicamente - No podría guiar a los demás a un lugar que tal vez no tenga salida.

- ¡Amo!

Nakuru se iba a transformar en Rubymoon pero Eriol coloco su mano sobre su rostro poniendo un hechizo sobre ella.

- Eriol... - Nakuru perdió la conciencia y callo al suelo.

- Lo lamento mucho mi querida Nakuru, pero no puedo llevarte con migo.

OOO

Joseph Curwen era un individuo sorprendente, enigmático y oscuramente horrible. Había huido de Salem, trasladándose a Providence - aquel paraíso universal para gente rara, libre o disidente -, al comienzo del gran pánico brujeril, temiendo verse acusado a causa de su vida solitaria y de sus raros experimentos químicos o alquimistas.

Era un hombre de tez pálida que tenia alrededor de 30 años.

En su comportamiento siempre había una especie de sardónica arrogancia, como si encontrara entupidos a todos los seres humanos después de haber alternado con entes extraños y más poderosos.

Un dato curioso acerca de Joseph Curwen es que no pareció envejecer con el paso del tiempo. A medida que trascurrieron los años aquel hecho comenzó a llamar la atención de la gente; pero Curwen lo explicaba diciendo que el conservarse joven era una característica de su familia, y que el contribuía a conservarla llevando una vida extremadamente sencilla.

Pero cuando había transcurrido mas de 50 años desde su llegada a Providence, sin que su rostro y físico hubiera tenido cambio apreciable, las habladurías se hicieron mas suspicaces, incluso algunos creían que entre sus practicas alquimistas, Curwen había descubierto la piedra filosofal.

En el Pawtuexet Road tenia una granja y en el desván de aquella casa se encontraba el laboratorio donde se llevaba a cabo la mayoría de los experimentos químicos.

La gente contaba cosas raras de aquella casa, según ellos durante la noche se escuchaban raros ruidos, se oían gritos y prolongados aullidos; además les parecía raro que en el edificio de piedra junto a la casa tenia una especie de angostas troneras en vez de ventanas.

La gente estaba convencida de que debajo de la granja se extendía una red de túneles y catacumbas habitadas por numerosas personas.

La casa era una antigua reliquia de mediados del siglo XVII, con una enorme chimenea central y ventanas enrejadas; el laboratorio se encontraba en la parte norte donde el tejado casi llegaba al suelo.

¿Que había descubierto en aquel laboratorio? pues bien uno de sus trabajos mas exitosos fue reanimar a seres muertos.

El decía que las sales de los Animales pueden ser preparadas y conservadas, de modo que un hombre hábil puede tener todo el Arca de Noe en su propio estudio, y reproducir la forma de un hermoso animal a voluntad partiendo de sus cenizas, y por el mismo método, partiendo de las Sales esenciales de Polvo humano, un filosofo puede, sin ninguna nigromancia delictiva, reproducir la forma de cualquier antepasado muerto. Había descubierto medios sacrílegos para mantener vivos a sus cerebros, bien en el mismo cadáver o en cadáveres distintos, y era evidente de que había encontrado el modo de reavivar la conciencia de los muertos, que aquellos absorbían.

Existía una formula para evocar la sombra en cuestión y otra para hacerla desaparecer de nuevo, y ahora había sido tan perfeccionada, que bien podría ser enseñada con éxito.

Ese era el Joseph Curwen...

OOO

Meilin abrió los ojos lentamente, al principio todo a su alrededor estaba borroso, pero con el tiempo su vista fue mejorando.

Sobre ella había un techo que no logro reconocer.

¿Que había sucedido?

Estaba confundida.

Se reenderezo con algo de dificultad y entonces descubrió que estaba en una confortable cama.

¿Como había llegado ahí?

AH! ¡Ahora lo recordaba! ¡Aquella chica se había convertido en un cuervo!

Todo lo que le había sucedido durante el día anterior paso por su mente en rápidas imágenes, como si estuviera viendo una película antigua, de esas películas que lo único que logran en ti es ponerte mas triste de lo que uno ya estaba.

En un impulso repentino, trato de salir de su cama y huir.

¿Huir? ¿Huir donde?, se pregunto ella misma, no importaba solo quería encontrar a Shaoran.

- Seria mejor que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo Li-San - Meilin escucho una voz bastante amable.

Meilin volteo su cabeza a su derecha, y vio a un hombre de cabello castaño que usaba lentes, sentado cerca de la cama.

El hombre le sonreía ampliamente.

- ¿Kinomoto-sama? - Meilin se asombro

Una corriente de sentimientos extraños recorrieron su cuerpo, su labio inferior estaba temblando y entonces se dio cuenta que había comenzado a llorar.

- ¡OH! ¿Le duele algo Señorita Li? - Se preocupo Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Meilin negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- No sabe cuanto me alegra verlo Kinomoto-Sama - dio la chica - Pensé que estaba completamente sola en este lugar, ¡Todo mundo desapareció!

Fujitaka sonrió melancólicamente.

- No estamos solos - dijo - ahí mucha gente ahí afuera luchando por nosotros, incluyendo Sakura-chan y probablemente Shaoran Li también.

Al escuchar el nombre de su primo y de su vieja amiga Sakura, sus esperanzas se alzaron.

¿Entonces estaban juntos?, Meilin sonrió mentalmente, sintiéndose mucho mejor.

- ¿Que están peleando? ¿Como llegue aquí? ¿Donde estamos? ¿Que paso con la muchacha-cuervo? - Meilin comenzó a bombardear a Fujitaka con innumerables preguntas.

- Tranquila, son muchas preguntas a la vez - rió el hombre - ahora ¿por que no lo discutimos con un poco de te?

Meilin asintió.

- Watanuki-San ¿podrías informarle a Yuko-Chan que nuestra invitada ah despertado?

Meilin fijo su mirada en un muchacho que se hallaba parado al otro lado de la habitación, con la emoción de ver al señor Kinomoto, no se había percatado de su presencia.

El muchacho tenia cabello negro y unos ojos azules que escondía detrás de unos lentes.

Meilin se sonrojo cuando descubrió al chico mirándola.

- OH y mandame a Maro y a Maru - agrego Fujitaka.

- Si - contesto el muchacho saliendo de la habitación.

Unos minutos después, dos pequeñas niñas entraron a la habitación con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros.

- ¡Estamos aquí! - Exclamaron las niñas al unísono.

- Quiero que se hagan cargo de esta señorita y que le ayuden a tomar un baño y que le den ropas limpias - Les ordeno Fujitaka con una sonrisa - Meilin, ellas son Maru y Moro.

- ¡Mucho gusto! - Saludaron las dos niñas energéticamente - Ahora al baño, si al baño, baño ¡baño!

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la frente de Meilin, estas niñas eran DEMASIADO energéticas.

Después de tomar un baño refrescante y de que sus heridas fueran vendadas por las dos niñas, Meilin se cambio en un traje chino de color negro y rojo que le quedo muy bien.

Entonces Maru y Moro la llevaron a la sala, donde los demás le esperaban para tomar el Te.

Cuando entro a la habitación, Meilin vio al señor Kinomoto sentado junto con aquel muchacho de hermosos ojos azul cielo... momento, había dicho ¿hermosos? ¿De donde había venido eso?

Meilin sacudió la cabeza y entonces miro a la tercera persona en la habitación.

Era una mujer de largo cabello negro, vestida en un hermoso y elegante Kimono (que seguramente le habría costado una fortuna); su piel era pálida como el marfil y su edad?? Bueno por alguna extraña razón no podía adivinar su edad, era como si aquella mujer fuera increíblemente joven y vieja al mismo tiempo. Extraño, pensó.

- Deja que te presente - dijo Fujitaka - este es Kimihiro Watanuki - dijo señalando al muchacho de ojos azules, el muchacho le sonrió - Y ella es Yuko.

Esta también le sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa fue tan extraña y a la vez conocida... ¿donde había visto aquella sonrisa?

- Ella es Meilin Li.

- AHHH! - exclamo Meilin repentinamente, acababa de recordar donde había visto esa sonrisa - Su sonrisa!!

Todas la miraron extrañados.

- ¡¡¡Usted sonríe exactamente igual que Hiragizawa-san!!!! - Dijo Meilin, olvidándose de sus modales y señalándola con el dedo índice.

- ¿¡QUUEEE!!?? - La mujer se indigno cómicamente.

- Como te atreves a decirme que me parezco a ese... ese... - Yuko estaba en el verge de un ataque, y mirarla era bastante chistoso.

- ¿Conoce a Hiragizawa-san? - pregunto Meilin aun mas asombrada.

- Que si lo conozco... - la expresión de Yuko se torno en la de una persona que acababa de recordar algo desagradable. - ese muchacho es la copia exacta de Clow Reed, no solamente en personalidad pero en aspecto también - Yuko puso una cara de asco - me da ganas de vomitar.

- JAJAJA - Fujitaka parecía divertido - Tu nunca cambias.

- Ah! ¡Tu ni me digas nada, que tu también tienes algo de la personalidad de Clow! - dijo con una vena en la frente.

- ¿Por que Rayos tenias que regresar? - Dijo en un tono que solo los niño usan cuando no están conformes con algo - además tenias que regresar en dos personas, ósea que el problema es doble!

Meilin los observaba con curiosidad, ¿De que se trataba todo esto?

- No le hagas caso, Yuko es algo rara y si no tienes cuidado buscara la forma de sacarte algo de ventaja - Era Kimihiro el que le hablaba - Esa mujer siempre esta pensando en negocios.

- Pero... no entiendo ¿Por que dice esas cosas de Clow Reed y Hiragizawa-San? - Meilin seguía confundida.

- Bueno al parecer Yuko no se llevaba muy bien con Clow Reed, dice que su personalidad le volvía loca y puesto que Kinomoto-san y Hiragizawa-san son sus reencarnaciones...

- OH - dijo Meilin entendiendo la situación.

Yuko había terminado de "pelear" con Fujitaka así que comenzó a servir el Te.

- Muy bien, ¿Tu nombre es Li Meilin? - Dijo Yuko - ¿y tu fecha de nacimiento?

Meilin iba contestar sin saber realmente que tenia de relevante, cuando Kimihiro tomo el cachete de Yuko y lo estiro como si se tratara de hule.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! - exclamo en tono exasperado - Señorita Li, le recomiendo que no conteste ninguna de las preguntas tontas de esta mujer, ¡ella solo esta buscando información para que después tenga algo con que chantajearla!

- ¡Watanuki! ¡mas respeto! - Exclamo Yuko, sobandoce el cachete.

- ¡No crea que me eh olvidado de como me arrastro usted en convertirme en su trabajador! - Continúo el muchacho...

- Blah blah - Le moco la mujer.

Watanuki parecía apunto de explotar.

- Bueno, bueno, ¿Por que no dejamos esto para después? - Interrumpió Fujitaka, tratando de suprimir la risa - No tenemos mucho tiempo después de todo.

- Cierto - El rostro de Yuko se torno serio en una fracción de segundos. - Como ya sabes algunos me llaman Yuko, la bruja del tiempo-espacio, y esta es mi tienda.

- ¿Tienda? - Meilin miro la casa donde se encontraban, con curiosidad - ¿Que tipo de tienda?

- Aquí la gente viene para que sus deseos sean cumplidos - aclaro Yuko - A cambio de un precio, claro esta.

- ¿Y que hago yo aquí? - Pregunto Meilin, algo escéptica.

Yuko sonrió misteriosamente.

- Primero lo primero - dijo la mujer - ¿Quería saber como llegaste aquí, no es así?

Meilin asintió.

- Florinda te trajo.

Al ver la cara de confundida de Meilin, Fujitaka dijo:

- Ese es el nombre de la mujer cuervo, a la que llamas tú.

Los ojos de Meilin se abrieron con asombro, peor antes de que pudiera decir algo, Yuko continuo.

- Ella es una bruja como yo, pero su especialidad es otra, a brujas y brujos de su estirpe les llaman "Diableros" - Yuko tomo un trago de su te - Y como lo has visto, tienen la habilidad de cambiar de forma, depende con que tipo de espíritu estén asociados.

- Pero... - Meilin trataba de salir de su shock - ¡Pero esa chica estaba matando a todas las personas que quedaba, ella y un bonche de chotacabras!

- No, te equivocas - Le dijo Yuko - Ella simplemente esta llevando el alma de todos los seres humanos a un lugar llamado "la torre de los ángeles" si las almas sobreviven o no, el viaje, no tiene que ver con ella.

- Entonces... ¿por que me trajo aquí?

Yuko sonrió.

- Eso es precisamente el tema principal de nuestra conversación, el por que estas aquí y que es lo que va implicar.

Meilin escuchaba bastante intrigada

- Eso es Hitsuzen

OOO

Seishiro Auki estaba sentado en una de las bancas del jardín interno del palacio de Céfiro.

Eran las 11 de la mañana y estaba decidido que dejarían el palacio a medio día, dejándole una hora de paz.

Por una extraña razón se sentía muy triste, no sabia por que, pensaba que ya lo había superado, pero aparentemente no.

Había pasado 9 meses desde que inexplicablemente todos habían regresado a la vida, confundido ante el por que había sucedido esto, fue al que había sido su hogar antes de la batalla de 1999, sin embargo estaba vacío.

Y entonces se entero de las terribles noticias que le rompieron el corazón y le lastimaron más que ninguna herida física que hubiera recibido durante alguna pelea.

Había pasado exactamente 4 años desde su muerte, y su querida y amada esposa había muerto de tristeza después de haberse enterado de su caída en batalla, dejando a su hija huérfana a tan temprana edad.

Después de llorar por el cruel destino de su querida esposa se dispuso a averiguar de los andares de su hija.

Le informaron que esta había sido adoptada 3 anos atrás y que era ahora legalmente hija de una familia en Kyoto.

Esto le rompió aun mas el corazo, el solo quería abrazarla, quería cuidarla y darle todo su amor; pero ¿como reclamar a su hija si legalmente el estaba muerto?

Ah tanto dolor.

Justo en esos meses de desolación y confusión fue cuando encontró a su viejo compañero de cuarto de la universidad, Fujitaka Kinomoto, el único que tal vez podría entender su sufrimiento, después de todo el también había perdido a su esposa Nadeishko.

Fujitaka no solo le consiguió un nuevo trabajo sino que le prometió que le ayudaría en lo posible en tratar de pelear la custodia de su hija, aunque las posibilidades fueran muy pequeñas.

Entonces todo esto había sucedido, de nuevo se vio envuelto en una pelea en la que tal vez muriera de nuevo...

- ¿Seishiro-San? - dijo una voz, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del dragón.

Auki miro a la persona que le había hablado, era una mujer vestida en un largo vestido negro de cuello y mangas largas, con botones al frente, y en su pecho colgaba una cruz.

- ¿Karen?

- Esa cara no le queda muy bien - sonrió la mujer

- ¡OH! - Seishiro sonrío levemente - no me di cuenta y súbitamente me vi pensando en cosas tristes.

Karen se sentó a su lado y tomo las manos de Seishiro en las suyas.

- Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad? - Le pregunto Karen en tono preocupado.

- Pero por supuesto - dijo Seishiro, asombrado ante tal pregunta.

- Entonces me tiene que prometer que se cuidara, no sabemos que nos espera en el bosque - le dijo Karen con ojos suplicantes.

- Y usted me debe prometer que no hará algo tan arriesgado como la ultima vez - le advirtió Seishiro - Prométame que pelearemos juntos no importa que.

Un leve sonrojo tiñó las mejillas de Karen.

- De a cuerdo.

Karen se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Por cierto, se requiere de nuestra presencia en la sala del trono - Dijo Karen sin darse la vuelta - aparentemente ahí un problema.

Cuando esta salio del jardín, Seishiro se preparaba para seguirla cuando se percato del objeto en su mano:

Un rosario de piedras rojas.

Seishiro sonrió.

¡Ehy! ¡esperame! - exclamo.

OOO

****

Ferio miraba a su hermana mayor rezando en cuclillas frente al altar del pilar.

Su largo cabello se esparcía en el suelo como una cascada de oro, sus manos unidas y sus ojos cerrados.

Parecía un ángel.

Como le dolía ver a su hermana de esa forma, pero le dolía aun mas no poder hacer nada por ella, le dolía verla sonreír cuando el sabia que detrás de esa sonrisa estaba un corazón roto.

Ferio continuo mirándola mientras su mente divagaba en memorias del pasado.

Aquella vez cuando el pilar invoco a las guerreras mágicas, el ni siquiera era conciente de que tenia un hermana; su memoria había sido bloqueada por los "Guardianes", unos misteriosos entes de los que nadie sabia absolutamente nada a excepción de que eran aquellos que cuidaban que las reglas de Céfiro no fueran rotas por nadie.

Paris se había convertido en un pequeño "inconveniente" contra el sistema del pilar así que su memoria fue tomada en contra de su voluntad.

Y probablemente nunca la hubiera recobrado si no hubiera sido por esmeralda - ella que desafió y rompió cada una de las reglas de Céfiro - que momentos antes de su muerte se la regreso con un ultimo adiós.

Ferio se había sentido miserable, todo aquel tiempo y el no pudo hacer nada para protegerla, la había visto sufrir y morir; con el único consuelo de que tal vez en muerte hubiera encontrado paz y felicidad.

No, no permitiría que eso volviera a suceder, no le importaba que métodos o que entupidas reglas tuviera que romper, esta vez protegería a su hermana mayor a costa de lo que fuera.

- Ferio...

El muchacho se sobresalto, había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que Esmeralda había interrumpido sus rezos.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Sucede algo malo? - le pregunto la hermosa mujer.

Ferio suspiro con cansancio y acercándose hacia donde la princesa se encontraba, coloco su cabeza en las piernas de su hermana como cuando era un niño.

- Nada...

- Ferio... - Esmeralda acarició su cabello.

- Es solo... ¡Es que no entiendo por que tengo que ir al bosque del silencio! - exclamo el príncipe.

- Por que eres el Príncipe y tu obligación es hacia Céfiro - Le contesto la princesa.

- ¡Lo se! - Ferio se restregó los ojos con una mano - Pero no puedo irme y dejarte desprotegida.

- Ferio nada malo me va a suceder, los sirvientes del sexteto divino no pueden venir al castillo, por lo menos no aun, es precisamente la razón por la que van al bosque, para evitar que venga.

- Pero...

- Estaré bien - le dijo sonriéndole - Además, Ascot, presea, Suluhu y las dream watchers estarán con migo.

Hubo un silencio...

- ¿Tu no cambias verdad? - le susurro Esmeralda al oído - A pesar de que eres mi hermano menor actúas como si fueras mi hermano mayor, siempre cuidándome... ¿Recuerdas? ¿Cuando eras un niño? no importaba donde estuviera o con quien estuviera o que estuviera haciendo, tu siempre encontrabas la forma de escabullirte y estar ahí mirándome con ojos protectores.

- Era lo único que podía hacer - Ferio se enderezó y miro a su hermana a los ojos - a pesar de que era tu hermano, no dejaban que realmente habláramos... porque eras el Pilar.

- Eso ya no importa querido Ferio, el pasado es pasado.

- ¿Si pero ahora que? - Ferio pareció enfadado por un momento - ¡Mírate! ¡Estas atada a rezar por céfiro nuevamente! ¿Cuando serás feliz Esmeralda? ¿Cuando?!

- Soy feliz, esta fue mi decisión, yo acepté el puesto de pilar nuevamente, por que quiero protegerlos a todos.

Ferio la miro por unos minutos sin decir nada.

- Los "guardianes" han de estar demasiado ocupados con todo esto del sexteto divino, por que con esta conversación hemos roto por lo menos unas 4 reglas - Sonrió Ferio, poniéndose en pie - Esmeralda... te prometo... ¡te prometo que después de todo esto no descansaré hasta que vea esa maldita corona destruida!

Esmeralda iba a responder pero un soldado entro repentinamente.

- ¡Princesa, Príncipe! - El soldado parecía muy agitado - ¡Se requiere de su presencia urgente en la sala del trono!

Esmeralda y Paris se miraron confundidos.

Pero... aun falta una hora para nuestra partida - pensó Ferio preocupado.

OOO

- ¿Podemos continuar? - Pregunto Ranshuu, ante la interrupción.

Para ese entonces Kamui se había tranquilizado al sentir que el aura de Yuzuiriha se había reestablecido.

- ¿Desea alguien ser el siguiente o yo lo escojo?

Nataku y Fuuma se vieron mutuamente.

- Yo - Dijo Nataku dando unos pasos adelante.

Por más que Fuuma tratara de disimularlo, Nataku había notado que este temblaba ligeramente y este podía entender por que, así que se ofreció a ser el siguiente para darle un poco de tiempo para tranquilizarse.

Nataku no había tenido ni tiempo de sostenerse a la mesa de piedra puesto que Ranshuu simplemente clavo su brazo en si pecho.

Ahhh, aquella sensación, ¿que era? ¿Dolor?, si seguramente dolor, pero... esta era la sensación que siempre había sentido cuando se encontraba en el laboratorio donde le crearon, bajo todos aquellos cables y sumergido bajo aquel liquido verdoso... entonces... ¿había sido dolor lo que había sentido todo aquel tiempo?

Que peculiar.

Ranshuu deposito el corazón en la balanza y esta inmediatamente se balanceo: el corazón de Nataku era más ligero que la pluma de Ranshuu.

Kamui y Fuuma observaron el resultado sin palabras, que significaba eso? Ranshuu había mencionado que si su corazón era del mismo peso que la pluma era por que su corazón era puro y si el corazón era más pesado era por que no era digno, pero nunca menciono la posibilidad de que este pudiera ser más ligero.

La razón por que no lo había mencionado era por que el mismo Ranshuu no se imaginaba que realmente pudiera haber un corazón que pudiera pesar tan poco.

El silencio fue absoluto por unos minutos que se sintieron como horas hasta que finalmente Ranshuu le regreso el corazón a Nataku.

- Has pasado - dijo aun con un deje de sorpresa, definitivamente tenia que observar a este sujeto mas de cerca. - Ahora es tu turno - Dijo Ranshuu señalando a Fuuma.

Este vacilo por unos minutos, no era que le asustara el proceso - aunque sinceramente se veía bastante doloroso - pero lo que le preocupaba era la posibilidad de que su corazón pesara mas que la pluma, después de todo a el mismo le pesaba dentro de su propio pecho.

Las memorias de lo que había hecho como el Kamui oscuro le atormentaban día y noche; y le atormentaba aun mas saber que "el" aun era parte de su ser y que tal vez siempre lo seria, después de todo sus poderes se los debía a el.

Pero no había otro modo, si quería redimir todo les que había hecho a sus amigos y a su hermana, entonces tenia que estar dispuesto a darlo todo, no importa las consecuencias.

Fuuma se acerco a Ranshuu quien coloco su mano en el pecho.

Ni siquiera se molesto en cerrar los ojos, solo rezo para que dios le diera otra oportunidad para proteger a Kotori y a Kamui, que le diera fuerza para dominar a él Kamui oscuro...

Un dolor agudo recorrió todo su cuerpo, repentinamente sus piernas perdieron todas sus fuerzas y se desplomo en el suelo y permaneció ahí hasta que el dolor desapareció junto con sus sentidos del tacto y de oído.

Estaba ahí como una marioneta rota que solo podía observar e implorar que todo terminara rápido.

Ranshuu coloco el corazón en la balanza.

Por un momento la balanza no pudo hallar un equilibrio, el corazón de Fuuma pasaba de ser más ligero que la pluma a ser más pesado hasta que la balanza por fin se balanceo: el corazón de Fuuma era más pesado que la pluma.

Kamui y Nataku contemplaron horrorizados, ¡no podía ser!

Entonces... entonces eso significaba que Fuuma...

- ¡NO! - Exclamo Kamui - ¡NO! FUUMA!!!

- Kamui Shiro y Nataku, se les espera en la cúpula de la torre - Les ordeno Ranshuu, sin quitar su mirada de Fuuma - Tomen esa puerta - Dijo señalando la chica - les transportara automáticamente hasta la cúpula.

- No! no dejare sin Fuuma - Exclamo Kamui, arrodillándose a lado del cuerpo de su amigo - Regrésale su corazón!

- Eh dicho que se vayan - Volvió a repetir Ranshuu - Fuuma Monou no a pasado mi prueba, por lo tanto no puedo permitir que continué.

El rostro de Kamui se enfureció y se dispuso a atacar a Ranshuu cuando sintió la mano de Fuuma sobre la suya, demasiada débil para tener peso.

- Ka-kamui - La voz de Fuuma salio de su garganta con debilidad - Lo-lo pro-me-tiste... debe-s pro-tejer a... a Ko-kotori. Vete.

- También prometí protegerte a ti!

- Vete - A este punto Fuuma ya había perdido la vista - Si no... no nun-ca te-lo per-donare.

- Fuuma... - Los ojos de Kamui se llenaron de lágrimas.

Nataku tomo a Kamui de los hombros haciéndole entender que no había nada que el pudiera hacer al respecto.

Nataku se llevo a Kamui por la puerta y ambos dragones desaparecieron.

Entonces Ranshuu tomo el corazón de Fuuma y se arrodillo ante el cuerpo inerte del muchacho.

¿Sabes lo que esto significa? - dijo.

OOO

Eran las 11:20AM cuando todos se reunieron en la sala del Trono.

Todos ocupaban unas sillas flotantes, esperando a la princesa y al príncipe de Céfiro.

Nadie sabia aun la razón de la reunión puesto que las dream Watchers – quienes la habían convocado – se rehusaron a hablar hasta que Esmeralda y Ferio se hicieran presentes.

A pesar de la tensión que se respiraba en la habitación, el día era excepcionalmente hermoso gracias a los constantes rezos del Pilar.

La luz entraba por los grandes ventanales de la habitación y el cantar de los pájaros se escuchaba en todo el palacio.

Como había sido ordenado, las fuerzas armadas del palacio custodiaban a los restantes habitantes que se encontraban en el tercer piso del palacio. Ningún intruso se había reportado, ningún suceso extraño había sucedido, y no había ni una sola desaparecido entre los habitantes; así que los presentes no podían explicarse la razón de la reunión.

Ferio y Esmeralda entraron a la habitación.

¿Que sucede? – Pregunto el príncipe.

La razón por la que hemos convocado esta reunión son dos – Les dijo Kanoe – Y me temo que una de ellas es un gran problema – Kanoe hizo una pausa y miro a los cefirianos. – Tal vez ustedes pudieran explicarnos algunas cosas.

¿A que se refiere? – Preguntó Presea, algo molesta ante el tono que la Dream watcher estaba usando.

¿Nos podrían decir quien es la sacerdotisa de céfiro?

Los cefirianos ahogaron una exclamación, mientras que trataban de ocultar su sorpresa.

¿Y bien? – Insistió Kanoe, mientras el resto de los dragones escuchaban atentamente.

Céfiro no tiene sacerdotisa – Contesto el Pilar.

"No queremos ser groseras su majestad", Les dijo Hinoto, "Tal vez no nos hemos explicado bien, lo que sucede es que esta mañana estaba teniendo uno de mis sueños y Kanoe y Kotori se encontraban con migo, estábamos discutiendo acerca de este sueño cuando alguien interrumpió, y para que alguien entre a mis sueño sin mis consentimiento, tiene que ser alguien extremadamente poderoso", Enfatizo Hinoto.

El intruso era una mujer quien dijo haber sido la sacerdotisa de Céfiro – Kano meció su largo cabello a un lado – Nunca pudimos verle el rostro, mas que sus brillantes ojos azules, pero un aura demasiado extraña la rodeaba. ¿Nos podrían decir quien es esta mujer?

Como ya le eh dicho Srta. Kanoe Céfiro no tiene Sacerdotisa – Esmeralda repitió – Eso fue cosa del pasado y no hay manera que la mujer que ustedes dicen haber visto exista en este mundo.

¿Esta diciendo que estamos mintiendo? – Kanoe se exasperó - Esa mujer es tan real como tu y yo y para ser sinceros no estoy segura que ni siquiera sea humana!

¿Eso es todo lo que tiene que informar? – Les preguntó Ferio.

¿Les parece poco? – Kanoe estaba enfadada – Esta mujer podría ser peligrosa.

¿Eso es todo? – Volvió a preguntar Ferio ignorando su reproche.

Kanoe se quedo callada por un momento, ¿Qué le sucedía esta gente?

Estaban evitando el tema a propósito, ¿pero por que? ¿Qué sabían de esta mujer? ¿Y por que no les decían nada?

Al parecer eso lo tendría que averiguar por su cuenta.

No, no es todo – dijo finalmente.

"La mujer de la que les hablamos mostró un interés en particular en Kotori", dijo Hinoto, "Y momentos depuse de que la mujer desapareciera, también Kotori desapareci

Hubo conmoción entre los presentes que hasta el momento no se habían dado cuenta de la ausencia de la chica.

¿Desapareció? – El normalmente sereno rostro de Arashi se contorsionó de angustia y desdén.

Si – Le contesto Kanoe – Y mi hermana y yo pensamos que esa mujer misteriosa tiene algo que ver con su desaparición.

No digas tonterías – dijo Suluhu, en tono irritado – Si no tienes pruebas concretas seria mejor que no hagas acusaciones insensatas.

¿Qué? - Kanoe se irrito ante la intrusión de la niña.

Lo que escuchaste – Le espeto Suluhu.

¡Suluhu! – Esmeralda la miro con severidad – Vete a la sala de rezos, te veré ahí mas al rato – Le ordeno.

Pero... – Suluhu puso una mueca.

Has lo que te digo – dijo seriamente.

Suluhu se resigno y salio de la sala en una pequeña rabieta.

- Ya no importa como fue secuestrada ni quien se la llevo! - Exclamo Arashi - Solo hay un lugar en el que la señorita Kotori pueda estar secuestrada.

- Eso es... - Seichiro se acomodo los anteojos - Se la han llevado para uno de los sacrificios.

- En ese caso no tenemos tiempo que perder, tenemos que partir de inmediato y rescatar a la señorita Kotori antes de que sea muy tarde - Sugirió Karen.

- ehh.. - Yuuto interrumpió, mientras miraba hacia todos lados - ¿Alguien sabe donde esta el mago?

En ese momento todos se dieron cuenta que no solo Kotori estaba ausente de la sala, pero Eriol y sus guardianes también.

- ¡¿Donde están?! - Exclamo Ferio - Que nadie les informo de la reunión?

El pánico se alzo entre los presentes, ¿Cómo habían sido tan descuidados?

Todos habían estado tan ocupados con sus propios problemas que ni siquiera se habían molestado en ver quienes estaban en la sala.

¿Dónde estaba el mago?

Se suponía que el les guiaría en la misión, ¿Entonces? ¿Acaso había sido secuestrado tal y como Kotori?

Ferio trataba de poner orden en la situación cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par y frente a los atónitos ojos de todos, vieron entrar a Spinel-Sun con una desmallada Nakuru en su lomo.

Todos cobraron silencio y dirigieron su atención hacia los guardianes esperando una explicación y de alguna forma esperando escuchar que Eriol simplemente se había quedado dormido y que esa era la razón de su ausencia.

Aunque muy en el fondo todos sabían que esa no podía ser la razón, de lo contrario Spinel no se hubiera presentado de aquella manera.

La pantera negra deposito a la chica de cabellos castaños en el suelo y miro a todos; su expresión imposible de descifrar.

La encontré inconsciente en la biblioteca de Guru Clef – Les Explico el Guardián del Sol – No encontré rastros de Eriol-Sama y no siento su presencia en todo Céfiro.

Entonces también se lo han llevado junto con Kotori - Sugirió Karen, preocupada.

Spinel negó con la cabeza.

No, Puedo sentir uno de los hechizos de mi amo sobre Nakuru – La pantera señaló a la chica – Fue el quien la dejo inconsciente.

¿Eso quiere decir que Hiragizawa la durmió a propósito? – Pregunto Seiochiro - ¿pero por que?

Para evitar que ella nos avisara a tiempo – Murmuro Yuuto, más para si mismo que para los demás. – Me temo que el mago se nos adelantado.

¿Dejo sin nosotros? – Karen no podía creerlo - ¿Pero por que?

Por que sabia que no había mucha esperanza – Dijo Esmeralda, tristemente – Seguramente ya sabía que no había mucha posibilidad de que regresaran sanos y salvo así que decidió llevar acabo la misión sin sacrificarlos a ustedes.

Esmeralda bajo la mirada.

Ya se lo veía venir, desde que conoció al joven mago pudo ver su corazón desolado y sus pocas ganas de vivir.

Para todos, Eriol Hiragizawa era un muchacho de 16 años, un mago poderoso de personalidad extravagante y despreocupada, alguien que bien podría ser un líder a pesar de su misteriosa personalidad.

Pero ella podía ver a través de toda esa fachada; Eriol era un muchacho solitario cuya vida siempre había sido dictada por su vida pasada como Clow Reed.

No haber podido encontrar su vida separada de las memorias de Clow le atormentaba.

Fue ese dolor en sus ojos, ese vacío y desesperanza, invisibles para el ojo no entrenado, que la había conmovido, puesto que ella misma alguna vez tubo es mirada.

Pero Esmeralda sabia que muy en el fondo había aquella pequeña luz que lo mantenía vivo; que o quien alimentaba esa luz, no lo sabia y dudaba que el mismo lo supiera. Y precisamente por esa luz, Esmeralda creo el anillo.

El anillo era una de las armas mas poderosas que existían, como las espadas de las guerreras mágicas, estaba hechote del material escudo, así que solo Eriol podría usarlo, así como solo Clef podía usar su anillo.

¿Que hacia el anillo? No podía saber, su poder dependía enteramente del su poseedor.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor, ahora no solo tenían que preocuparse de Kotori y Eriol, pero de "Ella" también. ¡OH Clef se iba a enfadar tanto cuando se enterara!

¡Pero eso es sucedió! – La voz de Karen había interrumpido los pensamientos de la princesa – Tenemos que ir en su ayuda.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Ráfaga, ¿puedes guiar el camino hacia la piedra negra? – Pregunto Ferio.

Si – Contesto el hombre – Y si vamos en los caballos de Ascot llegaremos en menos de 15 minutos.

Entonces vamonos en seguida – Ordeno Ferio – Dream Watchers, Ascot, Presea, necesito que se queden en el castillo y lo protejan.

Los mencionados asintieron.

Ferio se preparaba para partir junto con los dragones y Spinel Sun, cuando Esmeralda se le acerco y le susurro al oído: Si las cosas se ponen muy peligrosas, quiero que uses tus poderes... tu espada sola no tendrá mucho efecto contra estas criaturas

Ferio la miro y sen decir nada salio de la sala junto con los demás.

¿Sus poderes? ¿Hace cuanto que no los usaba? ¿Seria realmente capaz de usarlos? ¿Después de haber jurado nunca volver a hacerlo?

No importaba, no había tiempo de pensar en esas cosas.

Mientras tanto Suluhu había desobedecido las órdenes del Pilar, y en vez de ir a la sala de rezos, fue a otra sala, una sala ubicada en la punta del castillo.

La habitación no tenía ventanas y estaba en semi-oscuridad, iluminada solo por dos lámparas que colgaban del techo.

Al fondo de la habitación se alzaba un pequeño altar adornado con flores cuyo aroma inundaba la habitación y en medio del altar había una estatua de piedra que tenia la forma de una mujer con largo cabello hasta el suelo.

Suluhu se sentó en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

¿Y ahora que hacemos? ... Sacerdotisa

Sin recibir respuesta alguna, Suluhu se hincó frente al altar donde había una pequeña caja dorada, hizo una pequeña reverencia y después intento abrirla pero una barrera invisible se lo impidió.

Retiro su mano de la caja y miro a la estatua nuevamente.

Puedo sentir la presencia del sacerdote de Céfiro en el castillo – murmuro – El a regresado, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Suluhu tomo dos velas del altar y las coloco detrás de la caja al mismo tiempo que las encendía.

Clef... perdóname por lo que estoy apunto de hacer – Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla – Pero no hay otra manera.

Nuevamente puso su mano en la caja y la barrera apareció nuevamente pero esta vez Suluhu hizo un símbolo con su mano mientras conjuraba un hechizo. La barrera había desaparecido.

Es hora – Suluhu abrió la caja y una luz dorada salio de ella, dentro había un Ovum.

OOO

10:00AM

Después de haber dormido a su guardián, Eriol se preparo para marcharse.

Aun era temprano, se supone que todos deberían de dejar el castillo a medio día, así que eso le daba dos horas de ventaja y aunque se dieran cuenta de su ausencia antes de tiempo ya seria demasiado tarde.

Le dolía engañar a todos de esa manera, especialmente cuando había logrado ganarse su confianza, pero no encontraba otra salida. Si la piedra negra era activada serviría como portal entre Céfiro y la dimensión de los primordiales.

Y si lo que Nakuru le había dicho era verdad... entonces le deidad Shubnigurath estaría ahí esperando a que fuéramos.

Sabia que este era un viaje sin regreso y no podía permitir que todos los dragones sacrificaran sus vidas.

El los había observado, cada uno de ellos tenia un deseo para el futuro, ninguno de ellos deseaba morir, no aun.

En la mente de Yuuto vio su deseo de regresar a lado de Satsuki; Karen una mujer envuelta en soledad desde que era niña había encontrado la estrella que le daba luz a su vida aunque el amara a otra persona, ella lo protegería, protegería a Seichiro Auki quien a su vez tenia el mas ardiente deseo de recuperar a su pequeña hija.

Y Ferio, Príncipe de Céfiro, su deseo era el mas fuerte de todos, proteger a las dos mujeres que mas amaba en todo el mundo: su prometida Fuu Houji, guerrera del viento y su hermana Esmeralda, Pilar de Céfiro.

Todos ellos tenían un fuerte deseo por vivir, todos, todos menos el.

Quería desaparecer, quería desvanecerse en la nada con la esperanza de que volviera a nacer pero esta vez libre de la sombra de una reencarnación.

A comparación de Fujitaka Kinomoto, quien era la otra reencarnación de Clow Reed, El cargaba con el peso de todas las memorias de Clow.

Pero que había de sus memorias? No tenia ninguna, estaba vacío.

Por un tiempo pensó que podría llegar a ser feliz con Kaoh Mizuki, peor al final ella no pudo entenderlo, nadie podía.

Sin embargo tenia la leve impresión de que había algo en su corazón, algo calido que bien podría ser su salvación, pero no podía entender que era... ya no importaba fuera lo que fuera había tomado su decisión.

Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera identidad, por el contrato que tenemos, yo, Eriol te lo ordeno. LIBERATE!

Un báculo dorado con forma de sol apareció en las manos de Eriol.

Una luz dorado lo envolvió y entonces desapareció dejando a la inconsciente Nakuru, sola en la biblioteca.

Eriol se había tele-transportado al lugar donde se encontraba la piedra negra.

Estaba en medio del bosque del silencio y ni un alma se movía a los alrededores; Ráfaga y sus hombres habían hecho un buen trabajo, no quedaba ni un solo monstruo a kilómetros de distancia.

Enfrente de el estaba la piedra flotante con extraños gravados en la superficie luminosa que despedía destellos oscuros como si se tratara de una estrella en sus ultimas horas de vida.

Eriol se acerco a la piedra y entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, había alcanzado a ver 3 figuras encapuchadas escondidas entre el follaje, seguramente adoradores del sexteto divino, no representaban ningún peligro para el, sus poderes eran muy limitados y si el lo deseaba se podría deshacer de ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pero por alguna razón los encapuchados no mostraban ninguna intención de atacarle, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso le estaban dejando pasar a propósito?

Eriol frunció el ceño, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Sin embargo decidió ignorarlos y se acerco mas a la piedra; con su mano libre toco la superficie de la roca. Los gravados en la piedra se encendieron con una luz pálida y una sensación de escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo entero del joven mago.

Lo que había sido una superficie firme y sólida se convirtió en una especie de liquido viscoso y pegajoso que absorbió la mano de Eriol.

La sensación de que hielo crecía dentro de sus venas le invadió mientras que la extraña sustancia se iba tragando el resto de su brazo y el resto de su cuerpo.

Por un momento no sintió nada, no escucho nada y no vio nada hasta que de repente un frío insoportable le golpeo la piel y los huesos.

Abrió los ojos y se descubrió tumbado en un suelo cubierto por nieve y sobre el... sobre el había una vasta oscuridad.

Tal y como Nakuru se lo había dicho.

Eriol se puso en pie mientras acomodaba sus anteojos correctamente.

No se había equivocado, la piedra negra era definitivamente un portal; ya no podía sentir la presencia de ninguno de los guerreros, era como si todos se hubieran desvanecido, pero la verdad era que el se había desvanecido.

Se encontraba en otra dimensión muy diferente a la de céfiro o a la del planeta tierra, una dimensión fuera de los límites, una dimensión entre los espacios negros de las estrellas, una dimensión en medio del caos.

Eriol tomo su báculo en posición de defensa; oscuras masas tomaban forma a su alrededor, pero ninguna de ellas se movió.

Permanecieron ocultas en las sombras abriéndole el paso libremente, ¡Le estaban dejando pasar deliberadamente!, tal y como las figuras encapuchadas que vio cerca de la piedra negra.

¿Pero por que? ¿Por que le dejaban pasar?

Un solo pensamiento vino a su mente: CLOW REED.

Una furia se apodero de Eriol y con rabia grito fuertemente: ¡No soy Clow Reed, ¿por qué me dejan pasar? No soy el hombre que vino hace muchos años aquí, no soy el mismo hombre, ¿Me entienden?

No hubo respuesta.

Todas las masas amorfas permanecieron inmóviles en la oscuridad.

Aun enfadado, Eriol decidió continuar hacia delante, ignorando las miradas de los Shantaks. Tenia que encontrar el centro que alimentaba el portal, si lo encontraba y lo destruía entonces también destruiría la piedra negra.

Avanzo decididamente a través de la gruesa nieve cuya blancura era inconcebible en aquella oscuridad.

Después de varios tropiezos y de resbalar una colina hacia abajo, Eriol llego enfrente de una taburete de madera negra donde se hallaba un libro abierto cuyas hojas amarillentas parecían apunto de desmoronarse de lo antiguas.

Eriol lo miro con desprecio mientras una de las memorias de Clow vino a su mente, si este era el libro que Clow y la bruja que se hacia llamar Yukô habían rehusado firmar hace ya mucho tiempo.

Este era un libro en el que tenias que firmar con tu propia sangre, después de eso los primordiales te darían un nombre secreto, te convertirías en eterno devoto de ellos.

Solo aquellos con conocimientos o poderes resaltantes eran llamados a firmar.

Y aquellos que firmaban no solo adquirían poderes inimaginables pero algo en ellos cesaba de ser humano.

Eriol sabia de dos hombres que llegaron a firmar: Curwen Joseph, el actual poseedor del prohibido Necronomicon y el llamado "Hombre negro" .

Y aquellos que no firmaban solo había una salida: La muerte.

- ¡No soy Clow Reed! – Grito Eriol furico.

Esta vez una voz sin sonido, una voz sin lenguaje le contesto en su mente:

Ciertamente no eres Clow Reed, de haberlo sido no hubieras llegado aquí vivo, pero posees sus poderes y poses sus conocimientos, así que has sido llamado a firmar el libro negro

Eriol no contesto por un momento, se limito a contemplar el casi podrido libro.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Ni siquiera el mismo lo sabía.

Entonces Eriol escucho una segunda voz, muy débil y casi inaudible que provenía del espacio oscuro enfrente de el.

La voz susurrante pronunciaba su voz suplicantemente. Eriol...Eriol... llamaba la voz, no lo hagas Eriol... suplicaba la voz ...Eriol... huye de aquí... huye

Esa voz, había algo familiar en aquella voz.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia donde la voz provenía y lo ahí encontró lo dejo paralizado.

¡Kotori-San! – exclamo aterrorizado.

Frente a sus ojos estaba una gran cruz de metal oxidado por la nieve y en ella colgaba el cuerpo inerte de Kotori Monou.

Firma el libro Eriol Hiragizawa , dijo la voz sin sonido.

¿Qué le hacen a Kotori-San? – exigió, horrorizado ante el estado de la muchacha quien sangraba de varias partes de su cuerpo.

No hubo respuesta.

Eriol intento acercarse a la cruz pero una fuerza invisible le aventó lejos de ella.

Hiragizawa-san – Kotori abrió sus ojos con dificultad – Debes de salir de aquí inmediatamente.

No me iré sin usted –declaro.

Eriol entonces realizo que era lo que sucedía: El Sacrificio Kotori era uno de los sacrificios que el rito exigía para abrir el portal.

Y la cruz de la que colgaba Kotori, La cruz que le había descrito Nakuru, era el punto energético que sostenía a la piedra.

Nunca serviré a tan abómbales deidades, nunca, no importa cuantas veces reencarne, nunca. – Sentencio, al mismo tiempo que partía en dos la barrera que le separaba de Kotori. – Nunca.

Antes sus palabras una forma oscura como la de una cabra emerjo detrás de la cruz, y por primera vez un terror imaginable inundo el cuerpo y la mente de Eriol.

OOO

Yuzuriha y Kakyo aparecieron en el centro de la ciudad envuelta en diluvio.

¿Te encuentras bien? - Le pregunto Kakyo, ayudándola a sentarse en una banca.

Si – contesto la chica, con evidente fatiga – pero no creo ser capaz de moverme o caminar dentro de un buen tiempo, estoy demasiado cansada. – Murmuro.

No te preocupes – Le sonrió el dragón – No iré a ningún lado.

Te equivocas – Le sonrió a la chica – Ahí un lugar donde tienes que ir.

Kakyo la miro sorprendido.

Hay alguien que te necesita, ¿No es así? – Kakyo se limito a asentir con la cabeza – Ve, Kakyo, ya has hecho demasiado por mi.

Pero no puedo dejarte sola – sentencio el Dream Watcher.

No estará sola – Dijo una tercera voz.

Empapado hasta los husos y con el cabello pegado a su siempre jovial rostro, Sorata se acerco a donde estaban ellos y coloco su mano en el hombro de Yuzuriha.

¡Sora! – Yuzuriha sonrió ampliamente.

Me diste un buen susto – Le dijo entre serio y bromeando – No te preocupes Kakyo, yo tomare a Yuzuriha donde están los demás, tu ocúpate de tus asuntos – Le dijo enseñándole el pulgar hacia arriba.

Kakyo asintió agradecido con ambos y se preparo para marcharse, pero antes, ante el estupor de Yuzuriha y de Sorata, este le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla al la paralizada chica y sin decir nada mas desapareció.

Guru Clef y los gemelos Sumeragi se encontraban en los pies de la entrada de la casa de Curwen.

Después de que los seres sombra desaparecieran, la ciudad había regresado a la normalidad y Hokuto fue capaza de encontrar su camino hacia la granja de Curwen.

La casa ere tan antigua y sucia que era casi imposible imaginar que alguien fuera capaz de habitarla en tal estado, pero de algo estaban seguros, Joseph Curwen estaba dentro de esa casa.

Clef y Subaru se adelantaron hacia la casa, peor la voz de Hokuto les hizo detenerse de golpe.

Curwen es mío – declaro la chica con determinación.

¿Qué dices? – Pregunto su hermano con estupor, pensando que había escuchado mal.

No me discutas Subaru, Quiero que tu y Guru Clef encuentren el libro mientras yo encuentro a Curwen.

Es muy peligroso – Le advirtió el mago de Céfiro.

Precisamente, Curwen no es un humano común y corriente, no podemos adivinar hasta donde lleguen sus poderes y conocimientos.

Más razón para no dejarte enfrentarlo tú sola – Argumento Subaru.

Yo conozco una formula... un encantamiento que le destruirá – Confeso la médium – Lo leí en el Necronomicon, estoy segura que funcionara, además... esto es una cuestión entre Curwen y yo.

Subaru cedió aun preocupado, diciéndose a si mismo que si las cosas se salían de control intervendría de todas maneras. Mientras tanto Clef cedió por respeto a la venganza de Hokuto, pero con sus propias sospechas; algo le decía que Hokuto les ocultaba algo.

Al abril la rechinante puerta de la casa, se encontraron con una escalerilla de hierro que llevaba a una habitación subterránea.

Clef alumbro con su báculo el camino y los tres bajaron las escaleras con sumo cuidado, puesto que si las escaleras eran tan fuertes como se veían, estas podrían colapsarse de tan solo respirar en ellas.

La luz proveniente del báculo hacia resplandecer el musgo de siglos que se adhería a las paredes húmedas de lo que parecía ser el vestíbulo.

Apenas habían llegado a piso firme cuando les llego un leve sonido:

Era un sonido impío, dale el nombre de apagado lamento, de desesperanzado aullido o de un gemido angustiado de una carne sin mente, seria omitir su asquerosidad esencial.

Era la cosa más impresionante que habían escuchado.

Tratando de reprimir la inquietud que el sonido les había despertado continuaron caminando entre el polvo y las telarañas de medio siglo, hasta que por fin llegaron a una habitación amueblada con numerosas mesas repletas con libros y papeles antiguos y nuevos, con sillas, armarios y estanterías, además de varias velas, candelabros y lámparas de petróleo.

Cada quien tomo una lámpara y la encendió; La habitación era evidentemente la biblioteca de Curwen.

Tratando de ignorar el olor fétido que inundaba la habitación y de los horrendos sonidos que continuaban llegando hasta ellos, los tres iniciaron una búsqueda minusuosa por el libro que preferían no nombrar dentro de aquella casa.

Después de un rato decidieron que el libro no se encontraba en aquella habitación y que lo más probable fuera que el mismo Curwen lo tuviera bajo vigilia, así que abandonaron la habitación en busca de Curwen.

Las estancias contiguas estaban abandonadas o llenas de cajas rotas y de ataúdes de plomo de aspecto ominoso y no fue sino hasta que atravesaron por lo menos unas 4 habitaciones que llegaron frente a una gran escalera de piedra que dedujeron debía conducir a uno de los edificios contiguos de la granja – tal vez el famoso edificio de piedra con troneras en vez de ventanas -. La fetidez y los extraños lamentos aumentaban en intensidad.

Los tres llegaron a un amplio vestíbulo, tan grande que la luz despedida por el báculo de Clef no alcanzo para iluminarlo.

Aquí, los lamentos se escuchaban con más claridad y era ahora obvio que provenían de un lugar debajo de ellos.

En medio del vestíbulo había un altar de piedra – que prefirieron no inspeccionar debido a su tenebrosa apariencia – y en las esquinas del vestíbulo había arcos que conducían a diferentes habitaciones.

Hokuto subió unos peldaños y camino a lado de un borde de piedra que los llevaba directamente a los arcos.

Síganme – Les ordeno Hokuto – y no pisen fuera del borde.

Subaru y Clef caminaron detrás de ella obedeciendo sus indicaciones; pero no pudieron evitar notar que en el suelo de la habitación había numerosos pozos engarrotados con barrotes de hierro oxidado. Lo que habitaba en aquellos pozos... no podían adivinarlo.

Los lamentos provienen de las profundidades de esos pozos – Comento Subaru.

Y como si le hubieran escuchado, los tonos de los lamentos incrementaron.

Hokuto se detuvo y miro a su hermano; su rostro lleno de sufrimiento.

Estos son algunos de los experimentos de Curwen – les dijo, desviando la mirada – Son criaturas traídas de la muerte, almas atrapadas en cuerpos que no son suyos, masas vivas pero sin alma que solo conocen el sufrimiento de su imperfecto sistema.

Clef y Subaru escucharon horrorizados.

Subaru... ¿podrías quedarte? – Le pidió Hokuto – Estos no son exactamente espíritus, pero se que podrías exorcizar las almas que se encuentran atrapados ahí, han sufrido ya bastante...

Si ese es tu deseo me quedare y haré lo que me has pedido – dijo Subaru.

Si, te lo agradecería... y cuando hayas terminado... quema sus cuerpos... quémalos hasta que las mismas cenizas desaparezcan...

Clef y Hokuto continuaron sin Subaru desapareciendo en la oscuridad, en completo silencio de forma que solo sus pasos, los gemidos y las plegarias de Subaru eran escuchados.

"_OM SANMAJI HANDOMEI KIRUKU... OM SANMAJI HANDOMEI KIRUKU... OM SANMAJI HANDOMEI KIRUKU... OM SANMAJI HANDOMEI KIRUKU... __PYO...TOU...SHA...KAI...CHIN...LETSU...ZAI...RIN...ZEN..."_

Clef y Hokuto empezaron a entrar en los arcos al azar esperando encontrar a Curwen en alguno de ellos.

Le pediste a Sumeragi-San que se quedara atrás a propósito, ¿no es así? – Le cuestionó Clef, después de un rato.

En parte – confeso Hokuto – no quiero que Subaru este presente cuando me enfrente a Curwen.

Clef la miro en silencio por unos instantes y finalmente suspiro con resignación.

¿No crees que haya otra forma de...?

No – le interrumpió la chica – Es la única forma, por favor te suplico que no interfieras.

¿Ese es tu deseo?

Ese es mi deseo – Dijo con una voz cansada.

No se dijo más.

La mayoría de los arcos conducían a pequeñas cámaras, algunas vacías y algunas utilizadas evidentemente como almacén, ¿el contenido de dichas cámaras? preferían no recordar.

En uno de los arcos había numerosas puertas que conducían a más cámaras, sin embargo una de ellas las condujo a una amplia habitación llena de cubetas, crisoles e instrumentos modernos, de libros y estanterías ocupadas por recipientes de todos los tamaños y botellas. Se trataba indudablemente del laboratorio de Joseph Curwen.

Pero lo mas interesante en la habitación eran las dos paredes vacías, las cuales estaban cubiertas de símbolos místicos y de formulas burdamente cinceladas en la lisa pared. El húmedo suelo también llevaba símbolos grabados y Clef descifró un enorme pentagrama en el centro, con un círculo de tres pies de diámetro a medio camino entre el pentagrama y cada uno de los rincones.

Y hay en medio del pentagrama se encontraba el terrible libro que descifraba secretos que serian mejor no ser descubiertos.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, había alguien mas en la habitación; detrás de un escritorio, encubierto por las oscuras sombras y por las gruesas telarañas se hallaba un cuerpo que descansaba en una silla como si de un cadáver se tratara.

Clef ilumino la habitación con un encantamiento. La luz amarillenta hacia brillar las paredes como si estuvieran cubiertas en miel.

Y ahí estaba, un hombre en sus treinta pero con una mirada como oscuros abismos sin fondo, ojos como los del mismo Guru Clef.

Ninguno de los tres se movió, ninguno de los tres hablo, simplemente se observaron por un largo rato.

Finalmente el inmóvil rostro de Curwen se rompió en una sonrisa sarcástica.

Te eh estado esperando "Sumeragi no Hokuto"

Hokuto no respondió, continuo mirándolo llena de odio.

Mientras tanto, Guru Clef ya se había acercado a la pared llena de símbolos, hincado enfrente del pentagrama observo el libro.

No se atrevió a tocarlo, sabia que poderosa magia le protegía, así que con toda la paciencia del mundo, comenzó a leer las inscripciones en la piedra.

Hokuto se acerco más al escritorio.

Eh regresado... mi amo.

Curwen rió secamente y la miro con sumo interés.

Nunca antes ninguno de mis experimentos había escapado... nunca. Claro también tengo que tomar en cuenta que nunca antes había llamado por un integrante de un poderoso Clan como el Sumeragi.

Se ha acabado Curwen.

Joseph sonrió aun más ampliamente.

Con migo están el décimo tercero líder de los Sumeragi, y el Guru de Céfiro. El necronomicon será destruido.

Para la sorpresa de la chica, Curwen soltó una carcajada.

Lo has hecho... – La voz de Clef se escucho a través del otro lado de la habitación – Has invocado los dos portales.

Hokuto lo miro incrédula: - No puede ser.

Todo esta aquí – Dijo señalando la pared – Los ha invocado...

La mirada de Hokuto regreso a la inmóvil figura de Curwen.

Creo que tenemos otra visita – dijo Curwen, aun con su sonrisa de satisfacción, y hablándole como si fuera una pequeña niña.

Hokuto volteo su cabeza en dirección de la puerta por donde habían entrado, esperando ver a Subaru, sin embargo no había nada. Regreso su mi rada a Curwen que aun llevaba su sonrisa sardónica.

Hokuto no tubo tiempo de cuestionarlo cuando una figura se comenzó a formar en el aire, hasta que muy débilmente, Hokuto pudo distinguir las facciones de Kakyo.

La chica se quedo sin aliento, sus ojos dilatados por la sorpresa. No podía creerlo, ahí estaba, como un fantasma, mirándole con ojos suplicantes.

AHH! ¡No con esos ojos!

Lagrimas comenzaron a encontrar su camino en las mejillas de Hokuto, quien luchaba desesperadamente de recobrar la compostura.

No había contado con este imprevisto, sinceramente; no contaba con volverlo a ver.

Hokuto... déjame salvarte... – La voz de Kakyo era débil, su imagen frágil como la de un holograma.

Lo siento Kakyo... lo siento tanto... perdóname por hacerte sufrir – Hokuto le sonrió tiernamente – No hay nada en mi que puedas salvar... déjame ir Kakyo, déjame descansar...

HOKUTO!!! – La voz del dragón se escucho lejana, su imagen desapareciendo poco a poco. Seguramente el poder que radicaba en aquel laboratorio era demasiado grande y Kakyo no podía cruzarla del todo.

Ahí alguien mas que necesita de tu protección.... Kakyo... gracias por todo.

Lagrimas cayeron del rostro del desdichado hombre, cuya figura se desvaneció en el aire.

El eco de pasos se escucho provenir de los arcos, alguien se acercaba corriendo.

Es hora...- Hokuto miro suplicante a Guru Clef - ... Por favor.

Clef cerró sus ojos con tristeza y haciendo su báculo a un lado, comenzó a murmurar un encantamiento con ambas manos entrelazadas en un símbolo que apuntaba hacia la puerta.

Hokuto se dirigió a Curwen, quien se había puesto de pie al percibir el poder del Guru.

Eh jugado con tigo lo suficiente – Dijo Curwen, sus facciones llenas de locura – Es hora que desaparezcas... PER ADONAI ELOIM, ADONAI JEHOVA, ADONAI SABAOTH, METRATION...

Te llevare al infierno con migo – dijo Hokuto , saboreando las palabras.

En aquel momento Subaru apareció en la puerta, empapado en sudor y respirando pesadamente.

HOKUTO! NO!

Desesperado se lanzo hacia delante con el único deseo de tomar a su hermana en sus brazos, pero fue rechazado violentamente por una barrera invisible.

Sacudiéndose el estupor que le ocasionó la inesperada barrera, Subaru descubrió a Guru Clef en una esquina del laboratorio, sus labios se movían pero no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decía.

¡Guru Clef! – Suplico Subaru – AYUDA A HOKUTO.

Clef abrió sus ojos y lo miro sin detener su encantamiento.

Eres tú... – Subaru no podía creerlo - ¿Qué estas haciendo?

No hubo respuesta.

Déjame entrar... GURU CLEF!!!! DEJAME ENTRAR!!! – Subaru comenzó a atacar la barrera de Clef - HOKUTO...

Clef cerró sus ojos, no podía soportar verlo.

Mientras tanto, Hokuto, sin voltear a ver a su hermano, saco una daga dentro de sus ropas corto las arterias en su muñeca.

Fueron cenizas las que salieron de la herida en vez de sangre.

Finalmente con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, Hokuto exclamó la formula secreta que había aprendido del Necronomicon OGTHROD AI'F GEB'L-EE'H YOG-SOTHOTH 'NGAH'NG AI'Y ZHRO

Cuando Hokuto pronuncio la primera palabra, Curwen interrumpió en seco su empezada formula. Incapaz de hablar, el monstruo agito salvajemente los brazos, cuando fue pronunciado el nombre de Yog-Sothoth empezó en espantoso cambio.

Hokuto cerró los ojos, no deseaba ver, no deseaba saber nada más.

Se dejo caer en el suelo, exhausta.

Clef abrió los ojos, y detuvo su encantamiento, el poder de Curwen había desaparecido y nada quedaba de aquel hombre de siglos impíos.

Sin perder tiempo, y sin que los gemelos Sumeragi se dieran cuenta, Clef tomo el libro y lo introdujo en su Ovum.

Todo estaba en silencio, a excepción del llorar de Subaru, incluso el fétido olor había desaparecido.

Hokuto... – Subaru había corrido al encuentro de su caída hermana al momento en que la barrera había desaparecido - ¿por qué? ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

Una última sonrisa apareció en los labios de la muchacha y entonces su cuerpo se desintegro en cenizas, dejando a un desconsolado Subaru tumbado en el suelo.

Guru Clef no se atrevió a acercársele, y su corazón lloro a su manera, puesto que por segunda vez había ayudado a alguien que apreciaba a planear su propia muerte.

Let the dead rest in peace.

CONTINUARA....

Notas de la autora:

De una vez les digo, todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras CLAMP a excepción de Curwen y el sexteto divino que son de HP Lovecraft; y de Suluhu y Florinda que son enteramente de mi imaginación.

Sumeragi no Hokuto forma antigua en que los japoneses decían sus nombres, con el nombre de familia al principio.

Hitsuzen Un evento predeterminado.

Que les pareció?

Tantos enigmas jajaja:

¿Qué paso con Satsuki?

¿Quién es la sacerdotisa de Cefiro?

¿Qué es lo que planea hacer Suluhu?

¿Qué pasara con Meilin?

¿Ferio tiene poderes?

¿Qué sucederá con Fuuma?

¿Por qué Clef guardo el necronomicon!?

¿Y que sucederá con Eriol y Kotori?

Waaaaaaa todo esto en el próximo capitulo (hmm eso espero jijiji)


	9. Querida hermana, parte 2

**CUANDO LAS SOMBRAS NOS CUBREN**

**Por Ulalume Herarc**

Capitulo IX: Querida hermana, Parte 2.

La habitación estaba vacía, sin puerta ni ventanas; un pequeño universo independiente del resto del mundo.

A ella no le imputaba nada mas, no se pregunto que era lo que había sucedido ni donde estaban los demás, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era estar con él: Yuuto Asagui, quien había revivido su corazón muerto, el único ser humano con el que le gustaba pasar el tiempo.

Serenidad y paz...

Nada más...

Satsuki miro su reloj, el reloj que Yuuto le había regalado en su "Primera cita" Pero... el reloj estaba parado...

Satsuki...

La joven levanto su mirada y miro a Yuuto que continuaba mirándola con su dulce y despreocupada sonrisa.

Satsuki...

No, no era Yuuto quien la llamaba, la voz era más bien femenina.

Satsuki... ¿me escuchas?

No había nadie más en la habitación, entonces... ¿de donde prevenía aquella voz?

¿Has escuchado algo? - Pregunto la chica.

No escucho nada - contesto Yuuto, su expresión facial sin cambiar.

Tienes que despertar... Satsuki - Continuaba la voz

Satsuki parpadeo y removió sus gafas.

Yuuto... tienes algo en la corbata... - extendiendo su mano y extrajo una bola luminosa de la corbata del dragón- ¿que es esto...?

La pequeña esfera brillo aun más al contacto con satsuki, expandiéndose y cegándola por unos segundos. En su lugar apareció una muchacha de largo cabello rubio.

Satsuki... - Le llamo la muchacha

Esa voz... fuiste tu quien me estaba llamando.

La muchacha sonrió y como respuesta le extendió su mano; - es hora de irnos.

Satsuki la miro seriamente.

Tu no eres humana... eres... eres un androide...

No exactamente - contesto - pero tienes razón... no soy humana.

No confió en ustedes... - dijo dando un paso hacia atrás.

No satsuki... lo que sucedió con beast...

Beast me traiciono! - Grito Satsuki interrumpiéndola.

La chica la miro con tristeza:- Beast estaba celosa... Debiste haber sabido, las computadoras te aman... fue normal que beast se sintiera traicionada cuando divergiste tu atención al dragón de tierra. Las computadoras pueden sentir... Satsuki...

Yo no quise... - Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la dragón

No te preocupes satsuki... ven con migo... no tienes nada que temer, todas saben que amas a Yuuto, no le harán dañó. Tú tienes ese poder especial que te une a lo cibernético.

Pero y Yuuto? - inquirió Satsuki, señalando a al hombre a sus espaladas que continuaba sonriéndole como si no hubiera nadie mas en el cuarto.

El no es Yuuto, no es más que una ilusión

Era verdad ese de ahí no era Yuuto, pero...

¿Confiaras mas en mi si te digo mi nombre?

Satsuki tomo la mano de la chica, quien se acerco a su oído y susurro su nombre.

Y tomando a la dragón por el cuello, ambas chicas se des virtual izaron.

00001100111110011100000111110000011100110010101000000001111101010100001111110000101001100

Una suave música llego a sus oído... tan pacifica que sentía que podía quedarse en aquel estado para siempre.

Satsuki abrió sus ojos...

¿Donde estaba?

Era un cuarto diferente en el que hace unos momentos se había encontrado... es mas era un cuarto bastante lujoso y moderno.

Pero ¿Donde estaba la chica que la había traído?

Sin perder tiempo se puso de pie...

¿De donde provenía aquella música?

Salio de la habitación hacia un corredor que conducía a otras habitaciones como en la que había despertado; todas bacías, todas con excepción de una.

La habitación era aun más grande que en la que ella había despertado y carecía de mobiliario alguno, en ella solo había cables y monitores.

Y en medio de aquel caos estaban dos hombres apenas más grandes que ella.

Los dos con el mismo rostro, pero uno lucia triste y el otro complacido.

Una sensación de reconocimiento la golpeo como agua fría, era como si les conociera… mas bien… algo en ella le decía que ella y aquellos gemelos estábamos hechos de la misma materia.

Vaya… no sabia que había otro trébol de tres hojas - dijo uno de ellos, el que sonreía.

¿Trébol? - Repitió Satsuki secamente, sin demostrarles la sorpresa que le había ocasionado verles.

No… - Dijo repentinamente el otro - Ella no es un trébol…

Su gemelo le miro por unos instantes y después me volteo a mirar nuevamente.

Tienes razón... pero pudo haberlo sido; Dime, como lograste para que los científicos no te atraparan como a nosotros.

Satsuki lo miro sin expresión.

Eso es... eso es porque ella tenia un destino que cumplir - Dijo el hombre triste - ¿No es así?

Yo también fui atrapada por científicos - Les dijo Satsuki - Pero los dragones me salvaron.

¿Dragones? - el gemelo con el rostro mas bien sardónico la miro con interés.

Así que tu eres la chica de quienes nos hablaron - El gemelo triste la miro a los ojos - Tu eres Uno de los dragones de la tierra...Satsuki

Ella no respondió, en cambio miro lo que él sostenía en sus manos: - De ahí provenía la música que escuche - dijo señalando la caja holográmica que tenia el muchacho.

Mi nombre es Ran y el es mi hermano A

¿Donde me encuentro?

Te encuentras en Autozam - contesto una voz a su espalda.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La sensación mágica había desaparecido de la ciudad… Providence volvía a su estado natural, inconsciente de que alguna vez había albergado a un ser tan peligroso como Curwen.

Era de atardecer, pronto caería la noche y todo estaría completamente oscuro, tal y como el corazón de aquellos que caminaban por ella.

Subaru iba lentamente hacia la salida norte de la ciudad, donde el resto del grupo les esperaba, No muy detrás caminaba Guru Clef observando al médium frente a sus ojos.

Sumeragi-San… - Le llamo el mago de Céfiro, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, este continuaba caminando como si el mundo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido. Clef se detuvo por un momento y miro hacia el suelo – Lo lamento… se lo que esto significa para ti… yo… yo debí de hacer algo…

Subaru continúo caminando como si no hubiera escuchado y el remordimiento del Guru aumento en intensidad.

Justo cuando la figura del dragón estuvo a punto desaparecer de su vista, este se detuvo.

Miró hacia el cielo bañado en oro y llamas ardientes, hubo un silencio que a Clef le pareció una eternidad y cuando comenzaba a pensar que este por fin se había desconectado de este mundo por completo, Subaru hablo:

No tienes nada que lamentar – Dijo con voz tranquila, aun mirando el cielo – Lo sabia… sabia que ella iba a intentar hacer algo así… sabia que no me quería cerca cuando lo hiciera, por eso me pidió que me quedara atrás… Y lo intente… - La voz del dragón se quebró por un segundo, pero inmediatamente continuó - Pero al final me aferre a ella y perdí todo mi control…Pero como siempre Hokuto se salio con la suya… siempre lo hizo. No hubo una sola vez en la que yo pudiera superar su terquedad.

Guru Clef permaneció en silencio, no sabia que decirle, no sabia como hacerle sentir mejor, esto era algo que el joven tenia que arreglar por si mismo…

Te debo las gracias. – Dijo subaru, súbitamente.

Guru Clef le miro atónito, mientras este le explicaba que si no hubiera sido por el, probablemente Hokuto no hubiera podido librarse de la sombra en la que Curwen la había atrapado.

Reanudando su camino le volteo a mirar y algo que parecía una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad donde el resto del grupo les esperaba ansiosos.

Mientras los demás le explicaban a Clef de la desaparición de Satsuki, Subaru subió a la plataforma halada que había vuelto a re-aparecer gracias a los poderes del Guru. El Sakurazukamoria cruzo miradas con el médium y entonces lo supo… Hokuto había muerto…

Se puso sus lentes oscuros en señal de condolencia y le dio su espacio… Este no era el momento… aun no… tendría que esperar a arreglar los asuntos pendientes que aun tenían.

El sol había caído y el cielo estaba cubierto por estrellas brillantes, cuando Clef presintió que algo malo estaba sucediendo en Céfiro.

Tenemos que Ir a la torre de Tokio de inmediato, me temo que algo esta sucediendo en Céfiro. – Les informo el mago.

Todos subieron a la plataforma, preparándose para lo peor.

¿Qué esta sucediendo¿Acaso el enemigo ah atacado? – Pregunto inquieta Kaoh.

No estoy seguro – Contesto Clef vagamente – La barrera entre nuestros mundos no permite saber exactamente cual es el problema… pero de algo estoy seguro: Algo cambio.

Nadie se atrevió a preguntar nada mas, habían aprendido a tenerle respeto al Mago y ahora seguían su lideraje sin objeción alguna, sin saber que el mismo Guru Clef se encontraba en aquel momento atormentado por sus propias dudas… Suluhu pensó una y otra vez.

Mientras tanto muy lejos de ellos, en al torre de los ángeles, todos, con excepción de Sakura Kinomoto y Fuuma Monou se encontraban en la cúpula de la torre; Ashura acababa de explicarles todo lo relevante acerca de el sexteto divino y ahora se dedicaba a observar cada una de sus expresiones sin ninguna intención de ofrecerles consuelo.

Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Tomoyo, Nataku, Kamui, Kerberos, y Yue contemplaban a la diosa frente a ellos que no hacia mas que sonreír, aumentando el resentimiento de cada uno de ellos.

Sus corazones llenos de angustia y terror… si era cierto lo que Ashura les había contado, entonces las posibilidades de que estos salieran victoriosos contra el sexteto divino y sus sirvientes era de un 30 en circunstancias normales, a menos que sucediera un milagro, estaban destinados a perder y ver a todos aquellos que aman, morir frente a sus ojos.

Momentos antes se les había mostrado un contenedor etéreo donde se encontraban las almas de todos los habitantes de la tierra, todas sufriendo como si se encontraran en el mismísimo purgatorio. No había ningún lugar seguro en la tierra para ellos, solo aquel lugar guardado por la diosa y los ángeles, sin embargo esta era como una bomba de tiempo… todos estaban muriendo.

Ashura les había explicado que el alma de un ser humano no podía sobrevivir sin su cuerpo por mucho tiempo y estas finalmente se desvanecerían.

Algunas almas eran más fuertes que otras, y resistían mas tiempo, pero tarde o temprano todas desaparecerían.

Solo el alma de aquellos seres humanos que habían sido entrenados como chamanes y brujas, tenían la capacidad energética de sobrevivir sin su cuerpo físico y todas estas almas habían partido lejos de la tierra, desinteresados del futuro de las almas comunes eh ignorantes.

Todos habían escuchado los lamentos de las almas y descubrieron con horror, que el cementerio a faldas de la torre se extendía poco a poco con forme una alma mas se desvanecía…

Eso los ponía en una situación aun más difícil, puesto que no tenían mucho tiempo que perder.

Se les fue explicado también sobre los guardianes de la tierra, aquellos que habían expulsado al sexteto divino hace muchos milenios atrás. Seres nacidos directamente del cuerpo del Creador de los mundos, seres con poderes lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotar a los terribles dioses primordiales. Sin embargo, cuando el creador dio paso a la era de los humanos, estos decidieron bajar a la tierra eh incorporar sus esencias a la misma naturaleza perdiendo así sus conciencias, y existiendo únicamente como fuerzas en el ambiente.

Fue así que fueron naciendo criaturas dotados con los poderes de los guardianes… los primeros fueron las deidades de los elementos, con un gran porcentaje del poder original de los guardianes; estos fueron: Lexus, Ceres, Windam y Gaia. Los primeros tres en Céfiro y el último en el Mundo místico.

Después nacieron los pilares, hijas de los guardianes, aquellas con el poder de la voluntad y el amor.

Posteriormente vinieron los arcángeles que poseían los poderes de los elementos.

Y finalmente nacieron humanos con poderes similares al de los guardianes: Magos, hechiceros, chamanes, dragones y tréboles.

Todos juntos constituían el poder de los guardianes, solo así, existía la posibilidad de reunir el suficiente poder mágico como para expulsar a los 6 primordiales.

El problema era que los primordiales siempre aparecían en lugares distintos al mismo tiempo, ocasionando que el grupo de guerreros se separara, algunos habían muerto ya por causa de esto, y otros… los hijos de los elementos serian reclamados por las mismas deidades oscuras.

¿Como podrían entonces proteger a la tierra y a Céfiro al mismo tiempo sin separarse?

¿Acaso uno de los planetas tenia que ser sacrificado?

No! No podían pensar en algo así. Tenía que haber otra forma, pensaban una y otra vez.

Después de un largo silencio, Hikaru fue la primera en hablar:

Dime una cosa mas Ashura-Sama – Dijo dando un paso al frente. – Estos guardianes de quienes nos hablas… ¿son los mismos que los guardianes de Céfiro? Aquellos que protegen las leyes rigurosas del pilar.

Ashura la miro con una sonrisa, y dijo simplemente: Si y NO.

Todos la miraron con exasperación¿Qué tipo de respuesta era es?

Pero Ashura se negó a decir mas, diciendo que no era el momento apropiado para explicar eso.

Las guerreras mágicas se miraron una a otra y sin decir ninguna palabra, las tres pensaron en lo mismo¿Qué había del creador de los planetas?

Cuando Hikaru había sido elegida como pilar y Águila rechazado, todos pudieron ser testigos del gran poder que el creador tenia.

No sabían si el creador ERA Nikona, o el creador se había comunicado a través de Nikona; eso aun continuaba un misterio para ellas, pero aun así, si la situación era tan critica como les había dicho la diosa de la guerra, entonces ¿Por qué el creador no aparecía y les ayudaba? Seguramente este era muy poderoso.

Pero viendo que Ashura no era de gran apoyo, decidieron no comentar nada con los demás hasta que lo hubieran consultado con Guru Clef y Esmeralda.

Creo que es hora de que todos ustedes se reúnan con sus compañeros en Céfiro – Dijo finalmente Ashura, después de un largo silencio – Como ya saben es mejor si están todos juntos.

¿Pero que hay de Sakura? – Pregunto una preocupada Tomoyo.

Ella tiene aun tiene cosas que resolver aquí.

Yo no me iré de aquí sin me ama – objeto Kerberos, apoyado por Yue, quien contemplaba a la diosa con una mirada gélida.

Y yo no partiré sin Fuuma! – Declaro Kamui.

Déjense de juegos – Dijo súbitamente enojada - Fuuma también tiene que arreglar asuntos personales… si el no logra dominar el poder del Kamui de los dragones de la tierra entonces será completamente inútil y se convertirá en una inconveniencia para la pelea… Si quiere ser "el Kamui" tiene que tener suficiente claro que ese poder dentro de el es una esencia individual y muy poderosa que tendrá que manejar y si no puede…

¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TU DIGAS! – Se enfureció Kamui - SI ESE ARCÁNGEL NO LE DEVUELVE SU CORAZÓN, JURO QUE LES MATARE A TODOS.

Kamui-San tiene razón – Intervino Hikaru, con mas amabilidad. – Tu misma lo has dicho, esta no es una pelea individual, y si no nos apoyamos unos a otros entonces no tiene sentido que sigamos peleando.

Todos Asintieron a favor de Hikaru y Kamui.

Ashura les miro por un momento y finalmente accedió a sus peticiones, pero antes que los guerreros pudieran salir de la habitación pudieron sentir un cambio en el ambiente:

El primero fue la expiación de un poder a través de las dimensiones y el segundo fue la desaparición de Fuuma.

Y frente a los temerosos jóvenes aparecieron los cuatro Arcángeles.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fuuma estaba agonizando sus últimas bocanadas de aire, mientras que el arcángel de la tierra – acuclillado a su lado, sostenía su aun latiente corazón.

Ah llegado la hora de que dejes salir al Kamui Oscuro y es hora también de que me demuestres que eres capaz de controlar su poder – Fuuma escuchaba mientras su piel se ponía más pálida a cada segundo que recurría. – El Kamui Oscuro es aquel que va en contra el deseo de dios, ese fue el propósito de su creación, para contrarrestar el poder del verdadero Kamui. Pero en esta ocasión lo necesitamos a los dos del mismo bando; ahora tienes que comprender que su poder naturalmente se opondrá al Kamui de los dragones del cielo, así que esta en ti en controlarlo … de lo contrario tomare tu corazón y morirás. ¿Me has entendido?

Fuuma asintió débilmente y entonces Ranshuu puso el corazón de vuelta en su pecho; este se levanto aun muy agotado por la dolorosa experiencia.

Se que aun te encuentras agotado, pero es necesario que partas ahora mismo.

¿Qué¿Dónde¿Qué debo hacer?

Como tu primera prueba quiero ver si eres capaz de proteger a aquella muchacha a la que tu alguna vez mataste con tus propias manos como el Kamui Oscuro.

Los ojos de Fuuma se abrieron con terror, Kotori , con dificultad se puso de pie y miro a Ranshuu con determinación.

Este sonrió levemente: Entonces es hora… despierta al Kamui en ti y deja que tu fuerte determinación te lleve a Céfiro.

Fuuma cerro sus ojos y se concentro… tenia que hacerlo… tenía que lograrlo.

Su cuerpo tembló en convulsiones y un dolor intolerable se apodero de su cuerpo. Su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

Kotori me necesita, tengo que lograrlo… mi hermanan me necesita…. Tengo…. Tengo… TENGO QUE LOGRARLO; KOTORI!

Su pecho brillo con intensidad y en su espalda aparecieron un par de alas blancas que le envolvieron el cuerpo en forma de capullo; finalmente, las alas se deshicieron en plumas dejando ver que el cuerpo de Fuuma había desaparecido.

Instantes después apareció en el bosque del silencio; su cuerpo inmerso en dolor y cansancio, pero no era tiempo de preocuparse por ello, Kotori estaba en peligro.

Con dificultad, camino hacia la piedra negra pero se encontró con que esta estaba guardada por 4 hombres encapuchados.

No pasaras , dijeron los cuatro a la vez.

Fuuma les contemplo con asco¡No tenia tiempo para esto!

Fuera… FUERA… de… MI CAMINO! – la rabia le consumía, perdiendo el control, y por unos breves instantes, sintió el grandioso poder del Kamui oscuro emanar por su cuerpo, sintió aquel instinto asesino, aquel instinto de eliminar todo a su paso.

Y así como si nunca hubieran estado ahí, los cuatro hombres desaparecieron, hechos trizas, por el poder del dragón de la tierra.

Respirando agitadamente, Fuuma sintió su pesado corazón latir dentro de su corazón… y se recordó que tenia que aprender a controlar aquel poder si deseaba ayudar a Kotori, tenia que dominar al dragón dentro de si, si deseaba continuar junto a Kamui… tenia que hacerlo.

Toco la piedra.

Todo a su alrededor desapareció y se vio cubierto por las tinieblas, su cuerpo helado, tal y como cuando Ranshuu tomo su corazón.

Frío, tan frío.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura miro a el techo de piedra con una mezcla de tranquilidad y tristeza… todo esto era tan confuso… le estaban inyectando un mar de información tan rápidamente que la mareaba.

¿Acaso era todo esto lo que Shaoran había estado aprendiendo en su entrenamiento? Por supuesto, después de todo el era el jefe de los Li.

Sakura suspiro. Entonces todo este tiempo… Eriol y Shaoran siempre se estuvieron entrenando, siempre estuvieron aprendiendo y ella… ella era una tonta, no merecía llevar el nombre de maestra de cartas.

Con esa actitud no llegaras a nada – Le dijo Gabriel.

Lo se – Dijo Sakura con una débil sonrisa – Por favor continua enseñándome.

Quiero que te quede muy claro que todo este tiempo has soportado la transición gracias a tu gran poder, yo no eh hecho mas que transmitirte la información básica que todo hechicero debe saber… pero ahora es tiempo que aprendas sobre tu propia magia… tienes que aprender las formas diversas que puedes controlarla – Gabriel hizo una pausa y miro de cerca a la jovencita frente a el – Te advierto que puede ser algo peligroso, si tu mente no es lo suficientemente fuerte puede que te quedes atrapada en otro plano y no puedas regresar a tu cuerpo. Estas segura que quieres continuar.

Los ojos de sakura resplandecieron con decisión y asintiendo con la cabeza, dijo: - Quiero volverme fuerte, para proteger a todos aquellos que amo, para proteger esta tierra… ¡Quiero ser fuerte! Se que soy una niña miedosa, se que siempre eh dependido de los demás para todo; si no hubiera sido por Shaoran y Eriol, tal vez nunca me hubiera convertido en la maestra de cartas, pero después de conocer a todos estos guerreros, me eh dado cuenta que no hecho mas que vivir en comodidad y privilegio, no se realmente que es verdadero sufrimiento, no sabia absolutamente nada… y ahora… ahora solo quiero tener el suficiente conocimiento para protegerlos a todos… no quiero que nadie sufra, no quiero ver morir a nadie mas… no quiero que se vuelva a repetir algo como lo que le sucedió a Umi.

Gabriel la miro silencioso y aprobó con su cabeza eres digna de ser amada por nuestro señor Caso siguiente, el arcángel le extendió su mano indicándole que era hora.

Reuniendo todo su valor, Sakura tomo su mano.

Por un momento sintió un extraño hormigueo recorrer su palma y extenderse a su brazo y después a su pecho, finalmente todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido.

Gabriel había desaparecido y todo a su alrededor se había convertido en tierra árida y tiniebla.

"Eh aquí señora de las estrellas, Sakura Kinomoto", Era la voz de Gabriel que la había presentado.

Ahora todo dependía de ella, sabia donde estaba, si, lo había aprendido hace poco, estaba en el limbo de las tinieblas, un lugar entre el mundo de los vivo y el mundo de los muertos.

Un lugar donde iba a buscar a un espíritu con quien crear un pacto de poder.

Todo a su alrededor era niebla, no había manera de ver absolutamente nada y no podía usar sus poderes sino hasta que encontrara al espíritu correcto. Tenía que basarse en una señal para escogerlo, tenia que ser extremadamente cuidadosa, puesto que si escogía el espíritu incorrecto para ella, esto significaría la muerte o incluso algo peor.

El problema ahora era¿como interpretar la señal correctamente?

Camino por unos segundos hasta que topo con pared sólida, parecía una montaña, pero no podía estar segura, la niebla le impedía ver mas haya de unos cuantos centímetros; estaba apunto de darse la vuelta y continuar su camino cuando algo en la roca cambio, esta se volvió translucida como un espejo y en ella vio un jardín donde habían dos personas, una de ellas era el jefe del Clan Li: Shaoran y la otra era ella misma.

Pero… ¿Qué es esto? – Se sorprendió.

Ahí estaba el hombre que le había roto el corazón, el hombre que la había abandonado, el hombre al que había amado tanto… no… el hombre que aun amaba.

Había tanto dolor dentro de ella que se negaba siquiera a pensar en el, no después de lo que vio aquel día en que todas sus ilusiones se habían venido abajo. Pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de verlo a través de ese espejo.

Estaba envuelto por una extraña sombra negra que le tenia agarrado el corazón.

Sakura se asusto¿Acaso esto era real¿Acaso justo en aquellos momentos

Shaoran estaba en peligro con alguien que pretendía ser ella?

Un vació se creo en su estomago¿Y si esta era la señal que estaba buscando?

Sakura miro el rostro de Li, se veía tan cansado.

Cerrando los ojos con dolor, Sakura se alejo de la imagen… No, no, este no era la señal.

Lo siento Shaoran… No puedo ayudarte.

La imagen desapareció y sakura se alejo con una lágrima en su mejilla; no se había recuperado aun cuando llego a la orilla de un lago congelado.

Se agacho para poder ver a través de la niebla cuando vio el rostro de Eriol cubierto por nieve, no podía ver absolutamente nada más, pero pudo presentir otras presencias poderosas que rondaban a la reencarnación de Clow.

Sakura se asusto, se veía incluso mas cansado que Shaoran y había algo en su expresión que le daba miedo, era como si toda la vida se hubiera salido de los ojos azules del mago.

Estaba apunto de tocar la superficie del hielo decidida a tomarla como la señal e ir en ayuda de Eriol-Chan, cuando el rostro de este se volteo hacia ella como si realmente pudiera verla y le sonrió tristemente.

El corazón de Sakura se rompió en mil pedazos, este no era la señal, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para ayudar a su querido amigo.

Pero tenia que continuar, si no encontraba al espíritu correcto nunca podría ir a ver a ninguno de los dos, así que lo único que podía hacer por el momento era rezar que ambos superaran las adversidades por las cueles estaban pasando.

Camino y se perdió entre la niebla, buscando por la señal correcta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Suluhu se hallaba en uno de los balcones mas altos del castillo, su mirada clavada en el los ojos púrpura del hombre que le miraba tristemente desde el jardín.

Ninguno dijo nada por el momento, era claro que él entendía perfectamente lo que sucedía.

No podía continuar dormida, no ante aquella horrible guerra, no le importaba ser castigada por desobedecer las reglas de los guardianes; esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, su vida ya no significaba nada para ella.

Durante aquellos largos años de letargo, Suluhu había pensado que todo estaba en paz, a pesar de la trágica muerte de la princesa esmeralda y el sacerdote Zagato, Céfiro había logrado convertirse en una tierra libre de los guardianes, libre de todas aquellas estupidas reglas, y todo gracias al nuevo pilar.

Pero desde la reaparición de los Primordiales, Céfiro volvió al comando de aquellos "guardianes", volvió al viejo sistema de antaño en donde el planeta tenía que ser sostenido por un pilar.

Así, que a pesar de las advertencias de su querido hermano, decidió romper el hechizo que la ataba al sueño y regreso a pelear por aquello en lo que su corazón creía era lo correcto.

Suluhu… - La profunda voz de de Zagato la saco de sus pensamientos - ¿Sabes perfectamente lo que implica lo que has hecho?

Ella asintió.

Clef se pondrá muy triste¿Acaso no te importa?

Suluhu lo miro por un largo tiempo y finalmente le respondió con el mismo tono:

Latiz se puso muy triste cuando tu tomaste tu propio camino… eso no quiere decir que no te importara ¿O si?

No has cambiado nada – Sonrió – Sigues tal y como te recuerdo… Maestra.

Suluhu respiro tristemente: - Seria mejor que entraras al castillo, ellos pronto llegaran.

Zagato la contemplo por unos segundos, sabia que ella no hablaba del príncipe y los demás guerreros, era hora de volver a luchar, después de todo este tiempo…

Con una sonrisa triste, Zagato llamo a Innova con una señal de su mano y se dirigieron hacia una de las entradas del castillo, pero antes dirigió una ultima mirada hacia al balcón.

Bienvenida, Sacerdotisa de Céfiro.

La mujer en el balcón le hizo una reverencia, su largo cabello lila derramado sobre sus hombros.

Suluhu, Sacerdotisa de Céfiro estaba de vuelta.

Zagato estaba a punto de continuar su camino hacia la entrada principal del castillo cundo decidió que lo mejor seria entrara por una de las puertas ocultas que muy poca gente usaba, de esa forma nadie le vería y puesto que había encubierto su presencia, nadie sentiría su poder mágico, además lo mas probable es que todos estarían mas interesados en la aparición de la sacerdotisa que no notarían a dos extraños moverse detrás del escenario.

No estaba listo para ver a Esmeralda aun… en realidad no estaba seguro que quisiera que ella supiera que el estaba vivo, no quería que por su culpa ella sufriera nuevamente.

Sus atormentados pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Innova que le había dado una palmada en la espalda.

Se que esto es duro para usted, pero no pierda los ánimos, estoy seguro que todo se resolverá con el tiempo.

Gracias – Sonrió Zagato – Será mejor que preparemos el hechizo… Los primordiales están a punto de cruzar hacia Céfiro y el Mago del mundo místico no podrá sólo contra un dios primordial.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el estudio de Guru Clef, Zagato se puso de rodillas en medio de la habitación mientras innova escribía unos símbolos, en forma de circulo, alrededor de él.

El Sacerdote saco de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa de cuero y de ella saco unas hierbas de color marrón que procedió a meterse a la boca.

Los elfos de Zorwin, les habían dado aquellas hierbas. Según sus creencias estas tenían propiedades especiales que le pondrían en un transe adecuado para realizar el hechizo de protección que ellos mismos le habían enseñado.

Era un hechizo que requería de mucha energía mental y física y además no estaba completamente seguro de que el encantamiento saldría exitoso puesto que no había tenido el tiempo de practicarlo, solo podía tener fe en que todo saldría bien.

Innova había comenzado a quemar nueve tabillas de incienso y el aire de la habitación ya se había impregnado con su dulce olor.

Zagato se desato su largo cabello, ya no había tiempo de completar las demás formalidades del ritual, Uno de los sirvientes "humanos" del Sexteto divino había llegado a Céfiro y pronto atacaría el castillo.

Ahora solo le quedaba rogar por que el Mago de cabellos azules soportara el tiempo suficiente contra Shubnigurath.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Satsuki contemplaba al hombre que acababa de entrar a la habitación de los gemelos, era alto vestido con un traje negro y túnica blanca enzima. Era de cabello rubio pálido y ojos ámbar, ojos tan gentiles y tristes al mismo tiempo, sentía que podía ahogarse dentro de aquellos ojos.

Te esperábamos, Satsuki Yatouji - sonrió el hombre – Yo soy el Comandante general de Autozam, Eagle Vision.

Satsuki miro a Eagle y luego a los gemelos, aun estaba confundida.

¿Autozam?

Ese es el nombre de este planeta, se encuentra muy cercano a Céfiro. – dijo a modo de explicación.

Ahora entendía¿con que Autozam? Había escuchado a las guerreras mágicas hablar sobre los planetas vecinos y de alguna manera se imaginaba que entonces esta gente también estaría involucrada en la guerra.

Podré explicarte todo lo que quieras mientras te enseño las instalaciones del edificio. – Le dijo el comandante mientras le hacia una señal a los 2 tréboles para que les acompañaran - Aquí en autozam, nuestra especialidad es la tecnología y a través de ella queremos aportar nuestro granito de arena a esta guerra que se esta dando en céfiro y el mundo místico.

Satsuki escuchaba atenta sin interrumpir mientras observaba las maquinarias complejas que había alrededor del edificio.

Ahora te preguntaras ¿Cómo, Pues bien, En medio del edificio hay un cuarto donde se encuentra una jaula de oro y dentro de ella se encuentra un Trébol de cuatro hojas, el único de su especie que pose un poder mágico impresiónate. Ella se encuentra dormida dentro de la jaula y sus sueños alimentan la energía de la jaula.

¿Me quiere decir que no pueden abrirla?

Así es – respondió Eagle – Por lo menos de una manera convencional, pero eh desarrollado un programa que puede abrirla, pero para echar a andar el programa, necesito de tres maquinistas y dos llaves.

Entiendo – Dijo Satsuki, quieres que yo junto con A y Ran te ayudemos a controlar el programa.

Así es – Asintió Eagle con una sonrisa.

¿Y que son las llaves?

Las llaves deben de ser dos humanos, uno de ellos debe de tener un poder mágico que aun no haya sido desatado y el otro debe poseer una configuración energética transformable, de esa forma lograremos que pueda atravesar la jaula.

¿Cuándo comenzamos?

Aun no podemos – Dijo Ran - aun nos falta una de las llaves.

Satsuki se acomodo las gafas: - ¿Donde esta aquella chica? La que me trajo aquí desde la tierra.

Sígueme, ella debe de estar en estos momentos con una de las llaves – Le dijo Eagle doblando hacia la izquierda, atravesando de unos laboratorios y desembocando hacia un elevador.

Recuerdo que me dijo que su nombre era Chi – Dijo la dragón - ¿Qué es ella exactamente?

Chi es un Chobit – Le contesto A – Es una computadora conciente de si misma y capaz de sentir igual que los seres humanos, es la computadora mas avanzada que se haya construido.

¡Un Chobit! – Exclamo Satsuki, asombrada – Pero yo pensé que todos habían sido destruidos, Neuromancer fue el último, el mismo se autodestruyo.

Chi es una niña muy especial – dijo Eagle con un tono paternal – Gracias a ella es que podemos llevar acabo el programa CAGE-x07, ella es la única computadora capaz de soportar dicho programa sin formatearse automáticamente.

El elevador se había detenido en el piso 102 que consistía enteramente de un Invernadero.

El olor a tierra fresca, agua y néctar llego hasta las narices de Satsuki, quien olía con interés; era extraño… este olor le parecía tan foráneo como los mismos dioses primordiales. Desde que tenía uso de la razón, lo único que podía recordar era estar rodeada de computadoras y científicos avariciosos; vivió una vida sin ningún propósito personal, aburrida del tipo de vida que llevaban el resto de los seres humanos ella se había concentrado únicamente en desarrollar su potencial con las maquinas. No le interesaba absolutamente nada, hasta que conoció a Yuuto Asagui.

Observo a los tres hombres que la acompañaban, cada uno era muy diferente del otro, pero al igual que ella habían nacido con afinidad a las maquinas.

A… el ni siquiera tenia un nombre, al parecer esto no era de ninguna importancia para el. Sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla de indiferencia al mundo.

La forma en que miraba a los simples empleados del edificio era como si estos no valieran nada en absoluto, a los únicos a los que miraba de forma diferente era a su hermano, al comandante de Autozam y a ella misma, pero fuera de eso, podría decirse que detrás de aquella fachada de eterna tranquilidad y indeferencia, se ocultaba una locura sin limites.

Satsuki suspiro con tristeza, puesto que de alguna forma ella era como el.

El otro gemelo, el llamado Ran era mas complicado que A, no podía descifrarlo completamente… el era diferente, su mirada triste reflejaba la necesidad de otras gentes aparte de ellos mismos. La única manera de saber exactamente era preguntándole a el mismo.

Eagle Vision era completamente un enigma, sus ojos eran tan tristes pero tan tiernos al mismo tiempo y su siempre eterna sonrisa… No podía comprenderlo.

De alguna forma, con ellos, se sentía a gusto.

Finalmente los cuatro llegaron a un círculo de bancas, en el centro había una fuente donde estaban dos personas, una era Chi, y el otro era un hombre de cabello negro bastante alborotado.

¡Eagle! – La muchacha de largo cabello rubio corrió a abrazarlo.

¿Cómo estas pequeña? – sonrió el comandante – espero que no hagas muchas travesuras.

Chi se porta bien- La chica volteo a mirar a los demás – Buenos días Ran, A… Satsuki.

Eres tu – Satsuki se quedo muda por un instante – No puedo creer que seas un chobit.

Chi sonrió sin responder.

¿Ya te sientes un poco más en casa? – Satsuki escucho a Eagle dirigirse al otro hombre.

No creo poder acostumbrarme nunca a este lugar – le contesto serio.

Ya me lo imaginaba – Mofo el capitán – pero permíteme presentarte a Satsuki Yatouji, ella es la maquinista que estábamos esperando, es uno de los dragones de Tierra de tu mundo. - El hombre movió la cabeza en seña de saludo. – Satsuki, el es una de las llaves, su nombre es Toya Kinomoto.

Satsuki lo observo unos segundos, había algo en el que le recordaba a Sumeragi.

¿Kinomoto? Me suena tu nombre

Hay mucha gente en Japón que se apellida Kinomoto – Respondió secamente.

Cualquiera se hubiera ofendido ante su respuesta, pero Satsuki que tenía un humor bastante parecido al de Toya, no le vio nada de malo al comentario.

Si no les importa yo me retiro, me siento algo cansado – Se excusó Toya.

Si necesitas algo házmelo saber – Le dijo Eagle con preocupación, mientras lo veía alejarse.

Eagle y Toya se habían vuelto buenos amigos desde que se conocieron, Toya le recordaba a su buen amigo Latiz y en el caso de Toya, Eagle le recordaba Yukito.

Sabía que lo que tenía Toya no era más que preocupación por su hermana pequeña Sakura y eso no se le quitaría hasta que pudiera verla.

Eagle suspiro: - ¿Por qué no vamos todos a comer algo y así podremos continuar hablando? – Sugirió.

Si – Chi se colgó del brazo de Eagle.

Como quieran – dijo A.

Y de esa forma el grupo de cuatro se dirigió al piso 97.

Mientras tanto Toya se había tirado de bruces sobre la cama, no soportaba aquella situación ni un minuto mas, si no escuchaba de Sakura rápido se volvería loco.

Se sentía tan impotente al no poder hacer nada por ella, sabia que desde niña sakura siempre se pudo cuidar de ella misma, pero por lo menos tenía la tranquilidad de siempre tener un ojo sobre ella, pero ahora sentía que le habían arrebatado lo que mas amaba en esta tierra.

Tenia que verla, tenía que hablar con ella…

Sabia que dentro de el tenia un poder mágico, tal como sakura su madre y su padre, pero nunca lo había usado propiamente, nunca realmente le intereso desarrollarlo a su máximo, pero ahora sentía la ferviente necesidad de sacarlo de su pecho si eso le ayudaba a encontrar a Sakura.

Se había quedado dormido… y en su sueño vio a Sakura sentada en una banca, rodeada de un aura pálida, radiante únicamente en soledad.

Quería ir hacia ella y abrazarla.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mientras tanto en Céfiro, los cuatro dragones, el príncipe y Spinel sun se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia el centro del bosque del silencio.

Había algo bastante raro en el ambiente era como si hasta el mismo viento tuviera miedo de soplar, una sensación completamente indescriptible.

Las sombras mas espesas y la luz más brillante, era como si todo el escenario destacara drásticamente en un cuadro irreal de colores imposibles, pero que al mismo tiempo daba la impresión de que podría romperse en cualquier segundo.

Los caballos ya se habían empezado a inquietarse, pero entre mas se adentraban al bosque mas difícil era controlarlos, hasta que hubo un momento en que su frenesí era tanto que sus jinetes tuvieron que saltar de sus lomos y dejarlos huir.

Y entonces lo vieron, vieron al autor de aquella tórrida imagen, aquel que había espantado a los caballos, aquel que trajo terror a la tierra misma.

Ahí parado frente a ellos estaba la figura de una ser de piel tan oscura como el carbón y pupilas tan negras como la noche.

Cuando el ser les vio, les sonrió, y sus dientes blancos contrastaron terriblemente con su piel, eh inmediatamente, sin dejarles reaccionar, el ser se disolvió en las sombras y se alejo de ellos a una velocidad increíble.

¡Fue una trampa! – Exclamo el príncipe, lleno de rabia – ¡Se dirige al castillo!

Tenemos que regresar en tal caso, y rápido – Se apresuro a decir Karen.

No ustedes continúen, Yo regresare – Les ordeno Ferio.

Pero… - Seichiro no pudo terminar su frase, puesto que el príncipe le había interrumpido bruscamente.

Hiragizawa los necesitara más que yo.

Y con esas palabras, puso dos dedos en su boca y chiflo fuertemente; casi inmediatamente en el cielo apareció una ave lo suficientemente grande para cargarlo a el.

Ferio los miro una ultima vez, haciéndoles entender que su misión no era mas que asegurarse que la piedra negra fuera destruida, y entonces desapareció en el cielo.

Ferio estaba furioso consigo mismo¿como pudo abandonar el palacio y dejar a Esmeralda sola¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado de no darse cuenta de que una vez que todos estuvieran fuera, los primordiales intentarían atacar al pilar?

En el pasado, no tuvo más opción que sentarse y ver como su hermana moría, pero esta vez no seria así, no importa lo que implicara no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño.

Sin perder tiempo, puesto que ya empezaba a distinguir las torres de cristal del castillo, Ferio saco una pequeña daga de sus botas, y abriéndose la túnica, coloco la daga sobre una pequeña cicatriz que tenia arriba del ombligo y delicadamente la abrió con el filo de la hoja.

Haciendo caso omiso del dolor, metió su dedo dentro de la herida y saco una pequeña canica de oro.

Así que ya no podré volver a ser un humano común y corriente… - Dijo mientras observaba la canica envuelta en sangre – Ya no importa… tarde o temprano tendría que aceptar mi verdadero rol como Príncipe.

Recordaba lo que alguna vez le había explicado Guru Clef sobre esta pequeña canica.

Cuando el nació, unos 5 años después que Esmeralda, La sacerdotisa había detectado en el un poder que venia conectado con aquel del Pilar de Céfiro, un poder que como príncipe de Céfiro, le permitiría conectarse directamente con la tierra madre, poder que lo conectaba a la naturaleza y a todo lo bello que su hermana crearía para céfiro.

Por un tiempo se creyó que ambos hermanos podrían permanecer juntos sin que el equilibrio se rompiera, pero cuando Esmeralda presento la prueba del pilar y fue aceptada oficialmente como este, las cosas cambiaron.

Los guardianes – de los que realmente no se sabe absolutamente nada – decidieron que el amor que Esmeralda sentía por su pequeño hermano era damnifico para el planeta, así que las memorias de príncipe fueron borradas, pero además de eso se le implanto un aparato que bloquearía sus poderes y finalmente le expulsaron del palacio.

Ahora había llegado el momento de usar esos poderes en beneficio de su planeta.

Por otro lado, los demás corrían lo más rápido que podían en dirección de la piedra negra.

¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Karen - ¿acaso la piedra ya ah sido activada y los primordiales han entrado a céfiro?

No – Dijo seriamente Arashi – Lo que vimos es Humano.

Fue por eso que pudo entrar a Céfiro – Reflexionó Yuuto – Pero si me preguntan yo creo que este tipo es mas que un hombre, sus poderes eran bastante extraordinarios.

Es el hombre negro – Spinel, que volaba cerca de ellos lucia bastante preocupado – Eriol-sama llego a mencionármelos, son hombres al servició de los primordiales, tal y como Curwen.

Entonces tal vez sea hora de comencemos a preocuparnos – Comento Seichiro.

Los dragones por fin habían llegado hasta el claro donde estaba la piedra negra, que continuaba dando vueltas sobre su propio eje.

Arashi fue la primera en acercarse, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, una sustancia negrusca y viscosa la atrapo de los pies. La chica intento desatarse con su espada, pero la viscosidad negra inmediatamente tomo forma humana y la aventó violentamente contra un árbol.

Algo me dice que no va a ser tan fácil como nos lo esperábamos – Sonrió Yuuto mientras contemplaba más de esas figuras viscosas surgir del suelo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eriol yacía sentado en la nieve, su cabello cubierto de escarcha, y de su frente emanaba sangre, pero a pesar de ese dolor, a pesar de ese cansancio, sostenía el frágil cuerpo de Kotori entre sus brazos.

Por el momento había creado un campo de energía alrededor de ellos, el dorado de su signo mágico brillaba con intensidad, pero estaba seguro de que no soportaría mucho ante el poder de Shubnigurath.

Eriol-San – Kotori se aferro a la túnica del mago – Los vi, los vi como lo mataban. Vi como sacrificaban a un bebe recién nacido, como aquella mujer loca le dio a luz, y como esos hombre estrello su pequeño cráneo contra la cruz.

No te preocupes mas, no dejare que te toquen, no dejare que completen el ritual.

Sangre emanaba de las heridas que el filoso hilo le había hecho en sus muñecas y tobillos, su vestido blanco manchado de carmesí.

Pobre bebe… - Dijo como alucinada.

Kotori¿tienes suficientes energía aun?

Si…Estoy bien… no te preocupes por mi, eres tu el que me preocupa.

Kotori-san, escúchame bien, Puedo sentir el poder del Kamui Oscuro, Fuuma-san ha venido por ti…

¡Fuuma¿Pero como?

Eso no importa ahora… el aun esta muy lejos de nosotros y los shantaks le están dificultando el avance. – Eriol se detuvo por el dolor agudo en sus costillas, podía sentir el poder del dios golpeando su muy débil barrera – No le queda mucho tiempo a mi barrera, así que usare mi poder para transportarte a donde esta Fuuma-san.

¿Pero que ahí de ti? – Chillo la chica – No podemos abandonarte en este lugar.

No me discutas – le dijo sin paciencia - … Una vez que estés con tu hermano, todo depende de ti; la única manera de salir de esta dimensión es a través de tus sueños, Kotori, tienes que usar todo el poder que tengas para trasportarte con tu hermano al sueño de otro dream-watcher¿me has entendido?

Ella asintió asustada.

Eriol coloco sus manos en las sienes de la chica y le comando que sincronizara su corazón con el suyo, su respiración con la suya, sus pensamientos con los suyos.

Por un momento sintió que no lo lograría, podía sentir como el poder de Shubnigurath se abría paso a través de su barrera, pero justo en ese instante el cuerpo de Kotori se desvaneció a tiempo en que su barrera desaparecía y una energía invisible le golpeaba y le revolvía las entrañas, lenta y dolorosamente.

Su cuerpo callo pesadamente en la nieve, que ahora estaba teñida de rojo.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Era cierto ese maldito dios era increíblemente poderoso, y también era cierto de que le mataría, pero la cabra negra le subestimaba, no era tan débil, al contrario, el poder que emanaba de el incluso en estado moribundo seguía siendo considerablemente enorme.

La cabra estaba a tan solo 10 pasos de el, le contemplaba como si fuera una simple rama tirada en el camino, como a una estupida marioneta que había desperdiciado una grandiosa oportunidad. Así que se estaba tomando el tiempo en matarle, como un científico observando el efecto de un químico en un animal.

Pero gracias a esa ¿curiosidad¿Perversidad? O lo que fuera que tanto miraba la cabra, Eriol tuvo el suficiente tiempo para realizar su último hechizo:

Su báculo resplandeció intensamente - como un metal sobre calentado – y exploto en miles de astillas ardientes como el fuego.

Todo trascurrió tan rápido, y tan lentamente al mismo tiempo.

Las aparentes insignificantes astillas doradas que alguna vez fueron su báculo mágico, se pegaron como imanes a la cruz negra donde Kotori había estado colgada Y momentos después esta se desintegro en cenizas calientes que deshicieron la nieve a su alrededor.

Lo había logrado… La dimensión a su alrededor había comenzado a temblar violentamente, desapareciendo en la misma nada en la que se había creado.

Nuevamente la energía invisible le tomo, esta vez con mucha mayor fuerza y aquella voz etérea volvió resonar dentro de su cabeza:

"No te preocupes Eriol Hiragizawa, no volverás a reencarnar en Clow Reed nunca jamás… tu alma será mía y tu carne se pudrirá a pies del trono negro"

Sangre emanaba horriblemente de su cuerpo, el dolor y la locura le invadían sin control, pero muy detrás de aquel terrible miedo que no ser humano había sentido jamás, yacía aquel consuelo de que pronto cesaría de existir, y este momento seria solo suyo.

"¡NO!" Una melodiosa voz resonó a través de la decadente dimensión, una hermosa voz que le hizo recordar aquel punto de luz dentro de su corazón que le había mantenido vivo durante todos esos años.

Aquella melodiosa voz, le parecía tan familiar…

Todo desapareció en una radiante luz, que hizo incluso retroceder al primordial, y un olor a flor de loto inundo sus sentidos.

¿Acaso esto era lo que llamaban el paraíso?

Y todo aquel poder, todo aquel desorden lo habían sentido Fuuma y Kotori, quienes en ese momento se encontraban lejos de donde se encontraba el desafortunado mago.

Cuando Fuuma había entrado a aquella atroz dimensión, donde todos sus sentidos parecían perder el control ante tal espeluznante realidad, se vio rodeada de numerosas figuras deformes, híbridos atroces llamados Shantaks que no eran mas que mensajeros, ciervos menores de los terribles primordiales, pero que sin embargo no le permitirían llevarse al "sacrificio".

Sintió como el poder del kamui florecía dentro de su pecho, sentía su sangre fría correr por sus cansados miembros… sentía como podía perder el control y destruirlos a todos…si destruirlos, eso no estaba mal.

Miro a los shantaks con desprecio y burla; aquella mirada vacía y fría del dragón de la tierra se apodero de sus ojos.

Destruyo a todos los shantaks a su derecha y a su izquierda con un simple movimiento de su brazo, pero estos fueron inmediatamente suplantados por otros que llegaron inmediatamente y como ratas se aglomeraron todos contra el, tocándola con aquellas asquerosas garras que le quemaban la piel.

Siguió peleando, destruyendo a cientos, pero el número de estos abominables híbridos era interminable.

Tenía miedo, si tenia miedo de que dejara salir todo el poder del kamui volviera a perder el control y fallar la prueba que Ranshuu le estaba poniendo. Pero si no usaba su poder al máximo nunca se desharía de estas pestes, y si no lo hacia entonces nunca podría llegar hasta kotori.

La decisión estaba tomada, tenía que hacerlo.

Nieve y plumas danzaban hipnóticamente a su alrededor, mientras el mataba sin parar a todos aquellos errores de la naturaleza que nunca debieron de haber existido en primer lugar.

Su matanza era cono una elegante danza como aquellas geishas de gion que danzaban tan lenta y apasionadamente ante un espectador invisible, todo esto sin manchar sus ropas con los asquerosos fluidos de las criaturas.

Era increíble como aquel poder le había regresado toda su vitalidad.

No quedaban ya mas que unos cuantos (el resto debió de haber optado quedarse en sus asquerosos agujeros), cuando vio una figura aparecer a no menos de cinco metros de distancia. Una parte dentro de él chillo de alegría, pero la otra simplemente sonrió con malicia.

La chica de largos cabellos color miel le llamo con una mezcla de felicidad y espanto al notar todas la criaturas muertas (y mas aun las aun vivas).

¡Hermano! Ah que bello sonido.

Su cuerpo se movió automáticamente para eliminar a las criaturas más cercanas a Kotori, pero algo salio terriblemente mal.

El dolor se apodero nuevamente de su pecho, un dolor insoportable que lo sacaba de sus casillas. Su cuerpo ya no parecía ser suyo, puesto que se movía sin su consentimiento… peor aun, era como si la conciencia de si mismo se estuviera desvaneciendo poco a poco.

¡El kamui oscuro se estaba quedando con su cuerpo y él, Fuuma, estaba desapareciendo!

Kotori avanzo hacia Fuuma con toda la intención de abrazarle, sus heridas aun sangrando manchaban la nieve bajo sus pies. Su rostro manchado por lágrimas secas.

Era una visón hermosa, paresia una diva flotando hacia el.

Sangre... el olor a sangre...

Fuma observo horrorizado como su brazo sostenía el delicado cuello de su hermana, tan fuertemente que sentía que estaba a punto de rompérselo

Lagrimas frescas brotaron de los ojos de la chica, quien luchaba por liberarse.

¿Hermano? – decía con la garganta oprimida.

Ahhh aquel dulce sonido le rompía el corazón, aquí estaba su hermosa y dulce hermana a la que había venido a salvar y míralo ahora¡estaba punto de matarla!

No, no, Kotori no... no otra vez...no otra vez.

No podía permitir que el dragón dentro de el le quitara a su preciada hermana. Se lo había prometido a Kamui y a si mismo, esta vez lucharía para protegerlos.

Imágenes de cuando eran niños le vinieron a la mente, eran todos tan inocentes, llenos de felicidad, felicidad que la guerra les había arrancado cruelmente.

Dulces voces, dulces sonrisas...

La mano de Fuuma se aflojo y Kotori se libero de él desesperada por tomar aire.

Kotori... – Fuuma luchaba por mantener a el Kamui bajo control, pero el dolor era intolerable – No puedo controlarlo... se esta apoderando de mi... cada vez veo menos.

¡Hermano! Tienes que resistir.

No puedo... supongo que no soy tan fuerte como pensaba... – Fuuma callo en sus rodillas – Tienes que alejarte de mi... no quiero verlo lastimarte.

NO – Kotori se arrodillo junto a el y lo abrazo – No te abandonare, nunca. Fuuma yo creo en ti, se que puedes lograrlo.

El olor a sangre le estaba volviendo loco.

Yo creo en ti.

Que hermosas palabras eran aquellas, que dulce era estar entre sus brazos.

Cerro sus ojos y dejo que la negrura lo tragara; sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, sintió como el Kamui luchaba por salir.

Siempre estaremos juntos, no importa lo que pase. – Su voz le llegaba de muy lejos.

No te dejare salir, este es mi cuerpo y tu pelea hace mucho que termino, ahora es mi turno de pelear, este es nuestro poder, este es mi poder, y tu dejaras de existir

Sintió su negación.

No tienes razón para existir

La energía se movía dentro de él como un animal salvaje.

No quería convertirse en un monstruo, no quería ser el niño débil que siempre tendría que depender de los demás.

No podía fallar, Kotori confiaba en el, Kamui confiaba en el... No podía fallarles. Además se lo debía a todos los dragones del cielo y de la tierra; Nataku tenia todo el derecho de odiarle, después de todo el uso el amor y al fidelidad que el le tenia, lo uso y lo mato, así como mato a muchos otros eh hizo sufrir a aquellos que los amaban.

La tierra comenzó a temblar violentamente, y el panorama que les rodeaba comenzó a distorsionarse grotescamente. Los shantaks que quedaban comenzaron a huir en todas direcciones como hormigas asustadas.

Eriol lo logro... – Escucho a su hermana susurrar, sus brazos aun alrededor de el – El me salvo...

Ahora estaba en deuda con alguien más. No importaba que tan fuerte fuera el Kamui, su amor por su hermana siempre seria más grande.

Una luz brillante apareció de la nada, tan brillante que incluso atravesó los ojos cerrados de Fuuma. Se sentía tan bien...

La paz lo inundo, era como si volviera a ser un niño. Abrió sus ojos y abrazo a su hermana mientras sonreía despreocupadamente, el dolor había desaparecido, el Kamui había cedido a su deseo, tal vez no permanentemente, pero ere el primer paso.

Vayámonos, salgamos de aquí... regresemos a Céfiro – le dijo sin dejarla de abrazar.

¿Qué hay de Eriol-san?

Estoy seguro que el, como nosotros, puede sentir esta luz. Debemos dejar que el escoja su propio camino, nosotros no podemos hacer nada mas.

Con tremendo pesar Kotori cerró sus ojos y abrió la puerta hacia los sueños, era hora de irse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Estaba cansada y harta. De todas las señales que había visto, ninguna era la adecuada¿Acaso era tan inútil¿Carecía de tan poco valor que no era ni siquiera capas de encontrar al espíritu adecuado?

El camino se había vuelo cada vez mas dificultoso, lleno de rocas sueltas y baches que la hacían tropezar constantemente. Sakura ya no podía ver absolutamente nada a través de la densa niebla blanca y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor debido al insoportable bochorno.

Ya estaba a perdiendo las esperanzas, se sentía tan indefensa en este lugar… tan indefensa sin sus poderes mágicos, puesto que estos no eran permitidos en aquel sitio.

Se sentía tan sola…

Caminaba mecánicamente hacia delante sin que ella estuviera enteramente conciente de esto, su mente cegada por la desesperación se había apagado como la luz escaseada de aquel lugar.

Buscaba desesperada los colores en su vida, buscaba la razón por la que no debería de dejarse caer en aquel suelo rocoso, una razón por la que no debería caer en la oscuridad, una razón para no dejar todo en el olvido.

Amor…

Amistad…

¿Eran acaso razones suficientemente fuertes?

¿Es que era acaso lo suficientemente feliz?

No… era por eso que se había vuelto tan débil, era por ello que no encontraba a su espíritu acompañante. Por qué se detestaba a si misma.

Ella era la única culpable, culpable de todas sus desdichas.

¿No seria este el perfecto lugar para esconderse de sus temores¿El lugar perfecto para ser olvidada?

El piso bajo sus pies cedió en una empinada caída, en la que Sakura resbaló hasta que toco el fondo de la depresión.

Su cuerpo inmenso en dolor.

Sangre bañando su blanca piel.

Su pierna torcida.

El intenso dolor la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

¿Pero que había estado pensando¿Acaso esos pensamientos eran reales¿Acaso su corazón estaba tan sumergido en la oscuridad?

Por un momento no se reconoció a si misma, aquel lugar cubierto de niebla estaba volviéndola loca, le estaba chupando la esperanza poco a poco sin que se diera cuenta y si no hacia algo pronto la dejaría seca.

¿Pero que hacer? Con su pierna lastimada, no podía hacer más que arrastrarse.

Era acaso que estaba destinada a fallarle a todos aquellos que confiaban en ella, a todos aquellos que ella amaba tanto.

Su padre, Toya, Tomoyo, Yukito y Yue, Kerberos, Eriol, Ruby moon y Nakuru, Spinel Sun…. Shaoran.

Sakura cerro sus ojos, quería dormir… solo quería dormir.

Pudo verse a si misma, sola, sentada en una banca del parque pingüino. No había nadie mas, solo ella.

Veía a sus pies, veía sus manos. No podía desviar su mirada a nada más, pero eso no le importaba, sentía que podía estar así por toda la eternidad.

Escucho pasos detrás de ella y luego sintió un cuerpo que se juntaba contra su espalda, pudo sentir su calor.

Por unos momentos no pudo sentir nada más que la respiración del individuo junto a su oreja, hasta que una voz que reconocía le dijo tristemente "Recuerda… Todo estará bien"

Pudo sentir como su torso se volteaba hacia el individuó, pudo ver su rostro lleno de tristeza y amor.

No podía creerlo… ¿Toya?

Abrió los ojos. ¿Qué había sido eso? Toya… pudo sentir el cuerpo de su hermano junto a ella, pudo escuchar su voz y pudo sentir su corazón latir junto al de ella.

¿Había sido real¿Realmente Toya se encontraba en algún lugar lejos de ella, sano y salvo¿O era solo una ilusión producto de su deseo y desesperación?

No podía saber a ciencia cierta. Pero aquel sueño le había reanimado la esperanza, si Toya estaba a salvo, entonces tenia que encontrarlo, y para eso tenia que ser fuerte… Si quería ayudar el triste rostro de Eriol, tenía que ser fuerte; si quería hablarle a Shaoran de nuevo, tenía que ser fuerte.

Sakura miro hacia el suelo frente a ella, estaba cubierto con su propia sangre, que bañaba también una caja de forma irregular y extraña.

El olor a agua y flor de loto le llego fuertemente, podía respirar una paz increíble… ¿Qué era?

Algo le decía que no seria algo que le agradaría saber, y por alguna razón el rostro de su prima y mejor amiga le llego a su mente. Debía ser fuerte.

La caja… Su cuerpo tembló. La caja era la señal… Podía sentirlo.

Sus temblorosas manos abrieron la caja.

Sus ojos se dilataron del asombro… no podía creerlo¿acaso eso era posible?

De la caja había salido una sombra espesa, que se distinguía fácilmente, recortada contra la niebla.

Sakura aun no podía asumir lo que veían sus ojos¡Aquella terrible sombra, Aquella que había sido responsable de tantas muertes humanas, La sombra que había estado atrapado dentro de un viejo templo abandonado, hasta que fue derribado. La sombra que servia y obedecía únicamente al poder de las estrellas… SU poder.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gritos se escudaban por todo el castillo, los habitantes de céfiro corrían en pánico y los guardias trataban inútilmente de contenerlos.

Había sombras negras en formas de ramas, que se retorcían por los pasillos del castillo, sombras liquidas y viscosas que se movían como tentáculos.

Era todo tan caótico, que era imposible para Presea y Ascot controlar la situación.

Los techos comenzaban a deshacerse en cenizas calientes, quemados por fuegos invisibles; Los ventanales explotaron en pequeños pedazos, Las fuentes hirvieron como si de volcanes se tratasen y el castillo entero se lleno de ratas negras, tan abominables y espantosas que muchos perdieron la razón de tan solo verlas.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el negrísimo rostro del encapuchado que no hacia mas que observar el caos que se desataba frente a sus ojos, gimiendo con éxtasis mientras más ratas salían por debajo de su túnica.

No te saldrás con la tuya – Dijo débilmente una voz.

Kanoe estaba atrapada por unos tentáculos negros que se entrelazaban como las ramas de los rosales. Sus ropas rasgadas y su cabello enmarañado.

El hombre negro se acerco a ella, con una diabólica y enloquecedora sonrisa; sus manos duras como el mármol recorrían cada rincón del cuerpo de Kanoe, que no tenía más opción que soportarlo.

Las caricias de hombre negro fueron interrumpidas por el ataque de un grupo de hombres vestidos en traje de gala que le rodearon al mismo tiempo que le atacaban.

Una sonrisa.

Una risa.

Un poder desgarrante...

Los hombres de gala se desintegraron al instante y de ellos no quedo más que unos talismanes que cayeron al suelo.

La mirada del hechicero se desvió hacia el dueño de dichos talismanes: Una mujer de largísimo cabello blanco que se arrastraba por el suelo, alejando las ratas con su poder psíquico.

La sonrisa de aquel hombre se volvió aun más perturbadora.

Hinoto chillo asustada sus poderes eran inútiles contra aquel sujeto y le asustaba saber que era una hombre, pero a la ves NO era hombre. Había algo sobre humano en él, algo espantoso que le hacia recordar sus peores pesadillas.

El hombre negro la levanto por el cuello y la aventó salvajemente contra la puerta eh ignorándola nuevamente reanudo sus atenciones hacia Kanoe, quien se estremeció de miedo y asco.

Mientras tanto, la herida Hinoto, intentaba desesperadamente de comunicarse mentalmente con la princesa Esmeralda, solo ella podría ayudarles y reestablecer la paz en el palacio, pero por mas que lo intento no pudo, había una especie de barrera que le impedía llegar hasta la princesa¿Qué era¿Y por que el pilar no había hecho nada aun? No podía entenderlo.

Pero sus esfuerzos no fueron en vanos, puesto que sus mensajes llegaron a alguien más, a alguien cuyos poderes había percibido aparecer en el palacio un poco antes de que el hombre negro apareciera repentinamente en el castillo.

Ya solo le quedaba esperar que esta persona se apresurara en ayudarles.

Gente moría en pánico, entre escombros, entre roedores y viscosas substancias.

Todo caía entre las cenizas.

Sangre corría por los suelos, y las ratas devoraban cadáveres

Que tristeza.

Zagato trabajaba arduamente en su encantamiento mientras Innova mantenía un campo de energía que los aislaba de aquel infierno.

Su hechizo consistía en cerrar todas las puertas de céfiro, de modo que solo aquellos que la princesa y el príncipe permitieran, pudieran pasar. Pero el hechizo seria inútil si antes no se expulsaban a los indeseados de este mundo; eso quería decir que mientras el mago de los cabellos azules no destruyera la piedra, y la princesa esmeralda no expulsara al hombre negro, el hechizo no seria de ninguna ayuda. Así que se mantenía orando, manteniendo el hechizo vivo hasta que fuera el momento adecuado de liberarlo.

Pero al ritmo en que estaban las cosas, el castillo caería antes de que esto fuera posible.

¿Qué es lo que detenía a la princesa¿Por qué no estaba haciendo nada?

Su corazón ardía en dolor con cada palpitar, la persona a quien mas amaba en el mundo estaba tan cerca de el... tan cerca y el no podía estar con ella.

Aun había esperanza, podía sentir el poder de su maestra, la sacerdotisa de Céfiro. Ella no permitiría que el castillo cayera.

Las ratas morían tras su paso, ella estaba enfadada. La gente dejaba de gritar cuando la veía pasar, ella estaba enfadada.

Su cabello largo flotaba en el aire; su poder se expandía como ondas luminosas.

La blanca sonrisa del hombre negro desapareció al instante en que la vio avanzar hacia el, podía sentir su ira.

¿Qué le has hecho a la princesa? – Demando Suluhu, con voz calmada pero llena de ira. – ¿Qué sucio truco has hecho?

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Suluhu se enfureció aun más.

No es correcto entrometerse en la profundidad de los corazones de otros – Le advirtió.

Para su irritación, este no hizo más que volver a sonreír.

Este hombre... no... el ya no era un hombre; ella sabia perfectamente quien era, "El hombre negro" cuyo nombre había sido olvidado ya hace mucho tiempo atrás, no era mas que un poderoso hechicero del mundo místico, tal y como la hechicera Yuko, el mago Clow y el mago Eriol, con la única diferencia que este había firmado el libro negro y había entregado su alma a la devoción del sexteto divino, que le dio incluso poderes mas increíbles de los que ya poseía. Pero eso a ella no le importaba, sus poderes como sacerdotisa eran igualmente asombrosos, después de todo, ella tampoco podía ser enteramente considerada humana.

El hombre negro continuaba sonriendo.

La paciencia se le había acabado, era hora de que dejara su poder fluir...

Pero antes de poder hacer algo, sus pensamientos se congelaron, se había dado cuenta del por que de la sonrisa del hombre negro: Estaba paralisada, no podía moverse, era como si su cuerpo se hubiera vuelto a trasformar en estatua. Pero esta vez no fue el poder del creado quien la congelo como fue el caso hace cientos de años, no, era otro poder el que la mantenía estática.

Bajo sus pies había aparecido un círculo dorado que portaba símbolos mágicos que ella pudo reconocer inmediatamente.

El pánico la invadió¿Por qué le hacia esto?

Intento liberarse de aquella magia, pero como ella bien lo sabia, era imposible, por más fuerte que ella fuera nunca podría igualar el poder del Guru de Céfiro.

¡Por que me haces esto! – Grito - ¡Céfiro caerá si no me dejas hacer algo!

No recibió respuesta alguna, mas que la risotada del hombre negro que encontraba aquella escena bastante interesante.

¡CLEF! Se que eres tu... – Suluhu no pudo terminar su frase puesto que la voz de su hermano resonó en su cabeza.

¿Cómo pudiste? – La voz de Clef sonaba inmensamente triste – Me lo habías prometido... y ahora... ¡Tonta¿Sabes lo que significa que hayas roto el sello de los guardianes?

Lo se perfectamente, y este es el destino que eh escogido para mi misma.

No te lo permitiré.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso¿Piensas que me podías mantener en el cuerpo temporal de una niña por siempre? No sabes en absoluto por el sufrimiento que eh pasado, se lo que hago!

NO, no lo sabes! Y no me vengas a hablar de sufrimiento a mi! – La voz de Clef sonaba enfurecida – Estoy arto de respetar los deseos de los demás sin que nadie se detenga a pensar lo que sus decisiones provocan a los demás.

Primero nuestros padres, después tu y luego Zagato, esmeralda eh incluso Latiz. Todos ustedes piensan que se están revelando contra el sistema, cuando lo único que hacen es alimentarlo mas, lo único que hacen es incrementar la tristeza de este mundo!

Eh pasado toda mi vida observando el corazón de todos ser destruido en mil pedazos; vi a nuestros padres morir cuando tu no eras mas que un bebe, fueron condenados por sus pecados, y ellos aceptaron este castigo por que habían decidido que seria lo mejor para nosotros, y tu igual que yo sabes que no lo fue! Vi a Esmeralda llorar ante lo que le hicieron... mataron a la pequeña esperanza que crecía dentro de ella, y ella decidió ocultárselo a Zagato, ella decidió morir pensando que seria lo mejor para todos¿Y lo fue? No solo le costo el juicio a Zagato sino que trajo el sufrimiento de 3 niñas inocentes. Ahora no permitiré que tu vuelvas a romperme el corazón... no lo permitiré!

Pero no hay otro forma! – Le suplico – Tengo que hacerlo!

Siempre hay otra forma – dijo mas calmado – Eso fue algo que me enseñaron las guerreras mágicas.

Clef...

En estos momentos me encuentro en el mundo místico... Hace poco vi a un hombre perder a su hermana por la decisión que ella tomo... y yo ...yo no hice nada... respete su deseo tal y como había respetado el deseo de todos los que buscaban mi ayuda, pero cuando vi el corazón de aquel hombre hundirse en el desamparo y el sufrimiento me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado, debí de haber hecho algo! Y fue peor aun cuando sentí que algo mal estaba en Céfiro... sabia que no llegaríamos a tiempo, así que use todo mi poder para atravesar la barrera de céfiro con mi mente y así me entere de todo... Eriol-San esta a punto de hacer sufrir a alguien por que el piensa que su decisión es la mejor, y cuando me entere de lo que habías hecho decidí que era hora de intervenir.

Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar del petrificado rostro de la sacerdotisa.

Déjame estar con tigo – Le pidió Clef – Déjame ayudarte a cargar con tu dolor...

Hermano... – Las lagrimas de Suluhu eran aun mas abundantes – Perdóname...

El hombre negro sabía que no había manera de acerarse a la sacerdotisa, podía sentir el poder del mago protegiéndola, pero eso le tenia sin cuidado, las cosas estaban saliendo tal y como quería.

Al mismo tiempo en que el castillo de Céfiro se hallaba bajo el control del Hombre negro, en la torre de los ángeles; los cuatro arcángeles que habían aparecido repentinamente frente a los guerreros se encargaban de informarles sobre la situación de Céfiro.

Todos habían sentido claramente como el poder del Fuuma había desparecido de la tierra, pero también habían sentido otro poder... un poder que les puso la carne de gallina, el poder de uno de loso primordiales.

Ashura creo un espejo (muy parecido a los que Guru Clef solía hacer) sobre la pared de la habitación, por lo cual podían ver lo que estaba sucediendo en la dimensión de Shub-Niggurath.

Todos se horrorizaron ante lo que vieron a continuación: Una dimisión en vías de destrucción, nieve manchada de un rojo negrusco, una cabra negra contemplando un cadáver a no menos de un metro de distancia de ella...

Pero lo que mas les horrorizo fue el cadáver que yacía en medio de la mancha oscura.

¡Tenemos que ir en su ayuda! – Exclamaron Yue y Kerberos al unísono.

Imposible – les dijo Ashura de forma tajante.

¡Pero no podemos dejar a Eriol-San en ese lugar! – Suplico Hikaru.

La dimensión en que se encuentra se esta destruyendo, es casi imposible ganar acceso a ella a este punto – Les explico Ashura.

¡Debe de a ver una forma! – Reclamo Kamui – Si Fuuma fue capaz de entrar ahí, estoy segura de que nosotros también podremos.

Fuuma entro antes de que el mago destruyera el centro de energía que sostenía la dimensión.

¡Pero si no hacemos nada Eriol-sama morir�! – Rugió el guardián de las cartas

No hay forma de que puedan ir, además esa fue la decisión del mago, el decidió morir para salvarlos a ustedes. Yo diría que es una muerte bastante honorable...

El pequeño discurso de Ashura fue interrumpido por Tomoyo, que en aquel momento se hallaba hincada en el suelo sujetándose fuertemente de los tobillos de la diosa. Todos observaron la escena con estupefacción.

El rostro de Tomoyo estaba más pálido de lo normal y manchado con lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos púrpura.

Te lo suplico – Tomoyo, lloro amargamente – Debe de a ver una manera de ayudarlo... Por favor...

Ashura la miro en silencio sin responder a los ruegos de la chica.

Nadie se atrevió a moverse o a decir algo; la reacción de Tomoyo había sido demasiado inesperada.

Por favor... – Insistió la chica.

Hay una forma – intervino el Arcángel del viento, al mismo tiempo que miraba a Ashura con suplica.

¡Dinos por el amor de dios! – Exclamo Yue.

Es verdad hay una forma en que el mago puede ser salvado – Confesó Ashura – Solo los pilares tienen el poder suficiente para traspasar con su mente aquella dimensión. Y me temo decirles que el pilar de céfiro se encuentra ya con bastantes problemas.

¡Entonces lo haré yo! – Declaro Hikaru.

No, tú no puedes hacerlo – dijo Ryuuki.

¿Pero por que? – Se desespero Umi.

Hikaru Shidou tiene el poder suficiente, pero les tengo que recordar que ella declino la corona del pilar para hacer de Céfiro un mundo nuevo. La corona del pilar no solo es un adorno, este ayuda al pilar a controlar su poder, este protege al pilar de cualquier daño… la corona es algo "vivo"… sin ella es como si arrojaran un cuerpo desnudo en aguas heladas, la mente de Hikaru-San seria destruida junto con aquella dimensión.

¿Pero si Hikaru y Esmeralda-Hime no pueden entonces quien…? – Pregunto Nataku.

YO – Tomoyo se soltó de los tobillos de la diosa y se puso en pie.

Todos voltearon a verla como si no pudieran creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

¡Pero Tomoyo-Chan! – exclamo Umi – Si haces eso… si te conviertes en el pilar de la tierra…

Lo sé Umi-Chan – Le interrumpió, la chica con una melancólica sonrisa.

¡No es justo! – Hikaru había comenzado a llorar – No podemos poner todo ese peso en tus hombros, no es justo.

Por favor guerreras mágicas… otórguenme la corona del pilar… - Tomoyo se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas – Lo eh decidido. Sacrificare todo a cambio de que Hiragizawa-San viva… este es mi deseo.

Las tres guerreras se acercaron a Tomoyo y con voz muy baja de forma que solo Tomoyo pudiera escucharlas dijeron:

¿Sacrificaras incluso el amor que sientes por Eriol-san?

¿Cómo se enteraron? – Los ojos de la muchacha se dilataron del asombro.

Hemos pasado por esto antes – Le explico Fuu – La mirada en tu rostro es la misma mirada de Esmeralda-Hime cuando nos pidió salvar a Céfiro…

…Es la mirada de una mujer que teme por la vida de aquel que mas ama. – completo Umi.

Tomoyo entristeció aun más… pero insistió que su decisión estaba hecha.

Con el corazón hecho piedra las 3 guerreras crearon un triangulo con tomoyo en medio y alzaron sus ovum´s al aire.

Daudoji- san – Yue intento acercarse al las guerreras, pero la mirada de Tomoyo lo detuvo.

No te preocupes Yue-San, protegeré a Hiragizawa.

El guardián de la luna entristeció, temía que esto sucedería algún día, pero no pensó que iba a ser tan rápido, cuando su ama Sakura se enterara se pondría muy triste.

Un alo de fuego, uno de aire y otro de agua rodeo a las cuatro chicas, nadie pudo saber que estaba pasando detrás de aquella barrea, ni siquiera los propios arcángeles podían ver a través de los elementos que las guerreras habían creado, pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando una luz blanca salio de entre los elementos eh inundo la cúpula.

La luz era hermosa y pacificadora, intensa pero no al grado de lastimar la pupila de quien la viera.

Todos pudieron sentir como sus corazones se llenaban de una extraña alegría y paz que no habían sentido desde hace mucho tiempo y entonces los más extraordinario sucedió: El suelo de la habitación se inundo con agua y en ella aparecieron enormes flores de loto que desprendían un dulce aroma; el trono donde había estado sentada Ashura cambio de forma, convirtiéndose en una gran silla de madera cubierta por almohadones blancos, morados y rosas. Y como si esto fuera poco, ocurrió lo más sorprendente hasta el momento: el techo de la cúpula desapareció y todos pudieron ver el sol salir en el cielo azul, la brisa soplar en sus rostros y los pájaros volar.

Ashura sonrió: - La tierra le sonríe a su pilar.

Umi, Fuu, y Hikaru cayeron al agua, exhaustas por el esfuerzo que habían realizado.

"_An angelface smiles to me  
Under a headline of tragedy  
That smile used to give me warmth  
Farewell - no words to say  
beside the cross on your grave  
and those forever burning candles"_

Tomoyo se hallaba en medio de la radiante luz; las ropas que antes bestia habían sido substituidas por un largo kimono color púrpura, con Obi y kimono interior color blanco. En su cabeza portaba una corona de oro que asemejaba la forma de una flor de loto, con listones púrpura colgando de el y de su pecho colgaba un espejo con un marco de oro de donde colgaban 3 cadenas de flores doradas.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante su belleza y esplendor.

La princesa unió sus manos en forma de rezo y cerro sus ojos.

Pudo ver la nieve blanca, pudo ver a la cabra negra y pudo verlo a él. Su corazón se lleno de pesar al verlo, era como una figura de cristal que se había roto por dentro¿Por qué¿Por qué sufría tanto? Quería saberlo, quería ayudarlo.

Shub- niggurath había retrocedido ante la luz que el espíritu de Tomoyo radiaba, pudo reconocer ese resplandor, era el resplandor de las hijas de los guardianes de la tierra.

La imagen de Tomoyo radiaba como la de un fantasma enfrente del caído Eriol.

Es hora de que salgas de este lugar – le dijo dulcemente.

Tu voz… me suena tan familiar.

Regresa a Céfiro… Todo estará bien.

Déjame aquí… no deseo vivir.

"_Needed elsewhere  
to remind us of the shortness of our time  
Tears laid for them  
Tears of love, tears of fear  
Bury my dreams, dig up my sorrows  
Oh, Lord why  
the angels fall first"_

¿Por que desease morir?

No quiero vivir en la sombra de Clow.

Y que hay de la tristeza de aquellos que aman a ERIOL

Con estas palabras, el joven mago lucho por levantarse de la nieve.

¿La gente que me ama?

Tu nunca has vivido bajo ninguna sombra… siempre has sido Eriol para tus amigos. ¿Acaso no tienes ninguna razón para vivir?

"¿Una razón?", Eriol había logrado por fin centrase en la roja nieve.

Por un momento no pudo contestar a su pregunta, la verdad es que ya no sabia nada, estaba muy confundido, no sabia ya si quería morir, pero tampoco sabia si deseaba vivir. ¿Qué razón podía tener para extender su existencia?

Entonces recordó aquel punto de luz dentro de su corazón… aquel punto que veía cada que cerraba sus ojos… ¿que era?

Sintió su corazón llenarse de calor... y escucho la melodía de un piano, una melodía que el solía tocar con mucha frecuencia y después escucho una voz cantar, la voz mas hermosa que había escuchado jamás y repentinamente la vio, vio la persona que cantaba, aquella persona que inconcientemente le mantenía vivo… si su dulce voz, su dulce sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos… ahora podía verla claramente: Tomoyo Daudoji.

Si – Contesto – Tengo una razón por la que vivir.

Entonces vive.

Eriol sintió como las manos de aquella mujer envolvían las suyas, sintió su calor, sintió su cuerpo desvanecer.

Shub-Niggurath rugía.

Hace unos momentos había estado listo pera morir y terminar con su desolada existencia y ahora esta mujer había aparecido de la nada y le había hecho ver que a pesar de su parecido físico con Clow (ver un retrato de Clow Reed era como verse al espejo), a pesar de poseer su magia y sus memorias, a pesar de todo eso había gente que lo quería a él. Sus amigos. El hecho de haberlos conocido, de haber compartido momentos con ellos creó momentos únicos para él... momentos que Clow no vivió, pero que él sí... esa era su vida. ¡Cada segundo que respiraba en la tierra era suyo¿Cómo no lo pudo ver antes?

Detrás de la muerte de sus padres, detrás del ataque del sexteto divino, él había regresado a Japón por que deseaba ver a sus amigos...

Se sintió tan agradecido, de haberlo descubierto por fin… pero ¿Quién era esta persona? Aquella mujer que radiaba tan hermosa luz. ¿Quién podía acaso intimidar a un primordial?

No podía ver claramente, sus gafas se habían roto y la luz empeoraba su visión aun más.

Pero por alguna razón este poder le parecía muy familiar... ¿donde lo había sentido antes?

Su cuerpo se había desvanecido casi por completo, a excepción de su brazo derecho y su cabeza, lo único que podía ver ya, era el anillo que Esmeralda-Hime le había dado...

¡El anillo! Ese poder… ese poder era casi igual al del pilar de Céfiro... Eso significaba...

¡TOMOYO! – Grito Eriol, al darse cuenta de quien era el fantasma frente a el.

"_Not relieved by thougts of Shangri-La  
Nor enlightened by lessons of Christ  
I'll never understand the meaning of the right  
Ignorance lead me into the light"_

Tomoyo sonrió cuando lo escucho llamarla por su primer nombre; era la primera vez que lo hacia.

¡QUE HAS HECHO! – Lo escucho decir - ¡NO ES CIERTO¡NO PUEDE SER!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Tomoyo le oyó decir. El espejo que le colgaba como pendiente brillo y la saco de aquella dimensión.

Pudo sentir la ira del dios ante su intromisión, su incongruente gorgoteo y su frustración.

Finalmente regreso a la torre de los Ángeles, y pudo ver los rostros de las guerrearas mágicas, de Yue y Kero, y de los dos dragones rodearla.

Había acabado... lo había logrado. Hiragizawa-San estaba a salvo.

Sonrió, si Hiragizawa-san era feliz… entonces ella también seria feliz.

Eriol se había materializado de vuelta en Céfiro, justo frente a la piedra negra que en ese momento se desintegraba en cenizas que eran sopladas por el viento.

Cerca de él estaban Yuuto, Arashi, Karen, Aoki, Ráfaga y Spinel sun, que acababan de terminar con aquellas extrañas criaturas que les habían atacado poco antes.

Pero el ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de sus presencias.

Simplemente yacía en la tierra llorando amargamente, llorando como nunca lo había hecho antes.

¿Por qué¿Por qué ella?

Sangre y lágrimas se mezclaron en su pálido rostro mientras los dragones lo contemplaban anonadados.

¿Por qué no pudo darse cuenta de que la amaba¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de que la necesitaba¡La necesitaba, la necesitaba tanto!

Y ahora la había perdido.

Su corazón le dolía cien veces más que todas sus heridas, mil veces más que todas sus fracturas.

Ella era el Pilar de la tierra… ¿Cómo era posible¿Por qué¿Por que ahora?

"_Sing me a song  
of your beauty  
of your kingdom  
Let the melodies of your harps  
caress those whom we still need"_

¿Seria él capas de tomarla y despojarla de su corona¿Seria él capaz de sacrificar la tierra por ella¿Podría repetir una tragedia como la de Esmeralda y Zagato?

Eriol callo al suelo, exhausto y sin energías.

¡Eriol-Sama! – Spinel Sun corrió a su lado, mortificado por el moribundo estado de su creador.

"_Yesterday we shook hands  
My friend  
Today a moonbeam lightens my path  
My guardian"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando Ferio llego al castillo este estaba envuelto en una espesa sombra pegajosa que asemejaba las ramas de un árbol, y las ratas parecían una putrefacta alfombra sobre la tierra.

Pero lo que mas le horrorizo fue no poder sentir la energía de Esmeralda, así que en un acto desesperado hizo a la tierra temblar tan fuerte que esta se abrió en dos tragándose miles de ratas inmundas.

Corrió como si el mismo demonio le estuviera persiguiendo, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora; delante de él la tierra le obedecía y se encargaba de aplastar todos sus obstáculos, hasta que por fin llego frente a las puertas dobles que desembocaban a la sala de oraciones de su hermana.

Las abrió de golpe y cuando entro vio a su hermana sentada en sus cojines, sosteniendo en sus brazos una sabana envuelta.

¿Esmeralda? – La escena lo había desconcertado, esperaba todo menos eso - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Shhhh – Le callo su hermana sin siquiera molestase en voltear a mirarlo – despertaras al bebe.

Ferio no supo que hacer por un momento¿De que rayos estaba hablando¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila cuando el castillo se estaba cayendo a pedazos?

Camino hacia ella y observo el bulto en sus brazos: no era más que sabanas.

¿Hermana? – Volvió a llamarla.

¡Ferio!- Le reprocho – Despertaras a Isobel... se buen tío y no hagas ruido.

Ferio pudo ver la ausente mirada de su hermana, sus ojos llenos de una mezcla de melancolía, felicidad y locura.

Era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado, y le asusto. ¿Por qué veía a un bebe donde no lo había?

Así que tratando de regresarla a la realidad Ferio le arrebató las sabanas que ella acunaba con sus brazos, pero esta se aferro a ellas como si significara su propia vida.

El príncipe intento razonar con ella, pero esta solo gritaba y lloraba No te lleves a mi bebe No te lleves a mi Isobel

Finalmente, Ferio perdió la paciencia y arrojo las sabanas al otro lado de la habitación, luego la tomo de los hombros y la agito levemente, mientras ella seguía llorando con aquella horrorosa expresión de locura.

Tranquila, no llores, no llores – La trataba de tranquilizar – Aquí no hay un bebe, tu no tienes un bebe...

Con estas palabras los sollozos de la princesa cesaron y por primera vez, Esmeralda lo volteo a ver, su locura reemplazada por tristeza.

¿Ferio?

Si, soy yo... ¿Te encuentras ya bien?

Los gritos de los pasillos llegaron a los oídos de la princesa y entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia del Hombre negro en el castillo, casi salta al darse cuenta de que el castillo estaba cayéndose en ruinas.

Ferio – Lágrimas escurrieron por su rostro – lo lamento, esto es mi culpa... lo siento, lo siento...

Ya no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí – Dijo abrazándola.

Es que pude verla claramente en mis brazos – Comenzó a decir la princesa correspondiendo el abrazo de su hermano – pensé que tenia a mi pequeña Isobel de vuelta – Ferio la escuchaba, asombrado – Pero claro que eso no era posible... ella tendría ya 3 años si siguiera viva.

Esmeralda se separo de su hermano y le sonrió tristemente: - Lo siento, pondré todo en orden.

El pilar unió sus manos y las piedras preciosas en su corona brillaron con una luz dorada, las ratas se desintegraron, las paredes y techos se reconstruyeron, el pánico desapareció.

El hombre negro se exalto, la ilusión que había puesto en los ojos de la princesa se había desvanecido, sin embargo sonrió, ya tendría otra oportunidad después, este era solo el inicio.

"No eres bienvenido en Céfiro" Escucho la voz del pilar resonar por todo el castillo "No dejare que lastimes a mi mundo"

La luz le empezaba a quemar, no aguantaría su poder por mucho tiempo, era hora de irse.

Le dio una última mirada a la sacerdotisa que continuaba inmovilizada por círculo mágico del Guru y rápidamente se dio la vuelta y tomo a Kanoe de la cintura.

"¡NOOOO¡HERMANA!", Grito Hinoto con su mente. Intento desesperada crear una barrera con sus talismanes, pero estaba demasiado débil

HINOTO! – Chillo Kanoe, tratándose de liberarse inútilmente del hechicero.

Lagrimas brotaron de los ciegos ojos de la dream watcher cuando sintió la presencia de su hermana menor desaparecer. El hombre negro había desaparecido con ella en un charco oscuro, se la había llevado¡se había llevado a su hermana!

El círculo dorado desapareció de los pies de Suluhu y esta pudo moverse nuevamente.

"¿Por qué no la ayudaste?", Gimió Hinoto, "Tu eres la mujer que entro a mi sueno¿No es así? "

Suluhu asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo algo de culpabilidad, pero sin demostrarlo.

"¿Siempre supiste que esto iba a suceder?"

El futuro no puede ser sabido – le contesto la sacerdotisa

Hinoto lloro y lloro, como odiaba a esta mujer.

Había sido una tonta en haber depositado sus esperanzas en ella... ¡La odiaba!

CONTINUARA...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

AHHHH! Por fin lo termine! Este fue el capitulo que mas me a costado trabajo, y todo por tenérselos en un mes... Y es que la verdad, imagínense tratar de exprimir mi creatividad y mi imaginación (en las noches) después de haber estado estudiando ciencias y matemáticas durante el día... como que el cerebro medio se seca ehh! Jajaja. Y luego después de mis exámenes, con los nervios de esperar resultados también como que mi che cerebro se fue de vacaciones.

Pero en fin espero que el capitulo no haya quedado muy desastroso...

Y por favor POR FAVOR déjenme sus reviews, por que la neta, pues nomás tengo como 5 personas que me dejan y como ya agarre confianza con ellas pues ya saben que me tardo luego un poco (ejem) en actualizar (por que mi vida no es color de rosa) eh imagínense mi sorpresa cuando luego recibo mails de gente indignada y regañándome por no actualizar... Yo ni enterada que tenía más de 5 lectores. Así que dejen sus reviews así me animan más a escribir.

Pero bueno, la historia se esta poniendo mas candente (ah bueno) mas adelante se hablara mas sobre Clef y su hermana (dejen el suspenso fluir jejej), tambien sobre Esmeralda y la bebe Isobel! MUAJAJAJAJ.

Y no me eh olvidado de Meilin ni del secreto de Yue, estoy guardándolo para después.

Ahhh y ya agregue más personajes: A, Ran, y el trébol de cuatro hojas, del manga CLOVER. No se preocupen si no la han leído, yo tratare de escribir todo para que le entiendan aunque no sepan quienes son. Lo mismo va por Chi, del manga Chobits.

Y ya también esta entrando los romances! Mau mua mua Pobrecito Eriol como soy mala con el jejeje.

OK Sayonara, Shie, shie!


End file.
